A magic meeting
by Eowyn29
Summary: Idril wird auf dem Weg nach Hause vom Blitz in einer Scheune erschlagen. Doch das ist nicht ihr Ende. Sie kommt nach Mittelerde. In Bree findet sie Hermione Granger, die zuvor in Hogwarts einer Vergiftung gestorben ist... Kapitel 34 online!
1. Unangenehme Erfahrungen

Autor: Eowyn Titel: A magic meeting Genre: Crossover von Harry Potter und HdR, Abenteuer, vielleicht ein bisschen Liebe später, mal sehen... Rating: PG-13 Inhalt: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger und eine normale Schüler werden nach Mittelerde versetzt. Feedback: Ja, genau!!! An eowyn29@gmx.de Disclaimer: Alle aus Mittelerde gehört Tolkien, Hogwarts, Harry und Hern´mione gehören J.K. Rowling nur Idril und Jan gehören mir.  
  
Anmerkung: Vielen lieben Dank an Drachenfee fürs Betalesen und an Kirsti für den Titel. Wenn ihr Ideen für den Fortgang der Story oder Fragen habt, schickt sie mir! Ach ja, es gibt mehrere POV-Wechsel.  
  
A magic meeting  
  
1. Kapitel  
  
Unangenehme Erfahrungen  
  
Hi. Ich bin Idril. Ja, ja, ich weiß: Wer heißt schon so? Ich. Bin wahrscheinlich die einzige in meiner Klasse, die nach einer Elbin aus dem Silmarillion benannt ist; meine Eltern sind HdR-Fans. Liegt bei uns irgendwie in der Familie. Die haben sich auf 'ner HdR-Party kennen gelernt. Klar, was da die Kinder für Namen bekommen: Mein Bruder heißt übrigens Beren und meine kleine Schwester Nimloth. Nicht, dass ich nicht auch total auf Herr der Ringe stehen würde, aber irgendwie ist es schon manchmal peinlich. Zitat neuer Referendar: Und wie heißt du? Anja. Und du? Felix. Und du da? Idril Celebrindal. Das heißt auf Sindarin Silberfuß. Ahhhh ja... Na, wenigstens haben sie mich nicht Arwen oder Eowyn oder Galadriel genannt. Den Film hat nämlich so ziemlich jeder gesehen.  
  
Ich rannte durch den strömenden Regen, die Arme schützend über den Kopf haltend. Erste Blitze zuckten über den Himmel, der kohlrabenschwarz war, obwohl es erst sechs Uhr nachmittags war. Sie erleuchteten die vereinsamte Landstraße, die vom Rosenhof zum nächsten Kaff Eichheim führt, wo ich wohne, gespenstisch und ließen die prasselnden Regentropfen aufblitzen.  
  
Wieso hatte die verdammte Regionalbuslinie auch ausgerechnet heute ausfallen müssen, so dass ich dazu verdammt war, die vier Kilometer quer durch vereinsamte Wiesen und über diese gottverdammte, mit Unmengen von Schlaglöchern versehene Landstraße laufen zu müssen???  
  
Und wieso hatte ich ausgerechnet heute so verdammt eitel sein müssen, dass ich statt Schlabber-Shirt mit Reitweste nur mein nagelneues Top angezogen hatte??? Meine Reitweste hätte zwar nicht so cool ausgesehen, dafür hatte ich mein Handy in ihrer Tasche. Ich war für das Top sowieso zu mollig.  
  
„Super. Ganz toll hinbekommen, Idril."beschimpfte ich mich selbst sarkastisch. Da entdeckte ich in der Ferne auf einer Wiese rechts von mir eine alte Scheune, ungefähr 200 Meter entfernt. Ich seufzte erleichtert auf und wendete mich dem verfallenen Gebäude zu. Wer's schon mal ausprobiert hat, weiß, dass es nicht besonders toll ist, in klobigen Reitstiefeln über eine schlammige Wiese zu joggen. Mich schlug es insgesamt dreimal in Gräben und als ich schließlich die alte Scheune erreichte, war ich von oben bis unten voll Matsch.  
  
Die Scheune bestand nur aus vier Wänden und einem Dach, das bereits an manchen Stellen leckte, aber sie bot einen einigermaßen guten Schutz vor dem Regen und so beschloss ich, zu warten, bis es aufgehört hatte.  
  
Ich musste grauenhaft aussehen. Meine kurz geschnittenen, kaffeebraunen Harre hingen mir klatschnass ins Gesicht und meine Nase tropfte.  
  
Total erschöpft ließ ich mich auf einen alten Haufen Stroh fallen und verfluchte noch mal laut die beschissenen Busse. Ich verfiel langsam in eine Art Dösen, während ich mir zum Zeitvertreib Stellen aus dem HdR, die mir besonders gut gefallen haben, durch den Kopf gingen ließ. Ist so eine Eigenart von mir. Das mache ich der Schule auch immer. Ich sitze nämlich leider alleine, weil meine beste (und einzige) Freundin weggezogen ist. Sie war die einzige, die ich kenne, die es zu schätzen wusste, dass man zwar total unsportlich ist (bis aufs Reiten vielleicht), nicht besonders gut aussieht, selten 'ne Note besser als 4+ nach Hause bringt, aber dafür Sindarin und sogar ein bisschen Quenya fließend beherrscht und so ziemlich jede Szene des HdR aus dem Stehgreif genau beschreiben kann.  
  
Ich wurde aufgeschreckt von einem gleißenden Licht, das die Scheune sekundenlang aufglühen ließ und einem ohrenbetäubenden lauten Donnerschlag. Dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und ich fiel. Fiel tief, tief ins Dunkle.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"Harry. Harry! HARRY!!!"  
  
Ich drehte mich auf die andere Seite und wollte weiterschlafen, doch da war weiter diese nervende Stimme, die dauernd meinen Namen rief. Verschlafen blinzelte ich. Es war Hermione, die geschrieen hatte. Neben ihr stand Ron und bedachte mich mit demselben vorwurfsvollen Blick.  
  
„Lasst mich in Ruhe, ich will schlafen."nuschelte ich.  
  
„Harry, wir haben dich überall gesucht, weil du nicht beim Frühstück warst. Zaubertränke hat gerade eben angefangen. Snape rastet aus!"  
  
Das machte mich wach. Blitzschnell stand ich auf, während Hermione diskret im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete.  
  
Fünf Minuten später platzten wir in den Kerker. Snape, den ich seit dem letzten Schuljahr hasste, wie sonst niemanden in Hogwarts lächelte gehässig. „Ahh, die Herrschaften bequemen sich doch noch. 20 Punkte für Gryffindor."  
  
Vor noch nicht drei Monaten hätte ich bei diesem Blick, den er uns jetzt schenkte, schleunigst das Weite gesucht, doch jetzt ging ich mit Hermione und Ron im Schlepptau nur stumm zu unseren Plätzen, wie immer in der letzten Reihe. Ich wusste, dass das nicht alles war. Später, bei der ersten Gelegenheit die sich bot, würden wir zu leiden haben.  
  
Zehn Minuten später war so gut wie jeder (außer vielleicht Malfoy, der seinen Kumpel Crabbe und Goyle, die in etwa den IQ einer Nudel haben, etwas zuflüsterte, worauf diese anfingen idiotisch zu lachen) mit der Zubereitung des Trunkes der Aufheiterung beschäftigt, den ich selbst jetzt gut hätte gebrauchen können, weil sich diese verdammte Wurzel einfach nicht zerschnippeln ließ.  
  
Als die Stunde beinahe um war, rief Snape: „Das war's. Eure Flüssigkeit sollte klar sein und weißer Nebel aufsteigen. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch ein Testobjekt. Goyle! Wie wär's mit deinem Trank? Potter, Granger! Ihr probiert!" Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. So was musste ja kommen. Langsam gingen Hermione und ich zu Goyles Tisch, wo auch Snape stand. Malfoy, der neben Goyle saß, grinste uns fies zu. Oh, wie gerne hätte ich ihm jetzt mit einem gut platzierten Fluch dieses Grinsen ausgewischt, aber es ging nicht.  
  
„Aber Professor, das- das ist doch reiner Selbstmord."brachte Hermione gerade beim Anblick des unruhig blubbernden, giftgrünen Tranks, aus dem undurchsichtiger grauer Qualm aufstieg stotternd hervor und mir wurde bei der rosigen Aussicht, diese Brühe gleich trinken zu dürfen speiübel.  
  
Natürlich schlug Snape Hermiones Einwand sofort mit einem „Ich weiß sehr wohl, was ich tue, Miss Granger!"barsch aus und so blieb uns wohl nichts anderes übrig. Ich nahm den Schöpflöffel, den Snape mir reichte, kniff die Augen zu und schluckte im gleichen Augenblick wie Hermine, mit dem tröstlichen Gedanken, dass Hogwarts zum Glück eine gute Krankenschwester hatte.  
  
Ich riss meine Augen aber sofort wieder auf, denn Goyles Zeug brannte wie Feuer und ich fühlte mich selbstverständlich alles andere als aufgemuntert (wer hätte das gedacht?). Mein Blick verschwamm, mir war schwindlig. Dunkelheit senkte sich langsam um mich und ich hörte nur noch ganz leise die Schreie der Anderen, wie von sehr, sehr weit weg.  
  
~~~**~~~ 


	2. Neue Freundschaft

2. Kapitel  
Neue Freundschaft  
  
Langsam schlug ich die Augen auf und erblickte zu meinem Erstaunen den blauen Himmel. Ich setzte mich auf und sah mich um. Von der Scheune war nichts mehr übrig. Gar nichts. Kein Splitter. Mir war klar, dass die Scheune vom Blitz getroffen worden sein musste. Aber dann wäre ja immer noch wenigstens eine verkohlte Ruine von ihr übrig. Jetzt fiel mir auch auf, dass sich die Umgebung komplett verändert hatte. Ich lag immer noch auf einer Wiese, die aber nicht mehr komplett flach war, wie das Feld, auf dem ich gestern Abend noch gelegen hatte. Und den munter plätschernden Bach hatte ich gestern auch noch nicht bemerkt. Langsam stand ich auf. Seltsam. Ich war größer. Irgendwie kam mir alles viel niedriger vor. Ich blickte an mir herunter und fiel vor Schreck fast gleich wieder um. Ich war tatsächlich gewachsen. Genau genommen hatten sich mein ganzer Körper und meine Klamotten komplett verändert. Statt dem kleinen Speckbauch, den ich nie losbekommen hatte, hatte ich jetzt eine Figur, wie ich sie mir immer gewünscht hatte: Elfenbeinfarbene Haut, lange, schmale Hände und lange, modelmäßige Beine. Scharf! Außerdem steckte ich in einem ziemlich knappen Lederoutfit in den modischen Farben grün und braun und schleppte einen Langbogen, einen Köcher mit Pfeilen, zwei Langmesser und ein Langschwert mit mir herum. Leicht verwirrt (wer wäre das nicht, bei der Erkenntnis in einem völlig neuen Köper, neuen Klamotten und 'ner völlig anderen Umgebung zu stecken?) wollte ich mir die Haare aus der Stirn wischen, wie ich das immer tue, wenn ich nachdenken muss, aber da waren keine Haare in meiner Stirn. Noch verwirrter (falls das überhaupt ging) stakste ich auf den Bach zu und schaute hinein. Ein Mädchen in meinem Alter mit schmalem Gesicht und glatten, blonden Haaren, die in einem geflochtenen Zopf bis zur Taille hingen und (oh scheiße!) SPITZOHREN schaute zurück. Vielleicht ein verzauberter Fluss? Ich fasste mir mit beiden Händen an die Ohren. Sie waren echt spitz!  
  
In diesem Moment wurde ich allerdings aus meinen tiefgehenden Gedankengängen gerissen, weil ich Geräusche hörte. Pferde! Pferde oder eigentlich eher Ponies, dem leichten Klackern nach zu urteilen, die die Straße entlangkamen. Ich schlug mich sofort in den nächsten Busch. Es dauerte allerdings noch eine ganze Weile, bis die vier Reiter in Sicht kamen. Ich wunderte mich einen Augenblick darüber, denn ich hätte schwören können, das sie schon viel näher gewesen waren.  
  
Es waren tatsächlich vier Ponies, die munter die Straße entlang trotteten. Was mich echt schockierte, waren die Reiter. Sie hatten in etwa die Größe eines Zehnjährigen, doch sie sahen älter aus. Jeder von ihnen hatte welliges braunes Haar.  
  
„Bitte denkt dran- ihr alle! –, dass der Name Beutlin auf keinen Fall erwähnt werden darf. Ich bin Herr Unterberg, wenn schon ein Name genannt werden muss."  
  
In diesem Augenblick war alles klar. Hobbits. Frodo, Pippin, Merry und Sam auf dem Weg nach Bree. Bree in Mittelerde. Was ich war und wieso ich Spitzohren hatte, war dann auch klar. Elbin. Ich war in einer Welt, die ich bisher für rein fiktiv gehalten hatte und ein Wesen, das ich bisher auch als erfunden betrachtet hatte. Super. Toll. Ganz toll.  
  
Ich stöhnte auf. Sofort riss Frodo (musste er wohl sein, weil er das mit Unterberg gesagt hatte) am Zügel und sein Pony hielt an.  
  
„Was war das??"fragt er total aufgeschreckt. Die anderen hatten auch angehalten, wenn auch nicht ganz so brutal. „Vielleicht ein Eichhörnchen oder so?"fragte einer der anderen (keine Ahnung welcher wer war) leicht genervt. Schien so, als sei der arme Frodo etwas schreckhaft. Na, ja, lag wohl am Ring. „Oder eine Elbin."antwortete ich und sprang aus dem Busch. Die vier Hobbits rissen die Augen auf. „Herr Frodo, Herr Frodo! Eine Elbin!"rief einer. Natürlich Sam. „Ach nee."sagte ich. Sam schien nicht so ganz auf der Höhe. Pippin und Merry kicherten los. „Wer bist du??"fragte Frodo total scharf. Der Kerl dachte doch echt, ich wollte diesen dämlichen Ring. Als ob ich nicht andere Sorgen hätte.  
  
„Idril."antwortete ich locker und war zum ersten Mal im Leben total froh, einen elbischen Namen zu haben. Sonst hätte ich mir einen ausdenken müssen und da hätte ich garantiert keinen parat gehabt. „Ich will nach Bree."fügte ich hinzu. Mit den Hobbits nach Bruchtal zu gehen, schien mir im Moment der beste Plan. Vielleicht konnten Gandalf oder Elrond mir ja helfen.  
  
„Und was willst du dort?"Mann, der Kerl gab ja nicht locker. „Hm, mal nachdenken. Vielleicht was essen????"sagte ich total sarkastisch.  
  
Merry, Pippin und Sam grinsten. Frodo setzte schon zur nächsten Frage an, doch der von dem ich vermutete, dass es Pippin war unterbrach ihn: „Frodo, du weißt genau wie wir, dass das unsinnig ist. Sie ist eine Elbin. Sie wird uns bestimmt nicht den Kopf abhacken."  
  
Da schien sich Frodolein etwas zusammenzureißen. „Entschuldige, Idril, war nicht so gemeint. Die letzten Tage waren nur ein bisschen stressig."So gefiel er mir ja schon viel besser. „Kein Problem. Wir können ja zusammen gehen, solange ihr nur wisst wo es langgeht."erwiderte ich erleichtert. Die vier sahen mich nur komisch an. Logisch, ich dumme Nuss! Elben wissen doch immer wo sie sind! „Ähm, ich bin zum ersten Mal in der Gegend." Stimmte sogar. Zum Glück schien das für sie zu reichen. Hobbits sind nicht sehr argwöhnisch.  
  
Also zogen wir munter los. Ich konnte seltsamerweise locker mit den Ponies Schritt halten, weil ich statt zu laufen, wie ich es vor ein paar Stunden noch gemacht hatte, große, gazellenartige, elegante Schritte machte. Aber inzwischen wunderte mich gar nichts mehr. Das legt sich mit der Zeit. (*g*)  
  
Pippin, Merry und Sam waren echt witzig. Sie erzählten mir locker von ihren Abenteuern mit Tom Bombadil und in den Hügelgräberhöhlen. Nur die Ringgeister und natürlich den Ring ließen sie weg. Steckte wahrscheinlich der gute Frodo dahinter. Der Typ war echt ein bisschen paranoid. Schaute mich ständig so komisch von der Seite an. (Vielleicht steckte ich ja doch mit den Ringgeistern unter einer Decke.)  
  
Irgendwann (mit meinem Zeitsinn kann man echt nix anfangen) erreichten wir Bree. Der grummelige Torwächter (er hieß Heinrich oder so) wollte uns erst gar nicht durchlassen, bis ihm Frodo so böse Blicke zuwarf, dass er schließlich klein beigab. Als ich mich ein paar Minuten später noch mal umdrehte, sah ich wie eine vermummte Gestalt über das Tor huschte. Mein Herz schlug höher, als ich mich erinnerte wer diese Gestalt war und dass die Hobbits ihm im Tänzelnden Pony begegnen würden. Aragorn, mein Lieblingswaldläufer! (Nicht, dass ich außer ihm und seinem Vetter Halbarad noch einen kennen würde.)  
  
Bree war übrigens ziemlich verschlafen. Nur ein paar Hobbits und Menschen liefen uns über den Weg. Nach etwa hundert Metern auf der dreckigen Hauptstraße ereichten wir schließlich das Tänzelnde Pony. Sah wirklich nett aus. Das, was mein Vater immer als „urig"bezeichnet. So richtig gemütlich halt. Es war drei Stockwerke hoch und ich sah, wie Sam leicht blass wurde. Stimmt. Hobbits mögen ja hohe Gebäude nicht. Sie leben lieber unter der Erde. Die Holztür war leicht geöffnet und heraus drang Licht und Lärm.  
  
Es hatte für mich keinen Zweck, nach einem Zimmer zu fragen, ich wusste, dass nur noch Hobbit-Zimmer frei waren. Scheiße! Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Ich setzte mich also in die Schankstube. Es war ziemlich voll hier. Mir war kalt, also wollte ich mir einen heißen Kaffe oder wenigstens Tee holen. Das ist das Beste gegen Kälte. Ich ging zur Bar. „Eine Tasse Kaffe, bitte."sagte ich höflich zu Herrn Butterblüm, der gerade mit den Hobbits fertig war. „WAS???"brüllte er zurück. Es war einfach zu laut hier. „EINE TASSE KAFFE!!!!" „GIBT'S NICHT. ABER DAS BIER IST AUCH SEHR GUT!!!" Ich seufzte und nahm ein Krug heißes Met. Ich mag eigentlich kein Bier.  
  
Bedauernd stellte ich fest, dass kein Tisch mehr frei war. Oh, doch, da ganz einsam in der Ecke. Perfekt! Ich hatte sowieso keinen Bock darauf, gefährliche Fragen zu beantworten. Kaum hatte ich mich gesetzt und die ersten Schlucke Met getrunken, das übrigens sehr lecker nach Honig und Kräutern schmeckte und nur wenig Alkohol enthielt, bemerkte ich einen großen Mann, der die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Er kam herein und flüsterte dem Wirt etwas zu, der leicht ärgerlich den Kopf schüttelte. Der Mann redete noch kurz auf ihn ein, zuckte aber dann mit den Schultern und sah sich im Schankraum nach einem freien Platz um. Schließlich entdeckte er die dunkle Ecke, in der nur ich saß und an meinem Met nippte und er kam auf mich zu. Ohne zu fragen setzte er sich und zündete seine Pfeife an. Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, wer das war, wer das nur sein konnte. Aragorn!  
  
Oh Gott! Es wäre natürlich schlauer gewesen, einfach sitzen zu bleiben und abzuwarten. Aber ich brachte es einfach nicht über mich, neben Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn zu sitzen, ohne irgendwas zu sagen.  
  
„Hi Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Waldläufer aus dem Norden."brachte ich also heraus.  
  
Das hatte den Erfolg, dass er sich total überrascht umdrehte und mich zum ersten Mal zu bemerken schien. Danke sehr.  
  
Er starrte übrigens vor Dreck (hat der gute Tolkien wohl übersehen), roch wie jemand, der wochenlang nicht geduscht hat und seine Kleidung war an vielen Stellen zerrissen (ich glaube, das wurde erwähnt).  
  
Wäre ich nicht todsicher gewesen, dass er es war, hätte ich ihm bestimmt nicht sofort getraut. „Wer bist du?" „Idril aus dem... ähm... na ja... aus dem ähm... Düsterwald." „Was tut eine so junge Elbin von so weit weg im Norden? Und woher verdammt noch mal kennst du meinen Namen??"  
  
He, sollte das ein Verhör werden? Na, ja, ich konnt's ihm nicht übel nehmen. Aber jetzt musste ich mir verdammt schnell eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen. „Ich, ich, ich suche... Gandalf!"Ha! Das war die Lösung! „Thranduil hat gesagt, ich sollte dich suchen, du wüsstest, wo er sein könnte? Wir ritten zu zehnt vom Düsterwald los." Genial! Jetzt nehmen sie mich vielleicht sogar mit!!! Jauchz!  
  
Aragorn wurde auch gleich viel freundlicher. „Ich weiß nicht, wo Gandalf ist, ich bin selbst auf der Suche nach ihm. Die Hobbits könnten es wissen."  
  
Natürlich hatten die keine Ahnung, aber ich wollte den Lauf der Geschichte auf keinen Fall ändern.  
  
„Ich kam mit ihnen. Sie wollten ihn hier treffen, um zusammen nach Bruchtal zu ziehen, doch er ist nicht hier."  
  
In diesem Moment kamen die vier zur Tür herein. Als die Gäste aus dem Auenland eintraten, wurden sie von den Breeländern mit lautem Hallo begrüßt. Die Fremden, besonders diejenigen, die den Grünweg heraufgekommen waren, musterten sie neugierig. Alle anderen Gäste, außer Aragorn und mir, hatten sich um die vier versammelt und bestürmten sie mit Fragen. Ich unterhielt mich leise mit Aragorn. Er sagte nicht viel, die meiste Zeit redete ich. Pippin gab in der Zwischenzeit die Story vom Bürgermeister Willi Weißfuß zum Besten, die schallendes Gelächter erntete. Aragorn war still geworden, er hörte aufmerksam zu und zog seine Kapuze tiefer in die Stirn. Ich schwieg und lehnte mich zurück.  
  
Frodo winkte den Wirt herbei, flüsterte ihm etwas zu und sah Streicher dabei an. Butterblüm beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte etwas zurück. Frodo merkte, dass Streicher ihn nun ansah, als hätte er alles mitgehört oder erraten, was sie gesagt hatten. Gleich darauf, mit einer Handbewegung und einem Nicken, lud er Frodo ein, sich zu uns zu setzten. Als Frodo herankam, setzte er endlich diese dumme Kapuze ab und sah Frodo streng an, dessen Blick von Aragorn auf mich überging und wieder zurück, als Streicher endlich anfing zu reden. „Man nennt mich Streicher", sagte er total leise, so dass ich ihn fast gar nicht hören konnte. „Sehr erfreut, Euch kennen zu lernen, Herr... Herr Unterberg, wenn der alte Butterblüm ihren Namen richtig verstanden hat." Mein Gott, wie geschwollen. Frodo hatte mich endlich auch bemerkt (Er war eigentlich ein schlaues Kerlchen, aber manchmal auch ein bisschen langsam. Na ja, waren die Hobbits eigentlich alle.) und schaute mich so total böse an, als wollte er sagen: „Wusste doch, dass du komisch bist. Und jetzt steckst du mit so einem unter einer Decke?"  
  
Aragorn hatte den Blick bemerkt. Er lächelte. Dann wies er Frodo darauf hin, dass Pippin und Merry zu viel redeten, aber da hörte ich schon nicht mehr zu. Ich hatte ein Mädchen entdeckt, ungefähr 16, also in meinem Alter, die etwas verloren in einer anderen Ecke stand. Ich stand auf und ging zu ihr herüber. Ein Mensch. Sie hatte langes rötlich blondes Haar und helle blaue Augen.  
  
"H... hi!"sagte sie leise, als sie mich bemerkte. Ich zuckte zurück. Hatte da gerade jemand einfach „Hi"und nicht „Guten Abend"oder sonst was Geschwollenes gesagt????  
  
Vielleicht war sie ja genauso wie ich? Vielleicht gehörte sie auch nicht hier her.  
  
„Hi."sagte ich locker. „Ich bin Idril. Ich komme von weit her. Du scheinst auch nicht aus der Gegend zu sein."  
  
Sie verstand den Wink. „Komm mit raus, frische Luft schnappen."  
  
Während wir uns zwischen den johlenden Hobbits und Menschen hindurchschlängelten, warf ich einen schnellen Blick zu Aragorn zurück. Er hatte gar nicht richtig gemerkt, dass ich weg war. Arschloch. Er schaute Frodo zu, der auf Pippin zuhastete, welcher gerade eine Story von Bilbos Party erzählte. Mist. Ich wollte eigentlich auf keinen Fall verpassen, wie Frodo auf dem Tisch tanzte und verschwand.  
  
Aber sie war wichtiger. Ich folgte ihr auf die Straße.  
  
Kaum waren wir draußen, fing sie stockend an zu reden.  
  
„Ich heiße Hermione. Ich... ich komme aus England, aus der Nähe von London."  
  
Sie schaute mich an, als ob sie jeden Moment erwartete, dass ich noch nie was von England gehört hätte. „Saarland", sagte ich. „Das ist in Deutschland." „Dann bin ich also nicht die einzige. Ich wachte heute Morgen hinter einer Hecke am Rand von diesem Dorf auf. Ich glaub es heißt Bri oder Bree oder so ähnlich." „Bree. Es heißt Bree. Schon mal was vom Herrn der Ringe gehört?" „Klar, das ist doch dieses Buch, dass die Mug... äh... alle anderen so toll finden. Ich hab's aber nie gelesen oder den Film gesehen."  
  
In diesem Moment fiel mir etwas ganz entscheidendes auf. Hermione hatte gesagt, sie käme aus der Nähe von London. Aber seit wann redeten die da deutsch??? Hey, du Schlauberger, dachte ich, das ist gar kein Deutsch, was du die ganze Zeit redest, sondern irgendeine andre Sprache! Wow! Ich hatte die ganze Zeit geredet ohne zu merken dass ich anders sprach. Das war dann vermutlich Westron.  
  
„HdR ist ein Buch, das vor etwa 40 Jahren zum ersten Mal erschien von einem englischen Autor namens J.R.R. Tolkien. In diesem Buch geht es um eine gefährlich Reise von vier Hobbits. Eine ihrer ersten Stationen ist ein Dorf namens Bree. Dort treffen sie den Waldläufer Aragorn. Ich traf alle fünf. Aragorn sitzt in einer Ecke und redet mit Frodo."  
  
„Snape! Den bring ich um. Und wenn ich rausfliege, den bring ich um!" schrie sie los. Ich verstand kein Wort, aber das war mir im Moment auch scheißegal. „Weißt du, es muss noch jemanden geben, der hier gelandet ist: Harry!"  
  
„Wo zum Teufel kommst du eigentlich her? Wer ist Snape?"fragte ich.  
  
In diesem Moment schien sie einen Entschluss zu fassen. In den folgenden Minuten erklärte Hermione mir in Kurzform, dass sie auf die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Hogwarts ging, dass es tatsächlich Zauberei gab, dass Snape ihr verhasster Zaubertranklehrer war, der sie und Harry gezwungen hatte, irgendein Gebräu zu trinken u.s.w.  
  
Ich war platt. Echt. Nicht dass ich ihr unbedingt geglaubt hätte. Andrerseits war ich vor ein paar Stunden in MITTELERDE gelandet, nachdem ich augenscheinlich vom Blitz getroffen worden war. Dafür, dass sie mir das alles erzählt hatte, erzählte ich ihr dann freizügig  
  
vom Ringkrieg.  
  
„Was bist du eigentlich?"fragte ich sie schließlich. „Hm?" „Zeig mal deine Ohrenspitzen." Sie verstand kein Wort, strich aber trotzdem bereitwillig ihre Haare zurück. Ihre Ohren waren normal. Ich zeigte ihr meine. „Oh." „Elbin. Ich bin als Elbin gelandet Sag mal, sahst du eigentlich immer genauso aus?" „Ähm, nö, eigentlich nicht. Ich bin kleiner und habe normalerweise braune Haare."  
  
Dann gingen wir wieder rein. Wir waren länger draußen gewesen als ich gedacht hatte. Über eine Stunde.  
  
Ich fragte Butterblüm nach dem Zimmer der Hobbits. Er schien uns für vertrauenswürdiger zu halten als die Hobbits und zeigte uns den Weg. „Aber Vorsicht! Dieser Streicher ist bei ihnen. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern." Schließlich standen wir vor der Tür. Aus dem Raum drangen gedämpfte Stimmen. Hermione wollte sie schon öffnen, aber ich hielt sie zurück. „Warte. Du kannst hier nicht einfach Hermione heißen. Hier haben die Leute andere Namen." Ich dachte kurz nach, während sie mich fragend anschaute. „Du siehst aus, als wärst du aus Rohan, also irgendwas mit Éo-. Hm, Éo... Éo... Ha, ich hab's! Éolind! Éolind ist perfekt. Jetzt aber rein. Du redest." Damit betraten wir den Raum.  
  
Aragorn, Frodo, Sam und Pippin standen drin und sahen uns erstaunt an. Aragorn fasste sich am schnellsten wieder: „Ahh, du bist's, Idril. Wer ist denn deine schöne Gefährtin?" Also echt, jetzt machte der Kerl schon Hermione an, wo doch Arwen auf ihn wartete. Außerdem war sie viel zu jung.  
  
Frodo hatte einen Brief in der Hand, an den ich mich aber nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Seltsam. Ich hatte doch mal jedes Detail von den Ereignissen in Bree gekannt?  
  
„Idril! Schön, dass du da bist. Wir haben dich schon vermisst!"rief Pippin. Netter Kerl. Frodo sah Aragorn fragend an (er schien ihm inzwischen zu vertrauen), bevor er etwas sagte. „Ummm, hallo. Wo warst du?" Was ging den das eigentlich an? Ich wollte ihn schon anmotzen, aber ich riss mich zusammen und erwiderte nur: „Ich war draußen. Mit Éolind hier." „Ihr solltet so spät nicht mehr draußen herumstreifen. Nicht in dieser Zeit. Die Neun sind in der Gegend." Hey, der benahm sich ja, als wäre er mein Vater. Ich und Hermion, nein, Éolind, die ich aufgeklärt hatte, sahen gespielt erschrocken aus. „Die Neun..."flüsterte ich verschreckt. „Und dabei wollten wir morgen nach Bruchtal aufbrechen."sagte Éolind. Hey, dafür, dass sie erst seit knapp einer halben Stunde wusste, wo sie war, war sie verdammt gut. „Sie könnten mit uns kommen. Ich hätte nichts gegen eine Elbin auf dem Weg."unterbrach Sam die Stille. „Hmm, ich weiß nicht recht", meinte Frodo. Gott, hatte der immer noch nicht begriffen, dass wir zu den GUTEN gehörten??? „Ich denke, wir können ihnen trauen", schaltete Aragorn sich ein. Ich warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Wir werden euch bestimmt nicht aufhalten", sagte Éolind. Ich schaute erst sie kurz an und dann mich. Wir waren tatsächlich kriegerisch gekleidet. Sie trug eine leichte Lederrüstung und einen dunkelbraunen Umhang und hatte ein Schwert umgegürtet. Sie sah eigentlich so aus, wie ich mir Éowyn immer vorgestellt hatte. Nur jünger natürlich.  
  
„Also gut, so sei es."sagte Frodo schließlich und Sam und Pippin jubelten. Sie waren manchmal ziemlich emotional. Aragorn grinste leicht. Erst jetzt fiel mir etwas auf. Wo war Merry? Er kam irgendwann mit einem anderen Hobbit hereingestürzt und faselte irgendwas von dunklen Gestalten auf der Straße. Armer Kerl. Sah ziemlich geschockt aus. Seltsam, ich hätte das doch eigentlich wissen müssen. Ich konnte mich aber nicht daran erinnern.  
  
~~~**~~~ 


	3. Die weiße Stadt

Kapitel 3 Ich erwachte blinzelnd. Mir war kalt. Logisch, ich lag auch am Ufer eines Flusses. Ein großer Fluss. Sehr groß sogar. Ich setzte mich schlotternd auf. Wieso hatten die mich denn, nachdem ich das Zeug getrunken hatte, in den Strom geworfen??? Schon mal was von KRANKENFLÜGEL gehört????  
  
Meine Kleidung hatte sich verändert. Ich hatte ziemlich komische Sachen an. Eine lange Hose, einen Waffenrock und einen langen grauen Umhang. Seltsamerweise steckten darin alle Dinge, die ich in Hogwarts bei mir gehabt hatte, unter anderem mein Zauberstab. Da war mir gleich viel wohler, obwohl mein Kopf immer noch brummte. Ich fragte mich allerdings, was ich mit dem Bogen und den Pfeilen sollte. Vielleicht hatte Snape mich ja endlich loswerden wollen und in den Fluss geworfen. Das war zumindest das, was Ron wohl gesagt hätte. Er hatte in solchen Situationen immer etwas abwegige Theorien und fast immer war Snape schuld. O.k., ich konnte Snape ja auch nicht ausstehen, ich hasste ihn sogar ziemlich, aber es war doch eher unwahrscheinlich, denn erstens hätte er es direkt unter der Nase von Dumbledore tun müsse, zweitens kannte ich ihn jetzt schon seit fünf Jahren und nie hatte er so etwas gemacht und drittens - wieso sollte er mich umziehen? Ich sagte doch, eher unwahrscheinlich.  
  
Vielleicht war es ja irgendein fauler, unbekannter Zauber, der durch Goyles Trank geweckt worden war. Das klang schon wahrscheinlicher. Na ja, irgendwann würde ich es schon herausfinden, dachte ich schließlich und blickte nachdenklich in den Fluss. Ich schrak zurück. Das war nicht mein Gesicht. Ja, die Narbe war noch da, aber meine Haare waren länger. Sie fielen mir über die Schultern bis auf den Rücken. Außerdem war ich sichtlich gewachsen und etwas breiter. Ich war ja sonst eher der kleine, magere Typ gewesen. Mein Gesicht hatte sich bis auf die kaum sichtbare Narbe auf der Stirn verändert. Immer noch schmal, aber... na, anders halt. Aber was mich dann richtig schockierte waren meine Ohren. Spitz. Wie bei einer Fee.  
  
Ich brauchte einen Augenblick, bis ich mich erholt hatte. Dann wurde ich mir darüber klar, dass ich es durch in-den-Fluss-starren bestimmt nicht herausfinden würde und stand endlich ganz auf. Ich sah mich um. Östlich von mir war ein Gebirge. Es sah bedrohlich und zackig aus. Im Norden sah ich eine Stadt. Ich schaute genauer hin. Es waren nur Ruinen übrig. Wieso konnte ich das von hier aus sehen? Die Ruinenstadt war bestimmt ein paar Kilometer entfernt. Die einzige logische Erklärung war, dass mein neuer Körper über schärfere Sinne verfügte. Im Nordwesten endlich etwas wirklich Gutes: Eine Stadt. Sie sah aus wie ein hoher Turm, doch es war eindeutig eine Stadt. Vielleicht konnten die Leute dort mir helfen.  
  
Ich lief los. Ich war schnell. Ich wusste gar nicht dass Menschen (oder was auch immer ich hier war) so schnell laufen können. Die Stadt war weiter entfernt, als ich gedacht hatte, aber schließlich sah ich sie in ihrem ganzen Ausmaß. Sie war tatsächlich riesig. Sieben Mauerringe türmten sich übereinander, was dem ganzen das Aussehen eines großen Kegels verlieh. Na ja, so in die Richtung zumindest. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich mir schon ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht mehr in Großbritannien war. Auch nicht in Europa. Überhaupt nicht auf der Erde.  
  
An dem riesigen Tor, das in den ersten Mauerring führte, standen Wachen, die allerdings ziemlich seltsam aussahen: Sie trugen schwarz-silberne Rüstungen mit einem aufgestickten weißen Baum und hohe, geflügelte Helme. Und gut drauf waren die auch nicht gerade. Aber im Moment war ich ziemlich müde und da interessiert einen so was nicht mehr wirklich. „Wohin des Weges, Elb? Woher kommst du und was willst du in der weißen Stadt?" Aha! Ich war also ein ELB! Es kann schon beruhigend sein, zu wissen, was man ist. Ich hätte am liebsten nachgefragt, was ein Elb eigentlich genau ist, aber das wäre ja dann schon etwas peinlich und vor allem auffällig gewesen. Ich wusste ja nicht was die Wachen dann mit mir gemacht hätten.  
  
„Ich bin der einzige Überlebende einer Gruppe Elben aus dem... ähm... Norden." erfand ich schnell. „Ich suche nur etwa zu essen und einen Platz zum Schlafen."Stimmte ja sogar. Die Wache sah mich misstrauisch an. „Wir dulden keine Bettler in der weißen Stadt." Also, das ging jetzt aber echt zu weit. „Ich bin kein Bettler!"fuhr ich empört auf. „Wir Elben betteln nicht."  
  
O.k., ich geb's zu, das war geraten, aber es war einfach das Beste, was mir einfiel. Wenigstens stotterte ich nicht rum, was nach meiner Meinung schon eine beachtliche Leistung ist, wenn man in einer völlig fremden Welt aufwacht, als ein spitzohriges Wesen, von dem man noch nie etwas gehört hat.  
  
Der Wache war das leicht peinlich, er wollte wahrscheinlich vor seinen Kumpeln nicht als Rassist gelten und er ließ mich durch.  
  
Innerhalb des Mauerrings gelangte man auf eine breite Straße, die offensichtlich die Hauptstraße war. Ich sprach einen kleinen Jungen an, ob er wisse wo es ein gutes Gasthaus gab. „Ja, Herr. Im dritten Mauerring in der Eilengasse." Hallo? Ich war 16 und bestimmt kein Herr. Mann, redeten die Leute hier vielleicht geschwollen.  
  
Ich dankte ihm und machte mich auf den Weg, die beständig ansteigende Hauptstraße hinauf.  
  
Ich brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis ich das Gasthaus fand. Es lag in einer dunklen Nebengasse, sah aber sonst ganz nett aus. Die Tür war verschlossen. Ich klopfte. Eine Klingel schien man hier noch nicht erfunden zu haben. Überhaupt war alles ein bisschen, wie ich mir das Mittelalter vorstellte: Die Straßen waren mit ziemlich holprigen Steinen gepflastert und die Häuser aus Stein. Insgesamt fand ich die „Weiße Stadt"eher ziemlich grau und verfallen.  
  
Nachdem ich einige Minuten lang wie wild an die Holztür gehämmert hatte, wurde endlich geöffnet. Ein rundlicher Mann schaute mich misstrauisch an. „Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr?"fragte er scharf und musterte mich kritisch von oben bis unten. O.k. Jetzt brauchte ich einen Namen. Leider hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie die Leute sich hier so nannten. Und vielleicht hatten Elben ja auch ganz andere Namen.  
  
„Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache. Aber man sagte mir, dass hier ein gutes Gasthaus sei. Keine Angst, ich versichere Euch, dass ich gut bezahlen werde", sagte ich. Wieso redete ich plötzlich auch so komisch? Ich wusste nicht, wieso ich das gesagt hatte. Seltsam.  
  
Zum Glück waren da noch ein paar Gallonen in meiner Manteltasche. Ohne Geld wäre ich hier wohl ziemlich aufgeschmissen. Gallonen sind aus Gold und mit Gold kann man praktisch überall bezahlen. Der Wirt war auch gleich viel freundlicher. „Ja, Ihr habt richtig gehört. Dies ist in der Tat ein Gasthaus. Wir haben das beste Bier in ganz Gondor und das will wohl etwas heißen. Entschuldigt, Herr, dass ich unfreundlich war, aber in diesen Zeiten weiß man ja nie. Ihr kommt wohl aus dem Düsterwald Eurer Kleidung nach zu schließen, wie? Ist sicher eine schöne Gegend", plapperte er drauflos. Ich bejahte. Jetzt wusste ich wenigstens, woher ich kam. Oder besser gesagt, woher ich kommen könnte...  
  
Jetzt, da Brindorn (so hieß der Wirt) sein Misstrauen überwunden hatte, war er ziemlich gesprächig. Er redete wie ein Wasserfall und erinnerte mich damit etwas an Hermione, als wir uns das erste Mal im Zug nach Hogwarts getroffen hatten. Ich hörte Brindorns Ausführungen aufmerksam zu und erfuhr dadurch, dass in Minas Tirith kaum Elben gesehen wurden. Dann führte er mich in meine Kammer. Es war ein gemütliches Zimmer, obwohl ziemlich spartanisch eingerichtet. An Möbeln gab es nur ein Bett, das allerdings schön weich war, und einen kleinen hölzernen Tisch mit Stuhl sowie einen Schrank für die Kleider. Nicht, dass ich welche gehabt hätte, außer denen, die ich bereits trug. Sobald Brindorn mich allein gelassen hatte, nicht ohne das Versprechen, bald etwas zu essen und einen kleinen Krug Bier zu bringen (Ich mag Bier eigentlich nicht, aber ich sagte nichts), ließ ich mich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen. Der lange Fußmarsch hatte mich zwar merkwürdigerweise kaum angestrengt, aber ich war trotzdem ziemlich ermattet. Meinen neuen Körper hatte ich im Laufe des Tages allerdings zu schätzen gelernt: Ich war schnell und gut zu Fuß, meine Sinne hatten sich geschärft und ich war sehr ausdauernd.  
  
Ich war froh, mich endlich hinlegen zu können. Jetzt lag ich einfach auf den weichen Kissen und dachte nach. Hermione hatte den Trank genauso wie ich schlucken müssen. Vielleicht war sie auch hier irgendwo gelandet. Ob sie auch eine Elbe oder Elbin oder wie auch immer die weibliche Form hieß geworden war? Ich machte mir leichte Sorgen um sie. Wie würde sie sich in einer solchen Situation zurechtfinden? Ach Quatsch! Hermione war eine energische 16-jährige und kein kleines Kind. Außerdem hatte sie immer noch ihren Zauberstab. Hoffte ich zumindest.  
  
Ich machte mir große Vorwürfe. Hätte ich nicht verschlafen, wären wir rechtzeitig zum Unterricht gekommen und Snape hätte keinen Grund gehabt so etwas zu tun. So wie ich ihn jedoch inzwischen kannte, hätte er wahrscheinlich schnell einen anderen Grund gefunden, falls er überhaupt einen benötigte. Trotzdem hätte er vielleicht seinen Hass nur an mir ausgelassen, was er eigentlich in so gut wie jeder Stunde tat.  
  
Ich versuchte nachzudenken, wo ich sein könnte. Mir fiel nur eines ein: Dudley hatte mal etwas von einem Film erzählt, in den er mit seinen Kumpels gegangen war. Natürlich hatte er von der Handlung kein Wort verstanden, aber er hatte begeistert von den Actionszenen erzählt, in denen sich Elben (!) und Orks gegenseitig abgeschlachtet hatten. Ich fand das alles damals reichlich uninteressant, aber jetzt bedauerte ich, dass ich nicht genauer zugehört hatte. Meine Tante... wieso fiel mir ihr Name nicht mehr ein??? Sie hieß... sie hieß doch... Das gab's doch gar nicht! Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr erinnern! Unmöglich! Ich wusste noch genau wie sie aussah, aber ihr Name... Ich kannte sie seit 15 Jahren und konnte mich einfach nicht erinnern! Na ja... ich tat es als kleines Blackout ab - so was soll es ja geben - und dachte darüber nach, wie der Film geheißen hatte. Irgendwas mit einem Ring. Ring... Ringherr... Ha, ich hatte es! Der Herr der Ringe! Genau das war's.  
  
Mir fiel sonst nicht mehr viel von dem Gespräch ein, da ich wie gesagt nicht besonders gut zugehört hatte, aber ich entsann mich, dass Dudley die Elben als „gestörte, langhaarige Typen mit komischen Ohren, die cool kämpfen können wenn sie sich nicht gerade gegenseitig abknutschen" beschrieben hatte. Das hieß so viel wie: Die Elben sind die Guten, gute Krieger, haben allerdings auch einen Sinn für Freundschaft und Liebe.  
  
Mein Gedankenfluss wurde unterbrochen, als ich in einer Ecke einen kleinen Spiegel entdeckte. Ich stand auf, stellte mich davor und betrachtete mich nachdenklich. Es war ein schönes Gesicht, das mich anblickte. Irgendwie edel. Trotzdem hatte sich mein Alter nicht verändert. Ich sah immer noch aus wie 16. Meine Narbe war auf der hohen Stirn nur bei sehr genauem Hinsehen zu erkennen. Ich fand das komisch. Anscheinend waren manche Dinge mit in diese Welt gekommen. Na, logisch! Einfach alles, was magisch war! Meine Narbe war eindeutig magisch, genauso mein Zauberstab. Auch in den Gallonen musste irgendeine Art Magie stecken, vielleicht eine Art Muggelabwehrzauber. Das erschien sogar plausibel, denn was war, wenn ein Zauberer Geld in einer Muggelstraße verlor und ein Muggel es fand? Ich durchsuchte meine Taschen. Tatsächlich waren alle Gegenstände, die ich fand auf irgendeine Art magisch. Da waren ein magisches Messer, wie Sirius mir eines geschenkt hatte (Ich hatte mir ein neues besorgt, nachdem das alte im Zauberministerium kaputt gegangen war), ein Geldbeutel, ein paar Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf, ein paar von Dr. Filibusters fabelhaften, nasszündenden, hitzefreien Feuerwerken (hatte ich mir am Wochenende bei Zorro's besorgt) und natürlich mein Zauberstab.  
  
Es wurde langsam Zeit, mir einen passenden Namen zuzulegen, denn ich war mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob es Elben gab, die Namen wie Harry oder Ron trugen und ich wollte nicht auffallen, bis ich nicht herausgefunden hatte, was hier lief.  
  
In diesem Moment kam der Wirt mit einem Tablett zur Tür herein. Er stellte es auf dem Tisch ab und wollte sich schon wieder zum Gehen wenden, als ich ihn zurückhielt. „Sagt, Herr Brindorn, gibt es in dieser Stadt eine öffentliche Bibliothek?" fragte ich ihn und wunderte mich nur kurz, warum ich mich wieder so geschwollen ausdrückte. Ich konnte wirklich nichts dafür. Brindorn war sichtlich froh, mir helfen zu können, denn er fing an zu strahlen und in einem irren Tempo an zu reden: „Natürlich, im fünften Mauerring befindet sich eine große Bibliothek, in der man alle Arten von Büchern in allen Sprachen von Westron bis Quenya findet. Ihr solltet Euch aber beieilen, wenn Ihr sie heute noch besuchen wollt, denn alle öffentlichen Einrichtungen schließen bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit..." Ich warf einen schnellen Blick zum Fenster hinaus. Es dämmerte bereits. „Könnt Ihr mir den Weg dorthin zeigen? Es ist sehr wichtig für mich." „Ich war vorhin so unfreundlich zu Euch, dass ich heilfroh bin, Euch helfen zu können. Folgt mir." Damit drehte er sich um, rannte zur Tür hinaus auf den dunklen Flur und schließlich auf die Straße. Dafür, dass er äußerlich nicht gerade im Training zu sein schien, legte er eine erstaunlich flotte Geschwindigkeit vor, die ich aber als Elb gut mithalten konnte. Doch der Weg bis in den fünften Ring war weit und als wir endlich vor der Tür der Bibliothek standen, war es beinahe dunkel. „Beieilt Euch, ich warte hier draußen", meinte Brindorn und ich betrat das große Gebäude, das allerdings, wie beinahe alles in Minas Tirith einen leicht verfallenen Eindruck machte. Die große Halle im Inneren war bis zur Decke mit Büchern gefüllt und ich entdeckte keine Menschenseele bis auf einen uralten Bibliothekar, der mich aber nicht zu bemerken schien.  
  
Ziellos schlenderte ich durch die Regalreihen. Hier und da entdeckte ich ein Buch, das mir interessant schien. Ich wählte Bücher in verschiedenen Sprachen aus. Ein Buch, das von der Entstehung der Elben und Menschen erzählte, interessierte mich besonders. Es hatte einen wunderschönen, klangvollen Namen: Das Silmarillion. Es war in einer seltsamen Sprache geschrieben, die ich jedoch ohne Probleme verstand. Vielleicht Sindarin oder Quenya, die beiden meistbenutzten Sprachen der Elben, wie ich in einem anderen Buch, das ich nur flüchtig durchblätterte, gelesen hatte. Nach etwa zehn Minuten entschied ich, das es genug war, denn obwohl ich gerne noch mehr Zeit in der Bücherei verbracht hätte, hatte ich wenig Lust, darin zu übernachten. Ich ging zu dem alten Bibliothekar, der hinter einem ebenso alten Schreibtisch hockte und in einem dicken Wälzer blätterte. „Ah, ein junger Elb, wie ich sehe."sagte er bei meinem Anblick sanft. Der alte Mann war mir sofort sympathisch. Er erinnerte mich irgendwie an Albus Dumbledore, der auch sehr viel für Bücher übrig hatte.  
  
„Darf ich diese Bücher ausleihen? Es ist wichtig für mich." „Natürlich, mein Junge. Lass mal sehen. Ah, das Silmarillion. Es ist natürlich sehr interessant, etwas über die Vergangenheit Mittelerdes zu erfahren, obwohl ich bisher annahm, dass Elbenkindern die Geschichte unserer Welt beigebracht wird..." „Ich wurde früh von meiner Familie getrennt", erklärte ich schnell, was ja auch stimmte. In gewisser Weise. Ob der Alte etwas ahnte? Ich hielt es für unwahrscheinlich. „Gut. Achte aber darauf, die Bücher bis zum Ende dieser Woche zurückzubringen und sie nicht zu beschädigen." Ich versprach es ihm, bedankte mich höflich und verließ die Bibliothek. Draußen war es bereits dunkel und Brindorn wartete ungeduldig am Tor. „Und, hast du bekommen, was du wolltest?"fragte er mich, endlich auf die Höflichkeitsfloskeln verzichtend. „Ja. Komm, lass uns zurück zum „Horn"laufen, bevor die Tore auch geschlossen werden." Damit machten wir uns auf den Weg.  
  
Kaum im Gasthaus angekommen, zog ich mich zurück und aß von dem mittlerweile kalten Essen. Das Bier war tatsächlich gut. Es schmeckte würzig und nach Honig und erinnerte mich an Butterbier aus Hogsmeade. Dann legte ich mich aufs Bett und fing an zu lesen. Ich hatte, neben dem Silmarillion, ein Buch über verschiedene Sprachen, die in Mittelerde gesprochen wurden, eines über die Geschichte des Königreiches Gondor und eines mit verschiedenen Stammbäumen von Elben und Menschen mitgenommen.  
  
Ich las bis tief in die Nacht und schließlich, als ich die Augen kaum noch offen halten konnte, hatte ich einen passenden Namen gefunden: Eltaithir, Blitzmahl. 


	4. Durch Wald und Sumpf

4.Kapitel  
  
„Idril!"flüsterte ich. „Iiiiidril!" Meine neue Freundin drehte sich seufzend zu mir um und wischte sich das strohblonde Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Was ist denn, Éo?" Ich zuckte leicht zusammen. Ich würde noch eine ganze Weile brauche, bis ich mich an den neuen Namen gewöhnt hatte. „Die Reiter. Werden sie kommen? Du musst es doch wissen." „Ja, werden sie."murmelte Idril verschlafen.  
  
Wir lagen in einer Ecke des Hinterzimmers der Hobbits, in dem es ziemlich eng war mit vier Hobbits, einem ausgewachsenen und zwei 16-jährigen Menschen. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, denn die Hobbits schnarchten unglaublich laut. „Idril. Ich habe Angst."sagte ich leise. Nach den Erzählungen die ich von Idril, den Hobbits und vor allem diesen Aragorn gehört hatte, war mit den Nazgûl nicht gut Kirschen essen. Ehrlich gesagt erinnerten sie mich ein bisschen an Voldemorts Todesser, auch wenn ich noch nie einen reitend gesehen hatte. Jetzt drehte sich die Elbin vollständig um. „Ich auch, Éo, ich auch. Aber uns wird nichts passieren, denn Aragorn ist ja hier und die Tür haben wir auch verbarrikadiert." „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, finde ich den eher unheimlich. So seltsam wie er uns immer anschaut..." „Doch dazu besteht kein Grund."sagte eine raue Stimme hinter mir.  
  
Ich drehte mich erschrocken um. Aragorn saß im Schneidersitz auf seiner Decke und musterte uns leicht belustigt. Na ja, da war ich mal wieder voll ins Fettnäpfchen getappt. Ich hatte mich selten so unangenehm gefühlt. „Es tut... es tut... es tut mir leid", stotterte ich. „Das war nicht so gemeint." „Doch, war es", meinte er schmunzelnd. „Doch ich weiß selbst, dass ich nicht sehr vertrauenerweckend aussehe." Mir fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Er nahm es mir nicht übel. Auch Idril lächelte inzwischen.  
  
Plötzlich hörten wir ein Krachen. „Sie sind da. Keinen Laut!"wisperte Aragorn. Die nachfolgenden Sekunden gehörten zu den unheimlichsten in meinem Leben. Wir hörten Krachen und das Ratschen von zerrissenem Stoff und wütendes Geflüster, gemischt mit dem leisen Klirren von Rüstungen und Schwertern. Dann war es still. Totenstill. Und das war schlimmer als alles andere zusammen. „Ich glaube, sie sind weg", sagte Idril etwas lauter. Wie zur Bestätigung hörte man in der Ferne einen Schrei, der mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
  
„Ich weiß, das war kein sehr schönes Erlebnis, aber ich finde, wir sollten alle noch mal versuchen zu schlafen. Wir sollten morgen früh zeitig nach Bruchtal aufbrechen und es wird ein harter Marsch. Ich hoffe nur, dass unsere kleinen Freunde hier", Aragorn warf denselben einen raschen Seitenblick zu, „es durchstehen. Besonders Frodo bereitet mir Sorgen, ohne dass ich ihren Grund zu erahnen weiß."sagte er jetzt sehr bestimmt. Es hat noch nie einen Menschen gegeben, den ich hätte weniger mit Dumbledore vergleichen können, doch diese Worte hätten von ihm stammen können. Mit diesem letzten Gedanken schlief ich endgültig ein.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ging es tatsächlich früh los. Hermione, Frodo, Pippin, Sam und Merry folgten Streicher in die Schlafzimmer, während ich noch einige Sekunden blinzelnd liegen blieb. Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum gehabt. Er spielte auf einem Friedhof. Es waren viele Leute da. Hunderte. Ich kannte die meisten und einige waren entfernte Verwandte, die ich vielleicht einmal mit fünf auf der Beerdigung meines Urgroßvaters gesehen hatte. Den Rest hatte ich damals noch nie gesehen. Das hier sah genauso aus. Nur voller. Als wäre das ganze Dorf gekommen. Ganz vorne entdeckte ich schließlich meine Familie. Meine Mutter trug kein festliches, dem Elbischen nachempfundenen, unverschämt teueres, maßgeschneidertes Gewand, wie sonst bei festlichen Anlässen, sondern ein einfaches schwarzes, schnörkelloses Kleid und keinen Hut, was extrem selten war. Sie liebte ihre Hüte. Ich kam näher. Sie weinte leise. Das taten sie alle. Nur mein Vater nicht. Er hatte zuvor geweint. Jetzt fehlten ihm die Tränen. Er stand nur da und starrte bewegungslos auf den Sarg in der Mitte. Das war schlimmer als jede Träne. Schließlich wandte ich ihnen wieder den Rücken zu und ging durch die Reihen trauender Menschen. Was war los? Wer war gestorben? Ich verstand das alles nicht. In der hintersten Reihe stand Jan mit einem anderen Typen aus meiner Klasse. „Der Sarg ist leer. Sie fanden ihre Leiche nämlich nicht. Nur den ausgebrannten Rucksack in den Überresten der Hütte."flüsterte der andere, dessen Name mir nicht einfiel. Jan nickte nur. Eine einsame Träne rann ihm über das Gesicht. In diesem Moment verstand ich und wachte auf.  
  
Ich zitterte noch. Ich wusste, dass alles was ich gesehen hatte real gewesen war. Ich konnte es fühlen. Hermione würde es mir nicht glauben. Sie gehörte zu den Menschen, die nur glaubten, was sie sahen. Die Hobbits würden es wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen, außer vielleicht Frodo. Er war nachdenklicher als die anderen. Aragorn würde es verstehen, da war ich mir sicher. Doch er wusste noch nicht, woher ich und Hermione stammten und ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, ihm das zu erzählen, bevor ich nicht mit Gandalf gesprochen hatte. Nicht, dass ich Aragorn nicht vertraute. Das war es nicht. Es war nur so ein Gefühl, und meinen Gefühlen habe ich bisher immer vertraut.  
  
Damit riss ich mich zusammen, stand auf und folgte den anderen in die Schlafzimmer. Herr Butterblüm war auch da. Sie alle waren ziemlich aufgeregt. Der Grund war klar: Die Fenster waren aufgebrochen worden und hingen lose in ihren Rahmen, die Vorhänge flatterten im Wind, die Betten waren durchgewühlt, die Kissen lagen aufgeschlitzt am Boden und die braunen Decken war in Fetzen gerissen.  
  
Aragorn ging den Wirt holen. Der arme Butterblüm. Sah ganz schön gestresst aus. Wir fingen an, schnell alles zusammenzupacken und Butterblüm rannte los, um die Ponies bereitmachen zu lassen. Er kam aber gleich wieder zurück und sah noch gestresster aus. Alle Pferde und Ponies waren fort, weil irgendjemand (dreimal dürft ihr raten, wer wohl...) die Türen geöffnet hatte. Alle jammerten schrecklich rum, außer mir. Ich war noch zu verschlafen, um mir Sorgen zu machen. Auch Aragorn fasste sich schnell wieder. Frodo dagegen war niedergeschmettert. Er machte ein Gesicht wie einige Jahre Regenwetter. Machte sich bestimmt Sorgen, wie wir jetzt nach Bruchtal kommen würden, ohne dass er laufen musste. Entschuldigung, Herr Hobbit, aber gewisse andere Leute laufen schon die ganze Zeit...  
  
„Mit Ponies könnten wir den Reitern sowieso nicht entkommen", sagte Aragorn tröstend. O.k., was Frodos Gedankengänge anging, war das schon eine bessere Theorie, musste ich mir selbst eingestehen.  
  
Die Hobbits machten trotz allem ein Riesentheater, was die Ponies betraf und schließlich trieben sie ein total abgemagertes Tier auf. Connemara-Pony wahrscheinlich. Ein bisschen Isländer war auch drin. So ein Mix halt. Der Arme (Sam taufte ihn Lutz, obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte, wieso er ihn nach dem ehemaligen Besitzer benannte, der den Erzählungen der Hobbits nach ein ziemlich unangenehmer Kerl sein musste.) sollte das Gepäck und die reichlichen Vorräte tragen.  
  
Insgesamt hatten wir durch diese Pony-Aktion etwa drei Stunden verloren. Wieso hatten die mich dann überhaupt so früh aus dem Bett getrieben??? Ich hatte doch sowieso nichts zum Packen.  
  
Ich war ziemlich erleichtert, als wir endlich loskamen. Aragorn sah langsam auch ganz schön genervt aus. Er war ja sowieso eher der zurückgezogene, grummelige Typ. Irgendwie konnte ich mir ihn echt nicht als König vorstellen. Na ja, nach dem Buch war er ja dazu bestimmt und würde das dann schon hinkriegen...  
  
Halb Bree folgte uns die Hauptstraße hinunter. Mir war das ziemlich unangenehm und Hermione und Frodo anscheinend auch. Sam kaute im Gehen fröhlich an einem Apfel. Pippin und Merry warfen ihm neidische Blicke zu. Aragorn hatte nicht zugelassen, dass sie schon nach zwanzig Metern wieder alles auspackten, um nach den Äpfeln von Bob und Nob zu suchen. Plötzlich rief ein unheimlicher Typ, der hinter einer Hecke stand Aragorn etwas zu. Ich bekam nicht wirklich viel mit, weil ich gerade mit Hermione über die Bedeutung der Zauberei für Muggel unterhielt. Sie war der Meinung, dass Muggel auf keinen Fall mit Zauberei in Berührung kommen durften, weil diese die Zauberer dann nur ausnützen würden und so. Ich stimmte ihr schon irgendwie zu, aber ich fand, dass Zauberei den Muggeln erheblich helfen würde, ihre vielen Streitigkeiten zu bewältigen. „Aber das sollte uns nun alles nicht mehr interessieren, denn ich bezweifle, dass wir jemals wieder auf die Erde zurückkehren werden", sagte sie schließlich und seufzte leise. „Sei nicht so verdammt pessimistisch!", meinte ich. „Ich bin sicher, dass wir heimkehren werden. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob ich das überhaupt will." Hermione nickte verständnisvoll. Schließlich war Mittelerde wunderschön. Aber nach ihren begeisterten Berichten war Hogwarts auch nicht so schlecht. Und ich vermisste meine Familie.  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren wir längst aus Bree hinaus und die Leute waren verschwunden. Die Hobbits ließen sich begeistert über einen Apfel aus, den Sam diesem Lutz Farnrich an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Sogar Aragorn lächelte vor sich hin. Wir befanden uns nicht mehr auf der von der Sonne beschienenen Straße, sondern stapften quer durch einen Wald. Mir gefiel das außerordentlich gut. Das Laub raschelte leise im Wind und Sonnenstrahlen fielen hier und da zwischen den Kronen der Bäume hindurch auf den Weg. Wieso war mir so etwas noch nie aufgefallen? Am liebsten hätte ich losgetanzt, über das weiche Laub zwischen den silbergrauen Baumstämmen hindurch. Die anderen (sogar die Hobbits) schienen das bemerkt zu haben. Sie lächelten mir zu.  
  
Gegen fünf Uhr nachmittags machten wir eine Pause auf einer wunderschönen Lichtung. Ich ignorierte den Mantel, den Sam als Decke ausgebreitet hatte und schmiss mich einfach ins duftende Gras. Dann atmete ich tief durch. Ich war überhaupt nicht müde. Im Gegenteil - ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich gerade zwölf Stunden am Stück geschlafen. Die anderen (bis auf unseren super-abgehärteten Waldläufer, der sich natürlich nix anmerken ließ), lagen alle auf der Decke und machten sich über die Vorräte her. „Ich mache einen kleinen Spaziergang über die Lichtung. Will jemand mitkommen?", sagte ich und erntete komische Blicke von den anderen, nach dem Motto: ‚Ist die jetzt total übergeschnappt??? Wir machen nach sechs Stunden ununterbrochenem Marsch endlich Pause und die will einen Spaziergang machen???' Nur Streicher grinste. Ja, es gibt halt auch Leute, die schon mehr Elben kennen gelernt haben... „Na gut, dann halt nicht...", murrte ich und zog alleine los.  
  
Die Lichtung war wirklich wunderschön. Dass ich so was als Mensch nie bemerkt hatte...! Irgendwann lehnte ich mich einfach an einen Baum und relaxte. Mir war klar, wieso ich plötzlich so einen Sinn für die Natur hatte. Das war die Elbin, die da durchbrach. In Gedanken versunken bemerkte ich nicht die Gestalt, die sich mir von hinten näherte und war so ziemlich erschrocken, als ich plötzlich einen kalten Dolch an meinem Hals spürte. „Keinen Mucks, Elbenbrut oder du weilst bald nicht mehr im Reich der Lebenden", sagte eine raue Stimme. Ein dunkler, beharrter Arm packte mich am Umhang und zerrte mich hinter den Baum. Ich warf einen schnellen Blick zu meinen Gefährten hinüber. Sie alle dösten mittlerweile im Gras. Keiner hatte etwas bemerkt. Ein kräftiger Hieb mit irgendetwas Hartem raubte mir im nächsten Moment das Bewusstsein.  
  
Ich erwachte dadurch, dass mir jemand einen starken Trank einflößte, der wie Feuer in meiner Kehle brannte. Schockiert riss ich die Augen auf. Ich war an Händen und Füßen gefesselt und die Stelle, an der ich mich befand, musste tiefer im Wald sein, denn um mich herum ragten dunkle Baumstämme empor. Die Sonne schien längst untergegangen zu sein, denn die einzige Lichtquelle war ein loderndes Lagerfeuer. Um dieses saßen etwa ein Dutzend finstere Gestalten. Es waren aber keine Orks, denn die hätte ich wahrscheinlich erkannt, sondern Menschen. Sie sahen Orks allerdings ziemlich ähnlich. Klein und breit mit langen Armen. Ich hatte zwar noch nie echte Orks gesehen, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie auch ungefähr diese Statur haben mussten. Das hier waren bestimmt die Ork- Kreuzungen von Saruman, die das Buch beschreibt. Uääh...  
  
Einer der Halb-Orks kam zu mir und stopfte mir ein Stück schimmliges Brot in den Mund. Das war so ziemlich das ekligste, was ich bisher durchgemacht hatte. Ich spuckte ihm dafür ins Gesicht. Volltreffer! Die anderen lachten schallend, während der bespuckte Halb-Ork sich fluchend meine Spucke aus dem Gesicht wischte. „Die Kleine scheint ihr Essen nicht zu mögen, Uteh!", rief ein anderer schadensfroh. „Das war's. Keine Schonfrist mehr. Jetzt bist du dran..."zischte Uteh. Er band mir die Füße auseinander, was mich zuerst wunderte, weil ich eigentlich angenommen hatte, dass er mich töten wollte. Auch die anderen schienen das zu denken. „Hey, es heißt, dass man Gefangene immer lebend abliefern soll! Vergiss das lieber nicht, Uteh", schrie einer. „Wer hat gesagt, dass ich unsere hübsche Elbenmaid töten will???", antwortete Uteh und grinste fies. „Ich habe da was ganz anderes vor..." Damit wollte er mich von den anderen wegzerren. Doch ganz schwer von Begriff war ich auch nicht. DAS ließ ich nicht mit mir machen. Das nicht. Lieber sterben. Ich zog meine Beine an und ließ sie direkt in seinen Bauch schnellen, wie ich es im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Tja, glotzen ist halt doch für was gut. Ich traf auch wirklich und es hatte denselben Effekt wie bei James Bond: Uteh knickte in der Mitte zusammen und keuchte. Die anderen johlten. Ich riss mich von seiner Hand los, die immer noch meinen Arm umklammert hielt und rannte einfach in den Wald hinein. Die Halb- Orks schienen erst jetzt richtig mitzukriegen, was los war. Sie hörten mit dem Gejohle auf und ich hörte Krachen und Fluchen, als sie sich gegenseitig umrannten. Doch dann schienen sie die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Orks sind aber nicht so wahnsinnig schnell, zumindest waren sie es in diesem Fall nicht und ich konnte meinen Vorsprung immer weiter ausbauen. Nach einer halben Stunde quer-durch-den-Wald-rennens war so gut wie ich sicher, alle abgehängt zu haben.  
  
O.k., jetzt wäre es aber irgendwie angebracht, die anderen zu finden. Mal nachdenken. Die sind doch durch irgendwelche Sümpfe gekommen. Und dann zur Wetterspitze. Jetzt denk mal nach, Idril! Du hast dir diese Karte doch tausendmal angeschaut...  
  
Also, Bree lag doch an so einer Weggabelung und Bruchtal war im Osten. Aragorn und die Hobbits sind da nach Norden von der Straße abgewichen, durch den Chetwald nordöstlich von Bree. Und noch weiter im Osten waren dann die Mückenwassermoore und anschließend die Wetterspitze! Ich hatte die Karte wieder genau vor Augen. Wenn ich jetzt noch Osten finden würde... Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass es mit meinem Orientierungssinn eher schlecht steht? Verzweifelt lehnte ich mich an einen Baumstamm. Der Wald war hier wieder lichter und die Sterne erhellten den dunkelblauen Nachthimmel. Ein wunderschöner Stern fiel mir besonders auf. Eärendils Stern! Als fleißiger HdR-Fan hatte ich natürlich das Silmarillion gelesen und kannte die Geschichte von Eärendil und Elwing. Und wo ging sein Stern immer auf? Bingo! Im Westen! Ich musste mich also nur mit dem Rücken zu ihm drehen.  
  
Erleichtert lief ich wieder los und hatte bei Sonnenuntergang des nächsten Tages den Chetwald hinter mir gelassen und rastete endlich. Vor mir lag eine weite Sumpflandschaft und in der Ferne konnte ich einen einzelnen Berg erkennen: Die Wetterspitze.  
  
Was war nur aus den Hobbits, Hermione und Aragorn geworden? Ich hatte noch gar nicht über sie nachgedacht. Ich war eine Nacht und einen Tag ununterbrochen gerannt, ständig in Angst, dass die Halb-Orks vielleicht doch irgendwo im Wald Pferde stehen gehabt hatten und mir dicht auf den Fersen waren. Meine Sportlehrerin wäre stolz auf mich gewesen. Sie hatte mich immer als hoffnungslosen Fall angesehen.  
  
Ich legte mich ins Laub hinter einen dicken Baumstamm. So war ich nur sichtbar, wenn man direkt aus den Sümpfen auf mich zukam. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht schlafen. Was, wenn Halb-Orks oder - noch schlimmer - Nazgûl aufkreuzten? Auf unliebsame Überraschungen hatte ich im Moment wirklich keine Lust. Ich dachte an die anderen. Sie hatten mich bestimmt im Wald gesucht und dadurch kostbare Zeit verloren. Vielleicht dachten sie auch, ich wollte sie an die Nazgûl verraten. Ha, ha! Schlechter Witz! Ich musste sie auf jeden Fall finden - die Hobbits, Hermione und Aragorn meine ich, nicht die Ringgeister.  
  
Ich erinnerte mich an die Nacht in Bree, als mich Hermione nachts aufgeweckt hatte. Sie war kreidebleich gewesen und hatte gezittert, obwohl es warm gewesen war. Nicht, dass ich nicht auch Angst gehabt hätte, aber ich wusste dank eines gewissen Buches, dass nichts passieren würde. Oder hatten Hermione, dieser unbekannte dritte Junge und ich die Geschichte mit unserer Ankunft schon beeinflusst? Ich starrte trübsinnig in die Sümpfe hinaus und schlief dabei ein. Es war seltsam. Ich sah die Sümpfe immer noch vor mir liegen, aber ich schlief auch gleichzeitig. Sehr praktisch.  
  
~~~  
  
Wir waren immer noch im Chetwald, doch die Suche nach Idril, die seit vorgestern spurlos verschwunden war hatten wir schließlich aufgegeben. Streicher beabsichtigte, morgen den Chetwald hinter uns zu lassen und die Mückensümpfe zu erreichen. Ich fühlte mich einsam. Natürlich waren da die Hobbits und Aragorn, aber Idril war die Einzige gewesen, mit der ich mich wirklich langsam angefreundet hatte. Schließlich waren wir beide Fremde in dieser seltsamen Welt. Streicher misstraute ihr nun offen. Er glaubte anscheinend, dass sie mit diesen düsteren, kreischenden Gestalten, die das Schlafzimmer der Hobbits auseinander genommen hatten unter einer Decke steckte. Ich hatte diesem seltsamen Waldläufer klipp und klar erklärt, was ich von seiner Theorie hielt: Nämlich gar nichts. Es war einfach zu abwegig. Andererseits fiel mir auch nichts Besseres ein, wie ich ehrlich zugeben musste. Streicher hatte nur gemein gegrinst. Idril war seltsam. Sie kam ganz klar von der Erde, das hatte ich in unserem Smalltalk vor dem Gasthaus sofort bemerkt. Aber manchmal war sie irgendwie anders. Sie erinnerte dann mehr an das Wesen, in dessen Körper sie steckte. Auf der Lichtung, von der sie später spurlos verschwunden war, hatte man das am deutlichsten gemerkt. Wenn wenigstens Harry, oder wie auch immer er jetzt hieß, hier wäre... oder Ron, aber der war wahrscheinlich noch weiter weg.  
  
Am nächsten Tag erreichten wir tatsächlich die Sümpfe. Es war ziemlich schwül, obwohl schon Oktober war (ich hatte Sam danach gefragt). Außerdem trugen sie ihren Namen absolut berechtigt. Überall schwirrten alle Arten von Mücken und anderen Insekten. Ich mag keine Insekten. Wir waren bald alle von diesen lästigen Viechern zerstochen und hatten durchnässte Füße. Es gab leider Mücken die hohe, schrille, zu Tode nervende Geräusche machten (Sam nannte diese bösartigen Biester passenderweise Niiikerzriiiker) und die uns in der folgenden Nacht auch noch den letzten Schlaf raubten. Die Stimmung sank auf den absoluten Nullpunkt. Ich war schon versucht, ein paar gute Flüche und Sprüche auf die Viecher loszulassen, aber Idril und ich hatten uns in Bree geschworen, solange wie möglich unsere wahren Identitäten geheim zu halten, bevor wir nicht genau wussten, was hier lief.  
  
Am nächsten Tag ließen wir die Niiikerzriiiker endlich hinter uns, aber es gab weiterhin tausende von bösartigen Verwandten der Stechmücke. Auch in dieser Nacht schlief ich kaum. Nach der absolut gelockerten (*g*) Stimmung unter den Hobbits und Aragorn (er hatte am ersten Tag unseres Trips quer durch die Sümpfe noch versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber inzwischen sah er genauso zerknautscht wie die anderen aus) zu urteilen, war es ihnen nicht besser gegangen. Frodo und Streicher erzählten, sie hätten im Osten einen Lichtschein gesehen. So eine Art Blitzen. Mich interessierte nur noch, dass wir an diesem Tag endlich aus dem Moor herauskamen. Vor allem das arme Pony konnte ich förmlich aufseufzen hören, als wir wieder trockenen Boden unter den Füßen hatten. Das Gelände stieg langsam wieder an. Habe ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich wandern hasse? Streicher legte ein ordentliches Tempo vor und wir anderen waren alles andere als begeistert.  
  
In der Ferne sah man jetzt eine Bergkette. Mein erster Gedanke dazu war: Oh nein! Bergsteigen! Vielleicht sollte ich lieber zurück in die Sümpfe...? Och nö, dann doch lieber Berge hochlatschen...  
  
Der höchste Berg war kegelförmig und oben irgendwie abgeflacht. Habe keine Ahnung, wie so was durch die Verschiebung der Erdplatten entstehen kann... „Das ist die Wetterspitze", sagte Streicher. „Die alte Straße, die wir weit rechts von uns haben liegen lassen, verläuft südlich an ihr vorbei, nicht weit von ihrem Fuß..."  
  
Ich unterbreche Leute normalerweise nicht, das gehört sich einfach nicht, aber das hier ging jetzt echt zu weit. „DA GIBT'S EINE STRAßE????", kreischte ich los. Alle Halb-Orks aus Bree und schwarzen Reiter waren mir in diesem Moment so was von egal. „Wir latschen erst durch diesen Wald, wo wir Idril verlieren und dann durch diese mörderischen Sümpfe und dann... und dann erzählst du hier so mir-nichts-dir- nichts dass es da auch eine bequeme, nette Straße ohne Mücken und Niiikerzriiiker und weiß der Teufel was sonst noch gegeben hätte??? Bist du total übergeschnappt???"  
  
„Eigentlich nicht, nein...", setzte Streicher an, aber ich ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden.  
  
„Und jetzt verlangst du wohl von uns, dass wir auf dieses verdammt Gebirge da vorne steigen, nur damit du uns hinterher erzählen kannst, dass es auch einen Aufzug gegeben hätte, was??" Mir war klar, dass keiner der Anwesenden ein Wort verstand, aber manchmal ist einem so etwas egal...  
  
In diesem Moment packte mich Streicher mit einer Kraft, die ich seiner hohen, dünnen Gestalt gar nicht zugetraut hätte und hielt mir den Mund zu, so dass ich nur noch ein „wa... mm...dmmm"herausbrachte. „Ich verstehe ja, dass du sauer bist, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, uns alle Nazgûls in der Umgebung von fünf Meilen auf den Hals zu hetzten.", schimpfte er. „Morgen Mittag können wir an der Wetterspitze sein. Aber ob wir das tun sollten?"sagte er nachdenklich, während er mich wieder losließ. „Was meinst du?", bohrte Frodo sofort nach. „Ich meine, wenn wir dort hinkommen, wissen wir nicht, was uns erwartet. Es ist nahe der Straße." „Aber wir hoffen doch, Gandalf dort zu treffen?" An dieser Stelle musste ich einfach noch mal dazwischenreden. Das zweite Mal in zehn Minuten. Egal. „Entschuldigt, ich will echt nicht unterbrechen, aber könnte mir mal endlich jemand erklären, wer dieser tolle Gandalf überhaupt ist? Idril meinte, wir sollten ihn finden und er wäre ein Zauberer oder so..."Das Wort Zauberer sagte ich leicht ironisch. Ich glaubte nicht dran, dass es hier echte Zauberer geben sollte, die das den nichtmagischen Wesen einfach so erzählten.  
  
Ich bereute meine Worte allerdings sofort. Jetzt hatte ich doch echt was ausgeplappert. Aragorn drehte sich langsam zu mir um und schaute mich lange an, bevor er etwas sagte. Als ob er nicht wirklich glauben könnte, dass ich noch nie etwas von Gandalf gehört hatte. „Was? Du hast noch nie von Gandalf dem Grauen gehört? Das ist unmöglich! Er ist einer der mächtigsten Zauberer. Einer der fünf...!", sagte Frodo ungläubig. „Er macht die genialsten Feuerwerke überhaupt!", rief Pippin dazwischen. Toll, fünf Zauberer. Und er konnte sogar Feuerwerke machen. Suuuuper... „Gandalf ist vieles", sagte Aragorn jetzt nachdenklich. „Ein weiser Zauberer, ja. Und ein großer Feuerwerkskünstler auch, das stimmt", fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Pippin langsam hinzu.  
  
Dann zogen wir weiter. Es war bereits dunkel, als wir lagerten. Und es war kalt. Die Hobbits schliefen schon und Aragorn saß ein Stück von mir entfernt und rauchte in Gedanken versunken Pfeife. Er hatte kein Lagerfeuer angezündet, weil er Angst hatte, damit die Ringgeister wieder auf unsere Fährte zu bringen. Ich hätte ja zu gerne einen guten Wärmezauber angewandt, aber ich beschloss zu warten. Erst wenn wir in Gefahr gerieten, würde ich Magie anwenden um uns zu verteidigen. Mir kam ein schrecklicher Gedanke: Was, wenn meine Kräfte in dieser Welt nicht funktionierten? Wenn wir angegriffen würden, würde ich mich dann nicht zu verteidigen wissen. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit: Ich musste sie testen. Vielleicht konnte ich es so hinkriegen, dass die anderen nichts davon erfuhren.  
  
„Aragorn! Du kannst dich schlafen legen, wenn du willst. Ich übernehme die erste Wache. Ich werde sowieso nicht schlafen können." Er nicke und legte sich hin. Seltsam, dass er das so schnell gemacht hatte. Egal. Er war wahrscheinlich einfach übermüdet und froh, schlafen zu können. Den Hobbits konnte man kaum eine Wache zutrauen. Sie waren immer eingeschlafen. Der Gedanke beruhigte mich etwas. Ich brannte darauf, wieder zu zaubern. Ich blickte kurz um mich, dann zog ich endlich meinen Stab hervor. Was nun? Erst mal ein kleiner, einfacher Lichtzauber. Ich hatte ihn tausende Male angewandt. „Lumos!", flüsterte ich. Die Spitze des Stabs glühte hell auf. Keiner schien etwas bemerkt zu haben. Meine Gefährten schliefen alle tief und fest. „Nox!"sagte ich etwas selbstsicherer und der Zauberstab erlosch sofort. Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Jetzt ein paar schwierigere Sprüche. Nacheinander probierte ich Accio, Protego, Wingardum Leviosa und viele andere Zauber. Alles funktionierte wie sonst auch. Zugegeben, ich war etwas aus der Übung, aber ich hatte ja noch viele Nächte vor mir. Ich grinste, denn irgendwie war der Gedanke belustigend, jede Nacht in dieser Einöde Zaubersprüche zu üben.  
  
„Gut. Wirklich verblüffend", meinte eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich fuhr herum. Streicher blickte mir leicht grinsend in die Augen. So erinnerte er mich etwas an Sirius, obwohl die Zwei nicht verschiedener hätten sein können. „Du hättest genauer nachprüfen sollen, ob ich auch wirklich schlafe. Ich dachte mir bereits, dass du ein Geheimnis hast", fuhr er ernst fort. „Es war kaum zu übersehen. Sogar die Hobbits haben etwas gemerkt." Ich seufzte und setzte mich neben ihn. „Erzähl es mir. Ich werde es wohl hüten, glaub mir das." Na, mir blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig. „Also mein wahrer Name ist Hermione Granger. Ich stamme von sehr, seeeeeehr weit weg..." Ich redete lange und Aragorn hörte mir aufmerksam zu. Ich verschwieg nichts. Auch nicht Idrils Geschichte, denn ich hielt es für sinnlos, ihm noch irgendetwas zu verschweigen. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob er mir glaubte, doch dann und wann nickte er verständnisvoll.  
  
Als ich erwähnte, dass Idril den Ausgang dieser Geschichte zu kennen schien, fuhr er auf. „Was??? Das kann nicht sein! Das ist unmöglich!", zischte er ungläubig. „Doch. Es gibt darüber ein sehr berühmtes Buch. Von einem gewissen John Ronald Reul Tolkien..." „Tolkien? Es gab einmal einen alten Elben hier, der so ähnlich hieß. Ich kann mich seines Namens kaum noch entsinnen, denn viele Jahre sind vergangen, seit wir uns trafen. Ich glaube, er nannte sich tatsächlich Schontol Kienn. Ein seltsamer Name. Es rankten sich viele Geheimnisse um ihn. Niemand wusste woher er kam und eines Tages war er verschwunden und wurde von niemandem je wieder gesehen. Zumindest nicht in dieser Welt", fügte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu. „Doch... oh nein!", rief er plötzlich, so dass Merry leise knurrte und sich auf die andere Seite drehte. „Hm?" „Wenn der Feind das erfahren würde, wäre alle Hoffnung für die freien Völker Mittelerdes verloren. Für immer." „Idril! Wir müssen sie finden, bevor andere das tun!", rief ich, als ich das, was er eben gesagt hatte begriff. Merry wachte auf und grunzte. Ich ging nicht darauf ein.  
  
Aragorn fuhr ruhiger fort: „Éolind, oder Hermione, wenn dir das lieber sein sollte, wir können nichts für sie tun. Wir müssen nach Bruchtal gelangen. Doch mein Herz sagt mir, dass Idril wohlauf ist."  
  
~~~  
  
Es war eine lange Reise. Ich glaube, ich war noch nie so lange vollkommen alleine in der Wildnis gewesen. Einsamkeit war mein einziger Begleiter. Der Marsch durch die Sümpfe war anstrengend, doch ich rastete selten und nur kurz, immer in der Hoffnung Hermione, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Pippin und Merry einzuholen. Mein größtes Problem waren Hunger und Durst. Ich hatte einen Rest Cram und ein paar Äpfel sowie eine kleine Wasserflasche auf dem Rücken getragen, doch diese Vorräte waren beinahe erschöpft. Im Sumpf gab es nichts zu essen und ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie ich das Wasser aus dem Morast holen könnte. Ich war bereits leicht abgemagert.  
  
Eine Woche war es her, seit wir aus Bree fortgegangen waren, als ich die abgeflachte Spitze eines kegelförmigen Berges erreichte. Ich erinnerte mich, dass sich im Buch auf einem Berg etwas Dramatisches zuträgt, doch ich konnte mich nicht genau erinnern. Mir war längst klar geworden, dass ich meine alte Welt langsam vergaß und versuchte mit aller Gewalt diese Erinnerungen festzuhalten. Doch es half nichts.  
  
Ich beschloss, zu rasten. Ich war zum umfallen müde und heilfroh für die seltsame Gabe der Elben, mit offenen Augen schlafen zu können. Allein in der Wildnis herumzustreifen mit dem sicheren Gedanken, dass da noch irgendwas in dieser Gegend war, was man unbedingt wissen sollte, ist nicht besonders toll.  
  
Ich fuhr zusammen, als ich ein Geräusch hörte: Hufschlag. Ich versteckte mich schnell hinter einer dicken Wurzel. Es war ein riesiges, schwarzes Ross, das ich keiner bestimmten Rasse zuordnen konnte, doch welches ich sofort als „nicht nett"einstufte. Der Reiter war noch unheimlicher. Er trug einen langen, schwarzen Mantel mit Kapuze, so dass man sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Doch ich hörte deutlich das leise Klappern von Rüstung und Waffe unter dem Mantel. Ich weiß, dass es dumm ist, vor jemandem Angst zu haben, nur weil er zufällig schwarz angezogen rumläuft. Auf meiner ehemaligen Schule ziehen eine Menge Leute jeden Tag nur schwarze Sachen an. Doch ich hatte Angst. Panische Angst. Nie in meinem Leben hatte ich mich so sehr gefürchtet. Irgendetwas war verdammt unheimlich an diesem Reiter. So eine Art böse Aura oder Ausstrahlung. Einer der neun. Ein Ringgeist. Nazgûl.  
  
Er brachte sein Pferd mit einem Ruck zum stehen und blickte sich um. Zumindest nahm ich das an, weil er den Kopf drehte. Aber ich glaube, es war eher eine Art schnüffeln. Sein Blick blieb an der Wurzel hängen, hinter der ich mich verbarg. Ich zitterte. Nein. Habe keine Angst, Idril Müller. Er wird dir nichts tun. Es war eine sanfte Stimme, die ich nicht kannte. Doch. Es war die Stimme der Elbin, in deren Körper ich steckte. Mir wurde in diesem Augenblick etwas klar. Mein Geist oder meine Seele oder was auch immer das war, steckte nicht zufällig in einem Körper irgendeiner Elbin, wie ich bisher angenommen hatte. Es war mein Körper. Genauso mein Körper wie der Körper auf der Erde. Ich war diese Elbenfrau, nicht ein Mädchen von der Erde, welches in den Körper einer Fremden versetzt wurde, sondern ich hatte mich geändert. Und diese Stimme, das war meine Stimme. Ich hatte bisher so ziemlich die gleiche Tonlage wie auf der Erde gehabt, doch auch das nur, weil ich mich daran festgeklammert hatte. Ich würde mich immer weiter dieser Welt anpassen.  
  
Und ich, die Elbemaid Idril aus dem Düsterwald, ich konnte diesen unheimlichen Reiter verjagen. Ich wusste nicht, vorher ich das wusste. Ich wusste es einfach, so wie man weiß, dass auf die Nacht der Tag folgt.  
  
Ich sprang hinter der Wurzel hervor und ihm in den Weg. Eine Art sanftes Licht schien mich plötzlich zu umgeben und ich fühlte eine seltsame Macht in mir. „Kehre zurück in die Schatten, Nazgûl, aus denen du gekrochen kamst!", rief ich mit derselben klaren Stimme, mit der ich vorhin mich selbst beruhigt hatte. „Du hast nichts verloren in diesen Landen!"  
  
„Elbenweib!", zischte er. „Verschwinde, wenn du nicht einen grausamen Todes sterben willst. Weißt du nicht, wer ich bin?" „Ich weiß es, du jämmerlicher Geist. Und nun verschwinde! "  
  
Er lachte leise und grausam und zog klirrend sein langes Schwert. Ich wusste, ich würde sterben, doch ich fürchtete mich nicht. Und ich würde kämpfen solange ich konnte. Dass ich es eigentlich gar nicht konnte, hatte ich schlicht vergessen. „Für Éolind und Harry und die Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben. Allein bin ich, doch werde ich kämpfen und dir den Weiterritt verwehren bis der Tod mich ereilt. Dessen sollst du gewiss sein!", flüsterte ich und zog ebenfalls mein Schwert.  
  
„Nein. Ganz allein ist sie nicht!" Sowohl ich als auch der Nazgûl fuhren herum. Es war Aragorn. Hinter ihm standen Éolind und die Hobbits. Jeder von ihnen mit einem Schwert in der einen Hand und einem brennenden Holzscheit in der anderen. Nur Éolind hielt in einer Hand einen dünnen Holzstab. Ich hatte ja ihre Geschichte gehört und musste deshalb nicht lange raten, was das war. Doch noch andere Leute kamen heran. Und über deren Erscheinen war ich nicht ganz so erfreut. Ein schriller Schrei ertönte links von mir und ein weiterer Ringgeist trat aus dem kahlen Gebüsch. Ein weiterer kam von rechts und einer trat hinter dem ersten hervor. Wir waren immer noch in der Überzahl, aber ich bezweifelte, dass die Hobbits, Éolind und ich ihnen viel entgegenzusetzen hatten. Einer von ihnen, der der als letzter hervorgetreten war, lachte schrill. Er hatte eine Art eiserne Krone auf dem Kopf. „Na, immer noch so mutig, kleine Elbenbrut?", zischte der, den ich zuerst gesehen hatte, kichernd. Zumindest glaubte ich, dass er kicherte, denn es hörte sich eher wie das Zischeln der Klapperschlange an, die ich mal in einem Film in Bio gesehen hatte. Zur Antwort zündete Aragorn ihn einfach mit seiner Fackel an. Der Ringgeist kreischte und die anderen gingen auf uns los. Ich wehrte mich so gut ich konnte, obwohl ich ja noch nie mit einem Schwert gekämpft hatte. Doch das weiße Licht der Waffe schien die Nazgûl stärker zu verletzen als alles andere. Éolind verschoss mit dem Stab verschiedenfarbige, gleißend helle Blitze, die den Angreifern aber nicht viel auszumachen schienen. Natürlich. Sie waren ja ziemlich körperlos. Sie versuchte etwas herbeizuzaubern, murmelte dabei unablässig vor sich hin, aber es entstand nur eine Art weißer Nebel, der die Ringgeister nicht lange zurückhielt. Doch dann fing Éolind damit an, ihre Umhänge in Brand zu setzten, was den Nazgûl überhaupt nicht gefiel. Es sah gut für uns aus.  
  
Plötzlich hörte ich wieder zwei Schreie. Der erste war der eines Ringgeistes. Der mit der Krone. Der zweite war der eines Hobbits. Zuerst sah es aus, als hätte sich der Ringgeist mit einem kurzen Dolch über eine leere Stelle gebeugt, doch jetzt war er zusammengefahren und da, wo zuerst noch nichts gewesen war, lag jetzt Frodo, der sich vor Schmerz krümmte. Die Nazgûl zogen sich geschlagen zurück. Mehrere schrille Schreie, die uns das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen, erschollen noch, dann war es still. Ich rannte zu Frodo hinüber. Aragorn und die anderen hatten sich bereits über ihn gebeugt. Er war bewusstlos und offensichtlich verletzt und mit einer Hand umklammerte er einen glatten Goldring. „Ich würde sagen, wir kehren zu unserem Lager zurück, bevor sie zurückkehren", sagte Sam, der einen erstaunlich kühlen Kopf bewahrte, was ich ihm, ehrlich gesagt, gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Aragorn nickte, hob den verletzten Hobbit auf und nach wenigen Minuten hatten wir ein hell loderndes Feuer erreicht, um welches die Rucksäcke der Hobbits lagen und Lutz stand an einem kleinen Busch angebunden daneben. Armer Lutz. Er hatte die Augen aufgerissen und tänzelte nervös auf der Stelle herum. Lag wahrscheinlich an diesem Gekreische, das die Nazgûl immer noch ausstießen.  
  
Der Waldläufer legte Frodo sanft nahe an das Feuer und ging weg, um herauszufinden, was die schwarzen Reiter taten. Frodo hatte eine tiefe Wunde an der Schulter, die unheimlich weiß leuchtete und er war ganz kalt. Wir anderen waren in ziemlich trüber Verfassung. Merry und Pippin und Sam versuchten, Frodo wachzurütteln. Ich sah mir das schwarze Messer an, mit dem der König der Nazgûl ihn verwundet hatte. Es wies unheimliche Schnitzereien auf.  
  
Dann setzte ich mich zu Éo. Sie weinte. Die letzten Minuten - denn es waren nur einige Minuten gewesen, die mir allerdings unendlich lang vorgekommen waren - waren einfach zu viel für sie gewesen. „Der... der Patronus. Harry hat es uns doch so oft gezeigt und ich habe versagt... dann wäre all das nicht passiert und alle wären noch heil...", wimmerte sie. „Dieser silberweiße Nebel, was?", fragte ich. Sie nickte. „Ein mächtiger Schutzpatron. Er hilft auch gegen Dementoren..." Ich hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, was Dementoren waren, aber ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, das wollte ich auch lieber nicht wissen...  
  
Ich schlief bald darauf ein. Ich war müder, als ich gedacht hatte. Das letzte, was ich mitbekam war, wie Aragorn zurückkehrte.  
  
~~~  
  
Idril war eingeschlafen. Es war gut sie zurückzuhaben. Für alle war es ein Wunder gewesen, wie sie gekämpft hatte. Sie hatte mir selbst gesagt, dass sie noch nie zuvor ein echtes Schwert in der Hand gehalten hatte. Trotzdem hatte sie es zielsicher und schwungvoll geführt. Eine unvorstellbare Macht hatte sie ausgestrahlt, als sie den höhnischen Worten des Nazgûl getrotzt hatte. Es war mir unbegreiflich. Trotzdem hätte sie wahrscheinlich allen vier Ringgeistern, die aufgetaucht waren, nicht alleine standhalten können. Es war gut, dass wir unser Lager in der Nähe aufgeschlagen hatten und so ihre Stimmen gehört hatten.  
  
Ich war nicht die einzige die noch wach war. Sam kümmerte sich hingebungsvoll um Frodo und die anderen konnten ebenfalls nicht schlafen. Nur Idrils Kräfte waren einfach ausgelaugt. Sie hatte uns alles erzählt. Von ihrer Entführung, ihrer Flucht, ihrem Marsch durch die Sümpfe, wobei sie kaum gerastet hatte. Der Kampf hatte ihre letzten Reserven erschöpft  
  
Der Morgen graute schon und Frodo war endlich aufgewacht. „Was ist geschehen? Wo ist der bleiche König?", fragte er heftig. Wir waren so froh, dass er den Angriff überlebt hatte, dass niemand eine Antwort herausbrachte. Schließlich hatte Sam sich überwunden und erzählte Frodo, was geschehen war. Er wollte gerade anfangen, wieder mal Bedenken über Streicher anzumelden. Ich widersprach ihm sofort. Stände er auf der Seite der Nazgûl, hätte er uns längst getötet und uns nicht verteidigt. Während wir noch über ihn redeten, trat Aragorn plötzlich aus den Schatten. „Ich danke dir, Éolind. Denn ich bin kein schwarzer Reiter, Sam", sagte er leichthin, „und auch nicht mit ihnen im Bunde. Ich habe versucht, herauszufinden, was sie jetzt tun, habe aber nichts gesehen." „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum sie sich verzogen haben und nicht noch mal angreifen", meinte Sam nachdenklich. „Na, das ist ja wohl klar", warf Pippin mit einem Seitenblick auf die schlafende Idril ein. „Ja... Idril...", meinte Streicher nachdenklich. „In ihr wohnt ein Teil der Macht des alten Volkes, die wir gestern Abend sahen. Ich habe selten Elben von solcher Reinheit und Macht gesehen. Und gerade das ist seltsam, wo sie doch..."Er warf mir einen schnellen Seitenblick zu und sprach weiter. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie selbst es weiß. Doch ich weiß nicht, ob wir die Nazgûl ohne sie hätten besiegen können. Und doch, hätten wir ihr Licht nicht gesehen, wer weiß was dann geschehen wäre. Unbewusste Macht, und mag sie noch so groß sein, ist gefährlich."  
  
Frodo döste schon wieder. Aragorn hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt mit dem, was von Frodos Messer übrig geblieben war, auf den Knien. „Das war Frodos Schwert. Na ja, es hat seinen Feinden wohl nicht viel Schaden zugefügt. Und das ist die Klinge, die ihn verwundete." Interessiert beugten wir uns über den Dolch, den er aufgehoben hatte. Es war lang und dünn und eine Art kalter Schimmer ging davon aus. Es jagte mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Dann schien die Klinge plötzlich anzufangen zu schmelzen und schließlich hatte sie sich ganz aufgelöst. „Uh, das sieht nicht gut aus...", meinte ich leise. „Nicht gut? Natürlich sieht das nicht gut aus! Was hast du eigentlich für Vorstellungen. Herr Frodo wurde verletzt und du kommst zu der Erkenntnis, dass das nicht gut aussieht???"Sam natürlich. Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass die Leute hier keinen Sarkasmus kennen?  
  
Aragorn schien mittlerweile ziemlich aufgeregt über das Messer. Er betrachtete es eingehend und wog es in den Händen, als die Klinge anfing zu schmelzen. Nach einigen Sekunden war nur noch das Heft übrig. „Oh weh!", sagte Aragorn erschrocken. „Frodo wurde von einer verzauberten Morgul-Klinge verwundet. Dazu reicht meine Heilkraft nicht aus. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich nach Bruchtal!" „Das schaffen wir nie! Ich wette, bis dahin sind es noch ein paar Tagesmärsche. Das überlebt er wohl kaum, falls das Messer wirklich verzaubert war, wie du sagst, Aragorn. Falls wir nicht vorher von diversen schwarzen Reitern aufgespießt werden! Seid doch mal vernünftig und denkt realistisch!", rief ich und die Hobbits stimmten mir zu. „Natürlich können wir es schaffen, Éolind! Alles was wir brauchen ist ein schnelles Pferd." Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Idril aufgewacht war. Sam meldete sich wieder: "Ein Pferd? Klar. Bleibt nur ein Problem, Frau Idril. Wir haben kein Pferd. Wir haben nur Lutz und der ist nicht schnell genug um so einen Reiter abzuhängen."  
  
„Beruhigt euch. So kommen wir nicht weiter", rief Aragorn plötzlich energisch dazwischen und alle verstummten. „Ich habe hier noch einige Blätter mit denen ich die Vergiftung aufhalten kann. Trotzdem sollten wir so schnell wie möglich Bruchtal erreichen. Doch vielleicht kann Éolind uns helfen?"  
  
„Was... oh du meinst..."Ich lachte leise. „Nein, ich kann ihn nicht nach Bruchtal zaubern. Dumledore könnte es vielleicht, ja. Doch ich nicht. Ich bin noch in der Ausbildung, sozusagen." „Ausbildung? Wie kann man Zauberei lernen...?", fragte Pippin neugierig. Idril sah mich leicht erstaunt an: „Du hast es ihnen also gesagt? Na ja, was macht das jetzt noch..." „Sag mal, Idril, du kennst doch die Geschichte. Vielleicht kannst du uns helfen...?", schlug ich vor. „Jaaa... wartet. Aragorn und die Hobbits treffen sich in Bree. Frodo... er tanzte auf dem Tisch!", murmelte sie nachdenklich. „Ja, das tat er allerdings. Und wie!", rief Merry und er und Pippin kicherten leise in sich hinein. „Wie... wie geht es weiter? Weit bin ich gereist und viel habe ich gesehen, doch das ist wohl das seltsamste, das ich je erfahren habe.", meinte Aragorn.  
  
„Ich... ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern. Es ist wie ein dunkles Loch in meinen Erinnerungen. Ich... ich weiß nicht was das bedeutet, aber in meinen Erinnerungen an meine Heimat, meine Familie und alles andere was geschah, bevor ich hierher kam, klaffen große Lücken, die ich einfach nicht zu füllen vermag. Ich... ich habe es zum ersten Mal gemerkt, als ich diesem schwarzen Reiter begegnete." Idril zitterte. Sie war bleich. Mir schien sich plötzlich auch eine eisige Hand um die Kehle zu legen. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, mir geht es genau so. Ich kann mich kaum noch an den Ort erinnern, an dem ich lebe. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich Geschwister habe oder nicht und ich weiß nicht mehr, wie meine Eltern aussehen...", sagte ich leise. Die Erkenntnis schnürte mir den Hals zu. „Wir vergessen uns. Unser Leben. Alles, was uns daran bindet. In wenigen Tagen werden wir vielleicht selbst unsere Namen nicht mehr wissen...", flüsterte ich entsetzt.  
  
Idril sah aus, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. Mir ging es genauso. Mittelerde war zwar schön, ja, aber wir hatten bisher wie selbstverständlich angenommen, irgendwie wieder zurückkehren zu können, auch wenn wir nicht gewusst hatten wie. Aragorn blickte von mir zu ihr und wusste offensichtlich nicht, was er sagen sollte. Das war eher selten bei ihm. Er hatte einfach nicht oft mit zwei Mädchen zu tun, die aus einer anderen Welt stammten und gerade im Begriff waren, unkontrolliert loszuheulen.  
  
„Gandalf", sagte Merry schließlich. "Gandalf kann euch bestimmt helfen. Er weiß doch so vieles." „M... meinst du???", fragte Idril ein wenig hoffnungsvoller. Mir ging es auch gleich ein wenig besser. Wenigstens hatten wir jetzt jemand, an den wir uns mit dem Problem wenden konnten.  
  
„So, ich würde sagen, wir legen uns alle jetzt mal schlafen, damit wir morgen zeitig weiterkönnen. Die Reiter sind immer noch nahe. Wir halten immer abwechselnd Wache. Pippin, Merry und Sam, Idril und Éolind danach und ich die letzte Wache. Ihr wacht immer etwa drei Stunden, bevor ihr die nächste Wache weckt. Gute Nacht!", sagte Aragorn plötzlich bestimmt, wickelte sich in seinen Mantel ein und legte sich hin. Idril und ich taten es ihm gleich.  
  
Die Nacht war nicht mehr jung und wir waren schnell eingeschlafen. 


	5. Der Zug

5. Kapitel  
Der Zug  
  
„Guuuten Morgen! Na los, wacht auf, wenn Ihr nicht den Zug verpassen wollt!" Damit riss Brindorn die Vorhänge auf und ich musste die Augen zukneifen, als das helle Sonnenlicht mich blendete. Müde blinzelte ich. Ich lag in meinen Klamotten im Bett, das Silmarillion, in dem ich gestern Nacht noch geblättert hatte, war auf den Boden gefallen.  
  
„W... was für ein Zug?", fragte ich den fröhlichen Wirt leicht verwundert. „Habe ich Euch das nicht erzählt? Na, muss ich wohl in der Aufregung vergessen haben. Herr Faramir zieht heute mit seinen Leuten in ein Lager in Ithilien um Gondor rechtzeitig warnen zu können, sollte der Feind die Haradrim zu Hilfe rufen oder sonst irgendetwas planen. Die ganze Stadt ist auf den Beinen." Ich hielt es für ziemlich unklug zu fragen, was das wohl für ein „Feind" war.  
  
„Was ist der Herr Faramir denn für ein Mensch?", fragte ich stattdessen interessiert. Vielleicht bestand durch ihn ja eine Möglichkeit auszuziehen und Hermione zu suchen. Alleine hatte ich da nämlich sicher so gut wie keine Chance. Und im Moment war mir nichts wichtiger, als endlich die Suche nach ihr zu beginnen. Selbst wenn ich dafür Soldat werden musste.  
  
„Herr Faramir? Oh, er ist der Sohn unseres Statthalters, des Herrn Denethor. Ein großer Hauptmann. Er ist ein guter Kämpfer und zugleich gelehrt. Außerdem ist er nicht so ungestüm wie sein Bruder Boromir und ein edler und gerechter Mensch. Jeder in der Stadt spricht nur gute Worte über ihn - wenn man von seinem Vater absieht." Ich beschloss, nicht auf diesen letzten Satz einzugehen, obwohl er mich neugierig machte. „Glaubt Ihr, es besteht eine Möglichkeit, sich diesem Mann anzuschließen? Ich weiß sonst nicht wohin." „Hm, ich finde es töricht, doch es besteht eine gewisse Chance, wenn Ihr Euch beeilt. Sie sind froh für jeden Mann, der sich gegen Mordor stellt." „Was muss ich tun?" „Kommt. Ich bringe Euch zum Palast, wo Ihr Herrn Denethor Eure Treue schwören müsst. Dann dürft Ihr vielleicht mit nach Ithilien ziehen." Damit rannte er los und ich folgte ihm.  
  
Nur etwa eine Stunde später war ich Soldat im Dienste Gondors. Brindorn hatte am Eingang zurückbleiben müssen und ein Wachmann hatte mich zum Statthalter geführt, bei dem auch sein Sohn Faramir gewesen war. Faramir gefiel mir sofort. Er war um die dreißig Jahre alt und ich vertraute ihm sofort. Die beiden schienen leicht erstaunt über meinen Wunsch, mich der Armee anzuschließen und nach Ithilien zu ziehen, doch er wurde freudig angenommen. „Was bringt einen Elben wohl dazu, sich der Armee Gondors anzuschließen?", sinnierte Denethor. Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass mir seine Gegenwart unangenehm war. Er ähnelte Faramir von der Ausstrahlung her kaum. „Ich... ich bin von zuhause weggegangen weil... weil meine Familie von Orks getötet wurde!", erwiderte ich und war ziemlich stolz auf meinen Geistesblitz.  
  
„Das tut mir sehr leid für Euch", sagte Herr Faramir freundlich und mir war es sofort irgendwie unangenehm, ihn angelogen zu haben. „Elben haben scharfe Sinne und sind ausdauernd. Ihr scheint noch sehr jung, doch ich nehme an, dass Ihr wohl viel älter seid als ich. Ihr scheint genau richtig für unseren Zug nach Ithilien. Wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht, lange Zeit unter Soldaten zu leben und öfter unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen, wäre ich froh, wenn Ihr Euch uns anschließen würdet, Iltaithir. Das heißt, wenn mein Vater Euch in der Stadt entbehren kann.", fügte er mit einem schnellen Seitenblick auf Herrn Denethor hinzu.  
  
„Natürlich. Beregond? Statte ihn mit allem aus, was er braucht." „Ja Herr", sagte die Wache, die mich hergebracht hatte gehorsam. Beregond führte mich weg und fragte, ob ich Waffen hätte. „Ähm...ja. Ich hab einen Bogen. Ich hab ihn mitgebracht...", meinte ich und fummelte das Teil umständlich von meinem Rücken herunter. „Allerdings besitze ich... ähm... nicht gerade viel Übung", sagte ich verlegen und grinste schwach. Beregond lachte. „Ja. Das sieht man. Ich gebe dir ein Schwert. Es ist von elbischer Art und stammt aus dem alten Gondolin. Es ist sehr wertvoll, doch ich denke, Herr Faramir würde sich freuen, wenn du es trägst."  
  
Er gab mir ein langes und doch seltsam leichtes Schwert, das in ein altes Ledertuch gewickelt war. Beregond reichte mir eine passende Scheide dazu, dann wickelte ich das Schwert aus. Wir beide mussten schnell die Augen zukneifen, als ein Lichtstrahl die Schneide traf und es hell aufleuchten ließ. Es war wirklich ein sehr schönes Schwert. Von diesem Moment an trug ich es immer bei mir. Oberhalb des Griffes waren einige Worte in Tengwar, der alten Schrift der Elben eingraviert. „Was steht dort?", fragte Beregond mich neugierig. „Das Schwert hat einen Namen! Dort steht silmanárê, was soviel wie ‚Silberne Flamme' heißt." „Silberne Flamme. Ein guter Name. Hier hast du noch einen kleine Dolch, außerdem eine Wasserflasche. Fülle sie an einem Brunnen und lass dir in der Küche etwas Proviant geben. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns wieder sehen werden, doch ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Mögen die Valar mit dir sein, Iltaithir, auf allen deinen Wegen." „Und mit dir Beregond. Lebe wohl."  
  
Ich hatte natürlich keine Ahnung wer oder was die Valar waren, aber das war im Moment egal. Beregond war echt ein netter Kerl und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob ich ihn wohl je wieder sehen würde. Dann gurtete ich noch die Wasserflasche und den kleinen Dolch um, wandte mich um und ging in die großzügige Küche, die ich ohne Probleme fand.  
  
Wenig später lief ich im Gleichschritt mit dem Hauptmann Faramir die Straßen Minas Tiriths hinunter. Die Menschen, die die Straße säumten musterten mich neugierig. Ein junger Elb inmitten von Faramirs Leuten? Wir erreichten schließlich den Stall im ersten Mauerring. Ein großzügiger Stall, obwohl nicht viele Pferde hier standen. Doch da wir nur etwa zwanzig Soldaten waren, wurden alle mit Pferden ausgestattet. Ein neues Problem: Ich kann gar nicht reiten. Na ja, vielleicht konnte es ja der Elb, der ich jetzt war. Faramir schien meine Unsicherheit bemerkt zu haben. Er lächelte verschmitzt und teilte mir eine kleine Stute mit klugen, dunklen Augen und einem Fell, das die Farbe von hellem Kaffe hatte und in der Sonne glänzte wie Honig, zu. Sie hieß Lithil und ich mochte sie sofort.  
  
Erst als wir aus dem letzten Tor, das von jubelnden Menschen gesäumt war heraus ritten, wurde mir klar, wie verzweifelt ich eigentlich war. Ich hatte mich Soldaten angeschlossen. Ich zog in ein Lager, das so nahe am Feind lag, wie kein anderes. Alles wegen Hermione. Würde ich sie so finden? Es war wohl die einzige Möglichkeit...  
  
Wir galoppierten im strahlenden Sonnenschein über die Ebene vor der Stadt und ich konnte einfach nicht weiter zweifeln. Der Wind blies mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ich spürte wie Lithil sich unter mir freudig streckte. Ich passte mich ihren Bewegungen an und hielt sie nicht zurück. Freiheit! Keine Verpflichtungen mehr, keine Sorgen, nur noch reiten, bis wir beide zusammenbrachen. Bis ans Ende der Welt. Wieso hatte ich je zurück gewollt? Hier waren der Wind und die Freiheit, dort dunkle Kerker, Unmengen von Pflichten und Hausaufgaben, in den Ferien Petunia, Vernon und Dudley. Warum sollte ich zurück? Und Hermione würde ich finden. Irgendwann würden auch wir uns wieder sehen, wo immer sie auch gelandet sein sollte.  
  
So ritten wir über die weite Ebene. Ich hatte Faramir überholt und bereits einige Pferdelängen Vorsprung, als mir einfiel, dass sich das eigentlich für einen einfachen Soldaten nicht gehört. Ich zügelte Lithil und sie schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, wurde dann jedoch tatsächlich langsamer. Die anderen grinsten mir zu, als ich mich wieder einreihte.  
  
Wir befanden uns jetzt schon kurz vor der verbrannten Stadt, die ich schon bei meiner Ankunft bemerkt hatte. Den Rest des Weges ritten wir im flotten Schritt und hatten die Stadt bei Dämmerung erreicht. „Osgiliath", flüsterte der junge Soldat neben mir, der höchstens zwanzig war. „Es ist schon lange zerstört, musst du wissen." Anscheinend schienen alle kapiert zu haben, dass ich solche grundlegenden Dinge nicht wusste. Faramir hatte ihnen wohl allen erzählt, dass ich mich an nichts erinnern konnte.  
  
Wir rasteten auf einem weiten Platz inmitten der Stadt. Die meisten meiner neuen Gefährten waren bald eingeschlafen, doch ich blieb noch lange wach und sah mir die Sterne an. Sie waren wunderschön und schienen in Mittelerde viel heller zu leuchten als daheim auf der Erde. Ich fragte mich, ob Hermione im Moment dieselben Sterne betrachtete. Ich vermisste sie. Sie war wie eine Schwester, die ich nie gehabt hatte. Wo sie jetzt wohl war? Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut.  
  
Jemand setzte sich neben mich. Faramir. „Woran denkst du, Iltaithir?" „Woran ich denke? Fragen, tausende Fragen. Warum ich hier bin, wer ich bin, ob ich werde kämpfen müssen und vor allem ob ich SIE finden werde."Ich wandte den Blick nicht von den Sternen ab als ich das sagte. Ich verriet mich gerade an ihn und ich wusste es und am liebsten hätte ich alles zurückgenommen. Auch meine erste Frage war keine Lüge gewesen, um den Schein zu wahren. Wer war ich? Mir ging die Frage die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf. Noch vor einigen Tagen war ich Harry Potter gewesen und hatte ziemlich genau gewusst, wer ich war. Doch jetzt?  
  
„Auf deine ersten beiden Fragen kannst wohl nur du selbst dir Antwort erteilen. Eines Tages wirst du es wissen, das verspreche ich dir. Du wirst kämpfen müssen, das kann ich dir ebenfalls versprechen. Du bist jetzt Soldat. Du wirst Menschen und Orks verletzten und töten, wann immer es nötig ist. Für Gondor, deine eigene Heimat oder für was immer es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Doch wer ist sie?" „Sie ist ein Mädchen, eine gute Freundin. Wie eine Schwester. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist und sie ist der eigentliche Grund, warum ich mich Euch anschloss." „Eines Tages wirst du auch sie finden, wenn du die Suche nur nie aufgibst. Denn es gibt immer Hoffnung, sollte dir alles auch noch so aussichtslos erscheinen. Du wirst sie finden."  
  
Etwas klickte in mir, als ob ein Schalter umgelegt worden wäre. Ich wusste, ich konnte ihm vertrauen. Wieso sollte ich ihn also anlügen? Ich schaute noch einen Moment hinauf zu den Sternen an, dann wandte ich mich ihm endgültig zu und blickte ihm in die Augen.  
  
„Herr Faramir, ich möchte Euch eine Geschichte erzählen. Meine Geschichte. Dann werdet Ihr mich verstehen. Meine Eltern wurden getötet, als ich erst etwa ein Jahr alt war. Doch sie liebten mich mehr als alles andere und beschützten mich..."  
  
Ich erzählte lange und Faramir hörte zu. Nicht einmal wandte er dabei den Blick von meinem Gesicht ab.  
  
„So kam ich hierher. Ich stamme aus einer anderen Welt. Einer Welt in der die Menschen alles andere beherrschen wollen. Wir Zauberer zeigen uns den nichtmagischen Wesen nicht. Sie würden uns in ihrer Intoleranz zerstören wollen."  
  
Lange war alles still, bis auf das Pfeifen des Windes und dem leisen Schnarchen der anderen. Jetzt war es raus.  
  
„Vieles von deiner Geschichte ist mir unbegreiflich, doch ich glaube dir, Iltaithir. Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt schlafen, denn vieles wurde gesagt, über das sich nachzudenken lohnt. Mögen die Valar dich in deinen Träumen behüten." „Und dich, Faramir."  
  
Damit wollten wir beide zu unseren Lagerplätzen zurückgehen, als er sich noch einmal umwandte und mich zurückhielt. „Du hast wahrlich vieles, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Ich wünsche dir Glück auf deinem Weg!" 


	6. Flucht zur Furt

B-Horn: Ganz vielen lieben Dank für dein Review!!! umknuff Dafür geht's jetzt auch gleich weiter, obwohl ich totmüde bin... gähn  
  
6. Kapitel  
  
Wir liefen jetzt auf der Straße. Sie war eintönig und eigentlich war die Bezeichnung „Straße"auch ziemlich übertrieben. Eher ein schlammiger Weg mitten durch die Wildnis. Die Stimmung war am Nullpunkt. Frodo hing auf Lutz und das Gepäck hatten wir auf unsere Rücken umverteilt. Alle machten sich Sorgen um ihn, denn er war ganz kalt geworden und bleich und schien meistens tief zu schlafen.  
  
Wir liefen nun schon die ganze Zeit diesen elendig langweiligen Weg entlang, ohne dass irgendjemand etwas gesagt hätte. Kein Wort. Aragorn ging voraus, den Blick nach vorne gerichtet und ein schnelles Tempo anschlagend. Hinter ihm Éolind, die ziemlich missmutig dreinblickte und versuchte Schritt zu halten. Dann Merry und Pippin, die die einzigen waren, die manchmal redeten („Ich habe Hunger."). Danach kam ich, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und mich ärgernd, dass wir mit den Hobbits und Éolind als Mensch nicht schneller vorankamen. Ich wusste, dass ich und Aragorn locker schneller hätten laufen können. Hinter mir kam Sam, der Lutz am Strick führte und allerhand zu tun hatte, das Pony dazu zu bringen, nicht immer langsamer zu werden. Keine leichte Aufgabe und ich war echt froh, dass Sam so vernarrt in Lutz war, dass er darauf bestand ihn immer zu führen.  
  
Dieser Tag war, wie gesagt, ziemlich öde. Abgesehen davon, dass die Hobbits am Morgen kurz nachdem wir aufgebrochen waren, die Stelle gefunden hatten, an der Bilbo einst den Trollen begegnet war. Die einzige Abwechslung. Es dämmerte bereits. Plötzlich hörte ich das helle Klappern von Hufen, die die Straße entlangkamen. Ich hatte die feinsten Ohren. Die anderen hatten noch nichts mitgekriegt. „Da kommt jemand. Ein Reiter!"Das Schlimmste befürchtend, krochen alle hinter ein Gebüsch. „Nein. Das ist kein schwarzes Ross, ihr Idioten. Die sind doch viel schwerer!", fluchte ich und die anderen kamen leicht verlegen wieder hervor. „Jetzt kann ich auch etwas hören!", meinte Aragorn schließlich. „Jaaaa, ich auch. Aber woher kannst du wissen, wie schwer der Aufschlag ist? Ich höre da einfach nur Klappern...", meinte Éolind leicht verwundert. Ich grinste nur und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Elben...", meinte Sam verträumt. „Ich wünschte ich hätte auch so feine Ohren..." „Vergiss es. Also, mich an deiner Stelle würde es dann aber nerven, wenn ich die ganze Zeit meinen Magen knurren hörte..."  
  
Die anderen lachten und bald kam ein weißes Pferd um die nächste Biegung. Der Reiter hielt vor uns an. Er war groß, ausgesprochen gut aussehend und hatte blonde Locken. „Gegrüßt seiest du! Wie schön, dich endlich zu sehen!", sagte der Elb zu Aragorn. Ich fand es leicht unhöflich, dass wir anderen einfach ignoriert wurden. „Ich komme von Bruchtal um euch zu suchen. Man befürchtete Gefahr für euch auf der Straße. Doch sagte mir Gandalf, ihr wäret nur fünf.", redete er mit seiner hellen Stimme weiter und schenkte uns zum ersten Mal einen Blick. Wie freundlich.  
  
„Ich bin Idril und das ist Éolind. Wir schlossen uns ihnen in Bree an, weil auch wir Bruchtal erreichen wollen", sagte ich leicht schnippisch.  
  
„Idril? Verzeiht, Ihr seht aus, als kämt Ihr aus dem Düsterwald, doch war ich schon oft dort und hörte nie von einer jungen Maid dieses Namens." „Sie kommen eigentlich n..." Ich warf Pippin einen warnenden Blick zu und er verstummte. „Das erfahrt Ihr ein anderes Mal.", mischte Éolind sich bestimmt ein. „Sie hat Recht. Frodo ist wichtiger. Er muss so schnell wie möglich nach Bruchtal zu Elrond gebracht werden.", meinte jetzt auch Aragorn.  
  
„Die schwarzen Reiter sind euch ebenfalls noch auf den Fersen. Sie wollen Frodo und den Ring. Doch nun denke ich, das ist nicht der einzige Grund...", fügte der Elb mit einem raschen Seitenblick auf mich hinzu. „Letzte Nacht sah ich helles Licht auf der Wetterspitze. So fand ich euch." Puh, ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass ich so hell gewesen war.  
  
„Du trägst einen großen Teil der alten elbischen Macht in dir, Idril. Nutze sie gut!", sagte er plötzlich leise zu mir und sah mir tief in die Augen.  
  
„Wie... wie heißt du eigentlich? Du hast dich nicht vorgestellt!", meinte Éo plötzlich laut. Ein Lächeln fuhr über sein Gesicht. „Ich bin Glorfindel und das ist Asfaloth, mein Pferd. Doch wir müssen uns beeilen. Die Reiter sind nahe. Sie wollen den Ring und Frodo... und Idril. Nehmt Asfaloth und reitet zur Fuhrt. Er kann euch beide tragen! Sie werden in wenigen Augenblicken hier sein. Ich spüre sie!" Ja, ich spürte es auch. Eine unbestimmte Gefahr ganz in der Nähe.  
  
„Aber... aber was ist mit euch?" „Wir sind sicherer ohne dich und Frodo, glaub mir Idril! Sie haben kaum Interesse an uns. Dafür sind wir zu nichtig.", sagte Aragorn.  
  
Glorfindel sprang von dem wundervollen, weißen Asfaloth und half mir, aufzusteigen. Es gab ja keinen Sattel. Aragorn setzte Frodo vor mich, so dass ich ihn mit einer Hand festhalten und mit der Hand in Asfaloths Mähne greifen konnte. Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich das brauchen würde. „Na los! Worauf wartest du noch?!", rief Glorfindel. Ich drückte meine Schenkel in den Bauch des Pferdes, doch Asfaloth rührte sich nicht, sondern schnaubte nur unwillig. Mir fiel etwas ein. „Noro lim Asfaloth, noro lim!", flüsterte ich und das Pferd preschte los. Tja, vielen Dank an Peter Jackson. Hinter mir konnte ich wütendes Gekreische hören, das mir in den Ohren wehtat.  
  
Asfaloth war das schnellste Pferd, das ich bis dahin jemals geritten hatte und er zeigte echt, was in ihm steckte. Ich dachte schon fast darüber nach, ob ich nicht doch auf Großpferde umsteigen sollte, falls ich mal zurück in meine Welt kommen würde... Ich fühlte mich wie Arwen, als sie im Film mit Frodo durch den Wald prescht... (A/N: Sorry Leute, aber die Szene war einfach geil. Darüber hab ich PJ sogar verziehen, dass er damit die Handlung abgeändert hat...g) Ich konnte mich an diese Szene erinnern. Eine der wenigen Szenen aus dem Film, den ich einst für mich lebensnotwendig gehalten hatte. Vor langer Zeit, weit weg...  
  
Plötzlich endete der Weg abrupt durch einen Fluss, der ihn kreuzte. Die Furt! Das weiße Elbenpferd hielt jedoch nicht einen Moment inne. Erst als wir auf der anderen Seite waren, hielt Asfaloth an und drehte sich um, so dass ich die schwarzen Reiter sehen konnte, die den Weg entlang rasten, als sei Morgoth persönlich hinter ihnen her. Als sie den Fluss erreichten, hielten sie an. Ihre schweren, schwarzen Schlachtrösser tänzelten nervös.  
  
„Elbenweib! Komm zurück! Nach Mordor kommt ihr mit uns!", zischten sie. Ich hatte keine Angst. „Kommt doch und holt uns!!!", schrie ich zurück. Ich bemerkte kaum, dass ich wieder weiß leuchtete, heller als das letzte Mal. Das Licht blendete die Pferde der schwarzen Reiter und sie tänzelten noch nervöser und wollten wegrennen. Doch ihre Reiter zwangen sie brutal dazu, stillzustehen.  
  
„Na los!"Mir war warm ums Herz, ich spürte die Macht, die in mir erwacht war und ich wusste, sollten diese Reiter es wagen, den Fluss zu überqueren, würde ich gegen sie kämpfen. Ich zog mein Schwert. Es schimmerte hell in dem Licht, das von mir ausging.  
  
Die Reiter auf der anderen Seite schienen zu zögern. Für einen Moment war es völlig still. Selbst die Natur und das Rauschen des Flusses schienen innezuhalten. Dann stieß der vorderste von ihnen seinem Pferd brutal die Fersen in den Bauch. Es quietschte, bäumte sich auf und sprang in den Fluss. Die anderen Reiter folgten ihm. Ein gewaltiges Rauschen ertönte und eine riesige Flutwelle kam den Berg hinuntergeschossen. Die weiße Gischt spülte die Reiter die Reiter einfach weg. Ich glaubte, weiße Rösser in der Flut zu sehen.  
  
Dann war es vorbei. Der Fluss wurde wieder ruhig. Die Reiter waren verschwunden. Nur ein schwarzer Mantelfetzen lag noch einsam am anderen Ufer.  
  
Plötzlich regte sich Frodo, den ich die ganze Zeit fest im Arm gehalten hatte. Er war kalt, eisig kalt und mir schien es, als würde er irgendwie...durchscheinend werden. „Oh Gott", hauchte ich. „Nein..." Es blieb keine Zeit, auf die anderen zu warten. Ich musste Elrond erreichen. Nur er konnte Frodo helfen. „Los Asfaloth, zeig mir, was Eile heißt und bring mich nach Bruchtal zum Herrn Elrond, oder Frodo wird nicht mehr zu retten sein!" Asfaloth raste los. Einige Male spaltete sich der Weg oder kreuzte sich mit einem anderen, doch Asfaloth wusste, wo es lang ging. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie das Leben Frodo verließ.  
  
Ich legte ihm meine Hand auf die Stirn. Jetzt konnte ich mich nicht mehr in der Mähne festhalten, doch Asfaloths Sprünge waren sanft und weich und er trat nie fehl. Ich konzentrierte mich und wusste gar nicht, was ich da tat. Ich handelte nach meinem Herzen und Gefühl. Vielleicht konnte ich Frodo mit der Macht der Elben, die Aragorn und Glorfindel nach in mir wohnte, helfen.  
  
Ich spürte, wie das Leben in Frodo zurückkehrte. Er war nicht mehr ganz so kalt. „Gib nicht auf Frodo, gib nicht auf! Komm zurück, ich bin da!", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.  
  
Asfaloth wieherte hell auf und wurde etwas langsamer. Wir hatten einen großzügigen Hof erreicht. Elben kamen aus den Häusern, die ihn säumten. Das weiße Pferd hielt schließlich an. Ich hielt Frodo immer noch fest umklammert. Ein Elb nahm ihn mir sanft ab und trug ihn in ein Haus. Ich war plötzlich müde. So unendlich müde, dass ich fast vom Pferd rutschte. Das weiße Strahlen, das uns bis dahin noch umgeben hatte, erlosch. Es war vorbei.  
  
Wir waren in Bruchtal. In Sicherheit.  
  
:::::......:::::  
  
Ich wurde früh von Alandil, dem jungen Soldaten, mit dem ich mich angefreundet hatte geweckt. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen. Es war kalt und die anderen schliefen noch. Alandil hatte die letzte Wache gehabt und ich half ihm, die anderen zu wecken. Wir packten unsere Sachen zusammen, sattelten rasch die Pferde und ritten zügig weiter. Es war drei Tage her, seit wir Osgiliath, die Ruinenstadt, verlassen hatten. Wir wollten am fünften Tag das Lager erreichen, das in einer Höhle im Gebirge liegen sollte. Dort sollten etwa 150 Soldaten stationiert sein.  
  
Es war immer noch ein wenig seltsam für mich, das Wort „Soldat"im Zusammenhang mit einem hochgewachsenen Mann in eiserner Rüstung und langem Schwert zu benutzen, anstatt einem in Tarnfarben gekleideten Typen um die zwanzig mit einer MG. Und noch seltsamer war es, dieses Wort im direkten Zusammenhang mit MEINEM Namen zu hören, einem sechzehnjährigen Weißen aus einem Vorort von London. Sehr seltsam.  
  
Niemand redete viel.  
  
Plötzlich hörte ich etwas. Einen leisen Ruf in der Ferne, sehr schwach. Die anderen schienen nichts bemerkt zu haben. Ich ließ Lithil etwas schneller laufen. Sie war ein Pferd, das einst ein Bote aus dem Düsterwald gebracht hatte und reagierte auf leise Stimmkommandos in Sindarin. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum ich sie bekommen hatte, obwohl sie schneller und williger war als das Pferd des Herrn Faramir. Kaum jemand hier konnte Sindarin und selbst Faramir beherrschte es nur sehr brüchig.  
  
Ich schloss schnell zu ihm auf. „Was ist, Eltaithir?" „Da vorne lauert jemand hinter den beiden Felsen. Ich hörte jemanden rufen!" „Halt!" Wir hielten sofort an. Ich hörte noch mal genauer hin und vernahm leises Geflüster hinter den Felsen, von denen wir nur noch etwa dreißig Meter entfernt waren. „Ich weiß nicht was das für Wesen sind, doch ihre Stimmen scheinen dunkel und heißer. Etwa fünfzig, schätze ich. Ein Hinterhalt!", rief ich plötzlich, als mir klar wurde, was das bedeutete. „Gut."Faramir blieb ganz ruhig. „Wir haben die doppelte Übermacht gegen uns. Doch noch ist die Hoffnung nicht verloren. Gut, dass der Boden so weich ist und das Geräusch unserer Pferde dämpft. Sie scheinen uns noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Wir biegen nach rechts ab und reiten in weitem Bogen um die Felsen herum. So können wir sie vielleicht von hinten überraschen. Leise jetzt!"  
  
Seinem Befehl wurde sofort Folge geleistet. Wir drehten von unserer bisherigen Route ab und ritten einen etwa 300 Meter weiten Bogen. Bald konnten wir die beiden großen Felsen von hinten sehen. Dort standen tatsächlich etwa fünfzig menschenähnliche Wesen. Doch sie waren kleiner als ein Mensch, ihre Haut war dunkel und ihre Arme lang. Sie machten einen bösartigen, ekelhaften Eindruck auf mich und stanken nach verwestem Fleisch. Es biss mich förmlich in die Nase. Den anderen schien das nicht so viel auszumachen. Klar, sie waren ja keine Elben.  
  
Ich gebe zu, dass ich ziemlich große Angst hatte, als wir da auf eine Horde ekliger, schwarzer, stinkender Kerle zugaloppierten, die zudem eine ziemliche Übermacht bildeten... „Orks!", hörte ich Alandil angeekelt zischen. Der Hass in seiner Stimme ließ mir einen kalten Schauer den Rücken runterlaufen. Ich hoffte bloß, als Eltaithir konnte ich kämpfen so wie ich reiten konnte, sonst hatte ich ein ernstes Problem.  
  
Die Orks hatten uns inzwischen bemerkt. Einige rannten uns entgegen, während ein paar andere ihre Bögen spannten. „Eltaithir! Dein Bogen! Vielleicht kannst du einige töten!!!", schrie Faramir mir zu.  
  
Ich zog den Bogen von meinem Rücken und holte einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher. Ich wusste, was ich tat. Ich hatte noch nie einen Bogen benutzt und doch kam es mir so vor, als hätte ich das schon tausende Male getan. Ich spannte schnell einen Pfeil ein und zielte auf einen der vordersten Orks. Die Sehne summte leise, als ich sie losließ und der Ork brach zusammen. Ich hatte ihn direkt in eine Lücke seiner Rüstung in den Hals getroffen. Das war für die anderen der Startschuss. Die Orks stürmten auf uns los. Ich wich mit Lithil, die ganz ruhig blieb, was mich zuerst verwunderte, einige Schritte zurück, zog den nächsten Pfeil von meinem Rücken und schoss einen weiteren Ork. Mein zweiter und dritter Pfeil traf ebenfalls und danach hörte ich auf zu zählen. Die Pfeile waren allerdings bald aufgebraucht und die Orks zu nahe. Ich zog mein Schwert, Silmanâré. Es tat seinem Namen alle Ehre und gleißte silbern im Sonnenlicht.  
  
Da rannte auch schon ein Ork auf mich zu, seine spitzen, gelb-schwarzen Zähne gebleckt und sein schartiges, dunkle Krummschwert erhoben. Jetzt hatte ich ein Problem. Ich hatte erst einmal mit einem Schwert gekämpft. In der zweiten Klasse gegen einen Basilisken, wobei ich allerdings nicht wirklich gut zurechtgekommen war... Ich beschrieb mit dem Schwert einen Kreis um mich herum und der Ork wurde geköpft. Na ja, das war wohl eher Glück als Verstand gewesen.  
  
Ich wusste, ich hatte kaum eine Chance mit dem Schwert. Ich musste an ein paar neue Pfeile kommen. Es war zwecklos zu versuchen, meine eigenen einzusammeln, solange die Schlacht andauerte. Aber auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, wo die Orks gestanden hatten, lagen einige tote Orkschützen. Ich wendete und galoppierte mitten durch das Schlachtfeld. Lithil wieherte hell auf, als ein Ork sie mit dem Schwert an der Brust streifte. Ich ritt ihn einfach nieder. Der Weg war nicht weit, doch musste ich die ganze Zeit wild mit dem Schwert um mich schlagen, um die Orks um uns einigermaßen auf Abstand zu halten. Ich hatte die toten Bogenschützen erreicht. Einer von ihnen lag auf dem Rücken, hielt jedoch seinen kurzen Bogen noch fest umklammert. Mir blieb nur eins übrig, um an seinen Köcher zu kommen, den er auf dem Rücken trug. Mich ekelte schon der Gedanke. Ich rutschte schnell von Lithils Rücken und fasste den Ork an den Schultern. Seine toten, blassen Augen schienen mich anzustarren. Ich riss mich zusammen und wälzte ihn herum. Bingo! Ein Köcher voller Pfeile. Der Ork war anscheinend nicht dazu gekommen, sie zu verschießen. Ich riss ihm den Köcher herunter, legte ihn um und schwang mich wieder auf Lithils Rücken.  
  
Bemerkenswert, wie glatt das gegangen war. Ich entfernte mich wieder ein Stück, steckte das Schwert weg, um freie Hand zu haben und spannte den Bogen. Die Orkpfeile waren schwarz gefiedert, dicker und kürzer als meine alten, aber besser als gar keine. Beinahe jeder traf.  
  
Dann war alles vorbei. Es wurde ruhig. Ich sah mich zum ersten Mal nach den anderen um. Der Boden war von Blut getränkt und mit Leichen übersät. Ich war einer der wenigen, die noch auf ihren Pferden saßen. Faramir kämpfte mit einem besonders großen Ork, gewann jedoch bald, indem er den Ork köpfte. Es war wohl der Anführer gewesen, denn der kleine Rest der Orks floh. Sechzehn von uns waren gefallen und auch neun Pferde hatten den Tod gefunden. Einige Pferde hatten die Gelegenheit genutzt und waren in Panik abgehauen, nachdem ihre Reiter heruntergefallen waren oder das Zeitliche gesegnet hatten. Andere Pferde liefen frei auf dem Schlachtfeld herum, beruhigten sich aber bald und blieben zusammen in einer Ecke stehen. Nur Faramir, zwei andere Soldaten, deren Namen ich nicht kannte und ich saßen noch auf ihren Tieren. Die anderen zehn fingen sich Pferde ein. Ich stieg ab und untersuchte Lithils Wunde an der Brust. Sie war nicht tief und hatte bereits aufgehört zu bluten. Es würde schnell verheilen, da war ich mir sicher, obwohl ich mich mit so was eigentlich nicht auskenne. Lithil schnaubte und rieb ihren Kopf an mir. Ich lachte und klopfte sie am Hals. Es war vorbei. Und ich lebte noch.  
  
Faramir hatte uns inzwischen gezählt.  
  
„Werft die Orkleichen auf einen Haufen und verbrennt sie. Unsere Leute begraben wir unter einem Steinhaufen. Hier liegen ja genug Steine herum"  
  
Es war eines der widerlichsten Dinge, die ich je gemacht habe. Bald hatten wir die Leichen der Orks auf einem Haufen aufgetürmt. Immer, wenn ich einen fand, der von einem meiner Pfeile getroffen worden war, zog ich ihn heraus und sammelte sie zusammen mit den Orkpfeilen in meinem alten Köcher, der von besserer Qualität war als der des Orks. Den anderen warf ich weg.  
  
Unseren toten Gefährten schlossen wir die Augen und legten sie ebenfalls zusammen. Dann türmten wir Erde und Steine über ihnen auf. „Mögen sie in Frieden ruhen", sagte Faramir leise und Alandil wiederholte es, ich ebenfalls und dann auch die anderen.  
  
Wir standen einige Minuten stillschweigend am Grab. Gestern Abend hatten wir zusammen am Feuer gelagert und jeder hatte von seiner Heimat und seiner Familie erzählt, bis auf mich natürlich. Und jetzt waren sie tot und wir lebten noch.  
  
„Ich verstehe eure Trauer, glaubt mir. Doch wir müssen weiter, falls ihr hier nicht lagern wollt. Die Sonne steht schon beinahe im Zenit." Faramir hatte Recht. Also wandten wir uns um, bestiegen unsre Pferde und ritten weiter.  
  
Mir fiel kaum auf, dass Faramir neben mir her ritt, bis er mich ansprach. „Deine erste Schlacht, Eltaithir?" Ich nickte. „Du hast dich gut geschlagen. Nicht wenige Orks sind durch deine Pfeile ums Leben gekommen. Ich bezweifle, ob wir ohne sie überlebt hätten. Es war eine große Übermacht." Ich nickte schwach. Ich war noch zu mitgenommen, um mich über das Lob zu freuen. „Doch deine Schwertkampftechnik lässt stark zu wünschen übrig..." Ich sah endlich auf. „Weißt du, ich habe mir überlegt... ich könnte dir da ein bisschen helfen und dich trainieren..."  
  
Es war eine große Ehre für mich, dass der Hauptmann persönlich mich trainieren wollte. Ich nickte, brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande und ein leises „Gerne. Vielen Dank."hervor.  
  
Faramir schien das zu genügen. „Na prima! Heute Abend, wenn wir lagern, fangen wir gleich an.", sagte er und setzte sich wieder an den Anfang. Es sah so aus, als würde ich bald ein Problem weniger haben...  
  
Nachwort: Sooo... die erste Schlacht... bitte reviewt!!!!! Ich beiße ja net. Ihr dürft mich auch ruhig runtermachen... 


	7. Feanors Traum

7. Kapitel  
  
Ich wachte auf. Die Vögel sangen und die Blätter der Linde vor meinem Fenster rauschten in einer leisen Brise. Ich lag im Bett.  
  
‚Oh nein. Gleich muss ich wieder in die Schule. Da drauf hann ich jetzt echt null Bock. Wieso hat der Wecker net geklingelt? Mama rastet aus, wenn ich verschlafen hab...'  
  
Ich schlug die Augen auf und erblickte statt der posterbedeckten Decke meines Zimmers eine aus hellem Holz, die reich mit elbischen Schnitzereien verziert war. Meine Erinnerungen kehrten schlagartig zurück. Ich war nicht daheim, sondern in Mittelerde, in Bruchtal. Ich setzte mich auf. Ich fühlte mich gut. Ausgeschlafen. Ich stand auf und blickte mich um. Ich trug ein schneeweißes, langes Nachthemd ohne irgendeine Verzierung, das mir jedoch sehr gut stand, wie ich in dem großen Spiegel, der in einer Ecke stand sehen konnte.  
  
Das Zimmer war hell und hatte blaue Wände und war mit hellen Holzmöbeln ausgestattet. Wirklich wunderschön. In einer Ecke stand ein großer Schrank. Vielleicht war da ja was zum Anziehen drin, ich konnte ja schlecht im Nachthemd durch Elronds Haus laufen - und wenn es ein noch so schönes Nachthemd war...  
  
Ich öffnete neugierig die Schranktür. Jemand hatte tatsächlich den ganzen Schrank vollgestopft mit Klamotten, alle ungefähr in meiner Größe. Darunter waren wunderschöne elbische Kleider, die ich wirklich zu gerne gleich anprobiert hätte.  
  
Schließlich entschied ich mich jedoch für ein hellblaues, das im Gegensatz zu manchen anderen sehr einfach war. Es war allerdings schmal geschnitten und ich sah wirklich gut darin aus. Ich legte es aufs Bett. Vielleicht gab es ja auch irgendwo ein Bad hier. Ich hatte mich immerhin seit über einer Woche nicht geduscht und elbisches Haar wird zwar nicht so schnell fettig, doch hatte sich ziemlicher Dreck darin angesammelt, obwohl ich meine Haare eigentlich immer geflochten getragen hatte. Ich stank auch nicht wirklich, denn Elben stinken einfach nicht, das ist so, aber unangenehm war es trotzdem.  
  
Von dem Zimmer gingen zwei Türen ab. Eine musste wohl auf einen Gang oder in das nächste Zimmer führen und die andere führte hoffentlich zu einem Bad. Ich probierte wahllos eine aus. Bingo! Ein weißgefliester Raum, mit einem Traum von einer Badewanne und unzähligen Seifen. Anscheinend hatte der gute Elrond schon vorausgesehen, dass ich mich nach dem Aufwachen erst mal waschen wollen würde und die Wanne mit heißem Wasser füllen lassen, das allerdings mittlerweile nur noch lauwarm war.  
  
Eine dreiviertel Stunde später war ich gewaschen, getrocknet, gekämmt und angezogen und ging durch die zweite Tür. Dahinter lag tatsächlich ein Gang, von dem noch einige andere Türen abgingen. Ich stand ziemlich am Ende und musste so nicht lange überlegen, welche Richtung ich nehmen sollte.  
  
Der Gang endete in einer Wendeltreppe nach unten, welche wieder auf einen Gang führte. Dieser Gang kreuzte sich mit einem anderen. Ich wählte willkürlich einen Weg aus und ging weiter.  
  
Viele Gänge und Treppen und Entscheidungen später begegnete ich endlich einem jungen Elbenmädchen, noch jünger sogar als ich, das aus einem Zimmer heraustrat.  
  
„Entschuldigung? Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich die anderen finde?", fragte ich inzwischen leicht genervt. Wieso musste dieses Haus, nein, dieser Palast so groß sein? „Welche and... oh, ich verstehe! Ihr müsst Idril sein, von der alle sprechen!" „Genau."Ja, ja, schlaues Mädchen. „Aber kannst du mir vielleicht meine Frage beantworten, wie ich meine Gefährten finde?" Ich war langsam echt gereizt. „Oh, sie kamen gestern Nacht nach Euch an. Ihr hättet sie wohl noch gesehen, denn es war nicht spät. Doch Ihr wart so müde, dass man Euch in Euer Zimmer tragen musste. Ihr findet sie jetzt in der großen Halle beim Frühstück.", plapperte sie munter drauflos. „Und wo ist diese Halle?" „Kommt. Ich führe Euch hin. Ich wollte sowieso gerade frühstücken gehen. Ich bin übrigens Mirenithil!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging los und ich folgte ihr so schnell ich konnte.  
  
Einige Augenblicke später befanden wir uns tatsächlich in einer großen Halle. Hier stand eine riesige Tafel an der eine Menge Elben saßen. Ich sah mich nach meinen Gefährten um und entdeckte sie schließlich neben Herrn Elrond persönlich, den man sofort erkannte, weil er auf einem erhöhten Stuhl saß. Sie hatten mir sogar einen Stuhl zwischen Éo und den Hobbits freigehalten.  
  
Und sie hatten uns nicht bemerkt. Mirenithil verabschiedete sich und setzte sich zu einer Freundin, die ihr heftig zuwinkte. Ich näherte mich ihnen von hinten. Die Hobbits lachten und scherzten und griffen kräftig zu. Éolind unterhielt sich leise mit Aragorn und Elrond. „Guten Morgen, Éo. Na, gut geschlafen?" „IDRIL!!!", schrie sie, so dass die Elben im ganzen Saal aufschauten und sogar die Hobbits mit dem Essen aufhörten, sprang auf und fiel mir um den Hals. „Ist gut, Éo... ist ja gut..." Sie beruhigte sich wieder und wir setzten uns. Nacheinander wünschten mir die Hobbits, Aragorn, Elrond und eine sehr hübsche, dunkelhaarige Elbe, die auf seiner anderen Seite saß einen guten Morgen. Ich bemerkte plötzlich, wie hungrig ich war und probierte den wunderbaren Honig, der in einem Glas auf dem Tisch stand. Ich habe Honig schon immer geliebt, aber dieser hier war der beste, den ich je gegessen hatte.  
  
Danach hörte ich mir von Éo, Pippin und Merry an, was passiert war, nachdem ich mit Frodo weggaloppiert war. Sie hatten sich alle versteckt und die schwarzen Reiter waren einfach an ihnen vorbeigeritten, ohne sie zu bemerken. Sie waren zu fixiert auf uns gewesen. Danach erzählte ich meine Geschichte und die anderen hörten gut zu. „Wie geht's eigentlich Frodo? Und wo ist überhaupt Sam??", fragte ich dann. „Och, Frodo geht es gar nicht so schlecht. Elrond sagte, er wäre zwar vergiftet gewesen, aber du hättest ihn anscheinend schon größtenteils geheilt... Sam ist natürlich bei ihm, wo sonst?", meinte Pippin fröhlich und holte sich noch eine Scheibe Brot. Ich schaute mich fragend nach Elrond um. Er lächelte. „Ja. Du hast Frodo auf eurem rasanten Ritt tatsächlich geholfen. Du warst mächtig genug, das böse Gift der Nazgûl zu vertreiben. Er schien nur zu schlafen, als ich ihn letzte Nacht ansah. Doch deine Tat hat auch deine Kräfte aufgezehrt. Man musste dich gestern auf dein Zimmer tragen, so müde warst du. Ich bin froh, dich wieder bei uns zu sehen." Ich sah ihn nur erstaunt an. Aragorn mischte sich ein. „Glorfindel und ich haben beide schon auf unserer Reise bemerkt, dass du große Macht verliehen bekamst. Irgendwie musst du es geschafft haben, Frodo mit dieser Macht zu heilen. Er wäre ohne dich vielleicht gestorben..."  
  
ICH? Ich sollte Frodo geheilt haben??? Ich konnte das alles kaum glauben. „Oh man... wow... ähm... k-kann ich... kann ich ihn vielleicht... ähm... sehen???" „Das ahnte ich. Gleich nach dem Frühstück führen wir dich zu ihm. Er wird bereits aufgewacht sein. „Ah." Leicht enttäuscht blickte ich auf meinen Teller. Elrond sah so aus, als hätte er vor, noch dort sitzen zu bleiben, bis auch der letzte der Elben im Saal mit dem Frühstück fertig war. Na ja, musste er wahrscheinlich auch.  
  
„Warte, ich werde dich hinführen. Ich bin schon lange fertig mit Essen...", sagte die Frau neben Elrond plötzlich. „Ada?" Elrond zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte jedoch schließlich. „Ja, geht nur. Aber ich will dich, Idril und deine Freundin Éolind später noch einmal sprechen. Sagen wir, um zehn Uhr auf der Terrasse?" „Gut." Damit zogen wir los. Die Hobbits rannten uns, die letzten Bissen hinunterschluckend, hinterher.  
  
Die junge Frau stellte sich unterwegs als Arwen, Elronds Tochter vor. Hatte ich den Namen nicht schon mal irgendwo gehört? Mir fiel außerdem auf, dass sie älter zu sein schien, als ich sie eingeschätzt hatte. Sie wirkte ziemlich jung, nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig, und doch war sie wohl weit über tausend Jahre alt.  
  
Bald blieben wir vor einer Tür stehen. Die Hobbits und Éolind keuchten leise. Arwen klopfte leise an und öffnete dann die Tür, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Frodo saß aufgerichtet in seinem Bett, das viel zu groß für ihn zu sein schien und Sam saß daneben auf einem kleinen Stuhl. Beide schienen in eine angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft, verstummten aber, als sie uns bemerkten. Sie waren wirklich glücklich, uns zu sehen und fielen uns nacheinander um den Hals. Na ja, was mich und Éo betraf und Arwen, die sie zwar nicht kannten, aber trotzdem nicht ausließen, konnten sie höchstens den Bauch umklammern. Frodo wirkte genauso quicklebendig wie Sam und überhaupt nicht krank.  
  
„Weißt du, gestern hängst du noch in meinen Armen und ich hatte Angst, du wärst tot und jetzt scheint es dir ja richtig gut zu gehen" Frodo wurde sofort wieder etwas ruhiger. „Jaaaa, ich fühlte mich auch wie tot. Alles war dunkel und schreckliche Stimmen riefen mich und flüsterten mir ins Ohr. Doch plötzlich wurde es mir wieder warm und hell um mich und die Stimmen erstarben und ich hörte deine Stimme, die mir zuredete: ‚Gib nicht auf, Frodo, gib nicht auf! Komm zurück, ich bin da!' Warmes Licht schien mich zu umgeben und dann wachte ich hier auf und Sam war bei mir und war froh und erzählte mir, dass du mich hergebracht hättest..."  
  
Ich wäre am liebsten nur noch rumgehüpft, so glücklich war ich. Frodo war gesund! Wir waren alle in Bruchtal und die schwarzen Reiter erstmal weg vom Fenster. Alles schien wieder gut.  
  
Einige Stunden waren vergangen, obwohl es mir schien wie zehn Minuten, als ein dunkelhaariger Elb das Zimmer betrat. Wohl ein Diener. „Herr Elrond und Herr Mithrandir fragen nach Frau Idril und Frau Éolind." „Echt? Schon so spät?!", rief Idril erstaunt, die fröhlich mit den Hobbits über die Qualität von Erdbeeren geredet hatte. Wir waren gerade erst zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Erdbeeren in Bruchtal weit besser und frischer schmeckten als die in unserer Welt, doch Idril behauptete steif und fest, dass die Erdebeeren in ihrem Garten daheim diese hier um Längen schlugen. Dann warf Sam ein, dass keine Erdbeeren welcher Welt auch immer die im Garten von Beutelsend schlagen konnten... Ich konnte da nicht mitreden, weil wir daheim nur einen ganz winzigen Garten haben, in dem keine Erdbeeren wachsen. Dazu ist es in Großbritannien zu kalt. Allerdings hatte ich mal in Südfrankreich Erdbeeren von einem Straßenhändler gegessen und die waren wirklich lecker gewesen...  
  
Na ja, jetzt mussten wir diese Diskussion erstmal unterbrechen, weil Idril und ich zu Elrond mussten und diesem anderen Kerl dessen Name mit M anfing, wer auch immer das war.  
  
Der Elb führte uns in eine Bibliothek. Elrond saß in einem hohen Sessel, doch als er uns sah, stand er auf. Hinter einem Regal trat ein alter Mann hervor. Er hatte graue Haare und einen grauen Bart und trug einen grauen Mantel. Überhaupt schien alles an ihm grau und oft benutzt, außer seinem spitzen Hut, der zwar auch ziemlich abgetragen, aber dunkelblau war. Elrond wandte sich ihm zu. „Mithrandir, das sind Idril und Éolind. Idril, Éolind, das ist Mithrandir, wie wir Elben ihn nennen. Bei den Menschen heißt er Gandalf, der Graue. Eigentlich hat er viele Namen..." „Du bist also Gandalf! Die Hobbits sprachen von dir.", rief Idril erfreut. Gandalf lächelte nur. „Der Zauberer.", meinte ich mit leichtem Sarkasmus, den aber niemand zu bemerken schien. Jetzt war ich echt gespannt. Gandalf lächelte wieder in seinen Bart hinein, doch seine Augen schienen neugierig zu blitzen. „Wir haben euch hergerufen, um zu erfahren, wo ihr herkommt, wie ihr hergekommen seid und vor allem warum ihr hier seid. Aragorn sagte mir, er hätte euch das Versprechen gegeben, nichts zu erzählen. Deshalb frage ich euch selbst und hoffe, ihr werdet mir vertrauen. Ich werde euch so gut helfen, wie es in meiner Macht und meinem Wissen steht."  
  
Ja, ich vertraute diesem Gandalf. Er erinnerte mich an jemanden. Jemanden, den ich sehr gut kannte und von dem ich wusste, dass ich ihm trauen konnte. Immer.  
  
Idril erzählte ihre Geschichte zuerst. Sie fing bei ihrem alten Leben an und kam schließlich zu dem Blitzschlag und dann zu unserer Reise.  
  
Dann erzählte ich von meinem eigenen Leben. Ich erwähnte scheinbar beiläufig, dass ich eine Hexe war. Eine Hexe, die auf einer Schule ausgebildet wurde. Gandalf merkte sofort auf. „Eine Hexe? Unmöglich... aber erzähl weiter!" Das tat ich auch und schloss schließlich bei meinem Treffen mit Idril. Den Rest kannten sie ja schon.  
  
„Was ich gerne wissen würde ist, was mit J.R.R. Tolkien war, als er hier herkam. Aragorn sagte, einen Elb dieses Namens hätte er vor vielen Jahren einmal getroffen." „Jaaaa...ich erinnere mich."antwortete Elrond. „Er wohnte hier in Bruchtal und eines Tages verschwand er und keiner in Mittelerde sah ihn je wieder. Aber es gibt einige Aufzeichnungen, die er uns hinterließ. Zum Beispiel war er der erste, der anfing, die Geschichte der Elben in Mittelerde aufzuschreiben Er brachte diese Arbeit allerdings nie zu Ende und sie wurde von Bilbo, Frodos Onkel fortgeführt, als dieser hierher kam. Bedauerlicherweise trafen sich die beiden nie. Sie hätten gut zueinander gepasst... Ich dachte bisher nicht daran, dass seine und eure Geschichte zusammenhängen könnte, doch nun..." Er ging zu einem der vielen voll gestopften Bücherregale und zog zielstrebig einige verstaubte, in dunkles Leder gebundene Bücher heraus, die er auf einen kleinen Tisch legte. Wir alle beugten uns interessiert darüber. Ich schlug eines auf. Es war in einer schwungvollen, schönen Schrift geschrieben, die ich nicht kannte. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen.  
  
„Ich kann es nicht lesen. Elbisch, nehme ich an...", sagte ich resigniert. „Warte, ich will's versuchen. Ich wollte sowieso wissen, ob ich jetzt, wo ich eine Elbin bin, das Sindarin verstehe..."Vorsichtig nahm Idril mir das Buch aus der Hand und schlug eine Seite auf. Gandalf, Elrond und ich beobachteten sie gespannt. „Hey, ich verstehe es echt! Es ist ein wenig so, als wäre man lange Zeit im Ausland gewesen und würde dann wieder Deutsch reden, weißt du..." „Na los, les schon vor!", drängte ich ungeduldig.  
  
Idril räusperte sich und fing an, zuerst langsam, dann jedoch immer flüssiger vorzulesen. „Von Beren und Lúthien. Niedergeschrieben von John Ronald Reul Tolkien, Reisender... Hey, die Geschichte kenne ich!" „Hm? Woher denn das? Hat Aragorn sie euch erzählt?" „Mir hat er sie eines Abends erzählt. Aber da war Idril nicht bei uns...", warf ich ein. „Ohhh, ganz einfach."sagte sie. „Tolkien hat sie bei uns in einem Buch mit dem Namen ‚Das Silmarillion' veröffentlicht. In diesem Buch stehen alle Geschichten über die Valar und die Entstehung von Mittelerde und den Elben..."  
  
„Ja, Aragorn erwähnte etwas in dieser Richtung...", meinte Gandalf schließlich in das kurze Schweigen hinein, das nach Idrils Worten entstanden war. „Gut, die Frage, wieso ihr so viel über unsere Welt wisst, scheint geklärt."schloss Elrond sich an. „Wir wissen zwar nicht, woher mein alter Freund wusste, was in dieser Zeit geschehen würde, doch dieses Geheimnis werden wir jetzt und hier nicht lüften können und deshalb ist es sinnlos, heute Abend darüber nachzudenken. Was mich noch wundert ist, wieso ihr hier seid. Es ist kein Zufall, dessen bin ich mir sicher... Wisst ihr, ich habe dazu eine Theorie..."  
  
Er drehte sich um und ging langsam in eine der hintersten und dunkelsten Ecken der Bibliothek. Idril und ich folgten ihm neugierig. In dieser Ecke standen keine Bücher, sondern handgeschriebene Pergamentrollen. Und diesmal brauchte Elrond auch eine Weile, bis er die richtige gefunden zu haben schien.  
  
Wir kehrten zu Gandalf zurück.  
  
„Hier ist sie. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie noch habe, denn sie ist sehr alt. Einige tausend Jahre - sie stammt noch aus der Zeit, bevor Feanor Valinor verließ und Galadriel noch ein junges Elbenmädchen war. Feanor, der größte der Elben selbst schrieb sie, nachdem er einen merkwürdigen Traum hatte, eine Vision. Ich lese vor."  
  
Er räusperte sich noch einmal, blickte würdevoller denn je zuvor in die Runde, als ob er sich absichern wollte, dass wir die Ehre, die uns zuteil wurde auch wirklich begriffen hatten und setzte dann an. „Die Sprache ist Quenya. Ich übersetzte nur die Ausschnitte, die euch betreffen. Es ist nämlich nicht gerade leicht, müsst ihr wissen. Die alten Elben hatten eine sehr, sagen wir blumige Ausdrucksweise... ‚Eine Frau erschien mir. Sie war schöner als alle, die ich je zuvor gesehen hatte. Ihre dunklen Augen glitzerten im Licht der Sterne, die noch heller zu leuchten schienen, als sie es sonst taten'... jetzt wird eine Weile die Schönheit dieser Frau beschrieben. Ah, hier geht es weiter: ‚Und sie erhob ihre Stimme zu mir und sprach: ‚ In ferner Zukunft, Feanor, wenn das Volk der Elben endgültig aus dem Osten zu schwinden beginnt, wird das Dunkle die Nachfahren deiner Söhne und Geschwister erneut bedrohen. Es wird Krieg geben und großes Unheil kann über Menschen und Elben kommen, wenn das Böse nicht vertrieben werden kann. Das Schicksal wird abhängen von wenigen Personen, die mehr Leid zu ertragen haben werden als jeder andere, ob Mensch, Elb oder Zwerg. Zu ihrer Hilfe werden die Valar vier junge Wesen aus einer anderen Welt schicken, jeder mit einer besonderen Fähigkeit ausgestattet und sie werden Luft, Wasser, Erde und Feuer verkörpern. Nur mit ihrer Hilfe kann Mittelerde gerettet werden und von ihnen wird letztendlich das Schicksal aller, die dort wandeln abhängen. Schmerz werden sie ertragen müssen und die Rückkehr in ihre Heimat wird ihnen nicht gewiss sein. Auch ist es nicht gewiss, dass sie sich dem Guten zuwenden und dem Bösen widerstehen können. Nichts ist gewiss. Große Macht wohnt in ihnen, die sich bei jedem von ihnen auf seine eigene Art, früher oder später, entfaltet. Luft, Wasser, Erde und Feuer, Feanor, Feuergeist. Das Schicksal hängt von ihnen ab...' Die Stimme wird schwächer und das Bild verblasst. Ich erwache schweißgebadet. Ich schrieb dies nieder, um den Betroffenen zu helfen, sollte die Prophezeiung sich tatsächlich einst erfüllen. Die Valar mögen mit dir sein, der du dies liest...' Das war es. Ich denke, wir wissen nun was geschehen ist. Doch... ihr seid nur zu zweit. Was ist mit dem dritten und dem vierten Kind?"  
  
Ich konnte es nicht unterdrücken, bei dem Begriff „Kind"leicht die Stirn zu runzeln. Ich konnte dieses Wort im Zusammenhang mit mir einfach nicht ausstehen... Aber im Moment waren andere Dinge wichtiger. Es schien, als hätten wir endlich den Grund für unser Hier sein entdeckt...! Wer Numero drei war, war mir natürlich klar. „Harry." „Hm?"  
  
Drei leicht verwirrt schauende Gesichter wendeten sich mir zu. Nur Idril wusste von ihm. „Harry ist ein Schulfreund von mir. Er musste im gleichen Augenblick wie ich diesen Trank schlucken und deshalb nahm ich bisher an, dass er hier auch irgendwo ist..." Ein neuer, schrecklicher Gedanke kam mir. Der Trank war eindeutig giftig gewesen. Idril wäre ja eigentlich auch durch den Blitzschlag gestorben. Was, wenn Harry nicht auserwählt und somit tatsächlich gestorben war...?  
  
Gandalf schien meine Gedanken zu lesen. Er legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter, was irgendwie beruhigend wirkte. „Ja, das nehme ich auch an. Ich denke nicht, dass das alles aus Zufall geschehen ist. Dass euch dreien gleichzeitig diese Unfälle passierten, während wir hier tatsächlich vor einem sehr ernsten Problem stehen... Die Valar haben euch auserwählt. Dich und Idril und diesen Herri. Sie würden niemanden umsonst sterben lassen. Das liegt nicht in ihrer Art..." Klar, das war logisch. Er musste einfach leben. „Und du wirst ihn finden, das verspreche ich dir." Ich konnte nicht wissen, dass Harry zur selben Zeit etwas Ähnliches von einem gewissen Hauptmann gesagt bekam.  
  
„Was mich noch interessieren würde ist, wer von uns nun welches Element verkörpert...", meinte ich nach kurzer Zeit nachdenklich. Elrond lächelte. „Nun, ein berechtigte Frage, wie ich zugeben muss. Über dich, Éolind, bin ich mir noch nicht im Klaren, doch ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du, Idril, das Wasser verkörperst. Schnell und ungestüm kannst du sein, doch auch ruhig. Deine Augen sind blau und glitzern wie ein schneller Bach in der Sonne und in deiner Stimme klingt das Rauschen der Wellen..." Wow, waren diese Elben poetisch. Gandalf und ich warfen uns vielsagende Blicke zu, doch Idril schien das alles vollkommen normal zu finden. Na ja, sie war ja auch eine Elbin. Das sagt alles.  
  
„Doch, was ist mit dem vierten Kind?", fragte Idril plötzlich dazwischen. Klar, das war noch eine extrem wichtige Frage. „Wir müssen es finden! Wenn er oder sie dem Bösen in die Hände fällt... Ihr habt doch alle gehört, was Feanor schrieb. ‚Auch ist es nicht gewiss, ob sie sich dem Guten zuwenden und dem Bösen widerstehen können. Nichts ist gewiss.'" Idril hatte Recht. Betroffenheit machte sich auf unseren Gesichtern breit.  
  
Viel gab es nicht mehr zu sagen. Jede von uns beiden, Idril und ich, musste das Besprochene erst einmal verdauen. Wir verabschiedeten uns und gingen unter verschiedenen Vorwänden auf unsere Zimmer. 


	8. Der Angriff der Haradrim

8. Kapitel  
  
„Wir sind da!", rief Faramir.  
  
Es war Mittag und die Sonne stand hoch. Wir waren in der letzten Zeit durch eine schöne Gegend geritten, mit Büschen und Bäumen und saftigem Gras bewachsen. Nun führte er uns über einen schmalen steinigen Pfad in eine geräumige Höhle, deren Eingang gut hinter einem hohen Wasserfall verborgen lag. Das herunterfallende Wasser glitzerte in der Sonne und wirkte wie ein dichter Schleier. Die Höhle war tatsächlich riesig. Man sah deutlich, dass viele Soldaten hier ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten.  
  
Ein großer, bärtiger Mann kam uns entgegen. „Herr Faramir! Gut, dass Ihr kommt!" Die beiden schienen sich trotz der höflichen Anrede gut zu kennen. Sie fielen sich in die Arme.  
  
Dann wandte Faramir sich uns zu. Ich bemerkte, dass drei oder vier von unserer Gruppe, die ältesten, bereits hier gewesen sein mussten. Sie sahen sich nicht wie wir anderen neugierig um, sondern fingen bereits damit an, ihr Gepäck in die dafür bestimmten Ecken zu stellen und winkten alten Kameraden zu, die fröhlich zurückgrüßten.  
  
„Das ist Grimbart", sagte Faramir nun und Grimbart grinste uns fröhlich zu. Schien ein rauer, aber netter Kerl zu sein. „Er beaufsichtigt dieses Lager, wenn ich abwesend bin."Wir nickten.  
  
„Doch sag, Faramir. Wieso seid ihr nur so wenige? Mehr sollten kommen. Und was macht dieser Elb bei euch?"Grimbarts tiefe Stimme war ernster geworden, beinahe unfreundlich, als er mir bei seinen letzten Worten einen Seitenblick zuwarf. Ich fand ihn gleich nicht mehr ganz so nett... „Ein Hinterhalt von Orks aus Mordor. Sie schienen zu wissen, dass wir kommen würden. Doch darüber reden wir später. Der Elb hier ist übrigens Eltaithir. Er ist kein Gefangener, wenn du das meinst."Soso. Faramir hatte es also auch bemerkt. „Er schloss sich uns schon in Minas Tirith an. Er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren, der Arme." „Ach, hat er?"Grimbart hatte sein Misstrauen noch nicht überwunden und zeigte das allzu deutlich.  
  
In diesem Moment schaltete sich eine andere Stimme hinter mir ein. „Er ist ein sehr guter Bogenschütze. Nur wenige sah ich mit dieser Perfektion schießen. Ohne ihn... wären wir bei dem Hinterhalt gefallen, wie viele unserer Gefährten. Wir misstrauen ihm nicht." Alle drehten sich erstaunt nach dem Sprecher um. Es war Alandil.  
  
Grimbart wandte sich an mich. Wie nett. „Ist es wahr, was dieser junge Soldat soeben sagte?" Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass dies nicht der richtige Augenblick für Bescheidenheit war. Ich meine, ich hatte ja schon ein paar Orks getroffen... „Ja, Herr." „Dann entschuldige ich mich hiermit bei Euch. Es war unrecht von mir, so vorschnell zu urteilen. Ich bin froh, Euch hier zu haben, denn Elben sind bekanntlich rechtschaffene und gute Krieger." Ich nickte nur. Dann wies man uns Lagerplätze in einer Ecke der Höhle zu. Eine Matratze aus trockenem Gras und eine Decke. Das war's. Na ja, ich hatte schon schlechtere Schlafplätze gehabt. Ein Schrank unter einer Treppe ist auch nicht grade die Präsidentensuite...  
  
---  
  
Ich wachte davon auf, dass ich heftig geschüttelt wurde und blinzelte müde. Die Sonne schien noch nicht durch die vielen kleinen Ritzen, die die Höhle sonst erhellten. Sie waren in der Nacht durch Fackeln ersetzt worden. Ich hatte höchstens drei oder vier Stunden geschlafen, nachdem wir bis spät in die Nacht mit anderen Soldaten gegessen und Geschichten erzählt, andere gehört, Witze gemacht und über andere gelacht hatten und dann todmüde ins Bett gegangen waren.  
  
Es war Alandil, der mich so brutal aus meinen Träumen riss. „Mhmmm... wassisss...", nuschelte ich. „Wach... endlich... auf!", sagte Alandil bestimmt und schüttelte mich noch fester. „Die Posten haben Haradrim vom Süden kommend gesehen!" Ich war sofort hellwach. „Feinde? Mist!"  
  
Ich hatte, wie alle anderen, in meinen Klamotten geschlafen und war dementsprechend schnell aufgestanden, da ich mich nicht noch in eine Rüstung zwängen musste, wie alle anderen Soldaten.  
  
Ich ging hinüber zu Faramir, der natürlich als erstes geweckt worden war. „Wie viele?", fragte er gerade einen übermüdet aussehenden, dreckigen Mann. „Nur etwa hundert! Ich konnte sie kaum noch richtig zählen, denn sie waren schon zu nahe." „Was ist mit deinen neun Gefährten, die bei dir waren?" „Alle tot. Die Haradrim haben Späher vorausgeschickt, die unser Lager entdeckt haben. Ich war gerade jagen, weil unsere Vorräte langsam aufgebraucht waren und so sahen sie mich nicht."  
  
Ich ging wieder rüber zu meinem Lagerplatz, um mein Schwert (ich nahm es immer mit, obwohl ich kaum etwas damit anfangen konnte) und natürlich meinen Bogen und Köcher zu holen. Es gab in der Höhle auch ein Waffenlager, das erbeutete Waffen und überzählige Waffen gefallener Soldaten beinhaltete. Ich suchte mir einige neue Pfeile, denn die der Orks waren wirklich nicht besonders gut. Die zweite Schlacht in meinem Leben bahnte sich an.  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später. Die Sonne ging leuchtend am Horizont auf. Doch kein Mitglied unserer kleinen Armee hatte die Zeit, dieses wunderschöne Schauspiel zu bewundern.  
  
Ich lauerte hinter einem großen Felsen, den Bogen bereit. Neben mir kniete Alandil, ebenfalls einen Pfeil und Bogen zum Schießen bereithaltend. Er war kein großartiger Schütze, doch auch nicht schlecht. Wir blieben jetzt immer zusammen und er war mir ein treuer Freund. Unter uns führte ein Abhang steil in ein schmales, steiniges Tal hinab. Auf beiden Seiten hatten sich die Soldaten Gondors postiert, immer zu zweit oder zu dritt beisammen. Wir bildeten einen Hinterhalt, ein schlauer Schachzug Faramirs. Unser Standpunkt war jedoch nicht allzu weit von Minas Morgul entfernt und wir hofften inständig, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Dann wären wir verloren gewesen. Doch es gab einfach keinen besseren Ort für diesen Hinterhalt in der Nähe.  
  
In etwa zwanzig Metern Entfernung hörte ich plötzlich ein leises Pfeifen, ähnlich dem eines kleinen Vogels. „Das Signal." „Ach, was. Das war doch nur ein Vogel." „Natürlich sollte es so klingen. Aber ich sage dir, es war das Signal...!" „Du hast bessere Ohren als ich. Gib es weiter. Die nächsten Beiden liegen hinter diesem Geröllhaufen da drüben." Ich spitzte meine Lippen und bekam auch tatsächlich einen leisen, aber klaren Ton hin, der dem, den wir gehört hatten ähnelte.  
  
Plötzlich richtete ich mich leicht auf. „Was hörst du?" „Trommeln. Leise Trommeln in der Ferne." „Die Haradrim. Sie sind hier...", flüsterte Alandil. „Wie weit noch?" „Etwa eine Meile. Vielleicht auch eine viertel Meile mehr oder weniger. Und... da ist noch ein anderes Geräusch. Eine Art Stampfen. Stampfen von schweren, unglaublich schweren Füßen... So etwas habe ich noch nie gehört...", murmelte ich. Ich war absolut verwirrt. Es klang wie ein Elefant. Nur schwerer. Viel schwerer. „Jetzt hör ich es auch. Da! Da sind sie!", zischte Alandil plötzlich.  
  
Riesige Wesen kamen das Tal hinauf. Wie Elefanten sahen sie aus, doch drei- oder viermal so groß! Und jeder von ihnen hatte einen Wehrturm auf dem breiten Rücken. Und da waren auch die Trommeln. Sie schlugen einen gleichmäßigen Takt, in dem die rot-schwarz gekleideten Fußsoldaten marschierten. Es war Furcht einflößend. Bald waren sie auf unserer Höhe. Ich hörte ein zweites leises Pfeifen, das ich sofort weitergab. Das Zeichen zum Angriff! Wir standen auf und stellten uns so, dass unsere Bögen gerade auf beiden Seiten an dem Felsen vorbeischauten. Ich spannte den Bogen, zielte und ließ los. Die Sehne surrte leise. Ein Fußsoldat in der vordersten Reihe brach zusammen. Der Zug stockte. Und dann, dann brach das Chaos aus. Neben mir wurden andere Pfeile von den Sehnen gelassen. Die Haradrim waren offensichtlich verwirrt. Sie liefen durcheinander, hier und da brach einer von ihnen zusammen. Die Bogenschützen auf den riesigen Elefanten konnten nichts anderes tun, als auf die Felsen zu zielen und zu beobachten, wie ihre Leute fielen. Ich ließ mehr Pfeile von der Sehne. Und tötete weiter.  
  
Alandil hatte mittlerweile auf die großen Tiere gezielt. Die Menschen traf er sowieso nicht. Keine schlechte Idee. Es würde einen großen Vorteil bringen, wenn wir die Viecher los wären, die mir nicht besonders sympathisch waren, um ehrlich zu sein und die jetzt kopflos hin und her liefen. Ihre dicken Häute waren mit Pfeilen gespickt und das Chaos, das überall herrschte, schien sie total verrückt werden zu lassen. Kein gutes Kampftraining...  
  
Doch es brachte nichts, die Elefantenhaut (ich nannte die Viecher einfach so, weil ich ihren richtigen Namen nicht kannte) mit Pfeilen zu spicken. Sie war viel zu dick. Aber kurz hinter dem Kopf des Elefanten saß jeweils eine Art Führer, der sein Tier mit Seilen unter Kontrolle hielt.  
  
Ich legte den Pfeil an und zielte genau auf das Herz des Menschen. Ich traf ihn in den Hals und war leicht enttäuscht. Na ja, auf jeden Fall kippte der Kerl und fiel, an den Schnüren reißend von seinem Elefant. Der Elefant stöhnte schmerzhaft auf und ließ den Kopf zur Seite hängen. Offensichtlich waren die Schnüre an scharfen Stangen im weichen Maul befestigt gewesen und daher musste das Reißen daran ziemlich schmerzhaft sein. Der Elefant ging in die Knie und stürzte dann. Auch andere Schützen waren nach meinem Beispiel auf die Idee gekommen, die Elefantenführer abzuschießen. Es stand gut für uns. Doch dann wendete sich das Blatt abrupt. Orks strömten das Tal hinauf. Orks mit einer dunklen Flagge, auf der ein gespenstisch weißer Mond prangte. Und es waren viele. Hunderte. Zu viele.  
  
„Oh nein.", flüsterte Alandil entsetzt. "Das ist unser Ende. Die können wir niemals alle besiegen!" „Noch ist die Zeit nicht gekommen, die Hoffnung aufzugeben, mein Freund", sagte ich leise. „Lass uns kämpfen und mögen die Valar mit uns sein."  
  
Die Orks kamen auf Ideen, die die Haradrim noch nicht gehabt hatten. Sie verfolgten einfach die Pfeile, die auf sie niederprasselten. Wir schossen verzweifelt weiter. Nicht weit von uns waren die ersten Orks auf zwei oder drei unserer Kameraden gestoßen. Zehn Orks gegen zwei Soldaten. Gleich darauf hörten wir die Schreie sterbender Menschen hinter dem Felsen und das Triumphgebrüll von Orks. Ich erschoss alle, die hinter dem Felsen hervorkamen, mit wenigen Pfeilen. Doch immer mehr Orks kletterten die Seite des Tals hinauf und immer weniger Pfeile schossen hinter den Felsen hervor. Es war aussichtslos. Auch uns waren sie gefährlich nahe gekommen. Sie hatten uns bemerkt und unseren Felsen umstellt. Meinem Freund und mir blieb nur eins: Wir steckten die Bögen weg und zogen unsere Schwerter.  
  
„Ein Elb!", knurrte jetzt der größte von ihnen. Wohl so etwas wie ein Hauptmann. „Nehmt ihn mit! Tötet den anderen!"  
  
Dem Befehl wurde sofort Folge geleistet. Sie liefen auf uns zu. Zwei von ihnen schafften es bald, mich an den Armen zu packen und mir ein dreckiges Stück Stoff über das Gesicht zu ziehen. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal mit dem Schwert richtig wehren. Dann gab mir jemand einen saftigen Hieb mit irgendetwas Hartem auf den Hinterkopf. Mir wurde schwindlig. Mein Kopf brummte und ich war plötzlich... so... müde...  
  
Das letzte, was ich hörte, war Alandils letzter, schmerzvoller Aufschrei. Wir hatten verloren.  
  
(A/N: hähähä... ab hier wird's nicht mehr nett... zu Lily rüberschiel) 


	9. Elronds Rat

OK, Leutz, ich schick doch noch ein neues Kapitel. Hat ja jetzt doch noch jemand fb geschrieben...  
zu B-Horn rüberschielt g  
  
9. Kapitel  
  
Ein Rat. Elronds Rat. Na gut. Aber wieso ausgerechnet morgens? Ich liebe ausschlafen... Na egal. Endlich eine Möglichkeit, mich in eines dieser wunderschönen Kleider zu werfen. Und ich hatte noch eine ganze Stunde Zeit! Jauchz!  
  
Ich brauchte erstmal zwanzig Minuten, um das richtige auszuwählen. Ein dunkelblaues mit großzügigem Ausschnitt, silbernen Stickereien und einem wunderschön fallenden Rock. Ich sah super aus. Die Haare ließ ich offen, ausnahmsweise.  
  
Gerade rechtzeitig erreichte ich schließlich wieder die große Halle. Arwen hatte mir am Tag davor noch den direkten Weg dorthin gezeigt. Sie war vielleicht etwas verschlossen und zurückhaltend und vor allem würdevoll, aber sie konnte sehr nett sein. Darin ähnelte sie ihrem Vater.  
  
Der Rat tagte auf einer schönen Terrasse. Elben, Zwerge und Menschen saßen in einem Kreis. Ich war natürlich die letzte und später dran, als ich gedacht hatte. Frodo erzählte gerade ein wenig zurückhaltend von seiner Reise.  
  
Ich wartete geduldig in der Tür, bis er mit erzählen fertig war. Die Elben hatten mich natürlich schon bemerkt und warfen mir neugierige Blicke zu. Sie hatten mich ja bisher kaum gesehen.  
  
Frodo hatte sich schweigend gesetzt und Elrond war wieder aufgestanden. „Ahh. Da bist du ja. Wir haben dich schon erwartet."  
  
Ich notierte mit Zufriedenheit, dass einige der jüngeren unter den anwesenden Elben mich interessiert zu mustern schienen. Dann hatte das alles ja doch etwas gebracht. Ich meine, auf der Erde hatte ich nicht gerade so ausgesehen, dass ein Junge mich mit mehr als einem schnellen Blick betrachtet hätte.  
  
Elrond redete weiter. „Das ist Idril. Sie ist wie Éolind hier eine der vier Reisenden."  
  
Éolind, die neben einem gutaussehenden blonden Waldelben saß, hatte unsere Geschichte anscheinen schon erzählt und blickte in Gedanken vertieft ins Leere. Leider war der andere Platz neben ihr schon besetzt Also setzte ich mich neben den Waldelben. Nicht, dass mir das etwas ausgemacht hätte...  
  
„Ich habe euch bereits von Feanors Aufzeichnungen berichtet. Ich fand weiterhin Dokumente, die von der Ankunft der vier der Elemente berichten. Wasser, Feuer, Luft und Erde. Idril hier verkörpert das Element Wasser. Große Macht wohnt in ihr und sie ist eine geübte Kämpferin. Das Böse wird Idril Nînsellwen [Wassermädchen] zu fürchten lernen." Ich konnte fast spüren, wie meine Ohren knallrot wurden. Da hatte der gute Elrond jetzt aber wirklich ein wenig übertrieben. Der gutaussehende Waldelb neben mir grinste mich an. Ich grinste zurück. Er schien nett zu sein. (A/N: Neeeeiiinn!!!! Ich bin grad dabei eine Lovestory zwischen Legolas und Idril anzufangen! Och nö. Bloß nicht. Hör ich besser mal gleich damit auf. Mit der Idi hab ich noch anderes vor und Lego-Lovestorys gibt's schon viel zu viele...g)  
  
Doch ich musste Elrond weiter zuhören. Das hier betraf mich viel zu sehr und war zu wichtig, als dass ich einen kleinen Flirt mit diesem süßen Elben da hätte anfangen können.  
  
„Éolind hier ist Caeselleth. [Erdenmädchen]. Ihre Macht ist bis jetzt unergründet, doch wird auch sie früher oder später zum Vorschein kommen und ihre Macht wird tiefere Wurzeln haben als die Idril Nînsellwens und wenn auch nicht so plötzlich und hell, wird sie aus der Erde kommen und unerschütterlich sein vom Bösen und weniger vergänglich als irgendeine andere Macht. Es bleiben also noch Luft und Feuer. Beide sind gefährlich. Das Feuer ist wild und unbeugsam und lässt sich leicht vom Bösen beeinflussen, auch wenn es niemals vollständig böse sein kann. Die Luft ist rein und klar und kann doch schnell zu einem Sturm werden. Wir müssen das Feuer und die Luft finden, bevor das Böse sie findet."  
  
Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Alle Anwesenden hingen an Elronds Lippen. Es war für einen Augenblick totenstill. Dann sprach Elrond wieder, doch seine Stimme war leise geworden, fast nur noch ein Flüstern, und plötzlich schien ich sehen zu können, wie unendlich alt er wirklich war. „Wir müssen sie finden. Doch mein Herz sagt mir, dass wir nicht mehr viel Zeit haben, falls überhaupt noch Zeit vorhanden ist."  
  
Zeit. Die Zeit schien uns durch die Finger zu rinnen wie der Wind und nichts konnte sie halten. Ich sah zu Éolind hinüber. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Verzweiflung. Sie dachte an diesen Freund von ihr, Harry. Ob es für ihn schon zu spät war? Éolind musste jeder Blinde ansehen können, dass sie am liebsten aufgesprungen und losgaloppiert wäre. Tat sie aber dann doch nicht.  
  
Viele Dinge gab es nicht mehr zu besprechen. Frodo sollte nach Mordor ziehen, um den Ring zu vernichten. Er und die Gefährten: Aragorn, Gandalf, ein Zwerg namens Gimli, der süße Waldelb, der übrigens Legolas hieß, Merry, Pippin und Sam, ein Menschenkrieger mit teuren Kleidern, der irgendeinen Namen mit B am Anfang hatte, Éolind und... ich. Ich schrak auf, als ich meinen Namen hörte. Ich gebe zu, dass ich von der letzten halben Stunde nicht wirklich viel mitbekommen hatte.  
  
So. Ich war jetzt eine von elf Gefährten des Rings. Nach Mordor. Klasse. Mein bevorzugtes Reiseziel. Gleich nach der dritten Vorhölle. Kein Problem. Gibt's dahin auch ne Billig-Fluglinie? Und wo krieg ich nen Reiseführer her? Ich muss schließlich wissen, wann der Schicksalsberg das letzte Mal ausbrach und wie viele Treppenstufen es in Barad-dûr gibt.  
  
Oh, und nebenbei sollen wir auch noch zwei unbekannte Personen, vermutlich Teenager finden, von denen wir weder die Handynummer, noch die Mail-Addy haben oder wissen wie sie aussehen oder reden. Im Prinzip eigentlich gar nix wissen.  
  
Oh, ich habs. Wir fragen uns durch: Herr Sowieso, können sie uns bitte sagen, wo wir ‚Harry' finden. Natürlich heißt er hier nicht mehr Harry, das war ja nur sein früherer Name. Aber vielleicht hilft es ihnen, dass er entweder die Luft oder das Feuer verkörpert...  
  
Während ich misslaunig auf meinem Stuhl saß und in meinem Sarkasmus versank, löste sich Elronds Rat auf und die Leute verstreuten sich oder gingen nach innen, wo wohl jetzt das Essen aufgetragen wurde.  
  
Also stand ich, Idril Nînsellwen, auch auf und verließ als letzte die inzwischen vom strahlenden Sonnenlicht überflutete Terrasse. 


	10. Fangorn

10. Kapitel  
  
Ich lief durch den Wald. Ein dichter, dunkler Wald. Voll von knorrigen Bäumen, jeder alt und mit seiner eigenen Stimme. Auf der Erde sprechen Bäume nicht. Dort sind Bäume nur stumme geistlose Wesen. Und wer hätte ihnen schon zugehört? Ich damals bestimmt nicht.  
  
Ich rannte. Nicht dass einer dieser widerlichen... wie hatte Fangorn sie genannt? - Orks mich verfolgt hätte. Nein. Deren hatte ich mich zu erwehren gelernt. Ich hatte auch keine Eile. Seit ich hier war, hatte ich keine Eile mehr. Ich lief, weil es gut tat. Ich spürte die frische Waldluft auf meinem Gesicht. Ich wich den Zweigen aus. Mit beinahe ganz geschlossenen Augen.  
  
Ich errichte einen kleinen See, eigentlich mehr ein Tümpel. Dort war mein Freund, Fangorn, der Ent. „Ahhh... Suilion!" Suilion. Fangorn hatte mir diesen Namen gegeben, als er mich das erste Mal sah. Auf der Erde hätte ich jeden, der mich so genannt hätte, bekifft genannt und er hätte wohl damit rechnen können, dass er in den nächsten Tagen seinen Namen entweder auf den gammeligen Schulklos oder gleich als Graffiti auf den Wänden hätte lesen können. Aber bei Fangorn war es gut. Jetzt war so etwas in Ordnung. Nie mehr wieder würde mir so etwas in den Sinn kommen. Denn ich hatte mich geändert.  
  
Ich setzte mich neben den Ent auf einen dicken Ast, der wohl bei einem Sturm von einem Baum gerissen worden war.  
  
Ich hatte den alten Fangorn schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen. Wir fragten uns nicht, wo wir gewesen waren. Wo wohl? Im Wald. Fangorn wusste, ich würde nie wirklich aus diesem Wald fortwollen. Er war meine Heimat geworden. Seit einigen Wochen war ein Wald meine feste Heimat, die ich mehr liebte, als ich dieses riesige, protzige Haus mit Hallenpool und allem drum und dran je gemocht hatte. Ich hatte mich dort nie wirklich hingezogen gefühlt. Das einzige was ich genossen hatte, war der Neid vieler. Meiner Freundin, die alle zwei Wochen wechselte, meiner Freunde, mit denen ich jeden Abend auf Sauftour ging und von denen praktisch jeder, mich eingeschlossen, den Bullen nicht wirklich unbekannt war, der Spießernachbarn, der Lehrer, der Kleinen an der Schule. Ja, das war schon irgendwie gut gewesen. Das einzige, was ich wirklich gemocht hatte, war aber meine E-Gitarre. Ich spielte seit zehn Jahren und es war eines der wenige Talente, die ich hatte, zusammen mit Graffiti sprühen, auf Ex saufen und Freundinnen verlassen, um neue zu angeln. Ich war mal in der Schulband gewesen, aber die Leute da waren so schlecht gewesen, dass ich gleich wieder ausgetreten war.  
  
Fangorn wusste das alles. Ich hatte es ihm in mehreren Nächten, wenn er mich in eines seiner Häuser eingeladen hatte erzählt. Er hatte natürlich vieles nicht verstanden. Er wusste weder was Graffiti, noch was kiffen war, aber er verstand trotzdem, was ich erzählte. Ich werde nie vergessen, was er in jener dritten Nacht sagte, als ich geendet hatte: „Du hast dich geändert, Junge ohne Namen. Du hast dich geändert wie der Wind, der über diesen Wald streicht, sich ständig ändert. Deshalb nenne ich dich Suilion, ein Name in der Sprache der Elben, des Volkes, dem du nun angehörst. Ich hoffe, du bist einverstanden."Und ich nickte damals und war einverstanden.  
  
Ich fragte nun nicht, wie es im ginge, weil ich die Antwort kannte. Es war dieselbe Antwort, die er von mir erwartete. Lange Zeit saß ich nur neben ihm, blickte in die Ferne und dachte nach. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich hier war, doch es war auch egal. Es war ein guter Ort und nun war es meine Heimat. Ich wollte nicht wieder zurück. Ich wollte dieser Elb bleiben und für immer bei Fangorn im Wald leben und den anderen Ents und den Bäumen, mit denen ich manchmal sprach. Ein besseres Leben. Wieso sollte ich zurückwollen? Zu Eltern, die sowieso nie da waren, worüber ich auch immer ganz froh gewesen war, zu meiner kleinen, immer fleißigen Schwester, die mir lieber aus dem Weg gegangen war und daran wohl auch gut getan hatte, zu meinen Freunden, die eigentlich nur noch ans Saufen dachten, zu den ganzen Leuten an der Schule? Sie kannten mich alle. Ich war Jake, neunte Klasse, einmal sitzen geblieben, der E-Gitarrist, der Kiffer, obwohl ich darauf geachtet hatte, nie vollständig abhängig zu werden, der Penner mit den zig Verweisen, der coole Typ, zu dem die Kids aus der Unterstufe irgendwie aufsahen und sich wünschten, sie wären auch mal so cool, der Sohn reicher Eltern usw.  
  
Wieso sollte ich zurück?  
  
Aber das war jetzt egal. Ich hatte Fangorn gesucht, weil mich seit einigen Tagen und Nächten eine Frage beschäftigte. „Fangorn, mein Freund, ich möchte dich etwas fragen." Er blinzelte, richtete seine tiefen grünbraunen Augen auf mich und brummte fragend. „Was bin ich eigentlich? Einst war ich ein Mensch, doch nun bin ich anders. Bei uns gibt es solche Wesen nicht. Sie sehen Menschen ähnlich, doch sind sie zarter und schneller und geschmeidiger und ihre Sinne sind besser ausgeprägt. Du sagtest, ich wäre ein Elb. Doch was ist ein Elb?" „Ein Elb? Hmmmmm.... hummm... ein Elb? Das ist eine schwere Frage..." Ich wusste, es würde ein langes Gespräch werden. Vielleicht würde es bis zum nächsten Morgen andauern, vielleicht auch länger. Doch wenn wir fertig waren, würde ich wissen, was ein Elb war. 


	11. Die Orks

11. Kapitel  
  
Die Orks liefen schnell. Zu schnell. Mein Kopf brummte. Ich musste mich anstrengen, um Schritt zu halten, denn ich war verletzt. Meine Haare waren von rotem Blut verklebt und am Bauch hatte ich eine tiefe Wunde. Bei jedem Schritt, den ich machte, glaubte ich, vor Schmerz zusammenbrechen zu müssen. Meine Schritte waren längst nicht mehr so leicht und schnell, wie früher und hinterließen Abdrücke in der sandigen Erde, die hier und da zum Vorschein kam... Den Orks war das egal. Trotz meiner Verletzungen und den fest zusammengeschnürten Händen mit ihnen mithalten zu können, kostete mich unglaubliche Anstrengung. Ein Mensch wäre längst gestorben.  
  
Ich bekam nicht mehr viel mit. Es war alles nur Schmerz. Schmerz und laufen. Immer weiterlaufen, zwischen trampelnden Orks durch ein karges, unfreundliches Gebirgsland. Wenn ich langsamer wurde, bekam ich die Peitsche zu spüren. Mein Rücken blutete. Ich spürte das Blut nach jedem Hieb über meine geschundene Haut rinnen. Es war die Hölle.  
  
Lange waren wir unterwegs. Einige Stunden. Vielleicht auch mehr als einen Tag. Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Der Himmel war grau und bewölkt. Die Sonne schien blass zwischen den Wolken hervor.  
  
Und dann, dann erreichten wir den Turm. Eigentlich war es eine Stadt. Das Böse wohnte darin, ich konnte es spüren. Kälte griff nach meinem Herz. Ein weißes, fahles Licht ging von ihr aus und ich wollte nicht wissen, welche Gestalten hinter den unzähligen schwarzen Fenstern hausten, die mich heimtückisch zu mustern schienen. Die Luft war erfüllt von einem fauligen Gestank und auf den Wiesen im Tal wuchsen giftige Gewächse. Ich wusste, wo ich war. Ein alter Soldat hatte mir von dieser Stadt erzählt. Einst war sie gut und schön wie Minas Tirith gewesen. Doch nun, nun war sie böse. Die Stadt der Nazgûl. Der Turm der Hexerei. Minas Morgul.  
  
Sie mussten mich hineinschleppen. Ich war halb blind vor Schmerz. Der Dreck, der durch die nicht wirklich sauberen Orkhände in meine Wunden gelangte, trug nicht gerade zur Heilung bei. Ich brannte. Meine Haut schien zu brennen. Ich wollte nur schreien. Sie warfen mich in einen dunklen, feuchten Kerker weit unter der Stadt. Hier war es auch nicht gerade sauber. Ich würde sterben. Ich kannte mich nicht wirklich mit Medizin aus, aber gab es nicht so was wie Tetanus, Wundstarrkrampf? Die Wunden würden sich sicherlich entzünden und eitern. Einen Moment keimte in mir die Vorstellung auf, die Orkwächter vor der Tür nach einer antiseptischen Zelle und Desinfektionsmittel zu fragen. Doch der Schmerz holte mich sofort zurück. Ich wusste, die Orks hatten vor mich bis zum Tod zu foltern, um Informationen aus mir herauszupressen. Ich hatte sie in den wenigen kurzen Pausen darüber lachen gehört. Das konnten sie vergessen. In spätestens zwei Tagen war ich einen Tod gestorben, der meiner Ansicht nach qualvoll genug war. Ich würde sterben.  
  
Ich war in einer Ecke zu Boden gesunken. Dort lag ein wenig altes Stroh. Dass es verfault war und Ratten darin herumkrochen, war jetzt auch egal. Darauf kam es auch nicht mehr an. Ich hörte nicht das Geräusch aus der anderen Ecke. Und auch das Aufleuchten von tiefblauen Augen bemerkte ich nicht mehr. Ich war bewusstlos geworden.  
  
---  
  
Wärme umfing mich. Ich spürte feine, wenn auch schmutzige und ungepflegte Hände auf meinem Hinterkopf. Elbenhände! Der Nebel vor meinen Augen lichtete sich. Ich lag auf dem Boden, den Kopf auf dem Knie einer Frau. „Ahhh... du bist aufgewacht, wie ich sehe!", sagte eine leise, sanfte, jedoch leicht krächzende Stimme, wie von jemandem, der lange Zeit kaum etwas zu trinken bekommen hatte. Ich setzte mich langsam und vorsichtig auf und blickte sie an. Sie war tatsächlich eine Elbin, doch sie sah anders aus, als alle Elben, die ich bisher gesehen hatte. Na ja, genauso genommen war sie ja die erste, die ich sah, doch ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass andere Elben eher wie ich, als wie sie aussahen. Sie wirkte unendlich alt. Weisheit und Müdigkeit sprachen aus ihren Augen, obwohl ihr Gesicht auf den ersten Blick beinahe jung schien. Ihre Haare waren silbergrau. Sie war von hohem, schlankem Wuchs, doch abgemagert, ihre Wangen waren trocken und eingefallen und von ihrer ehemals wohl sehr kostbaren Kleidung waren nur noch Lumpen übrig. Sie hatte mich geheilt. Doch sie war erschöpft. Zu Tode erschöpft. „Wer bist du?", fragte ich leise auf Sindarin. „Lalaith." Lalaith bedeutet „lachen". Vielleicht hatte dieser Name einst zu ihr gepasst, doch nun sah sie aus, als hätte sie lange keine Gelegenheit zum Lachen mehr gehabt. „Und wie lange bist du schon hier?" „Lange Zeit schon. Ich habe auf dich gewartet, seit ich deine Gefangenschaft voraussah. Um dich zu heilen." Ich verstand nicht. Woher hatte sie gewusst, dass ich hierher kommen würde? Und... wer war sie überhaupt? Keine Elbin, das spürte ich. Sie lächelte plötzlich und jetzt sah ich, wieso dieser Name zu ihr passte. Sie lächelte nicht nur mit dem Mund, sonder auch mit den Augen, mit jedem Winkel ihres Gesichts. „Du bist verwirrt. Du weißt nicht was oder wer genau ich bin. Ich bin keine Elbin. Ich bin auch keine Gefangene dieser Orks. Ich bin eine Maia, Eltaithir, Harry. Eine Maia." Ich fuhr zurück. Das war nicht möglich! Niemand hier kannte meinen Namen. Doch ich fasste mich schnell wieder. Ich wollte hören, was sie zu sagen hatte. „Ich bin eine Dienerin von Yavanna. Sie ist eine der höchsten Valar. Ein Valar ist übrigens so etwas wie ein Gott oder eine Göttin auf dieser Erde, falls dir das hilft." Ich wusste, was ein Valar war. Das stand schließlich im Silmarillion. Und ich wusste auch, wer Yavanna war. „Ich bin hier um dir erklären, wieso ihr hier seid, du und deine Freundin Hermione, Jake und Idril. Ihr seid auf Wunsch der Valar hier. Sauron überzieht Mittelerde mit Krieg und Eärendil, der das alles beobachtete, flehte die Valar an, Hilfe zu gewähren. Doch die Valar kümmern sich kaum noch um die Wesen in dieser Welt. Dennoch öffneten Manwe, Orome, Aule und Yavanna ein Weltentor um Hilfe zu holen. Jeder von ihnen suchte sich einen Menschen aus, der bereits an der Schwelle zum Tod stand, um ihn hier nach Mittelerde zu holen und stattete sie oder ihn mit besonderen Kräften aus. Du selbst wurdest von Aule ausgewählt und er gab dir die Gabe des Feuers, die Gabe zu schießen und einige andere Gaben, die du noch selbst entdecken wirst. Ihr wurdet gerufen, um Mittelerde und den Gefährten zu helfen. Doch es steht euch frei, zu bleiben oder in euer altes Leben zurückzukehren. Dort würdet ihr weiterleben, als wäret ihr nie gestorben. Denn die Valar können euch zwar auf die Erde zurückschicken, doch nicht in den Tod. Das steht nicht in ihrer Macht. Ihr habt die Wahl. Jedem von euch wurde dieses gesagt. Den beiden Mädchen des Wassers und der Erde durch eine alte Aufzeichnung Feanors, des Elben und Schöpfers der Silmarilli. Jake wird es durch Baumbart, den Ent erfahren. Und zu dir kam ich. Meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt. Ich kann nun endlich gehen. Habe keine Angst. Du wirst hier herauskommen und du wirst Mittelerde helfen können, solange du es nur willst und die Hoffnung in deinem Herzen weiterlebt. Ich wünsche dir Erfolg..." Ihre Stimme wurde schwächer. Ihr Gesicht schien plötzlich immer blasser und blasser zu werden, bis es beinahe durchscheinend war. Dann waren ihre Konturen nur noch vage zu erkennen und schließlich war sie verschwunden. Ich starrte noch eine Weile auf den Fleck, wo sie eben noch gesessen hatte.  
  
Ich schluckte tief. Das war ganz schön viel, was ich zu verdauen hatte. Ich saß noch eine Weile da, dann merkte ich, dass mir der Fuß eingeschlafen war und so stand ich auf und pirschte auf und ab. Das Wichtigste war erst mal, hier herauszukommen. Das würde sich als schwierig erweisen. Im Turm wimmelte es nur so von Orks. Außerdem hatten sie mir meine Waffen abgenommen. Praktischerweise hatte Lalaith mir die Hände wieder aufgebunden. Hm, meine anderen Sachen hatten sie mir gelassen. Tja, die Orks schienen nicht zu wissen, dass es sehr unvorsichtig ist, einem Zauberer seinen Stab zu lassen. Ich wäre beinahe in Jubelschreie ausgebrochen, als ich ihn fand. Doch dann hörte ich ein Knarren. Der Riegel vor der Tür wurde zurückgeschoben und kratzige Ork-Stimmen ertönten. Hastig steckte ich den Stab in die Manteltasche zurück. Orks kamen herein, bestimmt zehn. Keine Chance, sie zu überwältigen. Mit orkischem Gegröle fesselten sie mich erneut (sie schienen sich keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass ich ungefesselt war...) und führten mich auf einen von Fackeln schwach beleuchteten Gang. Eine Steintreppe hinauf. Und schließlich erreichten wir einen großen Innenhof. Es war Nacht. Stimmt, Alandil hatte mir ja erzählt, dass Orks die Sonne nicht besonders mögen. Doch Alandil war tot. Sie banden mich an einen in den Boden gestampften Pfahl, der etwa einen halben Meter hoch war, so dass ich auf dem Boden kniete und rissen mein Hemd hinten auf. Ein großer Ork mit einer Peitsche trat vor mich. Er sprach gebrochenes Westron. „Wir foltern dich. Du uns alles sagen. Alles was du weißt. Sonst wirst du sterben." Na gut, dann würde ich eben sterben. Besser, als alle meine Freunde zu verraten. Ich spuckte ihm vor die Füße. Er schnaubte. „Gut, du hast es so gewollt." Er trat hinter mich. Ich hörte das leise Knarzen, als er die Peitsche aufrollte und das Zischen, als er sie durch die Luft fahren ließ. Ich wusste, was kommen würde. Doch ich würde es überstehen. Tot oder lebendig.  
  
Die Peitsche knallte auf meinen Rücken und riss die Haut auf. Ich stöhnte und unterdrückte mühsam den Schrei, der mir aus der Kehle fahren wollte. Der Ork holte wieder aus. Mittlerweile hatte sich ein großes Publikum eingefunden. Noch einmal durchzuckte der Schmerz mich wie ein Blitz, der mich verbrennen wollte. Diesmal schrie ich auf. Ein Blutrinnsal lief über meinen Rücken. Der Ork lachte und alle anderen stimmten ein. Das Lachen hallte in meinem Kopf wie ein grausames Echo wider. Wieder hörte ich das Zischen, als die Lederschnur durch die Luft gezogen wurde. Ich presste den Kopf fest auf das spröde Holz. Und wieder durchzuckte mich der grausame Schmerz. Wollte mich verbrennen. Ich stöhnte leise, kaum hörbar. Mein Mund war trocken. Ich atmete heftig und stoßweise. Ich wagte nicht aufzusehen. Der nächste Hieb kam, als der erste Tropfen Blut auf den Boden traf. Ich sah, wie sich dort ein kleiner roter Fleck bildete. Wieder schlug die Peitsche auf meinen Rücken und ließ die trockene Haut weiter aufplatzen. Der Boden um mich herum färbte sich langsam rot. Bei jedem Schlag tropfte das Blut und der Fleck breitete sich weiter aus. Die Orks lachten weiter. Ich erwartete den nächsten Hieb, doch er kam nicht. Der Ork war vor mich getreten. „Schauen mich an, Elb!", bellte er. Ich drückte den Kopf weiter gegen das spröde Holz und sagte nichts. Meine Kehle war trocken. „Ich sagte, du mich anschauen!", brüllte er. Als ich nicht reagierte, packten seine dreckigen Hände mein Kinn und rissen es hoch, so dass ich direkt in sein Gesicht sah, das er über mich gebeugt hatte. Er war widerwärtig. Sein Gesicht war älter als das der meisten Orks und von Blasen und Narben übersät. Es wurde von einem grausamen Grinsen verzehrt. Er weidete sich an meiner Verzweiflung.  
  
„Und, du jetzt reden? Oder hast du noch nicht genug?" Die Orks im Kreis außen herum waren still geworden. Alle hörten gespannt zu. Ich hustete Blut. Ich hatte mir auf die Zunge gebissen, ohne es zu merken. Doch ich schaffte es, ihm direkt in die Augen zu blicken. „Niemals.", krächzte ich. Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen und mehr hätte ich auch gar nicht geschafft. „Gut. Du hast es so gewollt...", grunzte der Ork und fing an, seine Peitsche wieder auszurollen, als ein anderer Ork etwas rief. Ich verstand kein Orkisch, doch der Sinn war klar. Der Ork mit der Peitsche brüllte zurück und fuhr fort, diese in seinen Händen zu massieren. Die anderen wollten wohl auch etwas von dem Vergnügen abhaben, mich foltern zu dürfen. Ein heftiger Streit brach aus. Schließlich zog ein kleiner, aber breit gebauter Ork mit extrem langen Armen dem ersten eins mit seinem Krummschwert über den Kopf und dieser brach zusammen. Damit war der Streit geklärt. Der Ork holte sich die Peitsche unter dem aufmunternden Gebrüll der anderen, die sich wieder im Kreis aufgestellt hatten. Ich hatte ihren widerlichen Gestank in der Nase und Blut im Mund. Der neue Kerl zischte mir etwas auf Orkisch zu, stellte sich hinter mir auf und schwang die Peitsche. Er schien das Verlangen zu haben, die Aufgabe noch gewissenhafter und gründlicher auszuführen als sein Vorgänger. Der Schmerz traf mich mit - so schien es mir - doppelter Wucht und ich wollte schreien. Doch ich konnte nicht mehr schreien. Wieder lief Blut über meinen Rücken. Ich spürte, wie die Haut aufklaffte. Ich presste den Kopf wieder auf das Holz, als könnte es mich schützen und retten. Schlag auf Schlag folgte. Immer mal wieder kam die Frage, ob ich sprechen wollte. Irgendwann antwortete ich nicht mehr. Der zuvor staubiggraue Boden unter meinen Knien war nass von meinem Blut und hatte sich dunkelrot gefärbt. Es gab öfter Streit, wer meine Folter fortsetzten sollte, bei denen immer mindestens ein Ork mit dem Leben bezahlte. Doch bald hob ich nicht einmal mehr bei diesen kurzen Unterbrechungen den Kopf. Was hatte Lalaith gesagt? Hoffnung? Ja, vor unendlicher Zeit, wie es mir nun schien, da hatte ich an die Hoffnung geglaubt. Hatte mir selbst Mut zugesprochen. Und nun? Nun war es vorbei. Ich würde sterben. Es war das Ende. Der Boden war rot von meinem Blut. Ich sah, wie die Welt verschwamm und der Schleier sich hob. Den nächsten Schlag spürte ich nicht mehr. 


	12. Fuindae oder der Abschied

12. Kapitel  
  
Ich erwachte zitternd und schweißgebadet. Ich hatte geträumt. Ein Traum von einem Elben, der von Orks ausgepeitscht wurde. Ich hatte das Blut über seinen Rücken fließen sehen. Ich hatte die Orks schreien und johlen gehört. Ich hatte auch das Stöhnen des gefolterten Elben gehört und ich fühlte beinahe den Schmerz, den er bei jedem Hieb erfuhr. Blut floss aus seinen Mundwinkeln. Und dann hatte er aufgesehen. Direkt in meine Augen und ich hatte etwas bemerkt. Eine schmale Narbe zwischen den Strähnen von dunklem Haar, das von getrocknetem Blut und Schmutz verklebt war. Ich kannte diese Narbe. Tausendmal hatte ich sie gesehen. Und ich erkannte diesen flehenden Blick in seinen Augen, obwohl er kein Wort sagte. Und dann, dann zuckte er ein letztes Mal zusammen, als der Ork hinter ihm die Peitsche erneut auf seinen Rücken herabsausen ließ und sein Kopf fiel zurück auf den Pfahl und seine Augen schlossen sich. Der Elb war tot.  
  
Ich hatte ihn erkannt. Doch ich wusste, genauso wie er es wusste, dass ich ihm nicht helfen konnte.  
  
Ich zog mich an und ging zum Frühstück. Im Speisesaal setzte mich schweigend neben Idril. Sie begrüßte mich fröhlich. Ich erwiderte ein kurzes „Morgen"in alle Richtungen und nahm mir ein Brot. Keiner schien wirklich zu registrieren, was mit mir los war. Ich war froh, dass niemand Fragen stellte. Idril fing an, aufgeregt von der bevorstehenden Reise zu reden. Die Reise. Wir sollten in einigen Tagen aufbrechen.  
  
Doch ich hatte einen anderen Plan gefasst. Ich musste Harry suchen und ihn retten, falls er noch am Leben war. Ich hatte ihn sterben sehen. Ich trauerte. Doch die Hoffnung verließ mich nicht. Ich spürte, dass seine Geschichte noch nicht zu Ende war. Ich würde Elrond um ein Pferd und Verpflegung für einige Tage bitten. Ich wollte sofort los. Ich musste mich beeilen oder es würde zu spät sein, Harry zu retten. Ich konnte mich nicht mit den anderen Gefährten aufhalten. Der Ring würde Nazgûl und Orks anziehen, wie eine Lampe die Fliegen. Alleine war ich schneller. Spätestens morgen früh würde ich von hier fortreiten. Der Entschluss stand. Ich sagte Elrond nach dem Frühstück, dass ich ihn in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit sprechen müsste.  
  
„Ich würde sagen, wir ziehen uns in die Bibliothek zurück", meinte er, als ich geendet hatte. „Allein.", fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Idril, Aragorn und die Hobbits hinzu, die inzwischen neugierig näher getreten waren. Leise murrend zogen sie sich auf ihre Plätze zurück. Elrond und ich verließen den Saal und gingen wieder in die Bibliothek.  
  
Ich erzählte Elrond von meinem Traum. Er las die Trauer gepaart mit anscheinend aussichtsloser, doch stetiger Hoffnung in meinen Augen. Er verstand mich. Ich wusste, er würde mich gehen lassen. „Ich weiß, dass du gehen musst. Sorge dich aber nicht um Idril und deine anderen Freunde. Sie wissen sich ihrer zu erwehren. Ich gebe dir ein schnelles Pferd, Waffen und Proviant und was du sonst noch für deine Reise brauchst. Doch ich lasse nicht zu, dass du allein reitest. Elben aus meinem Volk werden dich auf deinem Weg begleiten." Das hatte ich erwartet. Doch ich hatte mir nun mal in den Kopf gesetzt, allein zu gehen, und wäre es noch so gefährlich und unvernünftig. Aber ich wusste, es brächte nichts, Elrond jetzt zu widersprechen. Ich würde einen Weg finden. „Lass uns zurück in die Halle gehen. Ich werde jemanden rufen, der dir die Ställe zeigt, so dass du dir ein Pferd aussuchen kannst. Man wird dir auch zu essen und zu trinken geben. Morgen früh kannst du aufbrechen. Im Morgengrauen." Ich nickte nur und wir standen auf und verließen den Raum. Elrond rief eine Dienerin, die mich zu den Pferden führen sollte.  
  
Bald standen wir an einer großen Wiese, die nicht eingezäunt war. Das Mädchen pfiff leise und ein helles Wiehern aus der Ferne antwortete. Nach wenigen Sekunden kam eine kleine Pferdeherde über den Hügel gerast, direkt auf uns zu. Ich war beeindruckt. Die Pferde hielten direkt vor unserer Nase an. Die Dienerin, die mir ihren Namen nicht gesagt hatte, seufzte verträumt. „Ohhh, ich hätte ja sooo gerne auch ein Pferd... Sie sind sooo schön..."Ich grinste. Sie erinnerte mich an Parvati Patil. Die war der gleiche Typ, nett, tierliebend und pferdeverrückt...  
  
Ich verstand nicht wirklich viel von Pferden, aber ich sah gleich, dass diese edle und schnelle Tiere waren. Ich wusste nicht, ob man mir die Fähigkeit zu reiten gegeben hatte, so wie Idril mit dem Schwert kämpfen konnte. Aber warum auch nicht? Irgendwas musste ja auch ich können.  
  
Eines der Tier trat auf mich zu. Es war größer als die anderen. Mir fiel auf, dass es das einzige der Pferde war, das schwarz war. Logisch. Schwarz war eher die Farbe des Bösen und der Dunkelheit. Nicht gerade Elbenstil. Außerdem war das Tier x ziemlich riesig. Es hatte dunkle, kluge Augen. Meine Entscheidung war gefallen. „Ich nehme ihn hier.", sagte ich bestimmt zu dem Mädchen. Sie sah mich zwar an, als ob ich verrückt geworden wäre, sagte jedoch dann nur: "Das ist Fuindae."  
  
Ich hatte ja eigentlich ein ruhiges, unauffälliges, schnelles Pferd gesucht. Fuindae war genau das Gegenteil.  
  
Ich legte den Kopf an seinen Hals und er schnaubte wieder zufrieden. Das Mädchen sah mich entsetzt an. Vielleicht durfte man das nicht? Schnell trat ich einen Schritt von dem Hengst weg. Täuschte ich mich oder war da etwa so etwas wie ein kleines, verschmitztes Lächeln in seinen Augen? Dann drehte er sich um und galoppierte zurück über den Hügel, den anderen Pferden hinterher, die längst wieder verschwunden waren, nachdem sie anscheinend gemerkt hatten, dass ich mich für Fuindae entschieden hatte.  
  
Wir gingen zurück ins Haus. Dort traf ich Elrond wieder. „Und, hast du ein Pferd gefunden, das dir gefällt?", fragte er höflich. „Ja. Ich habe mich für den schwarzen Fuindae entschieden. Doch was bedeutet dieser Name eigentlich?", fragte ich nachdenklich. Ich konnte kaum übersehen, wie Elrond tief schluckte und auf einmal ziemlich besorgt dreinblickte. „Sein Name bedeutet Nachtschatten. Er ist kein Elbenpferd, wie der Rest der Herde, sondern stammt aus Rohan. Elbenpferde sind niemals schwarz. Es gilt als unheilsvolle Farbe. Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich nicht verstehen, warum du ausgerechnet Fuindae gewählt hast. Er ist riesig und auffällig. Außerdem duldet er weder Zaum noch Sattel und nur sehr wenige Reiter. Er ist schnell, doch auch sehr wild und ungestüm. Du wirst es nicht leicht mit ihm haben. Überleg es dir lieber noch einmal. Du könntest auch Lanil nehmen. Sie ist klein und hübsch und ruhig wie ein Fels." „Ich habe mich bereits entschieden.", sagte ich bestimmt. „Da war etwas in seinen Augen. Etwas wie ein Lächeln. Er ist ein kluges Tier." Elrond gab seufzend nach und nickte nur.  
  
In dieser Nacht ging ich nicht schlafen. Das heißt, ich zog mich schon kurz nachdem es dunkel geworden war auf mein Zimmer zurück und sagte allen, ich wäre hundemüde. In Wirklichkeit richtete ich meine Sachen für den Aufbruch. Ich würde nicht bis zum Morgen warten. Ich würde in der Nacht gehen, wenn alle schliefen. Allein, bis auf Fuindae.  
  
Einige Stunden verbrachte ich lesend auf meinem Bett, in eine der hinterlassenen Geschichten von John R. R. Tolkien vertieft. Eine Geschichte über einen Mensch namens Eärendil und eine Elbin namens Elwing. Nach Elronds Aussagen war sie sogar wahr. Ich hatte diese Geschichten, die ich mir aus Elronds Bücherei auslieh, zu lieben gelernt. Tolkien schrieb einfach klasse. Schließlich schlug ich das Buch jedoch zu. Ich hatte entschlossen, es mitzunehmen. Das war Diebstahl, aber ich konnte es Elrond ja irgendwann zurückgeben, wenn ich ihn wieder sah. Falls ich ihn wieder sah.  
  
Ich zog mein Kleid aus und ging zum Schrank. Ich brauchte etwas Praktisches, womit ich reiten konnte. Ich fand schließlich eine schmal geschnittene, weiche, braune Lederhose, einen kurzen Waffenrock, ein weites Hemd, in das ich vorne einen Knoten machte, damit es nicht zu weit war und Lederstiefel. Das sah gar nicht so schlecht aus. Meine Haare band ich mir mit einigen Bändern hoch, so dass sie mir beim Reiten nicht ins Gesicht fliegen konnten. Außerdem legte ich den grauen Elbenumhang um, den der Herr von Bruchtal mir gegeben hatte. Er war mir etwas zu groß, so dass ich mich prima darin einhüllen konnte. Den Proviant, das Buch, ein Seil und den Rest meiner Habseligkeiten, wie meinen Stab, packte ich in einen Lederbeutel, den ich mir über den Rücken hängen konnte. Dann gürtete ich mir ein Schwert und zwei kleine Messer um, die Elrond mir gegeben hatte. Er wusste, dass ich mich besser mit dem Zauberstab wehren konnte, falls nötig, aber man weiß ja nie...  
  
Ich ging hinüber zur Tür. Dabei kam ich an einem großen Spiegel vorbei. Erstaunt blieb ich stehen und sah mich an. Nichts war mehr zu sehen von Hermione Granger aus Hogwarts. Was ich sah, war eine ausgerüstete, kriegerische Jugendliche mit ernstem Blick, entschlossener Miene und leuchtend blauen Augen. Ich riss mich los. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Ich wollte nicht eingeholt werden und in dieser Nacht noch ein gutes Stück zurücklegen.  
  
Ich öffnete die Tür so leise wie möglich. Der Gang war dunkel und still. Es musste lange nach Mitternacht sein. Ich schlich mich leise in den Stall. Die Pferde standen jetzt drinnen, in gepflegten Holzverschlägen. Ich brauchte eine Weile, bis ich meinen Fuindae fand. Ja, er war jetzt mein Fuindae. Elrond hatte ihn mir geschenkt. Wieso auch immer... Der Hengst schien sichtlich froh, mich zu sehen. Ich nahm ein leichtes Seilhalfter und legte es ihm schnell an. Dann führte ich ihn aus der Box, legte den Strick des Halfters über seinen Hals. Ich wusste, er würde so stehen bleiben. Ich wusste es einfach. Jetzt brauchte ich nur noch so etwas wie richtiges Zaumzeug und einen Sattel. Wie ich ihm das anlegen würde, darüber konnte ich mir Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit war. Ich durchsuchte den gesamten Stall und fand nichts. Es schien so, als würde die Elben ohne Sattel reiten. Ich hatte keine Zeit, noch länger zu suchen. Ich musste wohl so auf Fuindae reiten und hoffen dass er gute Gänge hatte. In einer Ecke des Stalles stand eine kleine Truhe. Ich ging hin und stieg darauf. Fuindae schien zu wissen, was ich vorhatte und stellte sich neben mich, so dass ich mich auf seinen Rücken angeln konnte. Das war ja gar nicht so schwer! „O.k., Großer, lauf. Ähm... aber ich kann nicht so toll reiten, weißt du. Also ras nicht gleich los, ja?" Wie zur Bestätigung nickte das Pferd mit dem Kopf. Ich hatte in leisen kehligen Lauten gesprochen. Wieso? War das... war das etwa... neeiiinnn, oder? Das konnte nicht sein. Obwohl... Harry konnte ja schließlich auch mit Schlangen sprechen. Vielleicht konnte ich es mit Pferden... ach Quatsch! Woher denn? Na ja, immerhin konnte ich hier in Mittelerde noch eine ganze Menge anderer Dinge tun, die ich vorher nie für möglich gehalten hätte... Na ja, ich würde später noch genug Zeit haben, das genauer zu untersuchen. Jetzt musste ich erst mal los.  
  
Kaum waren wir auf dm großen Innenhof, fiel Fuindae in einen bequemen Trab. Ich konnte anscheinend tatsächlich reiten. Nach einigen Minuten saß ich ziemlich sicher. Schließlich kamen wir an der Wache vorbei. Ich zupfte leicht am Strick und Fuindae fiel erst in den Schritt und hielt dann an. „Ich... ich konnte nicht schlafen!", rief ich dem Elben zu. „In einer Stunde bin ich zurück." Der Elb nickte und ich ritt weiter. Kaum war ich außer Hörweite, atmete ich erleichtert auf.  
  
„Fuindae? Lauf los! Ich hoffe du weißt, wo wir hinmüssen. Elrond sagte, nach meiner Beschreibung sei Harry vermutlich in Minas Morgul. Dorthin reiten wir!"Ich hatte wieder in derselben kehligen Sprache gesprochen und nun war ich mir sicher, dass es die der Pferde war. Denn Fuindae wendete kurz den Kopf, um mich spielerisch anzuschnauben, dann sprang er los, als wolle er mir zeigen wie schnell er war. Ich beugte mich tief auf seinen Hals. Nun wusste ich, was Elrond gemeint hatte. So rasten wir dahin, ohne dass mein Freund je müde zu werden schien und bis der Tag graute, hatten wir ein gutes Stück zurückgelegt. 


	13. Hinter dem Schleier

13. Kapitel  
  
Um mich herum war Dunkelheit. Ich war allein. Alles war verschwunden. Ich blinzelte. Doch die Dunkelheit blieb. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich stand oder lag. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich verletzt war. Ich wusste nicht, wer ich war. Alles war vergessen, was vorher noch so wichtig erschienen war. Dann lichtete sich die Dunkelheit. Ein sanftes Licht. Der Raum um mich war nicht mehr leer. Gestalten waren gekommen. Jede schien aus Licht zu bestehen. So wie ich selbst. Sie lächelten und begrüßten mich freundlich. Ich grüßte zurück. Ich fragte nicht, wo ich war. Es war so unwichtig. Die anderen lachten.  
  
‚Willst du nicht mit an einen Ort kommen, wo es heller ist?', fragte die Gestalt eines jungen Elben. ‚Gerne', rief ich fröhlich. ‚Dann komm!', rief er, drehte sich um und ich ging ihm hinterher. Niemand fragte mich nach meinem Namen und ich fragte niemanden nach dem seinem. Es interessierte niemanden. Schließlich erschien vor uns ein weiteres Licht. Es sah aus wie ein Vorhang, durch den hier und da vereinzelte Lichtstrahlen drangen. ‚Geh dort durch!', rief mir der erste zu und die andern nickten ebenfalls. ‚Kommt ihr nicht mit?', fragte ich. ‚Nein wir bleiben hier um alle zu begrüßen und zum Tor zu führen, die nach dir kommen.' Also drehte ich mich wieder um und kam so durch den Schleier. Sofort landete ich in einer großen Halle. Schlagartig kehrten alle Erinnerungen zurück. Ich war Harry Potter, Eltaithir, Blitzmal. Ich war von der Erde nach Mittelerde gekommen. Ich hatte meine beste Freundin verloren, einen neuen Freund auf andere Art. Und dann die Orks. Die Peitsche. Der Schmerz. Ich war gestorben. Ich war tot.  
  
Vor Schreck fiel ich um und landete auf dem Boden. Ein lächelnder Elb trat auf mich zu und half mir auf. „So geht es den meisten, wenn sie erkennen, dass sie gestorben sind. Ich habe das schon oft gesehen." Ich sah ihn an. Er war sehr groß, sogar für einen Elben, hatte hohe Wangenknochen und ein edles, feines Gesicht. Seine Augen lagen tief, Entschlossenheit blickte aus ihnen, aber auch Kraft, Mut und Weisheit. Er war zweifellos ein sehr hoher Elb. Gewesen. „Ah ja." „Ich bin schon sehr lange hier, musst du wissen. Tja, es tut mir wirklich leid um dich. Du bist noch so jung." Ich sah ihn an. „Wie alt seid Ihr denn? Seid Ihr geworden, meine ich..." „Oh, sehr alt." Er wirkte plötzlich traurig. Ich schluckte. „Wer seid Ihr?", flüsterte ich. Er sah mir in die Augen. „Glorfindel nannte man mich." Glorfindel. Ich hatte seine Geschichte gelesen. Er fiel in der Schlacht um Gondolin. Dann lächelte er wieder. „Willkommen in Mandos Hallen."  
  
Da trat ein anderer Elb auf uns zu. Nein, es war kein Elb. Es war ein Maia. Ein Maia wie Lalaith. „Willkommen, Eltaithir", sprach er mit einer eigentümlich leisen, sanften Stimme. „Ich bin der Herold von Mandos, des Herrn über diese Hallen. Die Valar haben Rat über dein Schicksal gehalten, musst du wissen. Und sie haben entschieden. Alles hat seine Zeit. Es gibt eine Zeit zum Leben und eine Zeit zum sterben. Doch der Zeitpunkt deines Todes ist noch nicht gekommen. Deine Aufgabe ist noch nicht erfüllt. Deshalb wirst du zurückkehren müssen nach Mittelerde und damit nach Beren und Lúthien Tinúviel der dritte sein, der diese Hallen wieder verlässt um zurückzukehren in die Welt der Elben, Menschen und Zwerge. Gehe nun. Ich wünsche dir Glück auf deinem Weg."  
  
Wollte ich zurück? In diesen Hallen hätte ich für immer bleiben können. In Ruhe die Zeit vergehen lassen. Doch ich musste meine Aufgabe erfüllen. Ich würde zurückkehren.  
  
Glorfindel führte mich zurück zu dem Schleier, durch den ich gekommen war. „Ich wünsche dir Glück auf deinem Weg, Eltaithir." Ich erwiderte nichts, sondern kniff die Augen zusammen und trat durch den Schleier. Als ich die Augen öffnete, waren der Elb, die Hallen und der Schleier verschwunden. Ich lag wieder auf dem Platz, von dem ich geschieden war. Der Boden um den Holzpfahl herum war dunkel gefärbt, doch das Blut war längst getrocknet und der Platz leer. Ich war zurückgekehrt.  
  
Nachwort: Ok, das war kurz. War auch net so toll, ich gebs ja zu... gg Nochmal ne Bitte um Feedback!!!! Büüdddääääää!!! 


	14. Von Moria und einem kleinen Dorf in Roha...

14. Kapitel  
  
Viele Tage waren vergangen, seit Éolind gegangen war. Niemand von uns verstand, warum, aber wir alle wussten, dass wir ihr nicht folgen konnten. Nicht folgen sollten. Der Winter ging vorüber. Wir bereiteten langsam unsere eigene Reise vor.  
  
An einem kühlen Frühlingsmorgen war es schließlich so weit. Die Gefährten brachen auf. Die Gruppe bestand aus Frodo, dem Ringträger, Sam - mit Lutz natürlich, Pippin und Merry, Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas - dem hübschen Waldelben, Gimli - dem Zwerg und meiner Wenigkeit. Es war kühl, als wir Bruchtal verließen. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und die Luft schien kristallklar. Die Welt schien noch zu schlafen und das Tal lag da wie verzaubert. Wir verabschiedeten uns höflich von Herrn Elrond. Arwen umarmte mich und ich brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis ich mich ausgiebig von allen Freundinnen, die ich während meines Aufenthalts dort kennen gelernt hatte verabschiedet hatte. Schließlich wandten wir Imladris den Rücken zu. Wir hatten einen langen Weg vor uns.  
  
°   
  
Gegen Abend erreichten wir ein kleines Dorf. Im Gasthaus bat ich um ein Zimmer und einen Platz im Stall für Fuindae. Wir waren beide erschöpft und es war die erste Nacht seit bestimmt drei Wochen, die wir nicht unter freiem Himmel verbringen würden. Das Gasthaus, nahe der Grenze Rohans, war um diese Tageszeit ziemlich belebt. Es war ja auch schließlich das einzige im Umkreis von bestimmt zehn Meilen. Diese Gegend hier war nicht sehr dicht besiedelt. Der Schankraum war dreckig und überfüllt. Überall saßen grölende Männer an grob geschnitzten Holztischen, kaum einer von ihnen noch nüchtern. Kellnerinnen hasteten mit kleinen Tabletts hin und her. Die Luft war stickig und es roch nach Rauch und Alkohol. Ich hatte einige Mühe, mich zum Wirt vorzukämpfen. Er war ein etwas in die Jahre gekommener Mann, der nicht sehr sympathisch wirkte. Mist. Dieser Sorte von Wirten hatte ich es zu verdanken, dass ich in letzter Zeit lieber mein Geld sparte, als die Umgebung nach Gasthäusern abzusuchen. Fuindae schlief, wenn er nicht so müde war wie heute, sowieso lieber draußen. „Ich brauche ein Zimmer und einen Stellplatz für mein Pferd.", schrie ich, um den Lärm zu übertönen. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er kapierte, dass es das Mädchen war, das es wagte, ihn anzuschreien. Dann ignorierte er mich völlig, bis ich meinen Geldbeutel auf den Tisch knallte. Darauf reagierten die meisten, das hatte ich gelernt in den... wie lange war ich jetzt unterwegs? Ein Monat? Zwei? Ich dachte darüber nach, als ich Fuindae in den Stall gebracht hatte und mich noch eine Weile in seinen schäbigen Verschlag ins Stroh setzte. Hier war es wenigstens still. Ich hasste solche Schankräume. Es duftete nach Stroh, Pferde schnaubten, in den schweren Dachbalken hockten Schwalben.  
  
„Wie lange, Fuindae?", fragte ich ihn in seiner Sprache. Ich hatte gelernt, dass es tatsächlich die Sprache der Pferde war und er mich so verstand, wenngleich er auch nicht antwortete. Aber in dem Buch aus Bruchtal stand eine Geschichte von Huan, dem Hund, der Beren und Lúthien geholfen hatte und dreimal geredet hatte.  
  
„Drei Monate? Vier? Oder mehr? Und wir sind unserem Ziel keinen Schritt näher gekommen...", redete ich leise weiter. Er stupste mich sanft mit der Nase an. Er sprach zwar nicht direkt, aber ich wusste, was er sagen wollte. Ich sollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Wir waren weitergekommen. Ich hatte eine kleine Karte gefunden. Wir waren den ganzen Weg am Nebelgebirge entlang nach Süden und nun durch die Pforte von Rohen gekommen. Wir waren weitergekommen.  
  
Und ich hatte endlich eine Vorstellung, wo ich mich hinwenden würde. Nach Minas Tirith. Ich hatte mittlerweile eingesehen, dass ich kaum eine Chance hatte, allein nach Minas Morgul zu kommen. In Minas Tirith konnte ich mich vielleicht eine Weile durchschlagen, bis sich eine Möglichkeit fand, nach Minas Morgul zu gelangen. Ich hatte auch schon so etwas wie einen Plan. Doch er war verdammt riskant und außerdem Thema zahlreicher mittelmäßiger Filme: Das uralte Schema von dem Mädchen das sich als Junge verkleidet und Soldat wird. Mulan, ich komme!!!! Zweifelnd blickte ich Fuindae an. „Und du denkst wirklich, das klappt?" Er nickte überzeugt mit dem Kopf. „Na ja, wenn du meinst..."  
  
Die Dämmerung kam bald und schnell. Also ging ich hoch in das gammelige Zimmer, das der Wirt mir schließlich vermietet hatte, um die erste Nacht seit Wochen in einem warmen Bett und nicht unter freiem Himmel mit einer Baumwurzel als Kopfkissen und meinem Umhang als Decke zu verbringen.  
  
Moria. Mich hatte schon geschaudert, als wir durch das Tor traten. Und nun, nun waren wir in dieser Grabkammer angelangt. Armer Gimli. Er hatte sich so auf seine Verwandten gefreut, doch alles was er fand, waren Staub und getrocknete Knochen. Wir hörten die Trommeln. Ein dumpfes Pochen. Stich, Frodos Schwert leuchtete gleißend blau. Sie kamen. Orks. Ein riesiger Lärm brach los. Alle schrieen durcheinander. Ich hörte nicht zu. Ich hatte genug damit zu tun, meine eigenen Nerven zusammenzuhalten. Ich wusste, dass wir in der Falle saßen. Wir hatten uns auf die andere Seite der Grabkammer zurückgezogen. Es war dunkel. Bald strömten die ersten Orks in die Kammer. Ich achtete nun gar nicht mehr auf die anderen. Ich dachte nicht mehr daran, dass ich mich verletzten könnte. Ich dachte an nichts mehr als ans Kämpfen. Einen Ork nach dem anderen erledigte ich. Irgendwann schien sich die Möglichkeit zu bieten, aus der Grabkammer herauszukommen. He, hatte Gandalf da gerade eben nicht irgendwas von einem Troll gerufen? Plötzlich bemerkte ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ein riesiger Ork Frodo angreifen wollte. Nein, nicht Frodo!! Boromir hatte ebenfalls versucht, den Ork-Häuptling anzugreifen, dieser hatte Boromirs Hieb jedoch mit seinem Schild abgelenkt. O.k., kein fairer Kampf. Blieb nur noch die gemeine, hinterhältige Methode. Kurz: Den Gegner von hinten angreifen. Macht man zwar nicht, tat ich aber trotzdem. Ich stieß dem Ungetüm von hinten mein Schwert in den Schlitz zwischen Harnisch und Helm. Der Ork kippte nach vorne um. Frodo hatte er zum Glück nicht erwischt. Die anderen Orks flüchteten fürs erste. Doch die Trommeln in der Tiefe klangen bald weiter. „Jetzt ist es Zeit!", rief Gandalf. "Fort, bevor der Troll wiederkommt!" Wir leisteten augenblicklich Folge. Gimli musste von Legolas allerdings mitgezehrt werden. Er hatte die ganze Zeit wie in Trance mit gesenktem Kopf an Balins Grab gestanden. Balin war sein Vetter gewesen, glaube ich.  
  
Auf jeden Fall rannten wir jetzt zahlreiche dunkle Gänge und Treppen hinunter. Gandalf ließ immer mal wieder Theorien laut werden, wo wir gerade waren. War mir im Moment ziemlich egal, ich wollte nur noch raus hier und endlich mal wieder frische Luft schnuppern. Wir erreichten die Brücke. Eigentlich war es mehr ein langer, schmaler Steg. Und der Abgrund war ziemlich tief. Alles war schwarz dort unten. Ich konnte den Boden nicht einmal erahnen. Aragorn, war der letzte, der sie überquerte. Da kam etwas. Ein Wesen aus Schatten und Feuer. Flammen loderten feurig um es herum auf. „Ai! Ai! Ein Balrog!", wimmerte Legolas leise auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihm hinüber. Gimli hatte sich seine Kapuze übers Gesicht gezogen. Gandalf und ich hatten jetzt aber das größere Problem. Der Zauberer schien auch nicht besonders erfreut über das Auftauchen des Balrogs zu sein. Das war sogar noch untertrieben. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gequält aufstöhnen hören.  
  
Gandalf versuchte mich hinter sich von der Brücke zu schieben und murmelte irgendwas von „Du kannst ihn nicht bekämpfen..."Die anderen Gefährten schrieen mir zu. Ich blieb stehen. Der Balrog kam näher. Er schnaubte durch seine feurigen Nüstern und schlug mit der Peitsche. Gandalf rief: „Geh zurück in die Schatten! ...kannst nicht vorbei... du kannst nicht vorbei..." Der Lärm, den der Balrog und die Gefährten verursachten war zu groß, als das man alles was Gandalf sagte, hören konnte. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wieso ich damals auf der Brücke stehen blieb, neben Gandalf, anstatt auf die andere Seite zu flüchten, was garantiert vernünftiger gewesen wäre. Na ja, für meine Vernunft war ich noch nie berühmt gewesen... „Na los, komm doch du widerliches, dreckiges Geistlein! Komm doch her und schau, ob du vorbeikommst!!!", kreischte ich und übertönte damit sogar den allgemeinen Lärm. Ich zog mein Schwert. Gandalf warf mir Blicke zu, als hätte er sich am liebsten gleich von der Brücke gestürzt. Tat er zum Glück aber nicht. Der Balrog schien meine Wenigkeit erst jetzt wirklich zu bemerken. Ich glühte wieder. Hell wie Eärendils Stern am Abendhimmel - so beschrieb Legolas es später. Der Balrog richtete seine stechenden Augen auf mich. Er loderte bedrohlich. Und ich kapierte endlich, dass ich ihn mit dem Schwert und meiner großen Klappe hier und jetzt nicht besiegen konnte. Ich wich zurück und mein Licht verblasste.  
  
Da hob Gandalf seinen Stab und rief „Du kannst nicht vorbei!!!"und krachte den Stab auf die Brücke. Der Stab brach. Und die Brücke stürzte ebenfalls ein. Der Balrog wurde in die Tiefe gerissen. Und ich? Ich hatte einen schnellen Sprung hinüber zu den Gefährten gemacht. Im ersten Augenblick dachten alle, ich hätte es geschafft. Da brach der kleine Vorsprung, auf dem ich aufgekommen war, jedoch ab. Ich wurde mit einem hellen Aufschrei in die Tiefe gerissen. Das Letzte, was ich noch sagen konnte war: "Na los! Haut aaaaaaabb!!!!" Ich fiel in die Dunkelheit und spürte das Rauschen meines Umhanges. Gandalf und der Balrog waren weiter unten. Alles war dunkel. Ich verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
Ich hatte Glück, dass in dieser Nacht jemand auf die Idee kam, das verwildert aussehende Mädchen mit dem riesigen Pferd zu wecken. Ich wurde von einer alten Frau wachgerüttelt. Ich grunzte zuerst unwillig. Ich war sooo müde und es war ja noch mitten in der Nacht.  
  
Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis ich wach war. Die alte Frau war schon wieder weg. Was war da los? Sofort war ich auf den Beinen. Da es keinen Schlafanzug oder ähnliches hier gab, schlief ich immer in meiner Kleidung, was sich nun als nützlich erwies.  
  
Irgendwas war faul hier. Die Luft war stickig vor Qualm. Ich hörte Schreie auf der Straße. Panische Schreie von Menschen und Kindern, begleitet von dem Gebrüll von... Orks. Verdammt. Ich hatte solche Kerle bisher nur aus der Ferne gesehen und mich immer lieber versteckt, bis alle weg gewesen waren. Doch nun, nun waren sie hier. Blieb nur die Flucht. Ich steckte hastig alle Habseligkeiten in meinen Lederbeutel und warf diesen über den Rücken, gürtete mein Schwert um und steckte mir den Stab an die Hose. Ich war bereit. O.k., jetzt musste ich zu Fuindae. Einen Moment dachte ich noch über diese Alte nach, die mich geweckt hatte. Ohne sie hätte ich wohl friedlich weitergeschlafen, bis die Orks mich gefunden hätten. Na ja, ich würde ihren Namen wohl nie erfahren und mich bedanken können und nun sollte ich lieber abhauen. Ich hörte Kreischen, Schreie und Gebrüll auf der Treppe. Verdammt. Was jetzt? Das Fenster! Ich riss es auf. Darunter ging es etwa zweieinhalb Meter in die Tiefe. Ich schluckte. Die Orks kamen näher. Mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Ich riss die Holzläden ganz auf, balancierte für einen winzigen Augenblick auf dem Fenstersims und sprang. Ich landete mit beiden Füßen auf der dunklen Seitenstraße aus festgetretener Erde. Ich musste zu Fuindae. Der Stall war auf der anderen Seite des Hauses. Schon wieder ein Problem. Ich konnte nichts tun. Um um das Haus herum zu gelangen, hätte ich die Hauptstraße passieren müssen, wo mich die Orks gesehen hätten. Es blieb nur eine Möglichkeit: In die hinterste Ecke der Sackgasse verkriechen und abwarten, bis es wieder ruhig ist. Ich fand schnell eine dunkle Ecke, in die ich mich verkroch. Dort wartete ich.  
  
Ich saß dort stundenlang, ohne mich zu bewegen oder einen Mucks zu machen. Ich war keine Kriegerin. Ich hatte verdammt viel Angst. Schreie klangen in meinen Ohren. Schreie von sterbenden Menschen, begleitet vom Gegröle der Orks. Ich zitterte und kalter Angstschweiß lief mir die Stirn und den Rücken hinunter. Irgendwann hörte ich aus dem Nachbarhaus zu meiner linken den Schrei einer jungen Frau und das Weinen eines Babys. Ein Orks brüllte etwas und lachte grausam. Die Frau schrie wieder. Das Kind heulte. Dann waren beide plötzlich still. Ich weinte leise.  
  
Einmal kamen zwei, drei große Gestalten. Sie gingen aber nur einige Meter in meine Richtung und kehrten dann um, überzeugt, dass es hier nichts Interessantes gab. Ich konnte nicht mehr von ihnen sehen, als ihre Konturen, doch mir war sofort klar: Orks sind kleiner. Diese hier waren breit und groß, doch unterhielten sie sich in der Sprache der Orks. Ich wagte nicht einmal aufzuatmen, als sie schließlich weg waren. Ich faltete langsam die Hände. Ich war nie besonders religiös veranlagt gewesen, doch nun fing ich leise an zu beten. Ich flehte Gott, die Valar oder wer auch immer da war an, dass das hier ein Ende haben sollte. Ich bekam keine Antwort. So saß ich da, unbeweglich, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, als könnte ich so die Gräuel auf der Straße ausschließen. Hilflos. Blutgeruch lag in der Luft.  
  
Als der Morgen graute, war alles ruhig. Ich blieb trotzdem noch lange Zeit an meiner Stelle sitzen, bis ich vollkommen überzeugt war, dass alle Orks fort waren. Ich stand langsam auf. Meine Glieder waren eingeschlafen und es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mich wieder richtig bewegen konnte. Ich lief langsam die Gasse entlang und auf die Hauptstraße. Überall lagen Leichen. Die Orks waren in der Nacht gekommen. Nur wenige hatten sich verteidigen oder weglaufen können. Nebel war aufgekommen und gab meiner Umgebung eine unheimliche, geisterhafte Atmosphäre. Ich wagte es nicht, einen Blick auf das heruntergekommene Haus auf der linken Seite zu werfen. Ich zog meine Kapuze über den Kopf und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. So kam ich schließlich zum Stall.  
  
Alles war still. Zu still. Kein Scharren von Hufen, kein Schnauben. Ich stockte. Ich wusste, was folgen würde. Ich öffnete die Stalltür mit einem leisen Quietschen. Der Stall war verwüstet. Die Trennwände waren umgerissen worden. Die Pferde waren alle getötet worden. Ihre Leichen lagen in den Boxen. Ein Blutbad. Ich spürte die Tränen über mein Gesicht rinnen, als ich zu der Stelle kam, an der mein treuer Fuindae gestanden hatte und erwartete ebenfalls eine grausam zugerichtete Pferdeleiche zu sehen. Nichts dergleichen. Die Box war leer. Ich keuchte. Sie hatten Fuindae mitgenommen! Nun ja, besser als seine Leiche zu finden... Wenn man drüber nachdachte, war das ja eigentlich gar nicht so unlogisch. Er war riesig und kohlrabenschwarz. Natürlich gefiel ein solches Pferd einem Ork... Was sie wohl jetzt mit ihm anstellten? Mir wurde in diesem Augenblick klar, dass ich meinen Plan ändern musste. Ich würde erst Fuindae suchen und dann nach Minas Tirith reisen. Ohne Fuindae würde ich sowieso nie dorthin gelangen. Also... die Orks hatten sich wohl nach Isengart gewendet. Es mussten diese Ork-Kreuzungen sein, von denen Gandalf erzählt hatte. Von diesem bösen Zauberer, Saruman. Eine Art wilde Entschlossenheit erfüllte mich. Ich hatte keinem der um Hilfe flehenden Menschen hier diese geben können, doch Fuindae, dem letzten meiner Freunde, würde ich sie nicht verwehren.  
  
Ich kramte meine Karte heraus. Isengart war tatsächlich nicht weit entfernt, nordöstlich von hier. Aber mir war klar, dass ich kaum eine Chance hatte, ungesehen durch die Ebene zu gelangen. Es wäre einfacher, durch diesen Wald im Norden zu gehen und mich Isengart von Osten zu nähern.  
  
Ich versuchte, die Entfernung abzuschätzen. Mit einem schnellen Pferd waren es wohl drei bis fünf Tagesritte. Zu Fuß allerdings mindestens zwei Wochen. Ich war ja keine Elbin. Die Uruk-hai (so hatte Gandalf sie genannt) einzuholen, war allerdings aussichtslos. Gandalf hatte gesagt, dass sie auch im Tageslicht schnell und ausdauernd waren. Außerdem war ich ja nicht gerade eine Fährtenleserin. Blieb nur, mich irgendwie in Isengart einzuschmuggeln und mein Pferd da rauszuholen...  
  
Ich brach sofort auf. In einer Ecke der Box hatte ich das Seilhalfter gefunden, das die Orks dort gelassen hatten. Außerdem waren einige Flecken Blut auf dem Boden. Das Blut war jedoch dunkel. Orkblut. Fuindae hatte sich anscheinend gewehrt.  
  
Erstmal ging ich zurück in das Gasthaus. Die Türen waren weit aufgerissen und es war genauso ausgestorben wie der Rest des Dorfes. Ich fand die Speisekammer schnell. Dort hängte ich mir eine Wasserflasche um und steckte mir etwas Proviant in den Lederbeutel. Dann lief ich auf das Feld hinaus. Ich musste nach Norden und die Sonne ging im Osten auf, also musste ich erstmal so laufen, dass sie zu meiner Rechten blieb. Die Straße führte nach Südwesten, also blieb mir tatsächlich nur das Feld. Ich ging los. Ich wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn, loszurennen, da wäre ich wohl schon nach dreihundert Metern k.o. gewesen.  
  
Ich lief durch die Wiesen, bis die Sonne im Zenit stand. Dann machte ich eine kurze Pause und verzehrte einen kleinen Teil meines Vorrats. Ich wusste, ich musste sparsam damit sein, wenn ich nicht hungern wollte. Zum Glück war es nicht heiß, sondern noch angenehm kühl, sonst hätte ich wohl kaum eine Chance gehabt. Dann ging es weiter. Ich hasse wandern wirklich.  
  
Gegen Abend lagerte ich hinter einem kleinen Hügel. Ich wusste, schlafen war gefährlich, doch ohne Schlaf würde ich nicht weit kommen. In dieser Nacht wurde ich nicht geweckt. Ich schlief bis der Morgen graute und die Sonne hinter den Wolken hervor schien. Dann ging ich weiter Richtung Norden. 


	15. Geteiltes Mahl

15. Kapitel  
  
Ich sah die Hasen auf der Lichtung. Eine Mutter, drei Junge. Ich saß totenstill hinter einem Gebüsch. Ich wusste, was zu tun war. Ich hatte es inzwischen schon oft genug getan. Am Anfang hatte es mich angewidert, doch inzwischen... Ich hatte Erfahrung gewonnen mit der Zeit. Ich hatte mich so gestellt, dass ich die Hasen beobachten konnte, ohne dass die Sonne mich blendete und der Busch groß genug war. Ich wusste inzwischen, wie ich mich zu setzen hatte, so dass meine Glieder nicht einschliefen.  
  
Die Hasenfamilie hatte mich nicht bemerkt. Ich wusste, dass eines der Jungen noch im Bau sein musste. Ich schlich näher. Die Mutter bemerkte etwas. Blitzschnell war ich zu der Höhle gestürzt und hatte das kleine Häschen am Genick gepackt. „Aua!"Die Mutter hatte mich ans Bein getreten. Die hatte ja ganz schöne Schlagkraft. Aber ich auch. Und ich hatte Hunger und wollte mal wieder etwas anderes als mühsam eroberten Honig, Beeren, Wurzeln, wenige Waldfrüchte essen. Ich hatte den Kleinen am Genick gepackt, sprang auf und lief ein Stück in den Wald zurück. Geschafft! Triumphierend schüttelte ich den kleinen Hasen hin und her. Er quiekte ängstlich. Doch nun kam noch das, was ich am meisten am Jagen hasste. Ich ging aus dem Wald und etwa zehn Meter vom Waldrand weg. Ich wusste, Fangorn wollte kein Feuer in seinem Wald. Bäume haben eine natürliche Abneigung gegen Feuer, da sie nichts dagegen tun können. Ich ordnete einige Steine in einem Kreis an und suchte etwas trockenes Laub, kleine Zweige und zwei passende Steine zusammen, die ich gegeneinander schlug. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis ich ein ordentliches Feuer gemacht hatte.  
  
Nun der Hase, der ängstlich zitterte und quiekte. Ich hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Aber es musste sein. Ich packte ihn und brach ihm das Genick. Ich hörte das leise Knacken. Beim ersten Mal hatte ich mich bei diesem Laut beinahe übergeben.  
  
Jetzt musste ich noch das Fell abziehen und das Kaninchen ausweiden. Widerlich. Ich steckte die Fleischstücke auf einen toten Ast und hielt ihn über das kleine Feuer. So kam ich zu meinem Abendessen. Wie jedes Mal, wenn ich ein kleines Tier erlegt hatte, schwor ich mir, mich in nächster Zeit erstmal wieder von den wenigen Beeren zu ernähren, die es um diese Jahreszeit schon gab. Manchmal, wenn ich eingeladen war, bekam ich auch etwas Enttrank von Fangorn oder einem anderen Ent. Ich hatte gerade das zweite meiner Fleischstückchen aufgegessen, als ich ein Geräusch hörte. Leise Schritte, die das Gras niederdrückten. Wahrscheinlich nicht weit hinter einem der weichen Hügel. Verdammt! Mein Kaninchen konnte ich vergessen. Ich trat das Feuer aus und flüchtete zurück in den Wald, wo ich mich in der Krone eines Baumes versteckte. Dann sah ich sie. Ein Mädchen mit rötlich-blonden Haaren. Ihre Kleider waren von guter Qualität, sahen jedoch abgenutzt und leicht heruntergekommen aus. Sie war erschöpft. Seltsamerweise war sie allein und hatte ein Schwert umgegürtet, in dessen Scheide aber auch ein dünner Holzstab steckte. Sie stockte, als sie die Überreste des Hasen und meines Feuers sah. Ekel stand auf ihrem schmutzigen, von der Sonne braungebrannten Gesicht, als sie das Fell, die Organe und den Kopf des Hasen sah. Nur für einen Augenblick. Sie fasste sich bemerkenswert schnell. Dann fachte sie mein Feuer mit etwas Mühe wieder an und spießte meine Fleischstücke auf meinen Spieß. Das wurde mir dann doch zu viel. Immerhin war das alles eine Menge Arbeit gewesen... Ich sprang geschickt aus dem Baum. „Na, schmeckt's?", fragte ich sarkastisch und lehnte mich gegen den Baumstamm. Sie ließ vor Schreck den Spieß ins Feuer fallen. Dumme Kuh! Jetzt war ein guter Teil des Fleisches verloren... Ich rannte hinüber und zog den Holzstecken schell wieder aus den Flammen. Keine Chance. Sie hatte bestimmt ein Drittel des wenigen Hasenfleisches zerstört. Jetzt war ich echt schlecht gelaunt. „Also? Hat es dir wenigstens geschmeckt? Mir wäre doch sehr unwohl, den Hasen gefangen, getötet, gehäutet, ausgeweidet, das Feuer gemacht und das Vieh schließlich gebraten zu haben ohne dass es dir wenigstens geschmeckt hat... wäre ja grauenhaft..." „Sie war leicht blass geworden. „Äh... tut mir echt... furchtbar leid... Wirklich..." „Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt!", fuhr ich sie an. Dann beschloss ich, sie einfach zu ignorieren, steckte den Rest meines Abendessens auf einen neuen Zweig und hielt ihn übers Feuer. Sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, sondern fuhr fort mich anzustarren. „Was ist? Hoffst du darauf, dass ich dir was abgebe?"  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen. „Ähm... nein...ähh..." „Ja?" „Ähh... vielleicht wisst Ihr... weißt du... einen Platz, wo ich lagern kann? Ich bin schon seit Mittags unterwegs..." Ich konnte ihr einfach nicht länger böse sein. Sie sah wirklich zum Umfallen müde aus. Außerdem sah sie aus, als hätte sie eine gute Geschichte zu erzählen. Und sie war immerhin der erste Mensch, den ich seit, wie es mir schien, einer Ewigkeit sah. Ich grinste. Sie war irgendwie süß, wie sie so leicht verschreckt dastand und nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte oder ob sie nicht doch lieber einfach umkehren und weglaufen sollte um mich möglichst nie mehr wieder zu sehen. „Na komm, jetzt pflanz dich schon hin! Ich beiß schon net...", sagte ich versöhnlich. Schnell ließ sich sie auf den Boden fallen und legte ihren Lederbeutel hinter sich. Ihr Schwert gürtete sie nicht ab.  
  
Mein Fleisch war inzwischen fertig gebraten. Ich beschloss, nett zu sein und streckte ihr eines der Fleischstückchen entgegen. Sie zierte sich nicht, sondern nahm es und biss hinein. „Sooo", meinte ich, nachdem ich die ersten Bissen gegessen hatte. „Und jetzt kannst du ja so nett sein und mir erzählen, was dich dazu treibt, ganz allein in der Wildnis herumzustreifen..." „Ach, und du bist wohl nicht allein, was?", fragte sie ironisch. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Für einen Moment war ich etwas sprachlos, fasste mich allerdings schnell wieder. „Nein. Ich habe hier viele Freunde. Aber erzähl jetzt endlich!" Sie grinste schief. „Wieso sollte ich? Was geht dich das überhaupt an?" „Oh, ich denke schon, dass es mich etwas angeht. Einerseits wohne ich hier und du solltest eigentlich Fangorn, meinen Freund, erstmal um Erlaubnis frage, ob du diesen Wald überhaupt betreten darfst und andererseits hab ich seit... ähm... Oktober, glaube ich, keinen Menschen mehr gesehen..." Sie verstand meinen zweiten Satz falsch. „ Seit wann verlangt es euch Elben nach der Gesellschaft von Menschen? Ihr wart doch immer zufrieden unter euch..."Sie blickte mich leicht verwirrt an. Ich lachte. „'tschuldigung. Eigentlich habe ich seitdem niemanden außer Ents, Bäumen und Waldtieren gesehen... Ich vergaß nur..."Ich stockte. Das musste ich ihr nun wirklich nicht auf die Nase binden. „Was???", fragte sie sofort neugierig und ihre Augen waren aufgeglüht. Wieso interessierte es sie so sehr? Ach was, natürlich war es für sie interessant, dass ein Elb für einen Moment vergessen hatte, was er war... Aber ich sah etwas anderes in ihren Augen leuchten. Erkennen. Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt. „Wer bist du? Wo kommst du her?" Ich stockte. Das war eine sehr unangenehme Frage. „Fangorn nennt mich Suilion. Ich... ich komme... ich komme aus diesem Wald.", sagte ich hastig und deutete unsicher auf den Waldrand. Ihre Miene war ernst, doch in ihre Augen sah ich so etwas wie ein unterdrücktes Grinsen. Wieso las ich eigentlich die ganze Zeit in ihren Augen? „Ach ja? Und wie lange bist du dort schon?" Was bezweckte sie mit dieser Frage? Ich beschloss, dass ich wohl am ehesten Antworten bekommen würde, wenn einfach auf ihre Fragen antwortete. „Herbst. Muss Oktober gewesen sein, schätze ich." Und nun wusste ich, was ich in ihren Augen sah. Freude. Bald strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich auch. Ich bin auch ungefähr seit Oktober hier. Hier in Mittelerde. Ich, ich bin übrigens Éolind. Oder Hermione." Da klickte es bei mir. Ich hatte endgültig verstanden. Ich hatte nicht nur einen Menschen getroffen, sondern sogar eine der drei anderen aus meiner Welt, von denen Fangorn mir erzählt hatte. „Hi. Ich bin oder war Jake.", meinte ich ebenfalls grinsend und reichte ihr aus Jux die Hand. Sie schlug ein.  
  
Wir redeten lange, bis es dämmerte. Außerdem war der Himmel inzwischen stark bewölkt. Es würde bald anfangen zu regnen. „Komm, gehen wir in den Wald." „Hast du dort dein Lager?", fragte Éolind. „Ja. Wenn du es so nennen willst..."  
  
Ich führte sie tief in den Wald hinein. Mein ‚Lager' befand sich fast im Herz des Waldes. Hier waren die Bäume alt und riesig. Ich hatte in einer Astgabelung eine Art Baumhaus errichtet. Dort hatte ich viele trockene, abgefallene Äste nebeneinander gelegt und mit getrockneten Grashalmen aneinander befestigt. Es mag zwar nicht so klingen, aber es hielt wirklich. Vor Regen und Wind schützten mich die Bäume. Es war wie ein kleines, aber wunderschönes und sehr hohes Haus. Éolind war begeistert, obwohl sie erst einige Zweifel angesichts der Stabilität hatte und eine Weile brauchte, bis sie hochgeklettert war, was ich mit einigen schnellen Sprüngen schaffte.  
  
Kaum hatten wir uns gesetzt, brach der Regen los. Die dichten Kronen der Blätter fingen die meisten Tropfen ab, so dass wir fast gar nicht nass wurden. „Man, Jake, dass ist echt... echt... toll..." Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, als ich meinen alten Namen hörte. „Ich heiße nicht mehr Jake", sagte ich leise. „Jake gibt es nicht mehr."  
  
Wir schwiegen lange, lauschten nur den Regentropfen, die auf die Blätter trommelten. Es wurde langsam dunkel. Schließlich räusperte ich mich und sagte: „Morgen stell ich dir den alten Fangorn vor..." „Fangorn? Wer ist das denn jetzt wieder?" „Ein Ent. Nee, frag nicht. Die kann man nicht wirklich beschreiben...", meinte ich und grinste. „Na, da bin ich mal gespannt. Weißt du, ich bin ganz schön froh, dass ich dich getroffen habe..." „Wie lange bist du denn schon unterwegs?" „Oh, ich habe dir ja von Idril und Bruchtal und so erzählt und dass ich weggegangen bin um Harry zu suchen. Das muss jetzt so... hm... bestimmt ein paar Monate her sein. Mir kommt es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor...Sag mal, warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit in diesem Wald?" „Nein, ich bin auch manchmal rausgegangen, um Karnickel zu rösten..."  
  
So erfuhr ich eine Menge über Her... nein, Éolind, Idril und Harry... 


	16. Zeichen

16. Kapitel  
  
Es war meine siebte Nacht auf dem Schiff. Die Sterne glitzerten. Wie lange war es jetzt her, seit ich endlich die passende Möglichkeit abgepasst und aus Minas Morgul geflohen war? Ich grinste. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, denn die Stadt war ständig bewacht. Ich war einige Tage dort umhergeirrt, hungernd, durstend. Ich hatte lieber darauf verzichtet, das schale Wasser aus den wenigen Brunnen in dieser verfluchten Stadt zu trinken. Ich hatte mich in kalten Ruinen vor den Orks versteckt, ständig in dem Gefühl, von vielen dunklen Augen genau beobachtet zu werden. Aber schließlich hatte ich es geschafft. Ich hatte einen umherstreifende Orkwächter hinterrücks getötet, ihm Helm und Rüstung abgenommen und sie über meine eigene Kleidung gestreift. Wenn man mich nicht ganz genau betrachtete, sah ich nun aus wie ein (wenn auch relativ großer) Ork. Ich hatte mich, als eine Patrouille ausgezogen war, unter sie gemischt und kaum war ich einige hundert Meter vom Tor entfernt, wieder davongemacht. Ich war immer noch erstaunt über diese Leistung. Nun, die Orks waren nicht sehr wachsam gewesen, Krieg schien zu nahen, doch noch war er nicht da. Dann war ich lange Zeit nach Osten gewandert. Allein, unbewaffnet, bis auf meinen Stab, nur in dreckige, ausgefranste Hosen und ein zerrissenes Hemd gekleidet.  
  
Kaum jemand hatte mir Unterschlupf für die Nacht gewährt. Ich war nur ein verwilderter Junge, der Körper übersät mit grausamen Narben. Ich hatte entdeckt, dass die Orks nicht wild drauflos geschlagen hatten. Es war ein Muster. Nicht das Auge, nein. Es war nicht einmal hässlich. Es war wunderschön, und zugleich grausam. Und auf irgendeine Art wild. Eine alte Frau, die mich für eine Nacht in ihrer armseligen Hütte schlafen ließ, wofür ich mehr als dankbar gewesen war, hatte mir erzählt, dass die Orks es bei jedem, der zu Tode gefoltert wurde, mit der Peitsche aufzeichneten. Es war so etwas wie eine alte Überlieferung, obwohl kaum ein Ork wusste, was sie bedeutete. Ich erinnerte mich an den ehrfürchtigen Blick der Alten. „Noch nie ist jemand mit diesem Zeichen lebend gesehen worden!", hatte sie geflüstert. „Was bedeuten sie?" „Feuer."  
  
Ich war am nächsten Morgen weitergezogen, immer auf Unfreundlichkeit und Abweisung gestoßen. Ein hartes Leben. Hart, grausam und unfreundlich. Essen stahl ich meistens auf Märkten. Nur einmal hatten sie mich erwischt und mich auspeitschen wollen. Als sie die Narben, die ich unter dem zerrissenen Hemd trug gesehen hatten, hatten sie mich laufen lassen. So erreichte ich endlich den Anduin und dieses Schiff las mich auf, als ich erschöpft, halb verhungert und tief schlafend am Ufer lag. Mir war bald klar geworden, dass es sich nicht um ein friedliches Handelsschiff handelte. Es war eines der wenigen Piratenschiffe. Sie hatten mir nicht misstraut. Man hatte mir zu Essen und zu trinken gegeben. Dann hatten sie mich gefragt, ob ich bei ihnen bleiben wollte. Bei ihnen bleiben, oder fortgehen und schwören, nie ein Wort zu verraten, da man mir sonst die Zunge herausschneiden oder mich töten würde. Ich sagte ja. Ich hatte genug vom ehrbaren Leben.  
  
Und nun, nun war ich also Pirat, was ich mir nie als Beruf erträumt hatte. Gesetzloser. Räuber. Mörder. Na ja, ich hätte ja auch nie gedacht, Zauberschüler zu werden...  
  
Ich lag auf dem Verdeck. Ich trug noch immer die Reste meines alten Hemdes. Eigentlich war es jetzt nicht mehr als eine Weste. Die Fetzen der Ärmel hatte ich mit einem Messer vollständig abgetrennt, weil sie nur gestört hatten und vorne waren sowieso alle Knöpfe abgefallen, so dass ich einfach einen Knoten gemacht hatte. Die Piraten hatten noch eine alte Hose gehabt, die ich genommen hatte und ich hatte ein altes Stück Tuch gefunden, mit dem ich meine Haare zurückhalten konnte und das mich vor der stechenden Sonne schützte.  
  
Helin hielt Wache. Er war ein Freund, so wie Alandil es einst gewesen war, vor langer Zeit als ich noch ehrbarer Soldat im Dienste Gondors gewesen war. Helin war auch so etwas wie der Kapitän des Schiffes. Eigentlich waren bei den Piraten alle gleichgestellt und den Job als Kapitän wollte kaum jemand annehmen, weil er nur zusätzliche Verantwortung bedeutete.  
  
Ich stand auf und setzte mich neben ihn. „Ahh... Feanor!" Die Piraten hatten mich Feanor genannt, weil es nicht leicht war, Eltaithir im Westron und ihrem Dialekt auszusprechen. Feanor war einer der wenigen Elben-Namen, die sie kannten und außerdem hatten alle zugestimmt, dass Feuergeist auf mich perfekt passte, schon wegen dem Zeichen. „Die Sterne sie scheinen wunderschön, nicht wahr, Feanor?" „Das tun sie allerdings." „Wie kleine Flammen.", setzte er hinzu und sah mir dann fest in die Augen. „Erzähl es mir. Du weißt, du kannst mir vertrauen..." „Was meinst du?", fragte ich unschuldig. „Alles. Wo kommst du her? Woher kommen deine Narben? Und..."Er zögerte einen Augenblick."...und wieso schließt sich ein Elbenjunge wie du einem Piratenschiff der Menschen an?" „Erstens weißt du, dass das kein Piratenschiff der Menschen ist. Ildan dort drüben ist ein Halbelb und Nami ist ein Zwerg." „Das ist etwas anderes. Ildan wurde überfallen, sein Hof geplündert, seine Familie ermordet und der Elbenkönig sprach ihm die Schuld zu und ließ ihm sein Ohr abschneiden. Da wäre wohl keiner länger in Schande bei seinem Volk geblieben. Und Nami? Nami ermordete seinen Bruder, weil beide die gleiche Frau liebten, die sich am Schluss in einen Brunnen stürzte... Beide haben also ziemlich tragische Geschichten. Aber jetzt bist du dran." „Na gut."Ich beschloss, ihm den Teil zu erzählen, den er verstehen würde. Von der Erde und all dem brauchte er ja nichts zu wissen, obwohl ich ihn eigentlich nicht anlügen wollte. Die geheimnisvolle Lalaith im Kerker sprach ich auch nicht an. Stattdessen erzählte ich, dass mein Vater mich nach einem Streit weggeschickt hätte und ich so nach Minas Tirith zur Armee gegangen wäre. Über den Rest, abgesehen von meinem Erlebnis im Kerker brauchte ich nicht zu schweigen. Helin hörte still zu. Er riss schockiert die Augen auf, als ich zugab, gefoltert und gestorben zu sein. Schließlich sagte er sehr leise: „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich erzähle es niemandem weiter..." Ich grinste. „Oh, erzähl es ruhig. Es ist besser als wenn alle Geheimnisse voreinander haben..." „Weißt du, Feanor, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du nun wirklich zu uns gehörst. Deshalb will ich dir erzählen, warum wir wirklich Piraten geworden sind. Es war nicht die Gier nach Reichtum. Es ging um Rache. Rache an den Hohen in Minas Tirith, die es sich alle gut gehen lassen und uns vor vielen Jahren um unser Land brachten. So schlossen sich einige, darunter mein Vater, zusammen und erwarben ein Schiff, mit dem sie die kleineren Handelsschiffe beraubten. Und nun, nun gehörst auch du zu uns." Ich fühlte tatsächlich so etwas wie Stolz.  
  
„Morgen. Morgen bekommst du die Tîth." „Tîth? Zeichen? Was meinst du damit?", fragte ich leicht verwirrt. „Feanor. Willst du Pirat werden? Pirat, bist du stirbst oder Mittelerde untergeht." Ich wusste, das hier war eine wichtige Entscheidung. Sehr wichtig. Doch ich hatte mich entschieden. Die letzten Tage gehörten zu den besten meines Lebens. „Ja." „Dann schwöre." Ich hob die Hand. „Ich schwöre.", sagte ich feierlich. „Gut. Dann erkläre ich dir jetzt, was es mit den Tîth auf sich hat. Als erstes fragst du dich vermutlich, was der Name bedeutet. Schließlich ist Ildan, abgesehen von dir selbst natürlich, der einzige, der noch Sindarin versteht oder spricht, auch wenn er es seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt hat. Es steht für ein Schiff. Das erste Schiff, das von unseren Vorfahren gekapert wurde hieß Taithir. Nun wird jedem Piraten, sobald er den Schwur geleistet hat, dieser Name in Tengwar auf den Arm geschrieben. Dazu kommt der eigene Name und die Geschichte des Piraten, seit er auf dem Schiff ist." Eigentlich war ich nicht sehr begeistert darüber, mir meinen Körper bemalen zu lassen, doch... es musste einfach sein. Zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte hatte der alte Pirat seinen Ärmel hochgekrempelt und zeigte mir seine Arme. Sein ganzer Arm war bemalt. Elbische Schriftzeichen, mit einer feinen Feder geschrieben. Ich las den Anfang. „Zeichen. Helin, Sohn des Hadin. Auf der ‚Schattenschlange' seit..." Ich hörte auf zu lesen. Der alte Mann grinste. „Morgen, mein Sohn. Morgen bekommst du die ersten Tîth auf deinen Arm. Ab morgen gehörst du endgültig zu diesem Schiff..."  
  
Morgen früh würde ich für immer zu einer Bande gesetzloser Räuber gehören. Rauben, stehlen. Und dabei Hermione suchen. 


	17. Den Anduin entlang

17. Kapitel Ok, Leutz, nur ml so als Vorwarnung. Das hier wird eines der ruhigsten und nachdenklichsten Kapitel der Story. Ich sitze daheim und mir ist schlecht.  
seufz  
Ich hoffe, es wird was...  
  
Dunkelheit. Stille. Schatten. Schmerz. Ich stöhnte. Lange hatte mein Sturz gedauert. Dann war ich ins Wasser gefallen. Alle meine Erinnerungen waren ausgelöscht. Ich hörte den Kampf zwischen dem Balrog und Gandalf. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Meine Augen waren geschlossen. Doch nun öffnete ich sie endlich und erwachte aus der Dunkelheit. Eine Höhle. Doch sie war nicht dunkel. Ich hörte Schreie. Gebrüll. Ich sah den Schein von wildem Feuer und einer weißen Flamme. Dann das Kreischen des Dämons. Der Balrog floh. Sanfte Arme hoben mich auf und trugen mich. Treppen hinauf. Weit, weit nach oben. Hinter dem Balrog her.  
  
Ich erlebte dies alles wie in einem Traum. Mein Köper war zerschunden und gelähmt. Ich vermochte kaum zu sehen. Doch dann, dann erreichten ich und derjenige, der mich trug, den höchsten Turm. Ich war geblendet. Die weiße Flamme kämpfte mit dem dunklen Feuer und stürzte es schließlich. Ich lag neben dem alten Mann auf dem Boden. Ich sah die Sterne. Ich sah Eärendils Licht aufsteigen und wieder untergehen, doch ich zählte die Tage nicht. Es gab weder etwas zu Essen noch zu trinken, doch ich hungerte und durstete nicht.  
  
Doch dann erwachte der Mann und hob mich auf und ein Adler kam. Er breitete die mächtigen Schwingen aus und trug mich in seinen Krallen und der alte Mann ritt auf seinem Rücken. Ich sah die Erde unter mir. Wir landeten bei einem Wald. Goldene Bäume. Ein Brunnen. Weiße, zarte Hände, die sich auf mein Gesicht legten und meine Augen sanft schlossen. Ich schlief.  
  
Doch dann, dann kam das Erwachen. Vogelgezwitscher. Lachende Elbenfrauen. Weiße Vorhänge, die in einem sanften Wind flatterten und das Rauschen der Bäume. Und meine Erinnerungen kehrten zurück.  
  
Ich blinzelte und setzte mich auf. Ich saß nun in weichem Gras, zugedeckt mit einer Decke aus weichem Stoff. Blumen wuchsen um mich herum und die Bäume standen in voller Blüte.  
  
Eine Hand half mir auf. Eine Elbenfrau lächelte mich an. Sie war wunderschön und jung und zugleich unendlich alt. Sie hatte einen seltsam wissenden Blick und tiefgründige Augen, wie Brunnen. Galadriel.  
  
„Wie, schön, dich wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen", sagte sie leise und lächelte. "Du hast lange geschlafen." „Was ist ge-geschehen?", fragte ich leicht verdattert. „Du bist in den Abgrund gestürzt. Gandalf kämpfte mit dem Balrog und trug dich auf die höchste Zinne des Nebelgebirges. Er besiegte den Balrog dort und starb." Hier unterbrach ich sie. „Er starb???" Sie lächelte. „Ja, er starb tatsächlich. Doch die Valar sandten ihn zurück Seine Aufgabe ist noch nicht erfüllt."Ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, das hier brauchte ich nicht zu verstehen. Es war einfach so. „Der Fürst der Adler trug euch hierher. Du warst verletzt. Du lebtest und deine Augen waren offen, doch du konntest dich nicht bewegen und nicht sprechen. Du schienst tief zu schlafen und doch warst du wach. Ich habe dich geheilt." „Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen? Und wo ist Gandalf?" „Zwanzig Mal erhob sich die Sonne über den Horizont und versank wieder. Gandalf ist fortgezogen." Wow. Zwanzig Tage im Koma. „Und... äh... wo ist er hin?" „Zum Fangornwald, sagte er. Ich sehe, dass es dich danach verlangt, ihm sofort hinterher zu reisen. Doch du überschätzt dich. Einige Tage müssen noch vergehen, bis deine Kräfte vollständig wiederhergestellt sein werden."  
  
Also blieb ich in Lothlórien, dem goldenen Wald. Es war schön dort, ich war bald nicht mehr ganz so abgemagert (als ich aufgewacht war, war ich nur noch wie Haut und Knochen gewesen. Verständlich, wenn man bedenkt, wie lange ich nichts gegessen hatte...) und ich freundete mich mit einigen jungen Elbenmädchen an, doch ich war unruhig. Ich konnte nicht aufhören an Gandalf und die Gefährten zu denken. Zwanzig Tage waren vergangen, seit ich nach Lorien gekommen war, doch wie lange Zeit war vergangen, seit Gandalf und ich die Gefährten verlassen hatten? Das würde ich wohl nie erfahren.  
  
Wo sie wohl waren? Wo war Frodo mit dem Ring? Wo waren Éo und die anderen zwei? Fragen über Fragen und keine einzige konnte mir beantwortet werden.  
  
Doch dann kam endlich der Tag, an dem ich aufbrechen durfte. Galadriel gab mir ein schnelles Elbenpferd und neue Kleider. Ein grauer Umhang, eine Hose aus festem, jedoch bequemem Stoff, ein Hemd, weiche Stiefel. Sie gab mir außerdem mein Schwert zurück, worüber ich mich irrsinnig freute und natürlich genügend Proviant.  
  
Dann brach ich auf. Ich verabschiedete mich wortreich von den Elben, die ich kennen gelernt hatte, dankte Herrn Celeborn und Herrin Galadriel ein letztes Mal. Die weiße Stute (Schimmel sind bei Elben ziemlich verbreitet) trug mich schnell auf schmalen Pfaden aus dem Wald hinaus.  
  
Ich ritt am Anduin entlang, was Galadriel mir geraten hatte. Ich kam schnell voran. Limeth war schnell und willig, wenn auch nicht besonders intelligent oder so. Ein normales Pferd eben.  
  
Am fünften Tag stockte Limeth plötzlich und schnaubte unwillig. Ich, die ich zunächst nicht verstand, was Sache war, trieb sie mit den Schenkeln weiter an, doch sie wehrte sich verbissen. Als ich auf die Idee kam, dass es vielleicht einen guten Grund geben könnte, dass das sonst so treue Pferdchen sich plötzlich standhaft weigerte, weiterzugehen, war es zu spät. Schwarze Orks brachen aus dem Gebüsch neben mir hervor und hatten uns schnell umzingelt. Meine arme Stute stieg hell wiehernd, warf mich ab und verschwand im Gebüsch. Ich kam schnell wieder auf die Beine und zog das Schwert. Langsam drehte ich um mich selbst, während die Orks geifernd und Zähne bleckend um mich herumstanden und mit den Waffen klirrten. Allein konnte ich gegen einen solchen Haufen kaum etwas ausrichten. Plötzlich sprang einer von ihnen auf mich zu. Ich holte mit dem Schwert aus, beschrieb einen weiten Bogen und sein widerwärtiger Kopf rollte zu Boden. Für einen Augenblick herrschte Totenstille, als alle das zu begreifen versuchten, was kaum eine Sekunde gedauert hatte. Dann brach das Chaos aus. Gegen alle von ihnen auf einmal war ich wirklich ziemlich hilflos. Trotzdem wehrte ich mich weiter verbissen und verwundete und tötete alle, die in Reichweite meines Schwertes kamen. Dann jedoch zog mir einer von ihnen einfach von hinten einen stinkenden Sack über den Kopf. Ich war einen Moment orientierungslos, schlug aber dennoch weiter mit dem Schwert um mich, doch ich traf nichts mehr. Ein Ork nahm mich von hinten in den Schwitzkasten und ein zweiter schlug mir das Schwert aus der Hand. Ich schrie, zeterte, fluchte und schlug um mich, doch es half nichts. Ich beschwor die schlimmsten Verwünschungen auf die schwarzen Gestalten herab, was jedoch ein rapides Ende hatte, als einer von ihnen auf die Idee kam, mir einen Knebel in den Mund zu stopfen. Es half nichts.  
  
Die Orks schleppten mich davon (indem einer von ihnen meine tretenden Füße mit viel Mühe und einem Strick zusammenband, ein anderer meine Arme fesselte und sie mich einfach trugen...) Was sie mit Limeth machten, die ihnen wohl kaum entkommen war, wollte ich gar nicht wissen. Auf jeden Fall lebte sie nicht mehr lange und ich war ziemlich traurig, schrie die verdammten Orks an, sobald irgendjemand mir den verdammten Stoffstreifen aus dem Mund nahm, um mir steinhartes Brot und schales Wasser zu geben, und spuckte ihnen vor die Füße. Die Orks lachten nur.  
  
Sie behandelten mich gar nicht schlecht für orkische Verhältnisse. Trotzdem hatten mir die ersten vier Tage meiner Reise besser gefallen... Die Orks reisten nach Süden. Anstatt mir die Füße aufzubinden, wurde ich immer von einem über die Schulter getragen. Es war ziemlich unbequem und ich holte mir blaue Flecken durch seine Rüstung.  
  
Wenn wir ein kleines Fischerdorf erreichten, wurde es geplündert. Einige Orks blieben dann immer im Lager zurück um auf mich aufzupassen. Darin witterte ich meine Chance.  
  
Etwa eine Woche war vergangen, seit die Orks mich geschnappt hatten. Wir hatten ein kleines Kaff erreicht und ich blieb mit vier Wächtern im Lager zurück. Die Bewacher hatten schnell eine alte Flasche starken Fusel gefunden und besoffen sich. Ich brauchte lange, bis ich die Fesseln an einem scharfen Stein aufgerieben hatte. Alter Trick, in jedem zweitklassigen Krimi zu finden. Aber ich schnitt mich tausendmal und es war wirklich nicht einfach. Doch dann hatte ich meine Hände frei. Die Nacht war schon fortgeschritten und die Wächter waren längst nicht mehr nüchtern. Ich befreite meine Füße und suchte mein Schwert und meine wenigen anderen Habseligkeiten. Dann schnitt ich den bewusstlosen Wächtern (Orks halten eine Menge aus, aber doch manchmal weniger als sie denken) die Kehlen durch und machte mich davon. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit. Der Fluss. Ich band alles auf meinen Rücken und stapfte ins Wasser, an einer Stelle, an der das Ufer einigermaßen flach war. Das Wasser war gar nicht so kalt wie ich gedacht hatte, sondern recht angenehm. Ich schwamm mit langen kräftigen Zügen auf den im Mondschein glänzenden Fluss hinaus. Und dann sah ich den Schatten im Wasser. Es war ein Schiff! Ein Segler, ziemlich klein und mit wenig Tiefgang. Es wirkte beinahe geisterhaft, wie es so vom Mond beleuchtet und völlig leise auf mich zu glitt.  
  
Sie hatten mich bemerkt. Es gab kaum eine Möglichkeit zu fliehen, denn das andere Ufer war noch weit, zurück konnte ich nicht und das Schiff war flussaufwärts. Also wartete ich und hoffte, dass es einfach nur ein kleines Handelsschiff war und ließ mich dann von kräftigen Armen an Bord ziehen.  
  
° °   
  
Ein alter Mann und ein Junge mit Kopftuch beugten sich über mich. „Feanor? Weck die anderen!" Der Junge brummte leicht unwillig, drehte sich dann aber um und ging zu den Menschen, die unter Decken an Bord lagen.  
  
Bald war ich von etwa zwanzig bis dreißig Männern aller Altersklassen umgeben. Der Junge mit dem Kopftuch war etwa in meinem Alter und mit Abstand der jüngste und der Ältere, der mit ihm zusammen Wache gehabt zu haben schien, schien mit etwa sechzig Jahren der Älteste auf dem Boot zu sein.  
  
„Wie heißt du?", fragte er mich jetzt. Er war wohl der Kapitän. Ich blickte ihm fest in die dunklen Augen. „Idril.", zischte ich. Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, von irgendjemand festgehalten zu werden, egal wer es ist. „Hey, Feanor!", rief ein großer, fetter Kerl. "Kennst du die? Das ist auch so ne Elbin..." „Woher denn, Ted? Kennst du etwa alle Menschen in der Welt?" „Ähm, nö, eigentlich nicht..." „Na also..."  
  
Ich musste, wie die Männer (abgesehen von Ted, der immer noch über diesen Sachverhalt nachgrübelte und damit auch noch eine Weile beschäftigt sein sollte), grinsen.  
  
Nur Feanor blickte mich nachdenklich an. Seltsamer Junge. Er war groß und durchtrainiert, aber auch irgendwie abgemagert. Er trug eine alte Hose, die er oben mit einer festen Schnur zusammengebunden hatte, da sie ihm etwas zu weit war und so etwas wie eine Weste, die wohl einmal ein Hemd aus elbischem Stoff gewesen war, dessen Ärmel er aber abgetrennt hatte und das er, mangels Knöpfen, vorne zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden hatte. Stand ihm gar nicht so schlecht und zeigte viel von einer braungebrannten, vernarbten Brust und langen, mit Tengwar fein beschrifteten Armen. Außerdem hatte er sich ein Messer und einen glatten Holzstab in den „Gürtel" gesteckt und seine langen Haare mit dem schon erwähnten alten Tuch zurückgebunden.  
  
„Was ist?", zischte ich ihn schließlich an. Er grinste zurück. „ Oh, ich habe mich nur gefragt, was ein einsames elbisches Mädchen ohne Pferd nachts in den Anduin treibt." „Orks." „Orks?", mischte sich der Alte ein. „Orks."  
  
In diesem Moment zischte ein schwarzer Pfeil heran und blieb im Holz stecken. Ich blickte zum Ufer hinüber. Dort standen tatsächlich einige Orkschützen. Sie mussten zum Lager zurückgekehrt sein, meine Flucht und dann das Schiff bemerkt haben.  
  
Sofort brach Chaos aus. Der Alte behielt es aber erstaunlich gut unter Kontrolle. „Setzt die Segel, wir fahren flussabwärts! Hundan, Handan, Edim, Gossim, Fist, Merlin und Nami an die Ruder. Ildan, Feanor? Ihr könnt doch schießen? Nehmt das Mädchen und holt euch die erbeuteten Bögen und Pfeile die unten rumliegen..."  
  
Er hatte einfach mal angenommen, dass ich als Elbin schießen konnte. Na ja, ich hatte es bisher ja noch nicht so richtig ausprobiert...  
  
Feanor packte am Handgelenk und zog mich hinter sich her zu einer kleinen Luke. Unter dieser befand sich offensichtlich ein Stauraum. Ildan, der auch ein Elb zu sein schien, war hinunter gesprungen und reichte Feanor drei lange Bögen und Köcher mit Pfeilen. Dann kletterte er geschwind wieder hoch und stellte sich neben Feanor aufs Deck.  
  
Vor allem der Junge traf mit erstaunlicher Präzision. Ich stand etwas hilflos daneben und schoss einige Pfeile ins Wasser. Feanor warf mir ärgerliche Blicke zu und schoss weiter auf den Orkhaufen, der sich jetzt am Ufer versammelt hatte. Ein Pfeil hatte ihn ins Bein getroffen, was ihn jedoch nicht weiter zu kümmern schien. Ich sage doch, er war seltsam...  
  
Dann hatten wir die Orks endlich hinter uns gelassen. Ich atmete auf.  
  
Wow, das war ja eine ganz schön peinliche Vorstellung gewesen, die ich da geboten hatte.  
  
Feanor war inzwischen zu einer Truhe gegangen, die jemand aus der Luke hochgestemmt hatte und hatte bemerkenswert saubere Stoffstücke und eine Flasche starken Schnaps hervorgeholt. Er setzte sich auf die Planken und krempelte sein Hosenbein hoch. Die Spitze des Orkpfeils war abgebrochen und steckte noch in seinem Fleisch. Ich ging zu ihm und setzte mich neben ihn. Er warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu, als ich wortlos ein mit Schnaps getränktes Tuch um meine Hand wickelte und mich der Wunde näherte. Zum Glück war der Pfeil nicht tief in das Fleisch eingedrungen. Ich packte das herausstehende Ende und zog es mit einem Ruck heraus.  
  
Ich hörte sein Stöhnen, als er den Schrei unterdrückte. Sicher hätte er sich nie herabgelassen, in meiner Gegenwart aufzuschreien.  
  
Ich säuberte die Wunde noch, desinfizierte sie mit Schnaps und verband sie mit einem frischen Tuch. Seltsam. Mir war etwas aufgefallen. Seit wann verstanden Menschen oder Elben etwas von Medizin und dem Desinfizieren von Wunden mit Alkohol? Normalerweise verließen sich gerade die Elben doch eher auf ihre Magie...  
  
Feanor blickte mich ebenfalls leicht verwundert an. Als wäre er verwirrt über das, was ich gerade eben in Anlehnung an das Zuschauen bei meiner Mutter (sie ist Ärztin) gemacht hatte (obwohl sie natürlich immer reinen Alkohol anstatt des starken Fusels verwendet hatte...).  
  
„Sag mir, Idril, wo hast du etwas über Medizin gelernt?" Er sah mich an, als würde er erwarten, dass ich ihn gleich total verwirrt ansehen und erzählen würde, dass so was ja wohl normal war... „Meine Muter ist Allgemeinärztin.", meinte ich nur. Feanor schien nun auch klar zu werden, was ich schon längst kapiert hatte. „Harry, nehme ich an.", grinste ich mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Stab. So einen hatte Éo doch auch immer gehabt.  
  
„Bingo. Und du, wer bist du?" „Idril." „Hä?" „Ich hieß schon so, bevor ich hierher kam, weißt du..." „Ah ja. Sag mal..."Und plötzlich wirkte er vollkommen ernst. „Hast du vielleicht etwas... von den anderen gehört?"  
  
„Ja. Ich habe Éo getroffen." „Éo?" Ich kicherte. „Éolind. Der Name stammt übrigens von mir. Du kennst sie wohl eher unter Hermione." Harrys Augen blitzen plötzlich glücklich. „Sie lebt!" „Ähm... jaaaa...allerdings gibt's da ein kleines Problem... Sie hält dich nämlich für tot, weißt du..." „Woher weiß... ich meine, warum denkt sie das?" „Elrond sagte, sie hätte es in einem Traum gesehen... Na, ich erzähle dir am Besten gleich alles. Alsooo.. wir trafen uns in Bree..."  
  
So saßen wir lange in unserer Ecke und redeten und redeten. Es dämmerte bereits und die meisten der anderen Piraten - denn ich hatte längst begriffen, dass das hier keine friedlichen Händler waren - hatten sich wieder schlafen gelegt. Harry (oder Feanor, wie die Piraten ihn nannten oder Eltaithir, wie er selbst sich in Minas Tirith genannt hatte) und ich waren nicht müde.  
  
Ich fragte ihn schließlich, wieso er sich den Piraten angeschlossen hatte, nachdem er mir von der Folter erzählt und mir die Narben auf seinem Rücken gezeigt hatte.  
  
Er lachte. „Wohin hätte ich mich sonst wenden sollen? Ich habe euch lange gesucht und mich dazu sogar der Armee angeschlossen. Die Piraten haben mich halb verhungert am Ufer gefunden. Sie waren gut zu mir und das Leben bei ihnen macht Spaß. Es ist vielleicht ein unehrenhaftes Leben, aber es ist gut." 


	18. Verschiedene Geschicke

18. Kapitel  
  
Fuindae schnaubte glücklich. Er schien ganz froh zu sein, mich wieder zu haben, obwohl er Suilion, oder Su (wie ich ihn nannte und was er hasste) immer noch misstraute. Dem schien das allerdings nicht viel auszumachen. Erstens hatte er sowieso nicht viel übrig für Pferde und zweites war er noch viel zu glücklich, dass das hier so reibungslos geklappt hatte, genau wie ich. Ja, wir hatten mein treues Ross tatsächlich zurück und waren nun auf dem Rückweg zu unserem Baumhaus. Wir alle waren in Hochstimmung. Es war früh morgens. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen im Wald. Am letzten Abend waren ich und Su aufgebrochen. Er hatte mich erst für bekloppt gehalten, unser Leben für ein Pferd aufs Spiel setzen zu wollen. „Ein Pferd?", hatte er mich angeschrieen. „Du willst dein Leben aufs Spiel setzten und in Isengard eindringen und das alles nur für ein Pferd??? Bis du total übergeschnappt?" Ich war ruhig geblieben. Ich hatte eine ähnliche Reaktion erwartet. „Eigentlich hatte ich auch nie viel für Pferde übrig, aber Fuindae ist mein Freund und ich weiß ja nicht, wie das bei dir aussieht, aber ich helfe Freunden nun mal." Er sah sofort etwas unangenehm berührt aus. „Außerdem sollte dir eigentlich klar sein, dass ich alleine nie weit genug komme, um die anderen zu finden..." „Du meinst wir kommen nicht weit..."  
  
So waren wir losgezogen. Isengards Ställe lagen etwas abseits und waren nicht besonders gut bewacht. Saruman erwartete einfach nicht, dass jemand seine Ställe angreifen würde, in denen sowieso nur wenige Pferde standen (seine Orks ritten auf Wargen und viele menschliche Diener hatte er nicht.). Su hatte sich geschickt von hinten an die Orkwächter herangeschlichen und ihnen mit scharfen Steinen die Kehlen durchgeschnitten. „Tja, das lernt man halt notgedrungen, wenn man darauf angewiesen ist, allein und ohne Gewehr zu jagen..."  
  
Das ganze war schnell und glatt gegangen. Keiner der Orks hatte lange genug gelebt um Alarm schlagen zu können.  
  
Wir erreichten das Baumhaus, gerade als die Dämmerung eintrat. Fuindae rupfte ein paar Gräser auf einer nahen Lichtung. Ich ließ ihn freilaufen. Ich wusste, er würde immer kommen, wenn ich ihn rufen würde. Su war diesbezüglich ziemlich skeptisch, was mir aber auch ziemlich egal war. Zum Frühstück gab es, wie immer, Honig und Waldbeeren und etwas Lembas aus Bruchtal, das ich noch übrig hatte. Elrond hatte mir eine Menge davon einpacken lassen und ich ernährte mich ja schon seit Monaten davon. Lembas schmeckt gut, aber au Dauer hängt es einem einfach zum Hals raus. Also hielt ich mich an die Beeren, während Su sich fleißig am Lembas bediente. Wir hatten angefangen unsere Suche nach Harry zu planen. „Ich denke, Fuindae kann uns locker beide tagen, bis wir ein Pferd für dich haben...", meinte ich kauend. „Ähmmm... jaaaa... die Sache ist die... ich ... äh kann eigentlich gar nicht reiten...", sagte Su leicht verlegen. „Oh, ich denke schon. Weißt du, ich konnte es auch nicht, bevor ich hierher kam. Idril konnte es, aber nicht so perfekt wie hier.... Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass man uns, als wie hierher geschickt wurden, neue Kräfte und Fähigkeiten gegeben hat?" „Natürlich hab ich das bemerkt. Ich kann besser hören und schärfer sehen und bin schneller und wendiger. Uuuund.."Er zögerte. "Früher hätte ich es nicht geschafft, jemandem einfach so die Kehle durchzuschneiden oder ein Tier zu erlegen und zu häuten und auszuweiden..." Ich schauderte. Auf so etwas war ich noch gar nicht gekommen. „Also, das mit deinen Sinnen liegt daran, dass du jetzt ein Elb bist, wie Idril auch. Ich scheine die einzige zu sein, die noch Mensch ist. Doch ich sah früher auch anders aus." „Was hat man dir denn gegeben als Fähigkeit?", fragte Su neugierig. „Tja, ich gebe zu, dass ich mir darüber auch lange Gedanken gemacht habe. Ich meine, bei Idril zum Beispiel war es so offensichtlich. Du hättest sie kämpfen sehen sollen... Na ja, auf jede Fall bin ich zu einer Antwort gekommen. Ich kann mit Tieren sprechen. Ich sehe, was sie mir sagen wollen. Ich sehe, was andere empfinden in ihren Augen und höre es in ihren Stimmen. Kämpfen kann ich nicht, doch ich habe so was wie heilende Kräfte." Su hatte den Mund aufgerissen. „Wow..." „Ähhh jaaaa... warte ich zeigs dir. Hast du vielleicht irgendwo einen Kratzer oder etwas in der Art?" „Logisch. Wenn man hier wohnt, hat man immer irgendeine Aufschürfung..." Damit streckte er mir seinen Arm entgegen, auf dem wirklich einige mehr oder weniger tiefe Kratzer zu sehen waren. Ich legte meine Finger vorsichtig auf einen Schnitt am Handgelenk und konzentrierte mich. Das Fleisch schien sanft zu leuchten und ich spürte die Wärme. Ich spürte wie sich die Haut unter meinen Fingern neu zusammenfügte und die Kruste verschwand. Dann ließ ich den Arm wieder los. Die Haut war glatt, als wäre dort nie irgendetwas gewesen. Nicht einmal eine Narbe war zurückgeblieben. Ich war selbst ein wenig verblüfft.  
  
„Oh man, Éo... Das nenn ich Kraft... Dagegen ist das, was ich oder dieser Harry oder Idril können gar nichts... Man spürt es, wenn du anwesend bist. Deine Nähe gibt einem Ruhe. Ruhe und so etwas wie Hoffnung. Man glaubt, Gefühle anderer plötzlich zu erkennen und die Welt scheint klarer vor den Augen..." Äh, ok. Das war mir neu. Aber wenn er meinte...  
  
„Apropos... Hast du eigentlich schon entdeckt, was man dir gegeben hat???", fragte ich nun meinerseits interessiert. Ähhh jaaaa... Ich fuhr zusammen. Ich hatte seine Stimme gehört. Doch nicht mit den Ohren. In meinem Kopf! „Du... du kannst Gedanken übertragen...", staunte ich. Äh. Ja. Ist aber ziemlich seltsam, glaub mir...  
  
Wir ritten erst am nächsten Morgen los. Wir hatten eine Weile darüber diskutiert, wohin wir eigentlich sollten und waren schließlich bei der Meinung angelangt, dass Harry wohl kaum noch dort war, wo ich ihn in meinem Traum gesehen hatte... Also hatten wir nun vereinbart, meine ursprüngliche Route beizubehalten und erst mal nach Minas Tirith zu gehen um dort nach Spuren von Harry zu suchen.  
  
Wir hatten gerade alles gepackt und unseren Proviant für die nächsten Tage zusammen gesucht und Su hatte sich sogar noch von Fangorn, dem alten Ent verabschiedet, als mir endlich die rettende Idee kam. Wieso war ich da nicht schon früher draufgekommen. „Sag mal, Su, du kannst Gedanken übertragen... Bist du eigentlich schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, auszuprobieren, wie weit das reicht?" „Ähm, ich habs quer durch den Wald gemacht. Ich denke es reicht schon ziemlich weit... oh man. Du hast Recht! Ich könnte vielleicht mit Idril und Harry Kontakt aufnehmen...!"  
  
„Versuch es!" „Ich versuch mit dieser Idril Wird aber schwer, da ich sie weder kenne, noch weiß, wo genau sie sich befindet..." Er schloss die Augen. „Sag ihnen, sie soll nach Minas Tirith kommen..." „Warte. Ich hab sie gefunden, glaube ich. Jaaa... das ist sie! Ich sehe sie vor mir...", murmelte er. Er sagte lange Zeit nichts mehr. Dann öffnete er die Augen und sah mich an. „Ich habe sie gefunden. Frag mich nicht wie das geht. Irgendwie konzentrier ich mich auf den Namen und dann kommt so etwa wie ein... Bild von ihr. Ein schneller Eindruck..." Ich nickte nur. „Ok. Such nach Harry. Ich weiß nicht wie er jetzt heißt, aber sein früherer Name war Harry Potter. Harry James Potter." Diesmal brauchte Su länger, bis er die Augen öffnete. „Jaaaaa! Ich hab ihn auch!!! Ich hab ihm das gleiche gesendet wie Idril. Wer ich bin, dass du bei mir bist, dass wir im Fangornwald sind, dass er nach Minas Tirith kommen soll..."  
  
Glücklich und voller Hoffnung ritten wir los, sobald Fuindae fröhlich schnaubend zwischen den Bäumen hervorgekommen war. Es bereitete ihm tatsächlich kaum Mühe, mich und Su auf seinem Rücken zu tragen. Ein frischer Wind wehte und der Himmel war strahlend blau. Und irgendetwas sagte mir, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis wir zu viert sein würden... 


	19. Ein Streit

19. Kapitel  
  
„Hey, Feanor! Oh man, das musst du dir anhören!" Ich wusste, dass er eigentlich Eltaithir hieß, aber als ich ihn einmal so genannt hatte, hatten sofort alle anderen nachgefragt... also nannte ich ihn eben auch Feanor. Er wandte leicht genervt den Kopf. „Ja, ich habe diese Stimme auch gehört. Wir reden später drüber." „Kein Grund, mich anzumotzen...", maulte ich. "Was... oh!" Ich hatte mich neben ihn an den Bug gestellt und nun sah ich es auch. Ein Schiff! Es war noch ziemlich klein und kam von Süden. Vermutlich ein Handelsschiff aus Gondor, das Geschäfte mit Dörfern und kleinen Städten am Anduin machen wollte. Natürlich war das für Piraten interessant. Auf dem Anduin herrschte nicht viel Verkehr. Feanors Worten nach wurde nur etwa einmal pro Woche ein Schiff überfallen.  
  
Feanor rief die anderen und bald hatten sch alle versammelt und starrten angestrengt den Fluss hinab, bis auch sie das Schiff sehen konnten. Es herrschte helle Aufregung. Ich war ziemlich gespannt. Das letzte Mal, als ein Schiff gesichtet worden war, hatte Feanor mir gesagt, ich solle noch ein Schwert aus der Luke holen und mich dann dort eingeschlossen, weil er dachte, ich könne sowieso nicht kämpfen. Ich hatte dann in einem kleinen, aber heftigen Übungskampf bewiesen, dass ich sehr wohl kampffähig war und entdeckt, dass er zwar schießen konnte, es aber mit seiner Schwerttechnik mehr als miserabel stand... War ziemlich peinlich für ihn gewesen.  
  
Die Flusspiraten hatten mittlerweile eine rohirische Flagge gehisst. Das andere Boot kam näher und näher. Die Piraten winkten fröhlich. Helin, der alte Kapitän hatte mich sogar an den Bug geschickt, damit die Händler sahen, dass wir ein Mädchen dabei hatten. X  
  
Dann waren wir neben dem Schiff. Die Händler hatten noch nichts bemerkt. Sie winkten und riefen uns freundliche Grüße zu. Helin entschied, dass es für sie nun zu spät war, um zu entkommen. Feanor spannte mit einem grausamen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seinen Bogen, zielte und ließ die Sehne los. Sie surrte leise und einer der fröhlichen Händler brach ins Herz getroffen zusammen. Feanor grinste. Ich starrte ihn an. Mir wurde erst jetzt klar, was er da getan hatte und was ich bereit gewesen war zu tun. Er hatte einen harmlosen Menschen ermordet. Aus... was weiß ich was für Gründen. Die Händler beugten sich mit Bestürzung über ihren toten Freund und warfen sich dann auf das Deck, als weitere Pfeile folgten. Einige Piraten zogen das andere Schiff mit Enterhaken heran. Feanor half fleißig mit. Es schien ihm beinahe Spaß zu machen. Ich verstand das nicht. Wie konnte er einfach so Leute töten? Ich warf ihm einen letzten verzweifelten Blick zu und rannte dann hinüber zur Luke, um darin zu verschwinden. Mir wurde etwas klar, was ich die ganze Zeit über nicht wahrgenommen hatte: Die Valar hatten uns nicht nur äußerliche Eigenschaften was meinst du mit äußerliche Eigenschaften?? Solltest ein anderes Wort finden. gegeben. Dort saß ich im Dunkeln und dachte über alles nach, bis nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es mir schien, ein besorgter Feanor die Klappe öffnete.  
  
Er zog mich an den Händen raus. „Wieso bist du gegangen?", fragte er mich ernst. Hm, schwere Frage. War wohl so ein Gefühl. Na ja, ich entschloss mich zur Gegenfrage. „Wie schaffst du es, diese einfachen, unschuldigen Händler abzuschießen wie Tiere?" Inzwischen hatte ich schon selbst eine Antwort auf diese Frage gefunden, doch stellte ich sie auch an mich laut. Er war nicht mal verlegen. „Unschuldig? Wir sind hier nicht auf der Erde, Idril. Jeder von ihnen hat schon Menschen getötet. Sie alle haben schon arme, einfach Leute betrogen. Hier ist niemand unschuldig. Und du selbst! Sag mir nicht, du hättest noch nie getötet!" „Das waren ORKS!", schrie ich. „Und?" „Was und?" „Das waren auch Lebewesen! Hattet du bei ihnen etwa Skrupel???" „Was wiegen sie gegen Menschen? Menschen wie du und ich!" „Wir sind keine Menschen, das müsstest du eigentlich mittlerweile selbst bemerkt haben... Wir sind Elben." „Das ist Korinthenkacke und das weißt du!" „Verdammt noch mal, was soll das eigentlich? Wieso willst du mir plötzlich Vorwürfe machen? Ich habe mich nun mal dafür entschieden. Tu nicht so, als wärst du keine Kriegerin. Das hast du nämlich bereits bewiesen" „Das einzige, was ich wissen will, Eltaithir, ist wieso. Wieso musstest du ausgerechnet Pirat werden? Du hast gesagt, du wärst Soldat geworden, um Éo zu finden. Wieso bist du plötzlich davon abgewichen? Du bist durch Folter und Tod und Hunger gegangen. Wieso musstest du dann noch von deinem Weg abweichen um Pirat zu werden?", fragte ich ruhiger und sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Weil... die Menschen mich enttäuscht haben. Ich hatte keine Hoffnung mehr", antwortete er bitter. Er ließ sich auf das Deck plumpsen und ich setzte mich neben ihn. „Doch es gibt wieder Hoffnung...", sagte ich sanft und legte meine Hand auf seine. Ich wusste nicht, wieso ich das tat, aber er wehrte sich nicht. „I peth. Ech peennich lastannech. " „Mae. Ich habe sie gehört. Es war ein Junge. Er sagte, ich sollte nach Minas Tirith kommen." „Das sagte er mir auch. Er sagte..."Feanor stockte. "...Éolind wäre bei ihm. Er sagte, er wäre der vierte von uns." „Ja, und ich glaube ihm. Das ist keine Falle. Feanor, wir sollten gehen.", flüsterte ich. Er schluckte und sah um sich. „Ich kann nicht." „Was meinst du?", fragte ich leicht verwundert. „Siehst du diese Zeichen auf meinem Arm? Ich habe geschworen. Ich habe geschworen, für immer auf diesem Schiff Pirat zu bleiben." „Éolind und dieser Suilion sind wichtiger. Mittelerde ist wichtiger. Helin wird das verstehen müssen."Damit stand ich auf. Die Piraten hatten uns nicht mehr beachtet, nachdem wir aufgehört hatten uns anzuschreien. Sie waren jetzt alle eifrig damit beschäftigt, die Leichen in den Fluss zu werfen, das andere Schiff zu durchsuchen, ihre Beute zu holen und das Schiff schließlich zu versenken.  
  
Ich suchte Helin und zog Feanor hinter mir her. Schließlich fand ich ihn. „Helin?"Er drehte sich erstaunt um und lächelte dann als er uns sah. „Was ist denn, Kind?" Also wirklich. Wir waren doch keine Kinder mehr... „Wir müssen gehen." Helins Lächeln verblasste schlagartig. Tja, ich war eben schon immer sehr direkt gewesen, wenn es nötig war... „Feanor? Was soll das heißen?", wandte sich der alte Pirat an den Jungen. „Wir müssen gehen, weil wir Mittelerde retten müssen.", meinte ich nur trocken. Helin sah mich an, als wäre ich übergeschnappt. Feanor räusperte sich. „So etwas in der Art. Es ist wichtig. Ich weiß, ich kann nicht gehen, doch..." Helin schien jedoch nicht so zu sein, wie ich gedacht hatte. Er schnappte nach Luft, dann jedoch senke er den Kopf und schaute betreten zu Boden. „Ich kenne dich nun schon länger, Feanor. Und ich weiß, dass du deinen Schwur niemals brechen würdest, wenn es nicht von sehr großem Belang wäre. Geh also nur. Doch du wirst deinen Schwur nicht brechen müssen. Denn du wirst immer zu uns gehören, auch wenn du nicht auf diesem Schiff bist." Feanor nickte leicht verwundert. „Danke, Helin. Lebewohl.", sagte er schließlich leise. „Lebewohl. Mögen die Valar dich segnen. Und dich, Idril." „Auf Wiedersehen, Helin.", antwortete ich höflich. „Wiedersehen? Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es das nicht geben wird. Doch die Hoffnung besteht. Lebt wohl." Weder Harry noch ich mochten überlange Abschiede, also antworteten wir nicht mehr, sondern gingen zur Luke, um unsere Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Harry holte sich einen Bogen und etwas Proviant und gab mir auch etwas.  
  
„Tja, wir werden wohl schwimmen müssen...", grinste er. „Na ja, so kalt ist es nicht...", meinte ich locker und sprang hinein.  
  
Es war doch kühl, aber auszuhalten. Wir schwammen schnell ans andere Ufer. „Ähm... Feanor? Wo sind wir eigentlich genau?" „Oh, Minas Tirith ist gar nicht so weit weg. Wir sind nur einige Meilen nördlich von Osgiliath... Hier in der Nähe bin ich irgendwo angekommen. Einige Meilen im Westen liegt Minas Tirith." „Ich hab das mit den Meilen nie kapiert..." „Und ich das mit euren deutschen Kilometern nicht..." „Stimmt, du bist ja eigentlich Engländer..." „Jaaaa... und du bist Deutsche. Seltsam. Hier fällt das gar nicht so auf. Liegt wohl an der Sprache..." „Jep, glaub ich auch..."  
  
Wir waren mittlerweile in Richtung Westen gewandert und legten ein gutes Tempo vor, da wir ja Elben waren. Einige Stunden später machten wir eine Pause. Dann liefen wir weiter und hatten so nach einigen Stunden die imposante Stadt erreicht. Eigentlich war es eher ein großer Turm, der aus sieben Mauerringen gebaut war. Der weiße Turm glitzerte in der warmen Sonne. Feanor, der nun wieder Eltaithir hieß, seufzte glücklich. „Hey, du kennst nicht zufällig eine gute Wirtschaft, wo wir uns erst mal absetzen können, oder?", fragte ich. „Oh, doch, kenne ich. Nicht gerade das Hilton, aber ein sehr netter Wirt..."  
  
Die Wächter ließen uns passieren, als Eltaithir sagte, er würde zu der und der Abteilung gehören. „Ihr solltet dann aber so schnell wie möglich vor Herrn Denethor erscheinen und Bericht erstatten, Herr Eltaithir...", rief einer von ihnen uns noch hinterher. Dieser führte mich nun zielstrebig durch die belebten Straßen, bis wir in einer Nebengasse vor der „Laterne"standen. Kaum hatte Eltaithir an die Tür geklopft, wurde diese geöffnet. „Wer... Eltaithir!", rief der behäbige Wirt. „Na los, kommt rein! Aber wer seid ihr denn, Mädchen? Oh, das werden wir später klären. Kommt erst mal rein! Eltaithir, wie lange ist das nun her, seit du im Dunkeln an meine Tür klopftest? Drei Monate? Vier? Mir kommt es so lange vor. Du hast dich aber ziemlich verändert! Also, um ehrlich zu sein, deine frühere Kleidung hat mir besser gefallen... Und was soll die Bemalung auf deinem Arm?" Er redete schnell wie ein Wasserfall und machte nicht die winzigste Pause, während er uns hineinbugsierte und jedem ein warmes Bier vor die Nase stellte. Ich hatte das mittelirdische Bier mittlerweile zu schätzen gelernt und trank so in langen Schlücken. Es schmeckte gut, sehr gut! Eltaithir fing mittlerweile an seine, bzw. unsere Story zu erzählen. Es wurde eine lange Nacht...  
  
"Die Stimme. Du sagtest, du hörtest sie." An alle Leutz, die das wirklich können: Ich weiß, das stimmt garantiert nicht genau...Sagt's mir aber, ja?  
  
Ja. 


	20. Ein langersehntes Treffen

So, hier kommt auch das 20. Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt und bitte hier noch mal um Reviews...  
Danke an alle, die schon was geschrieben haben, ich hab euch lieb...  
knuffel  
Hm... ich bin mir gar net sicher, ob ich überhaupt schon mal meine Greetz  
überbracht hab... - Also... ganz feste Knuffelgrüße an meine sista Lily, Leex natürlich, Valinja und Vilyana, Hobbitgirl und Anuriell, meinen beiden Adoptivcousinen, allen Leuten, die an unserer Site www.bain-narn.de.vu mitgemacht haben und allen  
anderen, die sich da beteiligen natürlich auch, dann an alle MeD-  
leutz(sofern sie noch nicht genannt wurden), Drachenfee, meiner betareaderin ohne die ich einfach aufgeschmissen wäre, dann Marjam, meiner treuesten Reviewerin, und natürlichen allen anderen die mir hier oder auf anderen sites schon reviews geschrieben haben oder noch schreiben werden...  
)  
Und natürlich die Leutz, die ich jetzt vergessen hab...  
  
20. Kapitel  
  
Wir erreichten Minas Tirith nach einigen Tagen. Es war eine gute Reise gewesen. Wir waren zusammen auf Fuindae geritten, der sich nach einigen Tagen auch an mich gewöhnt zu haben schien (auch wenn wir uns nie so anfreundeten wie Éolind und er. Na ja, ich konnte ja auch nicht mit ihm reden.). Die Landschaft war schön, die Sonne schien meistens auch und wir unterhielten uns. Und dann erreichten wir die weiße Stadt. Als ich sie das erste Mal sah, dachte ich nur: „Oh, wow, warum gibt es auf der Erde keine solchen Städte?"  
  
Der weiße Turm schimmerte rosa im Licht der goldenen Abendsonne, die auch die Rüstungen der Wächter auf dem Turm leuchten ließ. Das Steppengras vor der Stadt schimmerte wie ein Meer aus flüssigem, wogendem Silber. Das einzige Problem war, dass die Wachen uns nicht einlassen wollten. War auch kein Wunder. Éo und ich sahen beide wohl nicht gerade vertrauenswürdig aus, mit unseren abgerissenen, dreckigen Klamotten, wettergegerbten Gesichtern, denen man deutlich ansah, dass sie sehr lange nicht mehr richtig gewaschen worden waren, dem kohlrabenschwarzen, riesigen Pferd, auf dem wir zu zweit saßen (es musste wirken, als hätten wir Fuindae irgendjemandem abgeluchst, der wohl noch weniger vertrauenswürdig war als wir...) und den im Wind flatternden, ungekämmten Haaren. Außerdem hatte mich Éolind belehrt, dass Menschen den Elben prinzipiell Misstrauen entgegenbrachten, was wohl auch daran lag, dass sie sie nicht ganz verstanden. Das Einzige, was uns vielleicht half, war der Fakt, dass wir ziemlich unbewaffnet waren. Die Wachen waren schwarz und silbern gekleidet und sie trugen geflügelte Helme. Sie wirkten wie Überbleibsel aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit. Ich hatte sofort Respekt vor ihnen. Der erste musterte uns misstrauisch von oben bis unten.  
  
„Nennt mir eure Namen, Herkunft und Verlangen!", rief er. „Dann kann ich euch unter Umständen einlassen." Zum Glück war Éolind reaktionsschneller als ich. „Ich bin Éolind aus Rohan und das hier ist Suilion Windessohn aus dem... äh... Düsterwald." „Und was wollt ihr in der Weißen Stadt Minas Tirith?" „Wir- wir..."Éolind schien ratlos. Ich, der hinter ihr saß, sprang ein. „Wir besuchen alte Bekannte. Mein Vater ist gestorben.", sagte ich leise, schaute den Wachmann traurig an und spielte den kleinen, unschuldigen Jungen, was ich schon immer sehr gut konnte. Er sprang auch sofort darauf an. „Das tut mir Leid..." Ich wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen und durch das Tor reiten, als eine zweite Wache vortrat und uns aufhielt: „Halt! Nun gut, Herr Elb, das ist wirklich eine traurige Geschichte, doch Eure Freundin hier ist ein Mensch. Ihr wollt mir doch wahrlich nicht erzählen, Geschwister zu sein?"Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich spürte, wie ich langsam die Nerven verlor. „Natürlich sind wir keine Geschwister. Nein. Éolind ist die Tochter eines alten Freundes meines Vaters. Ich versichere Euch, wir führen nichts Böses im Schilde, auch wenn wir vielleicht auf den ersten Blick so wirken." „Nun gut. Ich glaube Euch, aber es gibt nun mal Vorschriften. Könnt Ihr mir den Namen dieses Freundes nennen?" Uh oh, jetzt saßen wir in der Klemme. Der erste Soldat war unsere Rettung. „Maran, lass sie. Was sollen sie schon verbrechen? Es sind doch nur Kinder..."  
  
Maran ließ sich widerwillig aus dem Weg führen und wir konnten weiterreiten. Es war nicht leicht, ein Gasthaus zu finden, das billig genug für uns war und in dem wir auch Fuindae unterbringen konnten, doch schließlich fanden wir eine kleine, ordentlich geführte Pension mit einem kleinen Hinterhof, in dem das ging. Es war inzwischen Abend geworden, doch wir beide waren viel zu aufgedreht und neugierig um einfach schlafen zu gehen. Deshalb unternahmen wir noch eine kleine Tour in die Stadt. Von der Wirtin, einer älteren Frau, erfuhren wir, dass gerade Markttag war. Mich hatten alle Arten von Festen immer angezogen, deshalb brachen wir gleich auf.  
  
Das erste große Hindernis war ein Stand, an dem mit Pfeifenkraut gehandelt wurde. Ich war zu neugierig, wie das Zeug hier in Mittelerde schmeckte und Éo musste mich regelrecht fortzerren. Dann jedoch erreichten wir bald das Zentrum des riesigen Marktplatzes. Es ließ sich mit keinem Markt vergleichen, der jemals auf der Erde stattgefunden hat. Jeder pries seine Waren so laut wie möglich an, die tiefen brummigen Stimmen der Zwerge, helle Rufe der Elbenhändler und das Geschrei der Marktfrauen, die nur für diesen Tag zu leben schienen erzeugten einen sehr, sehr hohen Geräuschpegel. Von weither waren die Leute zu diesem Jahresmarkt angereist. Éolind und ich mussten uns an den Händen halten, um uns nicht im Getümmel zu verlieren.  
  
Schließlich entdeckten wir einen sehr interessanten Stand, der von einigen Zwergen aus Erebor betrieben wurde und an welchem es Schwerter zu kaufen gab. Wir drängelten uns vor und bestaunten die Auslage. Ich wusste nicht, dass Schwerter so interessant sein können. Es gab kurze Breitschwerter, mächtige Zweihänder, die ich in meiner menschlichen Gestalt vermutlich nicht einmal hätte heben können, lange schmale Schwerter, daneben Dolche, Wurfmesser, Wurfsterne, uralte Schwerter mit feinen Gravuren und viele mehr. Allerdings hatten wir beide wenig Erfahrung mit Schwertern und beschlossen, uns erst Waffen zuzulegen, wenn wir einen Fachmann gefunden hatten.  
  
So zogen wir weiter, entdeckten einen Feinkoststand aus Lothlórien, zwei weitere Waffenschmieden, drei Pferdehändler aus Rohan, zahlreiche Gaukler und Musiker, die auf ihren Lauten klimperten und Liebeslieder sangen, Dirnen, sehr viele gondorianische Marktfrauen, die Obst, Gemüse und Haushaltswaren verkauften und viele, viele mehr. Schließlich zog es mich zu einem Stand mit Bögen, der von einigen Waldelben betrieben wurde. Ich zog Éolind mit. Eine Weile betrachteten wir einen jungen, zerrissen gekleideten Elben (in Wirklichkeit sah er noch schlimmer aus als wir beide, was ich bei einem Elben bisher nicht für möglich gehalten hatte), der mit einem der Händler lauthals um den Preis eines Modells stritt. Irgendwie schien der Elb mir für einen Moment bekannt vorzukommen. Doch dann war das Gefühl auch schon wieder verflogen und es war wohl eines dieser Déjà-vu-Erlebnisse gewesen. Der Junge schien sich genauso gut auszukennen wie der Händler, denn die beiden unterhielten sich über Ausbalancierung, Spannkraft, Holzqualität und ähnliches. Schließlich einigten sie sich und wir verloren das Interesse. Éolind wollte zu einem der Pferdehändler, die am Rand des Marktplatzes Pferche aufgebaut hatten.  
  
„Ich dachte, du interessierst dich nicht für die Vierbeiner - außerdem hast du doch schon Fuindae...", sagte ich verwundert.  
  
Éo rollte mit den Auen. „Ich weiß, Su. Aber wenn du deine Augen anstrengst und genau hinschaut, siehst du, dass diese Pferde da drüben Fuindae ähnlich sehen Vielleicht ist er mit ihnen verwandt..." Damit ließ sie mich stehen und schob sich zwischen den Leuten hindurch davon. Stöhnend wandte ich mich wieder den Bögen zu. Der Junge, der mit dem Händler gestritten hatte, hatte die Szene grinsend beobachtet, seinen Bogen in der Hand. „Was ist?", fuhr ich ihn an. Er hob abwehrend die Hand. „Ganz ruhig...", sage er auf Sindarin, der Elbensprache. „Eure Freundin da hat mich nur irgendwie an jemanden erinnert... Braucht Ihr Hilfe mit Eurem Bogen?" Dankbar nahm ich an. Er war genau der, den ich brauchte. De Elb betrachtete die ausgelegten Stücke. „Nun, ich nehme an, dass Ihr nicht sehr gut im Umgang mit dem Bogen seid, sonst wüsstet Ihr, worauf es bei einem guten Bogen ankommt - verzeiht mir, wenn ich falsch liege. Also..."- er hatte einen verglichen mit den anderen kurzen Bogen in die Hand genommen und wog ihn vorsichtig in den Händen hin und her - „...das hier wäre wohl in etwa die richtige Form für einen Anfänger, obwohl ich darin natürlich nicht viel Erfahrung habe. Er ist schön leicht. Allerdings hat er einen leichten Linksdreh."Er legte das Stück vorsichtig zurück, während der Händler, mit dem er eben noch gestritten hatte, ihn misstrauisch beobachtete und nahm einen anderen, den er demselben Test unterzog. „Ich würde Euch diesen hier empfehlen. Er ist genauso leicht, beinahe schon etwas kurz, aber wunderbar ausbalanciert... und sehr teuer ist er auch nicht..."Er warf dem Händler einen spöttischen Blick zu.  
  
Der Elb hinter dem Stand wollte etwas einwenden, was wie „Nun, eigentlich kostet er schon...", doch der jüngere unterbrach ihn. „Nun, ich würde sagen, man kann höchstens sieben Kupfertaler dafür verlangen, mehr ist nicht drin."  
  
Der Elbenhändler wagte noch einen zaghaften Versuch, ihm zu widersprechen, schien jedoch keine Lust mehr zu haben, mit meinem neuen Freund eine weitere halbe Stunde zu streiten und gab seufzend nach. Dieser sah mich auffordernd an, als mir siedendheiß etwas einfiel. Ich hatte kein Geld! Aber Éolind hatte einige Goldmünzen gehabt, vielleicht konnte sie mir was borgen. „Bitte wartet einen Moment, ich bin gleich wieder da...", zischte ich dem fremden Elben zu und eilte davon, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte.  
  
Ich fand Éolind nachdenklich an einem der Pferdepferche und die Tiere betrachtend. Als sie mich bemerkte, sah sie auf. Ich erklärte ihr, was geschehen war und wir liefen so schnell es ging zum Bogenstand zurück, wo der Junge zu meiner großen Freude immer noch wartete. Éolind hatte ein Goldstück herausgekramt und knallte es dem Händler auf den Tresen, der zuerst etwas verwirrt dreinblickte, dann jedoch anfing, Silber und Kupfertaler abzuzählen. Der Fremde schaute ihm auf die Finge und überreichte mir dann zufrieden den Bogen.  
  
„Ich danke Euch!", keuchte ich, als das Geschäft abgeschlossen war und ich die Münzen in Éolinds Tasche gestopft hatte. „Oh, kein Problem", erwiderte er. „Das hat doch Spaß gemacht..." „Wie wäre es, wenn wir Euch dafür zu einem Bier einladen?", schlug Éolind vor. „Gerne", rief er fröhlich und schlug in Éolinds offene Hand ein. „Ich warte eigentlich auf jemanden, doch sie braucht garantiert noch eine Weile... also kommt. Da hinten in der Seitenstraße ist eine nette kleine Taverne..."  
  
Er nahm uns beide an die Hände und schlängelte sich geschickt durch die Menge, bis wir in einer einigermaßen ruhigen Gasse landeten. Der Namen der Kneipe auf einem verwitterten Holzschild war nicht mehr zu entziffern. Innen war es stickig und düster. Zuerst dachte ich, der kleine Schankraum wäre vollkommen verlassen, dann jedoch erkannte ich einen kleingewachsenen, jedoch menschlichen Wirt und einen schlafenden Dicken in einer Ecke. Der Elbenjunge schleifte uns an einen Tisch und kam hatte ich das morsche Holz des Stuhls berührt, kam auch schon der Wirt herbeigeeilt. Er war noch ziemlich jung, zwischen 20 und 25 Jahre alt, und versuchte eine Menge Dinge auf einmal zu erledigen. In diesem Moment hatte er sich ein dreckiges Glas unter den linken Arm geklemmt, wischte mit der linken Hand ein Geschirrtuch an der Hose ab, ordnete seine Haare, kramte einen kleinen Notizblock aus seiner Hosentasche und begrüßte fröhlich den Elben.  
  
„Eltaithir, wie schön dich mal wieder zu sehen! Wie geht es meinem Vater?" „Hallo, Bregan. Oh, Brindorn geht es gut! Und wie läuft deine Kneipe?" „Nun, dem Umstand entsprechend, dass ich sie erst vor zwei Monaten eröffnet habe und es wirklich nicht sehr heimelig aussieht"- er zwinkerte uns zu - „kann ich froh sein, dass meine Kundschaft um einen Gast gewachsen ist."Er verzog das Gesicht und nickte zu dem offensichtlich betrunkenen, dicken Menschen in der Ecke herüber. Wir lachten. „Nun darf ich vorstellen? Das sind - äh... da fällt mir ein, dass wir uns gegenseitig auch noch nicht vorgestellt haben! Ich bin Eltaithir, das ist Bregan, der Sohn meines Wirts, der vor wenigen Wochen diese alte Kneipe übernommen und neu eröffnet hat..." „Ich werde Suilion genannt und das hier ist Éolind...", sagte ich und lächelte. „Éolind... das habe ich irgendwo schon mal gehört..."murmelte Eltaithir. „Kommt mir bekannt vor... Ach was soll's. Bregan? Kannst du uns drei Bier bringen? Die Herrschaften haben mich eingeladen, weil ich ihm beim Kauf eines Bogens beigestanden habe..."  
  
Bregan nickte nur und ging hinter den Tresen. Eltaithir lehnte sich zufrieden zurück, schreckte jedoch gleich wieder hoch, weil ein einsamer Sonnenstrahl, der durch ein kleines Fenster fiel, ihn geblendet hatte und für einen winzigen Moment sein Gesicht hatte hell aufschimmern lassen. Es krachte. Éolind war aufgesprungen, mit aufgerissenen Augen. Sie stürzte um den Tisch herum, wobei dieser beinahe umfiel, auf den Elbenjungen zu, strich ihm kurz über die Stirn und fiel ihm dann um den Hals, wobei sie laut „Haaarryyy!", kreischte.  
  
Sein Stuhl fiel nach hinten um und die beiden landeten auf dem Boden.  
  
„Her- Hermione? HERMIONE!"  
  
Die beiden rappelten sie auf. „Oh, Harry, man, du weißt gar nicht, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht hab... wo zum Teufel bist du gelandet? Und wo ist Idril? Hast du sie gefunden??? Das hier ist übrigens Jake, Nummer vier im Bunde..." Hermione war plötzlich zu einem Wasserfall geworden.  
  
„Wartet einen Moment", sagte Harry schließlich und strich seine Haare aus der Stirn. "Ich hole Idril..." 


	21. Neue Pläne

Und... ich habe also tatsächlich einen beta gefunden! Vielen, vielen dank... aufgedreht rumhüpf

Bitte schreibt mir ein Review... ich spiele gerade mit dem Gedanken, die ff nochmal vollständig stilistisch zu überarbeiten. Das würde allerdings bedeuten, dass es wohl eine längere Zeit nicht weitergeht. Bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet!

Vielen dank noch mal, an alle die mir bisher reviewt haben.

Kathi

Kapitel 21

„OK, wie wärs, wenn wir unsere Erkenntnisse, die wir unseren „Aufenthalt"

betreffend hier gewonnen haben, erst mal zusammenfassen?", schlug ich vor.

„Also, wir wurden auserwählt und jeder von uns soll ein Element verkörpern.

Ich bin das Wasser, hat Elrond gesagt, erinnerst du dich, Éo?",

antwortete Idril müde. Es war etwa halb sechs Uhr morgens und die Sonne

ging langsam auf.

„Und außerdem nannte Fangorn, der Ent, von dem ihr erzählt habt, ihn hier

Suilion. Ich glaube, das sagt alles...", fügte Idril hinzu und schob sich

eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Irgendwie sah sie so, von den ersten Strahlen

der aufgehenden Sonne hellrot beschienen, unglaublich hübsch aus. Sie

mochte eine Zicke sein, besserwisserisch, manchmal halbwahnsinnig,

aggressiv, doch - sie war hübsch. Wieso war mir das nie aufgefallen?

„Was heißt das eigentlich?", bohrte Hermione, also Éolind nach und ich

schreckte auf.

Wir anderen sahen sie erstaunt an. Es dauerte einen winzigen Augenblick,

bis uns klar wurde, dass sie als einzige ein Mensch und keine Elbe geworden

war und so auch deren Sprache als einzige nicht verstand.

„So viel wie Windsohn.", antwortete ich zerstreut und nahm mein Tuch ab,

denn die Mädchen hatten mich endlich überzeugt, mir entweder ein neues zu

besorgen, es endlich zu waschen oder es gleich wegzulassen.

Selbstverständlich hatte ich das zweite bevorzugt.

Ich hatte mir nämlich ein neues Hemd besorgt, doch ich trug immer noch die

alte Hose und das dreckige weiße Tuch um den Kopf, obwohl ich es eigentlich

nicht mehr brauchte, weil ich mich ja nicht mehr unter stechender Sonne auf

dem Deck des Schiffes aufhielt.

„Äh, OK.", sagte Éo, wie sie von allen genannt wurde nun. „Bleiben noch

Feanor und ich."

Irgendwie nannten mich immer noch alle Feanor, obwohl wir, mich

eingeschlossen, alle wussten, wer das gewesen war und dass ich mich hier

eigentlich Eltaithir genannt hatte. Ich schätze, es hatte sich zu einer

Art Spitznamen entwickelt.

„Ich glaube, so schwierig ist das nicht.", meint Suilion. Alle Gesichter

wandten sich ihm zu. Er war normalerweise eher still und dachte sich seinen

Teil.

„Leg los!", sagte ich gespannt.

„Also, ich denke, dass du das Feuer bist und Éolind hier die Erde."

Für einen Moment dachten alle über diese Aussage nach.

„Wie kommst du darauf, durchbrach Idril Nînsellwen, das Wassermädchen,

schließlich die Stille.

„Hm, es ist so ein Gefühl, ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären. Irgendwie

kann man Feanor zum Beispiel am ehesten mit einer Flamme vergleichen. Ich

glaube, es ist kein Zufall, dass die Piraten, die ihn ja nicht kannten,

gerade Feanor, Feuergeist, genannt haben...

„Und Éo. Sie spricht mit Tieren. Sie bringt auf irgendeine Weise

Zuversicht, Hoffnung und eine Art Wärme mit sich. Na ja, besser kann ich es

eben nicht beschreiben..."

Die Betreffende war leicht rot angelaufen. Mir war ebenfalls irgendwie ein

bisschen heiß... konnte auch an diesem seltsamen Blick von Idril liegen...

„Ok, so weit so gut. Lalaith, die Maia, hat mir noch gesagt, dass niemand

uns zwingt hier zu sein. Ich denke, das ist auch nicht unwichtig. Außerdem

wissen wir, dass wir von den Valar Manwe, Aule, Yavanna und Oromé gerufen

wurden, um den Menschen und Elben in Mittelerde zu helfen....", redete ich

schließlich entschlossen weiter um das Schweigen zu überbrücken.

„Jaaaa, und das ist der Knackpunkt. Denkt mal drüber nach!", rief Idril.

„Wir sollen Aragorn und Boromir und diesen ganzen anderen großartigen

Kriegern helfen. Wir. Wir sind Jugendliche, alle gerade 16,

wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen hab, und keine Jedi-Ritter, nicht mal

Padawans oder was weiß ich was..."

„Was ist ein Pawan???"fragte Brindorn neugierig, der mit Ringen unter den

Augen und Bierkrügen in den Händen die Treppe herunter kam.

„Äh, das würdest d... äh... ein... der Schüler eines elbischen

Kampfkunstmeisters.", sagte ich schnell und hoffte das der Wirt nicht allzu

viel von Elben wusste...

Tat er nicht. Er nickte nur zufrieden und stellte die Bierkrüge auf den

Tisch. Alle grinsten. Es konnte auch nur Idril einfallen, in dieser

Situation auf Star Wars zu kommen...

Wir warteten, bis er sich wieder verzogen hatte, bevor wir weiterredeten.

„Tatsache ist, dass wir keine Ahnung haben, was wir nun machen sollen..."

„Nun, ich finde, _so_ hoffnungslos ist das Ganze nun auch wieder nicht.",

ließ Suilion sich vernehmen. „ Ich meine, sowohl du, Idril, als auch Feanor

scheint begnadete Kämpfer zu sein. Wir alle können ziemlich gut reiten, Éo

kann heilen und sogar manchmal ansatzweise mit Tieren sprechen, und ich kann Gedanken

übertragen, wie ihr wohl gemerkt habt..."

Den letzten Satz sprach er nicht aus, sondern er ließ ihn in unseren Köpfen

widerklingen.

„Ja, ich finde er hat Recht. So ganz hilflos stehen wir nicht da...", sagte

nun Èo und allen Anwesenden wurde gleich etwas wärmer ums Herz.

„Nein, das tun wir wahrlich nicht...", redete Idril nach einer kurzen Pause

weiter. „Doch wohin sollen wir uns nun wenden? Earendil, der Seefahrer, hat

die Valar um Hilfe angefleht und sie haben uns geschickt. Wir sind die

einzige Hilfe, die sie Mittelerde senden werden. Und wir sollten mehr tun,

als in dieser Stadt herumzuhängen. Nun, wo wir endlich vereint sind..."

„Ja, du hast Recht!", rief ich. „Idril und Éolind haben berichtet, das

von Bruchtal aus die Gefährten nach Mordor aufgebrochen sind, um den Ring

zu vernichten. Ich denke, dass sie im Moment unsere Hilfe am ehesten

benötigen. Na ja, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber von ihnen wissen wir eben..."

„Ja, ich finde, das ist eine gute Idee", stimmte Idril zu und Éo und Suilion waren ebenfalls einverstanden.

„Ich wurde mit Gandalf in Moria von den Gefährten getrennt, das habe ich ja

erzählt", setzte Idril nun fort. „Seitdem ist allerdings viel Zeit

vergangen. Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, ob die restlichen Gefährten noch

beisammen sind und ob Gandalf inzwischen wieder zu ihnen gestoßen ist.

Also, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns..."Sie kramte vorsichtig eine Karte

hervor, die sie heute, nein gestern noch auf dem Markt gekauft hatte. „... zu

den Raurosfällen wenden! Ich denke nämlich, dass sie sich inzwischen hier

irgendwo zwischen Rauros und Lorien befinden müssen."

Sie tippte dabei auf die betreffenden Stellen auf der Karte.

„Äh... und wo sind wir eigentlich???", fragte ich leicht verunsichert.

Es war einfach so, dass ich die Gegend kannte, nur nicht auf einer Karte.

Ich wusste, wie lange man nach Osten reiste von der weißen Stadt aus, bis

man den großen Fluss erreichte, ich kannte den Anduin ziemlich gut und die

kleinen Dörfer an seinen Ufern. Ich wusste auch ungefähr, wie das Land

weiter im Osten noch aussah. Aber ich war eben nicht wirklich in den Norden

gekommen.

Éolind, die sich, da sie ja eine Karte dabei gehabt hatte, inzwischen am

Besten auszukennen schien, fasste sich ein Herz. „OK, Feanor, Minas Tirith

liegt hier am Ausläufer dieses Gebirges. Hier im Osten ist der große Fluss

und Osgiliath - sie tippte auf die betreffenden Stellen und fuhr mit dem

Finger die geschwungene Linie, die den Anduin darstellte nach- hier im

Osten liegt Ithilien und ich vermute dass hier irgendwo dieses geheime

Lager liegen muss, in dem du warst. Dahinter ist das Gebirge und hier liegt

dann dieses Minas Morgul. Wenn wir zum Rauros wollen, sollten wir uns

also am besten wieder mal zum Anduin wenden und dann noch Norden."

„OK, alles klar. Danke.", murmelte ich und sah mir noch mal die

betreffenden Stellen an, an denen ich gewesen war. Wie kurz diese Strecken

auf der Karte doch schienen...

„Äh, sind alle damit einverstanden, dass wir also wieder nach Norden gehen

um zu den Gefährten zu stoßen und endlich etwas für sie zu tun???", rief

Idril und ihre hellblauen Augen blitzten vor Vorfreude.

„Natürlich!" riefen Eo und ich im Chor.

„Äh, Suilion? Was ist mit dir?", fragte sie schließlich.

Suilion hatte sich über die Karte gebeugt und fuhr nachdenklich mit dem

Finger den Anduin entlang nach Norden wie Éolind zuvor. Seine Augen

schweiften darüber.

„Ja, es ist wohl das Beste. Wenn wir am Anduin bleiben, halten wir uns von

Isengard und damit von den Orks so gut wie möglich fern. Außerdem kann es

sein, dass die Gefährten irgendwann auf die Idee kommen, sich Floße oder

etwas in der Richtung zu bauen und so den Anduin hinab zu fahren. So wären

sie natürlich wesentlich schneller... Aber was solls. Wir machen es so!"

Und so stand der Plan. Jeder von uns verspürte eine gewisse Befriedigung,

dass wir uns endlich wieder ein Ziel gesetzt hatten. Nacheinander gingen

wir zu Bett. Ich schlief noch einige Stunden, obwohl die Sonne schonrot

leuchten hinter den Dächern aufging. Ich war so müde, wie lange nicht mehr.

Der nächste Abschnitt unserer Reise kündigte sich an...

Für alle Unwissenden. Ich hab gerade irgendwie an Star Wars gedacht, so

verrückt es auch klingt. Die Jedi waren tausende von Jahren lang sozusagen

Beschützer des Universums. Sie waren sehr weise und es gibt kaum bessere

Kämpfer. Ihre wichtigste Waffe ist das Laserschwert.... (Ich weiß, dass kann

man jetzt so richtig gut mit HdR verbinden... lol)

Ein Padawan ist der Schüler eines Jedi. Jeder Jedi kann aber nur einen

Padawan haben.


	22. Ein denkwürdiger letzter Abend

Und hier kommt auch noch ein 22.Kapitel… 

Wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen und vor allem wegen jener Szene (nach dem lesen werdet ihr wohl wissen welche ich meine… ;)) einen kleinen Kommi.

Eure

kathi

Kapitel 22

Ich blinzelte und brauchte einen Moment, bis ich wusste, wo ich war. Bruchteile von Sekunden trug sich in mir der Streit aus, ob ich nun richtig aufwachen sollte

oder einfach versuchen wollte weiterzuschlafen. Éolind, meine treue

Freundin, beendete das, indem sie mir die Decke wegzog und

„Aufsteeeeehhhnnnn" brüllte. Stöhnend schlug ich die Augen auf und schaute

sie missmutig an. Wir teilten uns ein Zimmer, ebenso wie Feanor und Suilion

sich eins teilten und das tat mir im Moment sehr, sehr leid. Knurrend

setzte ich mich auf und rieb mir die Augen.

Wir wuschen uns nacheinander mit dem Wasser, das Brindorn uns hingestellt

hatte und gingen dann nach unten. Von den Jungs war nichts zu sehen. Aber

auf dem Tisch stand etwas zu essen: Früchte, Brot und Honig. Hungrig fielen

wir darüber her.

„Hey, da war doch was!", rief Éolind plötzlich.

„Hm?". Ich hatte Brot im Mund.

„Da draußen, im Hof!"

Sie sprang auf und ging zu der halboffenen Türe hinüber. Ich schluckte und

folgte ihr und lief beinahe gegen sie, da sie stocksteif im Türrahmen

stehen geblieben war.

Die Jungs waren doch schon wach, hatten allerdings ihr Frühstück nach

draußen verlegt.

Suilion saß auf den Steinstufen, mampfte und sah Feanor zu, der eine

Übungsschießscheibe entdeckt und seinen Bogen herausgeholt hatte.

Wir setzen uns zu Suilion und schauten ebenfalls dem dunkelhaarigen Elben

mit dem Kopftuch zu, wie er die Scheibe durchlöcherte. Er war wirklich gut.

„Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass er das so gut kann…", flüsterte Éo verwundert.

„Ich habe ihn noch nie bei einem anderen Sport als bei _Quidditch_ gesehen…"

Ich fragte lieber nicht nach.

Er schien uns gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, sondern schoss nur immer wieder

absolut konzentriert ins Schwarze. Ein Pfeil nach dem anderen, ohne jemals auf zu blicken.

Plötzlich keimte ein Gedanke in mir auf, der mich irgendwie erschreckte.

Ich wandte mich ihr zu.

„Sag mal, ich wollte dich fragen ob… na ja… ob du und Feanor jemals…"

Sie grinste.

„Nein, wir sind nicht zusammen und waren es nie, keine Angst…" flüsterte

sie zurück und kicherte albern. Irgendwie schien sie das sehr amüsant zu

finden. „Falls es dich beruhigt: Er hat wirklich keine Freundin…"

„Wieso sollte mich das beruhigen?", zischte ich entrüstet zurück." Du

glaubst doch nicht etwa wirklich, dass ich…"

„Ach neeeeiiiinnnn… natürlich nicht…", wisperte sie und grinste.

Ich schnaubte nur. Das war doch albern…. Ich und Feanor… also wirklich…

Seltsam, wieso war ich dann plötzlich doch so erleichtert??? Ich hatte mich

doch weder mit Suilion noch mit Éolind so oft gestritten wie mit Feanor…

Ich betrachtete Feanor als eingebildeten, uneinschätzbaren,

zurückgebliebenen Machoelben. Ja, genau das war er!

Éo hatte sich längst wieder ihm zugewandt, doch schaute sie ihn plötzlich

ganz anders an. Als ob sie ihn abschätzen würde…und immer wieder warf sie

kurze, wie sie dachte unauffällige Blicke auf mich. Ich verzog nur das

Gesicht.

„Wisst ihr, ich finde, wir sollten heute noch zu Herrn Denethor, dem

Statthalter gehen und ihm Bericht erstatten Vor allem Feanor…", meldete

sich Suilion, der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen und uns nur als wir gekommen waren eines kurzen Blickes gewürdigt hatte, plötzlich von der Seite

„Ja, ich denke, da hast du Recht…"

Ich schreckte auf, als Feanor plötzlich hinter uns stand, seine Pfeile, die er aus der Zielscheibe gezogen hatte und den neuen Bogen in der Hand.

„Vor allem bin ich gespannt, ob es Neues von Faramir gibt."

Ich zuckte ein bisschen zurück, als ich den unbekannten Ernst in seinen Augen sah.

„Allerdings bezweifle ich, ob sie dich überhaupt erkennen werden. Ich nehme

an, dass du nicht mit Kopftuch und dreckigen Klamotten hier gelandet

bist…", bemerkte Suilion trocken.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Wir alle sollten uns ein bisschen zurecht machen, sonst

lassen die uns gar nicht erst rein…", seufzte ich. „Ich würde sagen, wir

schauen alle, was wir in der Beziehung an uns tun können und treffen uns

dann in einer halben Stunde wieder hier auf dem Hof…"

Nach dieser halben Stunde standen wir tatsächlich alle auf dem Hof bereit.

Éolind betrachtete uns kritisch. Jeder hatte seine Sachen gewaschen und

geflickt, mit dem was uns der Wirt zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

„Na ja, ich denke, so könnte es schon gehen…", seufzte sie schließlich und

wir stiefelten los.

Feanor kannte den Weg. Die Wachen vor der Zitadelle hielten uns jedoch auf.

„Halt! Was ist euer Begehren, dass ihr Eintritt in diese Hallen verlangt?",

fragte ein grimmiger, in schwarz gekleideter Soldat und baute sich vor uns

auf. Alle wichen vorsichtig einen halben Meter zurück. Nur Feanor blieb ganz

gelassen stehen.

„Ich bin Eltaithir, Soldat Gondors. Vor einigen Wochen brach ich mit Herrn

Faramir und 18 anderen Gefährten von hier nach Ithilien auf. Ich bin

zurückgekehrt um dem Statthalter Bericht zu Erstatten."

Wir alle waren ziemlich erstaunt, wie er das so sagte. Er schien plötzlich

Gewachsen, ein weit gereister Elb, weitaus hochgewachsener und kampferfahrener als der Soldat, trotz seiner Jugend.

Auch die Wache riss die Augen auf.

„Eltaithir? Wahrlich, du bist es, mein Freund!"

Der Mann nahm den geflügelten Helm vom Kopf und Feanor alias Eltaithir

zuckte einen Moment zurück, dann jedoch breitete ein glückliches Lächeln sich auf

seinem Gesicht aus.

„O Beregond! Beregond von der Turmwache! Ich hatte wahrlich nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dich je wieder zutreffen. Doch nun bitte ich dich, mich und meine Freunde zum Statthalter

zu bringen!"

Ohne sich weiter um uns zu kümmern waren Feanor und Beregorn in den Palast

eingetreten, fröhlich über ihr letztes Treffen plaudernd.

„Und, sag, wie ist es dir ergangen? Ich hoffe, das Schwert Silmanâré hat

dir einen guten Dienst erwiesen!"

„Das hat es. Doch leider muss ich berichten, dass es mir in Minas Morgul, dieser verfluchten Stadt von stinkenden Orks abgenommen wurde…"

„Orks! Und was hat dich nur in diese Stadt getrieben…"

Wir gingen durch die Halle. Es war kühl hier drin und irgendwie wirkte

alles so düster und unsere Schritte hallten wider, sodass sich jeder

automatisch bemühte, leiser aufzutreten. Im sanften Dämmerlicht warfen unsere Gestalten lange Schatten und die schwarzen Steinsäulen schimmerten geheimnisvoll und alt. Es war, als wäre die Halle Überbleibsel einer längst vergangenen Hochkultur der Menschen.

Wir hatten die riesige Halle bald durchquert und blieben nun vor dem Thron

stehen. Doch der Thron war lehr. Nur auf einer Stufe stand ein hoher Stuhl

und auf dem saß ein Mann. Denethor, der Truchsess.

Der Mann auf dem Stuhl blickte schließlich auf. Ich fuhr zurück. Abschätzend taxirte er uns und ich erbebte unter dem kalten Blick seiner Eisgraunen Augen

Schließlich jedoch wandte er sich an Feanor, der ihn finster anstarrte.

„Eltaithir. Ja, ich erinnere mich an dich. Sag mir, was ist geschehen, dass

du so plötzlich und allein nach Minas Tirith zurückkehrst?"

Sein Blick strafte die freundlichen Worte Lügen.

Feanor straffte die Schultern und räusperte sich kurz, bevor er sprach.

„Wir wurden etwa nach zwei dritteln des Weges von Orks überfallen. Sie

warnen uns zahlenmäßig weit überlegen, doch wir siegten. Nur wenige von uns

überlebten jedoch und erreichten das Lager.

In der Nacht kam ein Mann, ein Späher, und erzählte von nahenden Haradrim.

Wir zogen aus. Die Haradrim hätten wir besiegt, doch Orks aus Minas Morgul

trafen ein. Wir konnten kaum etwas ausrichten. Mein Freund wurde neben mir

erschlagen und ich selbst wurde nach Minas Morgul verschleppt worden. Ich weiß nicht

was aus den anderen geworden ist.", endete er bitter und ich denke, ich war

nicht die einzige, die das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme bemerkte.

„Wie bist du aus der Stadt entkommen?", bohrte Denethor nach und ich hasste

ihn in diesem Moment dafür. Sah er denn nicht, was das für Feanor

bedeutete? Verstand er es denn nicht, was er durchgemacht hatte?

Feanor, der bis dahin den Boden angestarrt hatte, hob den Kopf und sah dem

Statthalter ins Gesicht, sodass dieser unter dem hart gewordenen Blick der dunklen Augen leicht zurückzuckte.

„Nun gut, ich erzähle es euch, auch wenn ich nicht denke, dass ihr mir

Glauben schenkt. Sie folterten mich. Ich wurde auf einen Pfahl gebunden und

von den Orks ausgepeitscht. Doch kein Wort drang über meine Lippen. Und

dann- dann wurde es dunkel um mich. Als ich erwachte, war der Platz lehr,

die Orks verschwunden. Sie dachten, ich wäre gestorben. Der Boden war

dunkelrot gefärbt von meinem Blut. Ich schaffte es aus Minas Morgul

herauszuschlüpfen. So entkam ich.

Eine Weile wanderte ich durch die Lande östlich des Anduin. Dann kam ich

hier her und hier stehe ich nun um euch Bericht zu erstatten."

Seine zusammengeballten Hände zitterten.

Denethor fragte, entgegen meiner Erwartung, nicht weiter nach.

Er war auf seinem Stuhl etwas zusammengesunken. Schließlich jedoch schien r sich zusammen zu raufen und als er aufblickte, war das milde Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt, doch seine Augen waren noch dunkler geworden als zuvor.

Er wandte sich uns zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer ihr seid, doch ich fühle, dass jeder von euch

ebenfalls eine lange Geschichte zu erzählen hat. Nein, im Augenblick werde

ich keinen von euch danach fragen. Doch kommt, esst heute mit mir, ich lade

euch ein…"

Ich wollte hier weg. Der Mensch war mir unangenehm und ich spürte,

dass es den anderen ebenfalls nicht wohl war. Also fasste ich mir ein Herz

und trat vor. „Verzeiht, wenn wir euer freilich großzügiges Angebot

abweisen. Doch wir alle sind müde und gleichzeitig müssen wir noch eine

Reise in unsere Heimat vorbereiten. Ich hoffe, ihr entschuldigt…"

Ich sah seine Augen eiskalt auflodern und ich wusste, ich hatte ihn gerade

beleidigt, indem ich seine Einladung abgewiesen hatte.

„Eine flinke Zunge hast du, Elbenkind…", antwortete er. Wieder schie die sanfte Stimme icht zu dem harten Blick zu passen. Ich glaubte ihm seine Wut in de Augen abzulesen. Zu gen hätte er uns noch weiter ausgefragt! „

Natürlich, ich verstehe das…Geht nur.", sagte er schließlich leise und wir wandten uns

erleichtert um.

„Doch Eltaithir! Vergesst nicht, dass ihr immer noch Soldat im Dienste

Gondors seid! Da ihr nicht ohne weiteres allein nach Ithilien zurückkehren

könnt, dient ihr ab jetzt in der Wache hier in Minas Tirith. Beregond hier

wird euch morgen früh einweisen. Und nun, lebt wohl."

Wir allen waren ruckartig stehen geblieben und Entsetzen breitete sich auf unseren

Gesichtern aus.

Feanor drehte noch den Kopf zurück. „Natürlich, Herr…", zischte er

mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Dann gingen wir schnellen Schrittes aus der

Halle.

Ich war froh, das Gebäude endlich hinter mir zu lassen. Dort herrschte eine unangenehm bedrückende Stille.

Kaum waren wir einige Mauerringe weiter unten, konnte Éo sich nicht mehr

beherrschen.

„Oh, dieses verdammt, dreckige Schwein! Wie kann er uns so etwas nur

antun??? Ohhhh…", kreischte sie, sodass einige Passanten uns verwundert

ansahen.

„Ihr dürft euch von mir nicht aufhalten lassen. Ihr müsst den Gefährten

helfen…", zischte Feanor mit geballten Fäusten und zusammengebissenen

Zähnen, als er versuchte, seine Wut zu unterdrücken.

„Ich bin an allem schuld. Ich habe ihn beleidigt, in dem ich seine

Einladung ablehnte…", murmelte ich verstört.

„Ja, bist du…", gab Suilion offen zu. Auch über sein gesicht hate sich ein besorter chatten gelegt.

„Und, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte ich, als wir wieder in Brindors

Innenhof saßen.

„Natürlich bleiben wir! Wir können doch nicht einfach zu dritt ausziehen

und Feanor hier allein zurücklassen…!", rief Éolind entrüstet, und sah mich an, als wäre allein der Gedanke, an irgendeine andere Möglichkeit völlig abwegig.

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Ihr müsst ohne mich losziehen! Ich lasse nicht zu,

dass ihr meinetwegen die Gefährten im Stich lässt!"

Éolind und Feanor fingen einen heftigen Streit an.

„Éolind, er hat Recht. Wir wurden von den Valar ges…", find ich an, doch

sie unterbrach mich mit wütend blitzenden Augen.

„Das ist mir absolut egal! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass wir uns schon wieder

trennen!"

Es war Suilion, der sich bis dahin enthalten hatte, der uns schließlich

trennte.

„Hört auf! Ihr habt alle irgendwie Recht!". Verblüfft starrten wir ihn an.

Eine sehr diplomatische Lösung, Respekt.

„Èolind hat Recht, indem sie sagt, dass es schlecht ist, dass wir uns schon

wieder verstreuen. Aber trotzdem musst du einsehen, dass wir Mittelerde

helfen müssen. Wir sind die einzige Hilfe, die die Valar geschickt haben,

versteh das doch. Wir müssen die Gefährten finden…"

Stille trat ein. Eine leise Träne quoll aus Éolinds Augenwinkeln.

„Ja, du hast Recht…", hauchte sie schließlich und warf sich gegen Suilion,

sodass der erschocken zusammenzuckte.

Ich und Feanor warfen uns vielsagende Blicke zu.

„Ähm, kommst du?", fragte ich ihn schließlich leise. „Ich muss noch… äh…

ein paar Besorgungen machen…"

ich hätte mich im nächsten Moment umbringen können.

Verdammt! Ich wollte mit ihm alleine sein. Wieso? Er interessierte mich

nicht. Nein. Überhaupt nicht! Wieso hatte ich das gesagt? Oh Gott, bitte

lass ihn nicht reagieren, lass ihn absagen…

Er sagt nicht ab. Es schien ihm sogar irgendwie willkommen zu sein…

„Äh klar. Ich muss mir auch noch ein paar Sachen... äh… besorgen…",

murmelte er und schaute gleichzeitig etwas verlegen.

Ich spürte, dass mein Gesicht die Farbe von roter Paprika angenommen hatte.

„Also dann…", sagte ich unsicher und ging aus dem Hof. Ich hörte seine

leisen Schritte hinter mir. Mir war heiß. Am liebsten wäre ich weit, weit

fortgerannt, wo niemand mich sehen konnte.

Es war eindeutig. Doch ich konnte das einfach nicht glauben. Das ging einfach nicht.

Nicht hier. Nicht er.

Ich warf einen Blick zurück. Er lief etwa einen Meter hinter mir und sah so

aus, als wüsste er nicht, ob er weiter so laufen sollte, umdrehen und

zurückgehen oder aufholen sollte um mit mir zu reden.

Ich ging etwas langsamer, sodass wir nebeneinander liefen.

„Äh… was brauchst du eigentlich?", fragte er schließlich zaghaft.

Puh, zum Glück hatte ich schon den ganzen Weg über diese Frage nachgedacht.

Ich stotterte trotzdem.

„Ei-einen Schleifstein für- für mein Schwert…"

„Aber es ist doch aus Mithril…", meinte er verwundert. Verdammt! Jetzt saß

ich in der Falle.

Es würde auch nichts helfen, die Unwissende zu spielen, was mir sofort klar

war, da Feanor wusste, dass ich mich recht gut mit Schwertern, vor allem

meinen, auskannte…

Mir fiel etwas anderes ein.

„Ähm… es geht eigentlich um meinen Dolch hier…", sagte ich zögernd und zog

Betreffenden aus der Tasche. Natürlich war er scharf wie ein Rasiermesser,

doch Feanor fragte zum Glück nicht weiter nach.

Nun war es mal an mir, ihn ein bisschen in die Enge zu treiben.

„Und, was brauchst du eigentlich?"

Leider hatte er sich eine bessere Antwort überlegt als ich.

„Wasserfeste Tinte, oder so was in der Richtung. Für meinen Arm…", sagte er

und zog schwach grinsend seinen Ärmel hoch, wobei sein, inzwischen bestimmt fünf

Zentimeter lang beschrifteter Oberarm entblößt wurde.

„Was, du machst das echt weiter?", rief ich erstaunt.

„Ja…"

Wir redeten eine Weile über belanglose Dinge, fanden schließlich auch einen

Schmied (ein dunkel gebräunter Mann im zweiten Mauerring, etwa vom Kaliber

eines Kleiderschrankes und der Intelligenz eines Rindes), der mir anstandslos einen kleinen Schleifstein verkaufte und fanden auf dem Markt eine Frau, die Tinte und andere

Schreibutensilien feil bot.

Es war gut, mit Feanor durch die Stadt zu laufen. Wir machten uns zusammen über die Leute lustig, die den beiden unbekannten Elben verwirrte Blicke zu warfen.

stritten uns immer mal über verschiedene Dinge, wie die Qualität meines

neuen Schleifsteins, auf den ich ziemlich stolz war (er behauptete

schließlich doch, dass es eigentlich völlig sinnlos war und ich gar keinen

brauchte…), waren dann jeder ein paar Minuten beleidigt und entschuldigten

uns wortreich beim andern, weil wir beide uns für den Streit schuldig

fühlten…

Wir waren langsam auf dem Rückweg, als mir eine neue Idee kam.

„Sag, was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch irgendwie einen trinken gehen? Da

drüben ist eine nette Kneipe…"

Natürlich hätten wir unseren Durst auch einfach wie immer bei Brindorn

löschen können, doch es war eben mal was anderes, außerdem wohl unser

letzter Tag.

Feanor stimmte lächelnd zu und so traten wir geschwind durch die schwere Holztür. Die Kneipe war überfüllt und laut und wir verzogen uns

in eine Ecke.

Lange Zeit verging, während wir uns immer wieder und wieder etwas zu trinken

bestellten. Das würzige Gebräu schmeckte uns und hinterließ einen scharfen Nachgeschmack im Mund und wir achteten nicht auf die Leute, die den beiden trinkenden Elben, die sich da in ihre Kneipe verirrt hatten, nachdenkliche, verwirrte oder manchmal auch ärgerliche Blicke zuwarfen.

„Weißt du, Feanor, eigentlich finde ich es auch ziemlich traurig, dass wir

dich morgen hier zurücklassen…", fing ich schließlich seufzend an und nahm

einen tiefen Schluck. Der Alkohol stieg mir langsam zu Kopf und verursachte ein wohliges Gefühl in mir. Seltsam, dachte ich in einem Moment Klarheit, ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, jemals zuvor betrunken gewesen zu sein.

Meine Umgebung schwanke leicht und mein Blick war verschwommen geworden. Wie durcheinen Schleier erkannte ich Eltaithir, der sich mit einer Hand am Krug festzuklammern schien und mit der anderen seinen Kopf auf den Tisch aufgestützt hatte.

„Klar, ich finde es auch nicht so toll, wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast.",

erwiderte er sarkastisch. Es war nicht so, dass er sich beim Bier zurückgehalten

hatte. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Holzkrug und ließ ihn dann mit einem lauten Krachen auf den Tisch knallen.

Ich stöhnte tief. Sein Sarkasmus regte mich auf und mir war schwindlig.

„Ernsthaft. Ist dir klar, dass wir uns vielleicht nie wieder sehen?"

Plötzlich wurde seine Miene betrübt und sein Blick fiel zu Boden. In meinem umnebelten Hirn tauchte urplötzlich der Gedanke auf, dass wir beide eigentlich den ganzen Abend versucht hatten, unseren Schmerz zu ertränken und dass das absolut fehlgeschlagen war.

„Ja, Idril, das ist mir klar. Weißt du, es klingt komisch, ich kenne ja

eigentlich Éo schon viel länger, aber irgendwie… ich hab es erst heute

Mittag erst richtig bemerkt…"

Er war leise geworden, doch das Schwanken seiner Stimme und die zusammen gekniffenen Augen zeugen davon, dass er völlig betrunken war. Doch was kümmerte das uns schon noch? War ich es nicht minder? Unser letzter Abend. Ich hob den Krug mit einem Ruck du lehrte ihn in wenigen Zügen bis auf den letzten Tropfen. Etwas daneben gegangenes Bier tropfte mir vom Kinn.

Ich nahm nichts mehr wahr, bis auf den schwankenden Elben vor mir. Mein Kopf brummte und ich vermochte keinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wellen von ausufernden Emotionen überfluteten mich: Fröhlichkeit, Trauer, Schmerz, Freundschaft.

„El-eltaithir?" Meine krächzende Stimme drohte umzukippen. „D-du wirst uns doch nicht ver-vergessn oder?" Eine heiße Träne quoll aus meinem Augenwinkel und rann die Wange hinunter.

Er lachte rau auf, doch es klang unsicher.

„Natürlich nicht, du dummes Kind…" plötzlich beugte er sich über den Tisch und drückte mir einen festen Kuss auf die Lippen, ich fasste seinen Kopf und erwiderte seinen Kuss, ohne darüber nach zu denken, stürmisch und unkontrolliert. Er schmeckte nach Bier. Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen. In mir herrschte ein Wirbelsturm aus Gefühlen und Gedanken. _Der letzte Abend, der letzte Abend… für wer weiß wie lange? _

Wir kehrten erst früh am nächsten morgen zu Brindorn zurück. Wir beide waren aneinander gekuschelt in einer kleinen Kammer der Wirtstube aufgewacht, mit nur verschwommenen Erinnerungen und schrecklichem Kopfweh. Zum Glück hatten wir in unseren Taschen noch einige Münzen gefunden, sodass wir den Wirt hatten bezahlen können. Einander mühsam stützend waren wir ins grelle Sonnenlicht hinausgetreten und hatten irgendwie den Weg zu Bindorns Gasthaus zurückgefunden.

Èolind kam uns nun entgegen, das helle Haar wehte zerzaust hinter ihr her. Plötzlich schämte ich mich für die vergangene Nacht. Ich wusste nicht, was geschehen war. Ich konnte mich nur verschwommen an den Schankraum erinnern, den stürmischen Kuss. Was war danach geschehen? Irgendjemand hatte uns in diese Kammer gebracht, ich konnte mich noch dunkel an den leuchtenden runden Mond vor dem winzigen Fenster erinnern. Doch was hatten wir danach getan? Hatten wir etwa…? Ich wusste es nicht.

Schamesrot versuchte ich ihrem Blick auszuweichen.

„Wo zum Teufel habt ihr zwei gesteckt? Wir haben euch in der halben Stadt gesucht…"

Wir gingen ohne zu antworten an ihr vorbei durch die Tür und ließen uns in der Gaststube nebeneinander auf eine Bank neben Suilion, der an einer tasse Tee schlürfte und nun neugierig aufblickte, fallen. Ich

legte müde meinen Kopf auf Feanors Schulter und er hatte überhaupt nichts

dagegen einzuwenden.

Suilion grinste und warf Éolind einen viel sagenden Blick zu, von dem er

wohl dachte, ich hätte ihn nicht bemerkt, trotz meines brummenden Schädels.

Später saß ich mit Éolind auf dem Zimmer. Mein Kopf brummte immernoch.

Schließlich konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Und, was habt ihr gemacht?", fragte sie neugierig, ein schelmisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Nun, wir waren in so einer heruntergekommenen Kneipe. Und dann haben wir

angefangen uns zu betrinken…"

„Ich habt euch betrunken?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Und ich dachte immer,

Harry würde Alkohol eigentlich nicht mögen…" ich zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als sie ihn wieder bei seinem alten Namen nannte. Mir war schon in den Vortagen aufgefallen, dass in ihr mehr Erinnerung an die alte Welt zurückgeblieben zu sein schien, als in uns anderen.

„Ich auch nicht, glaube ich. Aber du musst wissen, dass das Bier hier um

einiges besser ist, als das auf der Erde…"

„Jaja, schon gut. Und… äh… was ist dann passiert...?"

Ich lief ein wenig rot an, setzte mehrmals zum Sprechen an, brachte jedoch dann nur ein schwaches „ich erinnere mich kaum…" hervor.

Sie lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und sagte nichts. Wieder hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde sie mehr wissen, als ich ihr gesagt hatte und tiefer sehen als sie zeigte.

Es dauerte lange, bis wir unser Schweigen brachen.

„Und, wieso habt ihr dann eigentlich dort übernachtet? Ihr habt doch nicht

etwa…"

Ich grinste schwach.

„ich sagte doch, ich kann mich nicht erinnern…"

Ich schaute sie an. Und dann mussten wir beide plötzlich wie irre

Loskichern, etwas, das wir lange nicht getan hatten.


	23. Abschied

Und beinahe pünktlich zu Weihnachten noch ein kapitel… 

Ich hoffe es gefällt und ich würde mich wie immer über reviews sehr freuen.

darklaya: Danke für deene reviews, freue mich immer sehr… 

Schön, dass es deiner sista auch gefällt.. ja, es wird auch bald weitergehen, das nächste cap liegt bereits bereit, ich denke ihr bekommt es übermorgen spätestens…

Ich weiß nicht, b ich Zeit finde, mir deine story an zu schaun ich bin ziemlich im stress. Aber wenn, dann bekommst du auf jeden Fall ein review.

Queen of Angmar: Danke auch für deinen Kommi. Den Namen hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht. 

Kapitel 23

Die Sonne stand nun schon tief am Himmel. Es war zeit für uns aufzubrechen. Idril hatte sich kurze Zeit zuvor über intensive Kopfschmerzen klagend zurückgezogen, um ein wenig zu schlafen. Doch ich hatte ihr nicht so ganz glauben können, denn ihre gebärde, wie sie sich den Kopf hielt sah künstlich aus und auch ihre angebliche große Müdigkeit wirkte falsch. .

Leise öffnete ich die Tür zu dem Zimmer, das wir uns immer noch teilten.

Idril saß auf ihrem Bett, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Ihre lange Haare vielen ihre davor wie ein schimmernder Schleier. Sie blickte nicht auf obwohl sie mich bemerkt haben musste.

„Du wirst ihn wohl noch mehr vermissen als ich, nicht wahr?", fragte ich leise und setzte mich neben sie.

Sie schaute endlich auf, antwortete jedoch zunächst nicht und blickte mich nicht an, sodass ich ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte.

„Ja" Ihr sonst so schöne und klare Stimme war kaum zu hören und klang zittrig.

Einen Moment saßen wir in Schweigen nebeneinander.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen soll, ich versuchte zu überlegen, was zwischen en beiden geschehen war und gleichzeitig meine äußerliche Ruhe zu bewahren. Innerlich jedoch herrschte in mir ein Wirbelsturm aus Gefühlen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich eifersüchtig sein sollte oder mich freuen sollte, denn ein gewisser Teil von mir kannte Feanor immer noch als Harry, der manchmal ein wenig wie in Bruder gewesen war.

Ich schrak ein wenig auf, als Idril sich plötzlich mit einem Ruck zu mir umwandte, Sie sah schrecklich aus. Ihr schönes Geicht war tränenüberströmt und von Haaren verklebt und ihre Augen schimmerten glasig. Sie hatte geweint.

„Oh Éolind!", rief sie mit tränen erstickter Stimme. „ Ein Kuss war es, ein einziger Kuss und wir waren beide betrunken und wirr im Kopf! Ein einziger Kuss und eine einzige Nacht!"

Sie stockte, als würde sie ihre plötzliche Offenbarung bereuen und überlegen, ob sie nun einfach alles aus ihr herauslassen sollte oder sich wieder verschließen. Dann jedoch redete sie weiter.

„Oh es war so wunderschön und zugleich so schrecklich…ich sah- ich sah seine Augen und er meine und wir beide redeten Unsinn und…"

Plötzlich hatte sie sich an meine Schulter geworfen und schluchzte hemmungslos.

In diesem Augenblick waren alle meine Gedanken vergessen. Alles was ich wollte, war Idril zu trösten . ich strich ihr sanft über den Kopf mit meiner freien Hand.

„Warte. Du brauchst es mir nicht zu beschreiben, denn ich glaube ich kann nachempfinden. Ich habe noch niemanden geliebt, doch du brauchst nicht nach Worten zu suchen."

Meine Stimme klang erstaunlich ruhig, als ich vorsichtig nach den passenden Worten suchte.

Leise redete ich auf das Mädchen ein. Idril, die stolze Elbenkriegerin war nun zu einem kleinen Kind geworden, das sich vor der Nacht fürchtet.

Es dauerte lange, bis ihr Schluchzen langsam verklang. Schließlich hob sie jedoch den Kopf von meiner Schulter, die inzwischen unangenehm schmerzte und sah mir ins Gesicht.

„Und du? Wie ist das bei dir?" Ihre Stimme klang immer noch leise, zitterte jedoch nicht mehr.

Ich lächelte schwach. „Du fragst dich, ob ich ihn auch liebe, nicht war? Du hast mich das schon einmal gefragt, doch ich sehe in deinen Augen, dass dich meine Antwort damals nicht ganz zufrieden gestellt hat. Nein, ich liebe ihn nicht. Nicht so wie du es vielleicht tust. Ich kenne ihn seit einigen Jahren, er rettete mir das Leben und ich ihm. Wir haben viel zusammen durchgemacht.", erklärte ich ruhig. Die Vorstellung, dass ich mit ihm zusammenkommen könnte war für mich schlichtweg unmöglich, unvorstellbar.

„E-erzähl mir bitte v- von Fe von Harry…" bat sie leise, ein merkwürdiges Glühen in den Augen. Ich sah zu Boden und sprach weiter

„Trotzdem, du weißt, wie es für mich ist, dass wir uns schon wieder trennen. Ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen um ihn. Er- er hat sich verändert…" Ich verstummte nachdenklich.

Die blonde Elbe sah mich ernsthaft von der Seite an. „Verändert? Wie war er denn früher?"

Ich seufzte. „Das ist eine schwere Frage, als du vielleicht denkst. Erstens ist alles so- verschwommen, wenn du verstehst. Meine Erinnerungen, meine ich.

Er- er war ruhiger irgendwie. Er wollte nicht kämpfen, wenn es nicht sein musste. Wenn er ein Problem hatte, zog er sich zurück. Ich weiß noch, dass irgendetwas mit seinen Eltern war… es gab einen dunkeln Lord, niemand wagte seinen Namen auszusprechen, bis auf einige wenige. Er war ein großer Zauberer. Ich- ich frage mich, ob er es noch ist…" Wieder verstummte ich. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel. Ich hatte ihn nicht angefasst seinen jenen Nächten in den Sümpfen. Es kam mir vor, als wäre es Jahre her. So viel war passiert seitdem.

Wir schreckten auf, als sich die Tür öffnete und zuerst Suilion und dann Feanor eintrat. Ich war einen schnellen Blick zum Fenster hinaus. Die Sonne würde bald untergehen. Mir war nicht aufgefallen, wie lange wir wirklich geredet hatten. Hatten die beiden unser Gespräch mit angehört? Es schien nicht so. Suilion lächelte freundlich, doch Feanor trug Ringe unter den Augen.

„Na gut geschlafen?", fragte ersterer, während sie sich neben uns setzten aufs Bett setzten.

Wir logen beide. Wir beide lächelten lieb, sagten wir hätten uns nur unterhalten, taten, als schimmerten unsere Augen nicht feucht und wäre unser Lächeln nicht aufgesetzt, verleugneten unsere Furcht vor dem Abschied. Genau wie sie es taten. Wir alle betätigen uns derselben Lüge.

„Ich würde sagen wir begleiten Feanor noch mit zur Zitadelle.", sagte Suilion und versuchte fröhlich zu wirken.

So verließen wir zusammen das Haus und traten geschwind hinaus auf die belebte Straße.

Viele Menschen waren unterwegs um die letzten Sonnenstunden für Einkäufe auszunutzen. Trotzdem gelangen wir schnell durch das Gedränge bis hinauf zum obersten Tor. Hier wandten Feanors sich zu uns um.

„Ich schätze, der Zeit des Abschieds ist gekommen…", sagte er leise und ernst. Wir anderen, Suilion, Idril und ich schauten nur betreten zu Boden und antworteten nicht.

Feanor ging auf Suilion, schaute ihm einen Augenblick in die Augen, umarmte ihn dann. „Pass auf dich und Idril und Éolind auf, OK?", sagte er leise, doch wir all konnten es hören. Dieser nickte nur ernsthaft.

Feanor wandte sich an mich, die daneben stand. Auch mich umarmte er. „Pass auch du auf dich auf Lass dich nicht von dem Statthalter niedermachen, wir denken an dich.", wisperte ich schnell in sein Ohr und wandte mich dann ab.

Ich und Suilion gingen ein paar Meter weg, schauten dann zurück. Idril und Feanor standen sich gegenüber, wussten jedoch anscheinend beide nicht, was sie sagen sollten.

Er stupste mich an, fasste mich an der Schulter, führte mich so die Straße hinunter. „Wir warten unten auf Idril. Sie brauchen uns jetzt nicht dabei zu haben."

Ich verstand.

Wir hatten die wenigen Habseligkeiten, die sich während der Reise angesammelt hatten zusammengepackt, auf dem Markt letzte Vorräte und Ausrüstung gekauft, als Idril kam. Ihre geröteten Augen zeigten, dass sie wieder geweint hatte. Wir fragten jedoch nicht, was geschehen war. Suilion verließ nach wenigen Augenblicken unter einem Vorwand das Zimmer um uns alleine zu lassen.

„Éolind? Ich muss dich was fragen", sagte sie, als er weg war.

„Was gibt es?", fragte ich ruhig und wandte mich jedoch nicht zu ihr um, sondern kramte weiter in meinem Lederbeutel.

„Glaubst du, dass wir uns alle verändert haben? Ich meine nicht nur so von Aussehen her sondern auch- innerlich…"

Ich schaute endlich zu auf.

„Ja.", erwiderte ich dann fest. „Ja, wir alle haben uns verändert. Du und ich und Suilion und Feanor. Warum fragst du?"

„Nun…" Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt.

„Ist es etwas- das Feanor gesagt hat?"

Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Ich setzte mich neben sie und beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Schließlich nicke sie.

„Ja. Er- er sagte, er würde mich lieben, aber er glaubte nicht, dass wir je zusammenkommen könnten. Denn er würde er diese Liebe zulassen, hätte er jeden Morgen, jeden Tag, jeden Augenblick mit mir die Angst, der Traum könnte zerplatzen wie eine Seifenblase, nichts zurücklassen. Jeden Moment diese furchtbare Angst, alles könnte vorbei sein. Und- und er sagt, dass würde er nicht ertragen. Und ich sagte ‚Dann gib mir einen letzten Kuss, damit ich etwas habe, falls der Traum zerplatzt, woran ich mich halten kann.'

Doch er sagte, er könne das nicht…dann wandten wir uns um und gingen beide. Kein Kuss, nicht einmal einige freundliche Worte… nein, nicht einmal zurückgeblickt hat er!"

Die letzten Worte waren nur stockend aus ihrem Mund gekommen. Idril weinte wieder.

Ich wischte ihr die Tränen vorsichtig mit der Bettdecke ab.

„Du hast viel zu viel geweint in letzter Zeit, Idril", sagte ich leise zu ihr. „Viel zu viel. Das passt gar nicht zu dir. Du bist doch unsere Stärke, unsere treibende Kraft… wir brauchen dich doch! Du hast wirklich zu viel Tränen vergossen. Es wird Zeit, dass du wieder raus in die Wildnis kommst, wo du hingehörst!"

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hatten wir uns herzlich und wortreich von Brindorn, dem Wirt, verabschiedet und unsere Schulden bezahlt, mit dem letzten , das von unseren wenigen Galleonen noch übrig war. Von nun an würden wir auf pure Gastfreundschaft angewiesen sein. Er hatte uns versprochen, uns immer herzlich aufzunehmen, sollten wir an seine Tür klopfen und wünschte uns eine gute Reise. Oh, ich wünschte mir, ich würde ihn tatsächlich eines Tages hier wieder sehen, denn ich hatte auch ihn während unserer kurzen Zeit hier lie gewonnen.

Ich holte Fuindae aus dem kleinen Stall im Hinterhof (wir hatten ihn bald nach unserem Treffen umquartiert). Wir hatten abgesprochen, dass wir Fuindae immer abwechselnd reiten würden, denn drei waren dann doch etwas viel für ihn. Keiner sagte etwas, als wir die inzwischen belebten Straßen der weißen Stadt herunter ritten. Die Leute bahnten uns eine Gasse, doch wir achteten nicht auf sie.

Ich saß auf meinem schwarzen Pferd, das glücklich war, endlich wieder laufen zu können. Idril saß hinter mir, ihre Arme um meine Taille geschlungen und Suilion lief neben Fuindae. Ich bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Menschen uns verwunderte Blicke hinterher warfen: Zwei junge Elben, eine Rohirrim und ein schwarzes Pferd, das das eines Nazgûl hätte sein können?

Ich war froh, als wir durch das große Tor, durch das man in den ersten Mauerring kam, hinter uns gelassen hatten und in die weite Pelennorebene hinaus ritten. Fuindae ließ sich nicht mehr halten und stürme los. Er machte einige spielerische Bocksprünge, wobei ich und Idril hinter mir uns kaum noch auf seinem Rücken halten konnten, raste dann los. Die Landschaft raste nur noch als verschwommene Grüntöne zu erkennen an uns vorbei. Immer schneller und schneller. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in Fuindaes lange Mähne und ließ mir meine eigenen Haare um die Ohren flattern. Ich spürte, wie sich das kräftige Pferd unter mir streckte, seine ganze riesige Kraft einsetzte. Ich hörte, wie Idril hinter mir einen überraschten Schrei ausstieß und es freute mich. Ich warf einen schnellen Blick zurück und sah Suilion nur noch als winzige Gestalt. Mit einigen leisen Worten brachte ich Fuindae dazu, langsamer zu werden. Er warf den Kopf unwillig hoch und schnaubte verärgert, blieb dann jedoch stehen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis der Elb angerannt kam. „So, jetzt darfst du wieder Suilion…"

Ich wendete mich um und sah zufrieden das schwache Lächeln auf Idrils Gesicht, als sie vom Pferderücken rutschte. Ich legte mich seufzend auf Fuindaes Hals und das Pferd schnaubte glücklich.

‚Siehst du, Suilion, es war doch gut ihn aus Isengard zu retten…', dachte ich mir zufrieden.

Ungefähr vier Stunden später saßen wir zusammen und aßen zu Nacht. Unsere Vorräte waren reichlich und wir nahmen uns kräftig. Wir redeten über belanglose Dinge, sorgten uns nicht um Vergangenheit und Zukunft. Dann ging es weiter, ich lief, Idril und Suilion ritten. Stunden vergingen. Wir beobachteten wie sich die Sonne immer tiefer herabsenkte, der Himmel sich schließlich langsam rosa färbte, die Sonne zu einem goldenen Ball wurde. Der Anduin vor uns glitzerte im warmen Licht. Wir rasteten und ließen Fuindae grasen und packten wieder unsere Vorräte aus. Als es langsam dunkel wurde, wurde Idril schweigsam.

In dieser Nacht schlief ich durch, doch als ich morgens vom Sonnenlicht geweckt wurde, saß ich die Elbin mit dem Rücken zu mir sitzend, wie sie nach Westen blickte und Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen, die wie ihr blondes Haar hell in der Sonne glänzten und ich wusste, dass sie in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf gefundne hatte.


	24. der Übefall

Kapitel 24

Wir wandten uns nach Norden. Der Anduin glitzerte in der fahlen Wintersonne, die nur hier und da durch eine dicke Wokendecke hindurchblickte. Fünf Tage waren wir nun schon zu dritt unterwegs und in der Ferne hörten wir bereits das beständige Rauschen des Rauros. Éolind und Suilion versuchten ein fröhliches Gespräch anzufangen, doch auch das verebbte bald und so herrschte wieder drückende Stille. Ein scharfer Wind wehte von Süden, ließ unsere Haare flattern und Fuindaes Schweif peitschte unruhig hin und her. Ein einsamer Vogel schrie am Ufer. Ansonsten war es still, zu still. Ich fröstelte und ging näher neben dem schwarzen Pferd, das ebenfalls unruhig schnaubte. Éolind und Suilion blickten um sich. Wir mussten einen Umweg machen, um zum den oberen Anduin zu gelangen, da wir wegen Fuindae, nicht einfach mit Seilen die Felsen neben dem riesigen Wasserfall erklimmen konnten. Wir gingen also nach Westen und liefen in einem Bogen, der stetig aufwärts führte. Das obere Ufer des Anduin ist Baum bestanden. Dieser kleine Wald ist wohl etwa zwei hundert Meter breit und zieht sich das Ufer entlang. Wir durchquerten ihn Richtung Osten.

Die Kronen der Bäume wiegten sich im Wind und die Blätter schienen in einer unbekannten Sprache zu wispern, nur durchbrochen von dem gleichmäßigen Stampfen des Pferdes. Und dann, ganz plötzlich stieg Fuindae. Er stieß ein helles Wiehern aus und seine Vorderhufe schlugen gefährlich durch die Luft. In einem Augenblick hatte ich die Lage erfasst. Das riesige Pferd war von einem schwarz gefiederten Pfeil in die Seite getroffen worden. Suilion klammerte sich an seiner Mähne fest und konnte sich so halten, doch Éolind rutschte vom Pferd und fiel hart auf den trockenen Waldboden. Sie schrie gequält auf. Ich wich knapp einem weiteren Pfeil aus dem Gebüsch aus und eilte zu ihr. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und sie umklammerte krampfhaft ihren linken Arm. Wer auch immer dort im Gebüsch lauerte, sie würde uns keine große Hilfe darstellen. Ich sage ihr schnell einige beruhigende Worte, die allerdings nicht viel zu helfen schienen, dann sprang ich auf, das Schwert gezogen. Dann sah ich zu Suilion der sich immer noch an den Hals des de steigenden Pferdes und abzurutschen drohte.

„Suilion! Wirf dich nach vorne! Das Pferd fällt sonst auf dich!", kreischte ich, denn der verschreckte Fuindae machte inzwischen Anstalten, nach hinten umzukippen.

Orks strömten nun aus dem dichten Gebüsch. Es waren nur ihrer drei, doch sie waren um einiges größer als die, die ich bereits kannte und kräftiger und außerdem verfügten sie über schwere Rüstungen und riesige Krummsäbel. Suilion saß noch auf dem Pferd und hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, es zu beruhigen, Éolind hatte sich anscheinend den Arm gebrochen und saß stöhnend auf dem Waldboden, also blieb nur ich uns zu verteidigen. Den ersten Ork, der mich erreichte, schaffe ich durch pures Glück und Schnelligkeit mit einem schnellen Schwerthieb zu töten, doch die beiden anderen griffen gleichzeitig an und es wurde eng für mich. Ich drehte mich rasend schnell um mich selbst, mein Schwert umher wirbelnd. So konnte ich den einen schwer an der Schulter verletzen und wandte mich dem anderen zu. Wild schlug ich mit dem Schwert auf ihn ein, doch er parierte den Hieb mühelos. Mein eigener Schwung hätte mich beinahe zu fall gebracht und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war mein Schwertarm merkwürdig taub.

Er hob seine eigene Waffe, um mir den Kopf vom Körper zu trennen. In diesem Moment, als er den Arm hob, entdeckte ich einen kleinen Spalt zwischen Rüstung und Helm. Blitzschnell stieß ich zu. Der Ork kreischte in den Hals getroffen auf und viel nach hinten. Ich hatte Glück, mein Schwert noch rechtzeitig wieder ziehen zu können, denn der andere hatte sich inzwischen wieder erhoben. Allerdings hatte er den schweren Eisenhelm verloren und ich köpfte ihn mit einem schnellen Hieb. Einen Moment stand ich keuchend über den Leichen; dunkles Blut tränkte den Waldboden.

Angewiedert wandte ich mich ab. Langsam schafften wir es den immer noch verschreckten Fuindae zu beruhigend und Suilion rutschte erschöpft und erleichtert von seinem Rücken. „Dass ein so großes Tier sich so erschrecken kann wegen ein paar nahenden Orks…", murmelte ich.

Sorgfältig wischte ich das blutige Schwert an dem Wams eines Orks ab bis es wieder glänzte und steckte es zurück in die Scheide. Dann wandte mich zu Éolind um, die mich aus Schreckensgeweiteten Augen ansah. Als hätte ich das nicht bemerkt, beugte ich mich zu ihr herunter und befühlte ihren Arm.

„Ich glaube, er ist gebrochen…", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und versuchte Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Éolind, kannst du dich nicht selbst heilen?", fragte Suilion und sah sie eindringlich an. Im war anzusehen, dass er so schnell wie möglich von diesem Ort wegwollte.

Sie schaute auf. Nach ihrem Gesichtsausruck zu urteilen, musste ihr der Arm höllisch Schmerzen bereiten. „Ja", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ja, ich denke schon, aber es braucht Zeit…"

„Wir haben keine Zeit.", erwiderte ich bitter. „Hier scheint es von diesen Riesenorks zu wimmeln. Wir müssen weiter, aus diesem Wald heraus. Erst dann sind wir halbwegs sicher. „Suilion, du und Éolind steigt wieder auf Fuindae, ich laufe. Na los!"

Mit vereinten Kräften halfen ich und Suilion Éolind auf das Pferd, dann schwang sich der Elb etwas widerwillig hinter sie, sodass er sie halten können würde, sollte sie rutschen. Dann stapfte ich entschlossen los in die Richtung, von der ich glaubte, dass es Norden war. Es stellte sich bald heraus, dass es die falsche war, nämlich Osten. Jemand hatte einen Pfad platt getrampelt, dem wir nun folgten. Wenigstens schafften wir es, den Orks aus dem Weg zu gehen. Plötzlich lichtete sich der Wald jedoch und der Anduin lag vor uns. Kleine graue Boote lagen am grasbewachsenen Ufer und zwischen den ersten Bäumen des Waldrandes lagen einige kleine Rucksäcke. Wir hatten die Gefährten gefunden.

Ich zählte schnell die Rucksäcke, doch es waren nur ihrer sechs. Natürlich, Gandalf hatte sie wohl noch nicht wieder gefunden. Aber zwei fehlten noch immer. Fuindae kam mit Suilion und Éo hinter mir aus dem Gebüsch gestapft. Sie überblickten die Lage schnell.

„Sieh dort auf dem Fluss!", rief Éo plötzlich und ich schaute auf. Tatsächlich, dort auf dem Anduin ein einsames Boot auf das andere Ufer zu und darin saß- ein Hobbit.

Es daurte nur wenie Augenblicke, bis ich ihn erkannt hatte.

„Das ist Sam.", wisperte ich und ließ von den Rucksäcken ab.

„Was tut er denn da?", fragte Suilion verwirrt und starrte angestrengt zu dem kleinen Boot hinüber.

Eine Entscheidung war fällig. Ich warf einen letzten Blick zu dem Boot mit dem Hobbit herüber, dann drehte ich mich zu den anderen beiden um. „Die anderen Gefährten müssen noch irgendwo dort im Wald sein. Am Besten ihr wartet hier und versucht, nicht von Orks überrascht zu werden und kümmert euch um Éos Arm und um Fuindae.

Die Gefährten werden schon irgendwann zu ihrem Gepäck und den Booten zurückkehren. Ich kümmere mich um Sam."

Bevor sie irgendetwas erwidern konnten war ich in den Fluss gerannt und fing an mit schnellen Zügen zu schwimmen. Ich bin keine schlechte Schwimmerin und trotz der Last auf meinem Rücken hatte ich das Boot bald erreicht. Sam redete mit jemandem. Ich fasste den Rand des Bootes und blieb daran hängen, wodurch sich das kleine Gefährt zur Seite neigte. Sam schrie auf. Doch war da nicht noch jemand im Boot? Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, was los war. „Samweis Gamdschie und Frodo Beutlin, könntet ihr mir bitte helfen?", keifte ich und schnappte nach Luft.

„Herr Frodo, das- das ist Frau Idril…", keuchte ersterer und vier Hände packten mich und zogen mich ins Boot.


	25. Die Jagd

Kapitel 25

Fassungslos blickten wir Idril hinterher, wie sie mit schnellen Zügen auf das Boot zu schwamm und dann anscheinend irgendwie hineinkam. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Erst nach einigen Minuten stand Suilion auf und begann die Rucksäcke zu durchsuchen.

„Was machst du da?", fragte ich ihn, leicht verwirrt.

„Irgendwas für deinen Arm", antwortete er knapp. Ich fragte nicht weiter. Ich stand noch unter Schock. Ein Teil von mir wollte aufstehen- den Schmerz im Arm spürte ich sowieso nicht mehr- Idril hinterher schwimmen, nach ihr rufen, nur irgendetwas versuchen, um sie aufzuhalten. Doch ich bewegte mich nicht von der Stelle. Idril war fort. Die Gemeinschaft entzweite sich wieder.. Und am Ende, am Ende würde ich wieder allein sein. Allein vor einem übermächtigen Feind, der hundertmal größer und stärker war als Sauron: Der Einsamkeit. Einsamkeit, die niemals abließ auf ihrer Jagd nach einem, die die Seele zerfraß und den Verstand lähmte, bis man zusammenbrach, hilflos dürstend, nach irgendjemandem, egal wem, der sich einem annahm, einem Freund und sei es nur ein noch so geringer.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als es im Gebüsch laut knackste. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte Su seinen Bogen und einen Pfeil gezogen, ihn auf den Angreifer gerichtet. Uns stand nun ein hagerer, düster wirkender Mann mit Schwert, ein zweiter mit langem blonden Haar, der ebenfalls einen Bogen in der Hand hielt und sich als Elb entpuppte und einem Zwerg mit einer Axt gegenüber, die genauso verdutzt wirkten wie wir. Die beiden Elben starrten sich in die Augen, die Bogen schussbereit aufeinander gerichtet, der Mensch und der Zwerg standen hinter dem Blonden, der der schnellste gewesen war, ihre Waffen kampfbereit. Sie kamen mir bekannt vor, seltsam bekannt, vor allem der Mensch.

Es dauerte eine Sekunden bis es bei mir einrastete. „Aragorn!", kreischte ich, die anscheinend von keinem der drei bemerkt worden war, und die Männer zuckten allesamt aufgeschreckt zusammen. Ich wollte aufspringen, doch der Schmerz in meinem Arm brannte höllisch auf bei der geringsten Bewegung und ich fiel aufstöhnend zurück auf die feuchte Erde.

Ich spürte, wie vier überraschte Augenpaare nun auf mir lagen.

„É- Éolind…", sagte Aragorn schließlich leise. „Ich glaube, eine Entschuldigung ist angebracht…"

Die Drei steckten leicht verlegen ihre Waffen zurück, nur Silion senkte seinen Bogen gegebenenfalls etwas.

Auch Legolas und Gimli, die ich ja nur in Elronds Haus flüchtig kennen gelernt hatte, schienen mich nun zu erkennen.

„Das ist Suilion.", stellte ich vor. „ich traf ihn im Fangorn. Suilion, senke deinen Bogen. das sind Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli, ein Teil der Gefährten, die wir gesucht haben."

Erleichtert ah ich, wie er kurz nickte und seine Waffe dann herunternahm.

Ich wandte mich wieder den drei Gefährten zu, die immer noch standen. „Setzt euch doch ruft die anderen, wo immer sie auch stecken mögen, dann erzählen wir Reisegeschichten."

Ich bemerkte, wie Mensch, Elb und Zwerg sich für mich undeutbare Blicke zuwarfen. Auch Suilion hatte es gesehen. „Was ist?", hake er nach.

„Es gibt keine anderen, die wir nun rufen könnten.", antwortete Streicher leise und kummervoll. „Frodo und Sam- ich weiß nicht wo sie sind. Pippin und Merry wurden anscheinend von Orks entführt, auch wo sie nun sind wissen wir nicht. Boromir verstarb erst vor wenigen Augenblicken, von vielen Orkpfeilen durchbort. Er kämpfte gegen sie, um die Hobbits zu retten, doch er scheiterte. Gandalf fiel bereits an der Brücke in Moria, der Zwergenstadt. Und Idril - sein Kopf sank noch tiefer- Idril fiel mit ihm."

„Nein!", rief ich. „Sie ist nicht tot. Seht ihr dieses Boot? Erst vor wenigen Minuten hat sie uns verlassen, ist in den Fluss gerannt und hin geschwommen und hineingeklettert. Sie ist alles, doch nicht tot. Ich weiß nicht, was in Moria geschah, doch sie müssen es irgendwie überlebt haben."

„Dann ist Gandalf ja vielleicht auch…", brachte Gimli sichtlich verwirrt heraus.

Seine Worte blieben unbeantwortet im Raum stehen. Ich hatte tausend Fragen, die sich in mir aufdrängten, doch ich spürte, dass dies nicht der rechte Augenblick war, um sie zu stellen.

Aragorn, Suilion und Gimli trugen Boromirs Leiche herbei, während Legolas sich um meinen Arm kümmerte. Ich schrie auf, als er den Bruch in die Richtige Stellung brachte. Der Schmerz war unerträglich, ich wollte mir die Seele aus dem Leib schreien, oder gleich sterben, e schien mich innerlich zu zerreißen. Doch mit eienm Mal war es vorbei. Durch wässrige Augen beobachtete ich, wie Legolas einige lange Blätter um einen Holzstab und meinen Arm wickelte. Erst nach einigen Minuten ging es mir besser.

Die vier hatten nun die Leiche des großen Kriegers in eines der Boote am Ufer gebettet, mit seinen Waffen und einem großen Horn auf dem Schoß und schickten es den Fluss hinter. Ich hatte Boromir kaum gekannt, trotzdem brannten mir Tränen in den Augenwinkeln.

Wir verfolgten die Orks, die Uruk-hai, die unsere Freunde mit sich schleppten. Seit vielen Stunden waren wir nun schon unterwegs. Ich kroch beinahe nur noch vorwärts, währen Aragorn, Legolas, Suilion und Gimli in dieser Reihenfolge schon bestimmt zwanzig Meter vor mir waren und immer wieder ungeduldig zurückblickten und auf mich warten mussten. Doch selbst den Elben war die Anstrengung anzusehen, von mir gar nicht zu reden. Nie in meinem Leben hatte ich mir so sehr ein Pferd gewünscht, zumindest so lange ich mich zurückerinnern konnte, was freilich nicht sehr lange war.

Außerdem nagten Schuldgefühle an mir. Die anderen wären um einiges schneller gewesen, hätten sie mich nicht dabei gehabt.

Mein Arm brannte täglich, doch Legolas' Heilkünste hatten sehr geholfen.

Trotzdem gab ich nicht auf, was allerdings vielleicht nur an Legolas und Su lag, die mich ständig munterten, weiter zu gehen. Ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, wie oft mir schon versichert worden war, dass dies der letzte Tag sein sollte. Und Aragorn steckte uns alle mit seinem Mut und seiner unaufhörlichen Willenskraft an, selbst mich. Ich bin mir auf jeden Fall sicher, dass ich ohne meine Gefährten schon vor einer Ewigkeit aufgegeben hätte.

Oft wünschte ich mir, ich hätte den guten Fuindae noch bei mir. Doch wir hatten das Pferd vor dem Aufbruch noch frei gelassen, da Aragorn uns überzeugen konnte, dass ein einzelnes Pferd nicht viel helfen würde, da der Reiter immer wieder auf die anderen warten müsste und wir mit Fuindae auch unsere einzige Chance vertun würde, nicht aufzufallen. So sandten wir ihn gegen Westen und ich war mir sicher, dass er klug genug war, den Weg durch Rohan zu finden.

Es wurde Abend und schließlich Nacht. Es war der zweite Sonnenuntergang, seit wir losgelaufen waren. Die anderen waren fest überzeugt, dass wir kein Feuer machen sollten, damit niemand uns sähe. Ich bedauerte dies, da mir ein wenig kühl war und die Nacht stockfinster.

Wir setzten uns auf die Decken und legten unser Gepäck ab. Als ich mich jedoch fallen ließ, piekste mich etwas in den Bauch und aufgeschreckt sah ich nach. Es war ein ziemlich unscheinbarer Holzstab, aber irgendetwas Besonderes schien von ihm auszugehen ließ mich spüren, dass er mehr war. Viel mehr. Schnell zog ich ihn aus meinem Gürtel. Niemand beachtete mich. Su erzählte dem neugierigen, baumfanatischen Legolas von seinen Wochen im Fangorn, Aragorn saß nachdenklich und schweigsam da und rauchte seine Pfeife und Gimli schnarchte bereits und ich saß nun da, wog den Holzstab bedächtig in den Händen und durchforstete mein Hirn. Ich wusste, dass dieser Stab einst sehr wichtig für mich geworden war, dass ich ihn gehütet hatte wie einen Schatz ... dass er mir vieles erleichtert hatte…

Ein Wort erschien in meinem Gedächtnis, stand vor meinen Augen. Ich nahm den Stab in die rechte Hand, rief laut „Incendio!" Ein Grasbüschel ging in Flammen auf. Die beiden Elben und der Mensch sahen mich aufgeschreckt und überrascht an.

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen soll, doch Aragorn sagte schnell ein paar Wörter auf Elbisch und Su und Legolas beruhigten sich. Zweiter hatte schnell eine Decke auf die kleine Flamme geworfen und ein leises Zischen war zu hören.

Ich hatte kurz aufgekeucht. Ich wusste nicht, woher das Wort gekommen war. Zuerst war ich erschrocken über diese Macht, die in dem geheimnisvollen Stab anscheinend ruhte, dann fragte ich mich nur noch, woher ich nur wusste wie sie zu gebrauchen war?

Ich hatte keinerlei Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit und Jugend, doch ich hatte mich überzeug, dass ich aus Rohan stammen müsste. Die rohanischen Händler in Minas Tirith hatten fast alle helles Haar und helle Haut und blaue Augen gehabt, genau wie ich.

Ich konnte es nicht erwaten, einmal mehr dieses Land zu durchstreifen, denn ich war fest überzeugt, dass ich hier vielleicht meine Vergangenheit finden könnte. Ich sehnte mich nach der Vertrautheit und der Geborgenheit einer Familie. Nun, vielleicht würde ich meine Eltern ja in Edoras finden, sollte ich einst dorthin gelangen, Edoras, der Hauptstadt dieses weiten Landes, das ich beinahe schon als meine Heimat betrachtete. Ich fragte mich eienn Augenblick, ob ich Suilion und die anderen verlassen würde, hätte ich die Möglichkeit, mein Familie in Edoras zu finden, doch ich wischte diesen Gedanken schnell beiseite und versuchte mich auf das Gespräch der anderen zu konzentrieren. Etwas sagte mir, würde ich diese Gedanken weiterverfolge würden nur neue Fragen und neuer Schmerz zum aufleben kommen.

„So kann es nicht weitergehen!", sagte Streicher gerade. „So werden wir die Uruks niemals einholen können. Wir sind zu langsam." Ungeduld schwang in seiner Stimme.

Legolas, Su und der inzwischen aufgewachte Gimli blickten nur stumm zu Boden, genau wie ich. Wir alle wussten, dass es an mir lag, doch niemand wollte es laut sagen.

„ich bin eben nur ein Mensch!", rief ich da. „Ich bin mehr eine Heilerin, denn eine Kriegerin. Ich habe alles gegeben, was ich kann, schneller ging es nicht und nun, nun bin ich am Ende meiner Kräfte angelangt. Mein Arm ist immer noch nicht richtig verheilt und ich werde nicht mehr lange so weiterlaufen können, um ehrlich zu sein", fügte ich bitter hinzu.

Aragorn erwiderte zunächst nichts. Er wusste, dass ich die Wahrheit sagte, genau wie er.

„Und wenn…" begann da Suilion und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er weiter sprach." Wenn Éolind einfach zurückbleiben würde und wir weitereilen? Dann könnten wir die Orks doch noch einholen und Éolind würde so schnell wie sie kann nachkommen. Wenn wir – das heißt _falls_ wir die Orks je eingeholt haben, warten wir auf sie."

Die anderen Blickten auf und Hoffnung schimmerte in ihren Augen. Ich schluckte unbehaglich, den der Gedanke, allein in der Wildnis zurückzubleiben mit einem halbverheilten Arm behagte mir nicht besonders, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Das ist keine schlechte Idee…", murmelte Aragon, die Pfeife im Mundwinkel.

Gimli, der Zwerg, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, erhob schließlich energisch Einspruch. „Aber wir können sie doch nicht einfach alleine zurücklassen! Orks könnten kommen und was weiß ich noch alles!"

Ich blickte ihn böse an, denn seine Worte hatten meinen Stolz angekratzt. „Ja könnten sie, doch vergesst nicht, Herr Zwerg, dass ich eine Zauberin bin, wie ich eben bewiesen habe und die Orks werden davor Respekt haben müssen…"

Ich war mir dieser Sache längst nicht halb so sicher, wie ich tat, doch irgendetwas sagte mir, das Merry und Pippin alle Hilfe brauchten, die sie kriegen konnten.

Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass sich auch nur einer von ihnen mit mir aufhalten würde, das war mir eben klar geworden.

Sowohl Legolas als auch Aragorn sprachen am Ende gegen die Idee, mich alleine zurück zu lassen. Nur Suilion blickte mich nachdenklich von der Seite an, als bräuchte er etwas länger als die anderen um zu überlegen, ob ich es schaffen könnte.

Trotzdem konnten sie ihn überzeugen und so war am Ende beschlossen, dass sie mich nicht gehen lassen würden, ehe sich nicht eine bessere Möglichkeit bot.

Unzufrieden legte ich mich zum schlafen nieder du ich ahnte nicht, wie schnell diese Möglichkeit doch kommen sollte.


	26. Der Traum

So und hier kommt auch schon das nächste kapitel mit dem inständigen wunsch nach einem review mit mehr als 4 zeichen…. ;)

Viel spaß.

Kathi

Kapitel 26

Der Traum

Sumpf. Wir waren in einem Sumpf! Karg und verwüstet war das Land und es roch abscheulich hier. Überall waren diese Wassertümpel. Ich wagte es nicht mehr, hineinzuschauen, da Gollum uns gewarnt hatte. Ich wollte die Gesichter, die die drei erwähnt hatten, nicht sehen. Gollum lief uns voraus. Ich war nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass er bei uns war. Er war für mich nur böse und listig und ich verstand Frodos Mitleid genauso wenig wie Sam es tat. In diesem hatte ich allerdings einen guten Freund gefunden. Manchmal lachten und scherzten wir sogar, während Frodo nur stumm vor uns lief. Der arme! _Er _tat mir wirklich leid. Ich spürte, wie er unter dem Gewicht seiner Bürde litt.

Über eine Woche waren wir nun schon unterwegs. Ich ging leichtfüßig und schnell, doch für Sam und vor allem Frodo schien das vorwärtskommen in dem Moor immer schwerer zu werden. Immer tiefer versanken ihre Füße im Morast, sodass wir viele Pausen machen mussten, wenn die beiden glaubten, keinen Schritt weiter zu kommen. In diesen Tagen bewunderte ich die beiden Hobbits für ihre Zähigkeit.

Die Luft war erfüllt vom Summen von tausenden von Insekten, doch wir hatten es längst aufgegeben, uns gegen die vielen Stiche zu erwehren.

Es war die Hölle, doch wir gaben nicht auf.

Es war nun Mittag und die blasse Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als wir wieder rasteten. Ich nahm mir nur wenig von dem Lembasbrot, das sich aus meinen, Sams und Frodos Vorräten zusammensetzte, denn der Gestank, hatte mir längst allen Hunger verdorben.

Auch die Hobbits griffen nicht besonders begeistert zu, was jedoch daran lag, dass sie das Elbenbrot langsam nicht mehr sehen konnten, ein Punkt, der für mich schwer verständlich war (Sam hatte mehrere Stunden darauf verwendet, es mir zu erklären…) .

Gollum hielt sich einige Meter von uns fern, obwohl Frodo ihn immer wieder aufforderte, näher zu kommen. Unbewusst stieß ich ein Schnauben aus. Gollums Kopf flog zu mir herum und seine Glubschaugen taxierten mich. Ich konnte den Hass in ihnen aufblitzen sehen.

„Hässliches Elbenwesen…", knurrte er unterdrückt und mir wurde bewusst, wie offen meine Gedanken für ihn gewesen sein mussten. Er setzte zum weiterreden an, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders, fuhr herum und rannte davon. Nach einigen Schritten blieb er stehen und blickte zurück. "Kommt faule Hobbits, wir müssen weiter."

Im nächsten Augenblick war er im Nebel verschwunden.

Sam kam fluchend und stöhnend auf die Beine, stopfte schnell wieder die ausgepackten Lembaswaffeln in seinen Rucksack und eilte Gollum hinterher, Frodo folgte ihm. Einen Moment blieb ich noch stehen, blickte nachdenklich den beiden Hobbits hinterher, die keuchend und einander stützend hinter Gollum herliefen, schließlich jedoch riss ich mich zusammen und sprang ihnen hinterher und hatte sie bald wieder eingeholt.

Die giftigen, schweren Dämpfe vernebelten meine Sinne, oft war ich es nun, die hinter den anderen herhinkte, die nach einer Rast am letzten aufstand. Die blasse Sonne ging langsam unter und wir hatten Halt gemacht.

Trübe blickte ich über das karge Sumpfland hinweg, in schwere und bedrückende Gedanken versunken.

„Wo Éolind und Suilion nun wohl sind?", fragte ich mich. Ich schämte mich für meine übereilte Handlung, dafür, sie so schnell verlassen zu haben, wo sie mich gebraucht hätten. Ich sah Éos Gestalt vor mir, das strohblonde Haar wehend im Wind, ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, neben ihr das geheimnisvolle schwarze Pferd, dass sie ritt und von dem sie sich wohl niemals freiwillig trennen würde. Suilion hatte den Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt, die dunklen Augen in den strengen Zügen glitzerten verschmitzt.

Doch dann wechselte das Traumbild, ich war zurück, zurück an jener Stelle, wo wir im Wald den Orks begegnet waren. Ich sah mich selbst, wie ich kämpfte, verbissen und doch mit einem seltsamen Leuchten in den Augen. Ich sah Éolind, die schluchzend am Boden lag, Suilion, der sich mühsam auf dem steigenden Pferd hielt. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke erschlich mein Gemüt. Was, wenn sie nicht entkommen waren, die Gefährten nicht mehr aus dem Wald zurückgekehrt waren, wenn sie von Orks überrascht worden wären? Ich sah Suilion, wie er sich mutig vor die verletzte Éolind stellte, einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen eine hämisch Lachende Schar Riesenorks führte, schließlich aber fiel, von schwarzen Pfeilen durchbohrt, wie meine Freundin sich verängstigt und entsetzt über sein starres Gesicht beugte, wissend, das auch ihr Ende nicht mehr fern war.

„Oh ihr Valar, helft ihnen doch, helft ihnen!", betete ich in meinem Traum inbrünstig, schrie es fast, doch niemand hörte mich, die Orks töteten Éolind. Ihre leblose Gestalt fiel neben Suilions, das Haar breitete sich wie ein goldener Schein um ihren Kopf aus, vermischte sich mit dem dunkle des Elben. So furchtbar blass waren ihre Gesichter, ihre Augen geschlossen, als würden sie nur schlafen und doch wusste ich, dass es etwas Tieferes als Schlaf war. Ich hatte sie starben gesehen. Die Kleidung der beiden war an manchen Stellen dunkel gefärbt...Blätter wehten von den Bäumen und begannen langsam Körper und Gesichter der beiden zu bedecken… Plötzlich wurde es Winter… ich beobachtete, wie die Blätter braun wurden und verdorrten… Eis kroch über die Felsen und Schnee begann sich langsam über die beiden unveränderten Körper zu legen... Eiskristalle lagen in den dunklen und hellen Haaren der beiden wie kleine silberne Perlen….

„Frau Idril, Frau Idril!"

Mit einem Ruck war das Bild verschwunden.

Um mich war alles dunkel. Erst langsam klärte sich mein Blick wieder und ich konnte die Schemen der Hobbits erkennen. Frodo und Sam hatten sich anscheinend besorgt über mich gebeugt.

Ich schluckte. „Was- was ist?", brachte ich mühsam heraus. Meine Stimme war schwach und zitterte.

„Du hast im Schlaf geschrieben.", erwiderte Sam ruhig während Frodo mich nur nachdenklich anblickte.

„Was hast du gesehen?" fragte Frodo forschend.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wie um alle Bilder der Nacht abzuschütteln.

„Ein Traum, nur ein dunkler Traum.., sagte ich schnell und wandte mich ab, das Gesicht tränennass.

Um mich herrschte bald wieder Stille. Die Hobbits hatten sich, nachdem sie sich von meinem Wohlbefinden überzeugt hatten, wieder nieder gelegt und wo Gollum steckte wusste ich nicht, doch ich vermisste ihn kaum.

Ach einiger zeit erhob ich mich und ging langsam davon. Die Nacht war noch jung, doch ich wusste, ich würde keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Ich achtete kaum auf meinen Weg, denn vor meinen Augen sah ich das Bild meiner beiden Freunde. Keinen Augenblick zweifelte ich daran, dass das, was ich gesehen hatte, die Wahrheit war. Es hatte so wirklich gewirkt, so nah.

Ich hatte die Tränen gesehen, die auf Éolinds Gesicht gestanden hatten, ich hatte den Wind gefühlt, der die Haare der beiden zerzaust hatte und das Rauschen der nahen Bäume gehört.

Oh, wäre ich jetzt nur bei ihnen! Nichts wünschte ich mir in diesem Augenblick sehnlicher.

Ich hatte so wenige Freunde in dieser Welt, nun hatte ich zwei weitere verloren. Das erste Mal auf dieser Reise wünschte ich mir von ganzem Herzen, all dies wäre nicht geschehen. Ich wünschte mir, wir alle wären zurück, wo immer auch unsere Heime lagen. Dann wäre all dies nicht passiert. Dann wären Suilion und Éolind noch am Leben.

Natürlich, es hatte viele schöne und glückliche Momente gesehen und ich hatte so wundervolle Dinge gesehen, die ich mir vorher gewiss nie erträumen hätte und Freundschaften geschlossen, die mir sogar über den Verlust all meiner Erinnerungen an meine Familie und mein Zuhause hinweg geholfen hatten.

Doch so viel Leid war daraus entstanden! Lieber hätte ich Éolind und Suilion nie gekannt, als sie nun sterben zu sehen.

Ich bleib stehen vor einem kleinen See. Dichtes Gras bewuchs das Ufer und meine Füße versanken ein wenig im Morast. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit ich gewandert war, doch ich war bestimmt eine halbe Stunde unterwegs gewesen. Ich blickte hinab auf die Spiegelglatte Oberfläche und sank langsam auf die Knie ans Ufer.

Im Wasser spiegelte sich der dunkle Nachthimmel mit den Abermillionen von winzigen Sternen und als ich mich noch weiter über das Wasser beugte, sah ich mein eigenes Gesicht mit den hellen graublauen Augen und der hellen Haut, die im Licht der Sterne beinahe weiß schien.

Vorsichtig löste ich den festen Zopf meiner Haare, sodass sie wie ein silbern schimmernder Schleier über meine Schultern fielen und auf der Wasserfläche zu liegen kamen.

Eine Weile blickte ich mich so an, dachte an all die Abenteuer und Gefahren die ich durchschritten hatte. Doch auch andere Erinnerungsfetzen tauchten in mir auf… Bilder, die ich nicht zuordnen konnte…fremde Gesichter, Tiere, Namen… eine dunkle Scheune, draußen prasselte der Regen. Ich wusste, es hatte eine zeit in meinem Leben gegeben, in der ich eine Familie gehabt hatte, in der ich mir nie erträumt hätte, je zu töten. Ich hatte jene Wesen, die das taten, teils verachtet, teils bemitleidet. Und nun? Wie viele Orks hatte ich nun schon ermordet? Ich erinnerte mich an den ersten Streit mit Eltaithir auf jenem Schiff. Hatte ich mich nicht inzwischen selbst verraten? Wie leicht mir doch im Wald am Anduin das Töten geworden war. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da war mir Freundschaft das wichtigste gewesen. Doch hatte ich nicht inzwischen beinahe alle meine Freunde hinter mir gelassen? Die meiner Kindheit, sei es dass ich welche gehabt hatte, hatte ich verlassen und vergessen, die neuen hatte ich verraten und dem Tod überlassen.

Ich hatte mich verraten.

Doch plötzlich verschwamm mein Speiegelbild und verschwand. Ein anderes Gesicht tauchte darunter hervor. Es war wohl ein junger Mann, ein Elb den feinen Gesichtszügen und dem silberblonden Haar nach zu urteilen, das sein Gesicht wie eine Wolke umschwebte.

In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, das dies kein Traumbild war, sondern dass ich unter den Spiegel der Wasseroberfläche blickte. Vorsichtig tauchte ich einen Finger in das kühle Nass. Einige kleine Wellen gingen von dem Punkt aus, doch das Gesicht blieb.

Wieso schlief da jemand im Wasser? Sollte ich ihn wecken? Er sah so lebendig, so nah und doch so fern. Er war so schön, so vollkommen… selten hatten ich so wunderbar ebenmäßige Züge gesehen. Er erinnerte mich an jemanden, doch an wen nur?

Nein… er schlief nicht! Für einen Sekundenbruchteil flackerte ein anderes Bild in mir auf, zwei Gestalten neben einander in einem unendlichen Tiefen Schlaf, aus dem sie nie wieder erwachen würden…

Ein leiser, heiserer Schrei entwich meiner Kehle und ich fuhr zurück. In dem gleichen Augenblick, in dem ich diese Erkenntnis getroffen hatte, war mir auch klar geworden, wem dieser tote Elb so ähnlich sah. Dem einen, der mir nun so fern war, den ich so schmerzlich vermisste…

_Ein mal nur, ein einziger Kuss und eine einzige Nacht… _

Etwas Warmes rann mir über die Wange und ich schmeckte Salz auf den Lippen. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ich realisierte, dass ich weinte.

Einen letzten Blick warf ich auf den jungen, schönen Elben, der dort im Wasser auf die Unendlichkeit wartete.

Wie er wohl gestorben war vor langer Zeit? Ob er Hoffnung gehabt hatte, und Freunde? Hatte er gewusst, was Liebe war, als er gegangen war?

„Oh ihr Valar, gebt ihm Frieden." Ich erschrak über meine krächzende Stimme.

Dann wandte ich mich am. Ich fiel ins weiche Gras und blickte hinauf zu den Sternen. Eine Wolke hatte sich wie ein Schleier über den Mond gelegt. Lange lag ich dort und betete still zu den Valar, doch die Valar antworteten nicht. Doch dann kam der Schlaf erneut über mich und ihm folgten neue Träume…

_Eltaithir stand auf den Mauern der weißen Stadt und blickte gen Osten. Es dämmerte bereits und in der Ferne versank die Welt in Schatten. Seine Rüstung und der geflügelte Helm der Wache blitzten hell im letzten Licht und das lange, offene Haar flatterte im Wind, doch seine Augen waren voller Sorge. Wo sie jetzt wohl waren? Sie mussten den Rauros längst erreicht haben. In den ersten Tagen hatte er regelmäßig Nachricht von Suilion bekommen, doch seit zwei Tagen hatte er nichts mehr gehört. Es bereitete ihm Sorge. Er hatte nicht mehr geschlafen in diesen Nächten und kaum Essen zu sich genommen, da er sehnsüchtig auf Nachricht von seinem Freund wartete. Bis dahin schien die Reise gut verlaufen zu sein, auch wenn die drei auf keine Suren der Gefährten getroffen waren. _

_Als das letzte Licht endgültig verblasste, trat Beregond zu ihm. Einige Momente standen die beiden still nebeneinander, dann jedoch brach der Mensch plötzlich das Schweigen. „Du sorgst dich um deine Freunde, nicht wahr Herr Elb?" _

_Er gab zunächst keine Antwort doch seine Züge verdüsterten sich noch ein wenig. _

„_Die blonde Elbe, liebst du sie?" Überrascht sah Eltaithir den großen Menschen an und seine Stimme war ungewohnt scharf als er antwortete: „Woher weißt du davon?" _

_Beregond ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Ich sah euren Abschied durch Zufall von der Mauer aus. Ich wollte dich nicht ausspionieren, es tut mir leid."  
Dr Elb wandte sich wieder um und schien Beregond nicht weiter zu beachten. Die Erinnerung an Idril schmerzte ihn und Beregonds Frage war wie ein Stich in sein Herz gewesen. _

_Lange zeit herrschte wieder Schweigen, als die beiden in Gedanken versanken. _

_Wieder war es der Mensch der es brach. „Sie- sie hatte seltsame Augen. Wie aus Eis. Aber doch schön…" _

_Beregond blickte nachdenklich zu Boden und blickte den anderen zunächst nicht an. _

_Zu ersten Mal seit die drei Gefährten fortgezogen waren, lächelte dieser zur Überraschung de Menschen. Es belustigte Eltaithir wie der Mann von Idril sprach. Und er hatte Recht. Sie hatte tatsächlich eindrucksvolle Augen. _

„_Ja", sagte er schließlich leise. „Die hatte sie. Doch nun lass uns gehen, denn es ist Zeit für die Ablösung. Ich bin sicher in der Stube wartet irgendwo noch ein gutes Bier und etwas zu Essen auf uns."_


	27. Die Rohirrim

Und wieder ist ein neues Kapitel fertig…

Hat jemand noch ein kleines review für mich?

Kapitel 27

Die Rohirrim

Der Wind strich hart über die weiten Ebene Rohans, blies kleine Grasbüschel vor sich her und heulte um die Felsen und Hügel. Der Himmel war von einem düsteren Grau und die blasse Sonne hinter den Wolken ließ sich kaum erahnen. Noch hatte es nicht zu regnen angefangen, doch ich war mir sicher, dass wenn er einmal da wäre, der Regen nur umso heftiger ausfallen würde.

Durch diese Landschaft reisten tapfer fünf Gestalten. Allen voran ging ein hoher Mensch, in dunkle, schmutzige Kleidung gehüllt. Nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm liefen zwei Elben, einer mit wehendem blonden haar, ich, der Zweite, mit dunklem, dass ich mit einem Band zurück gebunden hatte und dunklen Augen, dann kam ein blondes Menschenmädchen, das tapfer versuchte, Schritt zu halten ach wenn man ihr die Erschöpfung mittlerweile deutlich ansah, und hinter ihr lief Gimli, der Zwerg, fluchend und stolpernd, das Haupt grimmig zu Boden gebeugt.

Bereits drei Tage waren wir nun beinahe ununterbrochen unterwegs, auf der Jagd nach den Orks die die Hobbits entführt hatten.

Selbst ich und Legolas, der Elb aus dem Düsterwald, spürten bereits, wie die Erschöpfung ans uns zerrte, während der Zwerg und Éolind keuchten und oft taumelten. Doch gönnten sie sich keine Pause, keine Rast und hielten sich tapfer.

Nur Aragorn, vorne schien nichts zu spüren, nichts schien ihm etwas anhaben zu können, Wie ein Jagdhund lief er voran, niemals von der Fährte ablassend. Oft bewunderte ich ihn für seien Zähigkeit.

Es war Legolas, der Elb, mit dem ich mich unerwartet angefreundet hatte. Er war der erste unseres Volkes abgesehen von Idril und Eltaithir, den ich traf und er konnte mir viel über die Elben von Caras Galadhon erzählen, während ich vom düsteren Fangornwald und den Ents berichtete. Oh, wie ich mir doch wünschte, einmal die Stadt der Elben im Düsterwald zu sehen, wenn ich abends neben Legolas saß und wir uns in unseren eigenen Sprache unterhielten, was er ebenfalls zu genießen schien.

Doch nun näherten wir uns Tag für Tag dem Fangornwald, meiner einstigen Heimat, nach der ich mich oft in der vergangenen Zeit gesehnt hatte. Während die anderen in eine Gegend blickten, die ihnen unbekannt und geheimnisvoll war, herrschte in mir das Gefühl eines Heimkehrers.

Am Mittag dieses dritten Tages jedoch erblickten wir in der Ferne eine große Staubwolke. Rasch versteckten wir uns hinter den Felsen und nur Momente später hörten wir das Huf- Getrappel vieler Pferde.

Nun donnerten viele Reiter vorbei. Sie ritten hohe und schlanke Pferde, die mich an Fuindae erinnerten, und trugen hohe Helmbüsche. Sie bemerkten uns nicht. Als sie jedoch vorbei waren, sprang Aragorn aus unserer Deckung hervor.

„Was gibt es Neues im Norden, ihr Reiter von Rohan?", rief er und laut hallte seine Stimme über die weiten Ebenen. Die Reiter drehten. In wenigen Augenblicken hatten sie uns umzingelt und wir sahen viele Speere auf uns gerichtet.

Einer der Rohirrim sprang mit einem schnellen Satz vor seinem Pferd. Ein weißer Helmbusch schmückte seinen Helm unter dem langes blondes Haar hervorquoll. Seine hellen Augen blickten grimmig.

„Was treiben ein Mensch, zwei Elben und ein Zwerg im Reiche Theodens? Sprecht schnell!"

Wir hatten uns automatisch vor die etwas kleinere Éolind gestellt und so bemerkte er sie zuerst nicht.

„Wir sind Reisende.", antwortete Aragorn ruhig. „Ich bin Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Dunadan aus dem Norden, das sind Legolas und Suilion aus dem Düsterwald und dies ist Gimli, Sohn des Gloin vom Zwergenvolk. Seit drei Tagen verfolgen wir die Spure unserer Freunde, die von Orks verschleppt wurden."

Der Führer der Rohirrim wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzten, doch dann stockte er. Einer der Krieger hinter uns hatte Éolind mit der Speerspitze gestochen, so dass sei überrascht aufgeschrieen hatte und vorgesprungen war.

Einen Moment verengten sich die Augen des Anführeres, als erkenne er sie, doch dieser Eindruck währte nur kurz. Als seine Augen zu uns zurückkehrten, war ihr Blick freundlicher.

Bevor er jedoch sprechen konnte, war Aragorn alarmiert vor sie gesprungen. Er glaubte, der Rohirrim hege schlechte Abschichten mit ihr.

„Haltet ein, haltet ein! Sie ist nur eine Frau, tut ihr nichts!", rief er.

Der Mann jedoch lachte. „Beruhige dich, Waldläufer. Ich werde einer meines Volkes nichts antun, genauso wenig, wie meine Männer."

Die Krieger hatten ihr Lanzen gesenkt und beäugten Éolind nun neugierig ohne uns eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass sie mit dem langen, rotblonden Haar, den hellen Haut und Augen tatsächlich aussah, wie eine der Rohirrim.

Er schritt einen Schritt auf sie zu und wir wichen vorsichtig zur Seite.

Einen Moment standen die beiden sich still gegenüber, der hochgewachsene Krieger und die junge Frau in den zerrissenen Kleidern eines Reisenden, deren goldenes Haar einen langen Schleier über ihren Rücken bildete.

„Wer seid, ihr?", fragte er schließlich leise. „Ihr seid eine Rohirrim, das sehe ich in euren Augen, doch nie zuvor erblickte euer Gesicht. Sagt mir, wer seid ihr, dass ihr mit diesen Männern durch eure eigene Heimat reist wie eine Fremde."

„Ich _bin _eine Fremde. Mein- mein Name ist Éolind. Doch sagt mir, wer seid ihr, Herr?"

„Mein Name ist Éomer, und mit mir kommen die, die unserem König noch treu sind."

Seine Miene war bitter geworden, als er sich zu uns umwandte.

„Ein Schatten liegt fürwahr über diesem Land. Angehörige unseres eigenen Volkes reisen durch ihr Land wie Fremde und unser König mag Freund und Feind nicht mehr zu unterscheiden. Die Orks die ihr Jagt haben wir jedoch getroffen, doch eure Freunde waren nicht unter ihnen."

„Nur Kinder wären sie in euren Augen gewesen. Kleiner als der Zwerg." Um Aragorns Mund hatte sich Verzweiflung gelegt.

„Wir warfen sie auf einen Haufen und verbrannten sie alle. Wir ließen keine Überlebenden.", antwortete Éomer und wandte seinen Blick von Éolind. „15 meiner Männer starben und 13 Pferde. Reitet weiter in diese Richtung und ihr werdet es sehen, an der Grenze zum Fangornwald. Ich werde euch Pferde geben, tut mir jedoch einen Gefallen und bringt sie zurück, solltet ihr einmal mehr in diese Land kommen." Zu Éolind gewandt aber sagte er: „Es war ein kurzes Treffen, Frau Éolind, doch sollte ich mich freuen, euch einst wieder zu treffen um euch eure Heimat in besseren Zeiten zu zeigen."

Als er jedoch gehen wollte, hielt sie ihn zurück." Haltete ein, Herr Éomer! Lasst mich mit euch reiten. Nach Édoras!"

Überrascht starrten wir alle sie an, doch sie beachtete es nicht. Ein harter Zug war um ihren Mund getreten und ihre Augen blickten entschlossen. Ich brauchte einen Augenblick, bis ich verstand. Seit Wochen und Monaten suchte Éolind nach ihrer Heimat und hier wurde ihr eine genannt, warum sollte sie nicht folgen?

Mit Erstaunen sahen wir, dass Éomer lächelte. „Wie gerne würde ich euch nach Edoras begleiten, Frau Éolind. Doch wie könnte ich an den Ort zurückkehren, von dem ich verbannt wurde? Mit Freuden würde Grima Schlangenzunge mich in Empfang nehmen! Ich kann euch nicht helfen. Nicht jetzt."  
"Dann sagt mir den Weg nach Edoras und ich werde alleine hinreiten, wenn mir niemand folgen mag."

„Fürwahr, ihr erinnert mich an meine Schwester Éowyn, denn sie besitzt einen ähnlichen Geist. Reitet nach Westen, in zwei guten Reisetagen zu Pferde würdet ihr es erreichen. Ihr könnt es kaum verfehlen. Doch seid vorsichtig. Der Geist des Königs ist umnebelt und Grima Schlangenzunge ist der wahre Gebieter über die Wachen der Stadt. Mehr kann ich euch nun nicht sagen, doch die Begegnung mit euch erhellte diesen düsteren Tag. Und ihr, Mensch, Zwerg und Elben, ich wünsche euch Glück auf der Suche eurer Freunde. Mögen diese Pferde euch zu besserem Geschick führen als ihre Vorbesitzer."  
Damit sprang er auf sein eigenes Pferd und setzte sich seinen Helm mit dem weißen Busch wieder auf. „Wir reiten nach Süden!" rief er und die Schar wandte sich hinter ihm wie ein einziges Wesen. Wir standen da wie ein Keil in der Brandung galoppierender Pferde, zurückließen sie einen weißen und einen braunen Hengst, so wie eine kleine Stute mit hellem Fell.

„Was nun, Fräulein Éolind? Werdet ihr nun nach Edoras reiten wo ihr eure Heimat vermutet oder werdet ihr uns weiterfolgen, auf einem Unternehmen, dessen guten Ausgang man nur erhoffen kann?"

Deutlich sah ich den Kampf der nun in ihr tobte. Einerseits wollte sie uns nicht verlassen, wollte nicht, dass wir beide, die nun den Rest der vier „Gezeichneten" darstellten, uns auch noch trennten. Doch sie hatte ihre Heimat gewittert und es verlangt sie danach, ihr eigenes Volk kennen zu lernen. Niemand verstand das besser als ich. Wir hatten alle unsere Erinnerungen an eine Heimat hinter uns gelassen, und nun sehnten wir uns nach einer neuen, einem Ort, an den wir gehörten, an den wir zurückkehren konnten.

Sie starrte den Reitern hinterher, die in einer Staubwolke verschwanden, den Mund och mmer zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengekniffen, doch Tränen in den Augenwinkeln.

Vorsichtig trat ich neben sie, während die anderen sich nicht rührten.

„Wenn du es verantworten kannst, reite nach Edoras, Éolind. Niemand wird dich aufhalten, denn wir verstehen dich. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns wieder sehen werden, doch ich hoffe es sehr."

Langsam drehte sie sich um. „Ich kann euch doch jetzt nicht verlassen!" Ihre Stimme klang zittrig.

Es war Legolas, der schließlich antwortete. „Doch das kannst du, Menschenmädchen. Wir alle haben dich in unsere Herzen geschlossen und wir können nicht mit ansehen, wie du leidest. Wir werden uns schon durchschlagen, auch ohne dich, glaube mir."

Sie lächelte bei seinen Worten zaghaft.

Ich hatte die Stute beim Halfter gegriffen und führte sie herbei, sodass sich Èolind mit eienm Ruck auf ihren Rücken schwingen konnte.

„Ich wüsche dir alles Glück der Welt, Éolind von den Rohirrim.", sagte nun Aragorn leise.

„Und ich euch ebenfalls. Grüßt die Hobbits von mir, wenn ihr sie findet."

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort, hatte sie das Pferd angetrieben und er stob im Galopp davon nach Westen, der Sonne entgegen.

Einen Moment blieben wir stehen und blickten der immer kleiner werdenden Gestalt hinter her, bis sie unseren Blicken entschwunden war.

„Mögen die Valar dich behüten", sagte ich leise, als ich mich als Letzter der anderen umwandte.

TBC…

Äh… review? liepschau


	28. Heim zum Fangorn

Kapitel 28- Heim zum Fangorn

Der Fangorn. Während meine Gefährten auf dem verlassenen Schlachtfeld trauerten, war ich zwischen den ersten Bäumen durchgelaufen in den Wald hinein. Eine seltsame Befriedigung erfüllte mich, ich war ein Wanderer, der nach einer langen Reise zurückgekehrt war und feststellen musste, dass sich nichts verändert hatte. Sanft rauschten die Blätter der uralten Bäume und zwischen ihren Kronen ließ sich nur hier und da der grau bewölkte Himmel erkennen. Der frische, süßliche Waldgeruch lag schwer in der Luft und ich sog ihn mit vollen Lungen ein. Wie gerne hätte ich Fangorn, meinen alten Freund, wieder gesehen, doch ich erwartete nicht, ihn zu treffen. Ich durfte nicht zu weit in den Wald hinein gehen, sonst würden die drei anderen mich wohl suchen.

So lief ich nur einige hundert Meter in den Wald hinein.

Ich gedachte den Abend, als ich Éolind hier das erste Mal getroffen hatte, abgerissen und hungrig. Es war unglaublich wie sie sich verändert hatte. Sie hatte ihre eigene kraft entdeckt, sie war irgendwie selbstbewusster geworden, hatte eine Art Ausstrahlung bekommen. Wie wenig erinnerte sie noch an das zurückhaltende Mädchen von damals.

Doch ich fragte mich, welche Beziehung sie zu Feanor hegte. Ich hatte mich mit ihm angefreundet, doch manchmal war er mir etwas unheimlich, in seiner erst ruhigen, ernsthaften Art, wie er dann ganz plötzlich überschäumen konnte und unglaubliche Energien an den Tag legte. Doch etwas sagte mir, dass ich wohl selbst unheimlich sein konnte, und so zuckte ich mit den Schultern und ging weiter.

Doch nun, was war mit ihm und Éolind? Sie schienen manchmal seltsam vertraut, als ob sie sich in einem früheren Leben gekannt hätten und doch waren sie sich fremd. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie verwandt oder jemals mehr als befreundet gewesen waren, schließlich war sie ein Mensch und er elbischen Geblüts. Und doch hatte sei sich in Minas Tirith in seine Arme gestürzt wie in die eines alten Freundes, der lange verloren gewesen war.

So sehr ich darüber nachdachte, ich wurde doch nicht schlau daraus.

Nur fahl war die Sonne hinter den Wolken zu erkennen und je weiter ich in den Wald eindrang, desto schwächer wurde das Licht. Schnell wanderte ich zwischen den dicht stehenden Bäumen hindurch, sprang in schnellen Sätzen über Wurzeln und umgestürzte Stämme. Ich wusste, wonach ich suchte, und es war nicht mehr weit.

Bald hatte ich den Ort erreicht. In diesem Teil des Waldes kannte ich jeden Baum, jeden verwitterten Stamm, jeden moosüberwachsenen Fels. Ich kannte den Gesang der Vögel die hier lebten und den Duft der Waldblumen, der süßlich in der Luft lag. Ich kannte das Spiel des Lichts und der Schatten zwischen den Blättern der Baumkronen. Ich kannte de Herzen der Bäume und der Tiere und das Lied des Windes in den Blättern und zwischen den Stämmen.

Schnell erklomm ich einen Baum, eine mächtige silberne Buche, huschte geschwind von Ast zu Ast, sprang mit einem mächtigen Satz ab und fasste mit schnellem griff die dichten Zweige der nahe stehenden Linde, schwang mich empor und landete auf einem breiten Ast, der mein Gewicht ohne Probleme trug.

Es wat nicht mehr weit. Ich spürte ein lang vergessenes Glücksgefühl in mir aufsteigen, das von allem Vertrauten, was ich wieder erkannte, gesteigert wurde. Von uns vieren war ich der einzige, der so etwas wie eine Heimat hatte. Ich wünschte mir, die anderen würden so etwas ebenso finden, wie ich es gefunden hatte.

Und dann war ich dort. Schnell kletterte ich zu der mühsam zusammen gezimmerten Unterkunft in den Armen des alten Baumes auf. Ich lies mich niedersinken, inhalierte die vertraute Luft. Ich fühlte mich leicht, alle Zeichen von Müdigkeit der beschwerlichen Reise waren von mir abgefallen.

Ich fragte mich, wie lange ich fort gewesen war.

Es schienen mir nur wenige Tage zu sei, obgleich ich wusste, dass es mindestes einige Wochen waren. Schnell band ich einige Schnüre wieder fest, die sich gelöst hatten, kehrte fahrig Schmutz und Laub von der kleinen Plattform. Dann streckte ich mich lang dort aus und blickte zum Walddach empor.

Ich erinnerte mich an den Tag, an dem wir hier gesessen hatten und dem Regen zugehört hatten, das auf die Baumkronen prasselte. Es war das erste Mal nach langer Zeit der Einsamkeit gewesen, dass ich Kontakt mit einem Menschen gehabt hatte.

Feanor hatte mich einmal gefragt, ob ich und Éolind „zusammen" waren, wie er es damals unbeholfen ausgedrückt hatte. Es war in Minas Tirith gewesen, kurz bevor wir abgereist waren. Hätte nicht diese Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen Augen gestanden, hätte ich gelacht.

Schon allein der Anblick jenes Elben, der schon lange kein Junge mehr schien, mit seinen Narben und wilden Augen, wie er so unsicher und etwas zaghaft vor mir gestanden hatte und mich dabei dennoch an Größe überragte und fragte…

_Natürlich nicht_! Ich hatte mir nicht denken können, wie er auf diese Abwegigkeit gekommen war und er war Schulter zuckend und sichtlich etwas verlegen davon gegangen.

Nun, viele Tage später, fand ich es nicht mehr so abwegig. Éolind war zwar nicht so anziehend wie das Elbenmädchen Idril, doch durchaus hübsch. Und waren wir nicht zu zweit in Minas Tirith aufgetaucht, nach dem wir lange alleine unterwegs gewesen waren? Warum sollte man nicht auf den Gedanken kommen, dass wir…

Ich spann den Satz nicht zu Ende: es erschien mir einfach zu abwegig: uns verband nichts als Freundschaft, dessen war ich mir vollkommen sicher. Und doch… war es bei Idril und Feanor nicht ebenso gewesen?

Lange Zeit blieb ich so liegen, bis schließlich sanfter Schlummer über mich kam. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, als ich schließlich wieder die Augen aufschlug. Meine Glieder schmerzten unangenehm, als ich aufstand. Ich reckte mich und schüttelte wild den Kopf um die letzte Schläfrigkeit abzuschütteln. Dann warf ich einen prüfenden Blick zum Himmel. Gequält stöhnte ich auf. Die Sonne war ein ganzes Stück weiter nach Westen gewandert. Ich hatte lange geschlafen. Die anderen würden sich bestimmt längst fragen, wo ich geblieben war.

Schnell verließ ich meinen kleinen Verschlag und eilte so geschwind es mir möglich war durch den Wald. Zweige peitschten mir auf die Haut und hinterließen kleine Kratzer an meinen nackten Armen, doch ich kümmerte mich nicht darum. In den Bäumen flatterten erschrockene Vögel auf.

Ich legte den Weg schnell zurück und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis ich die Stelle am Waldrand erreichte, an der ich mich von ihnen getrennt hatte.

Keuchend stolperte ich zwischen den letzten Bäumen hindurch und blieb schließlich neben dem Stamm einer gewaltigen Eiche nach Luft ringend stehen.

Der Himmel hatte sich noch mehr verdüstert. s sah nach Regen oder einem Gewitter aus.

Ein kräftiger Wind war aufgekommen, indem sich die Baumkronen und das Gras wiegten.

Weit und breit war kein lebendes Wesen zu entdecken.

Erschöpft und verwirrt lehnte ich mich an den Baumstamm und verfluchte mich in Gedanken selbst. Ich hatte es also geschafft, durch reine Säumnis meine Gefährten zu verlieren. Wahrscheinlich waren sie geradewegs ihrerseits in den Fangorn hineingewandert, in dem sie sich nicht auskannten und der für einen Fremdling wohl gefährlich sein konnte, denn es gab stellen, da waren die Herzen der Bäume finster und verschlagen und das Licht drang nur selten zwischen den hohen Baumkronen hindurch.

Mir war klar, dass ich sie finden musste. Allein kam ich nicht weiter und eine Gefährten- wer weiß, was in allein in diesem Wald geschehen mochte. Sie brauchten mich, sie brauchten einen Führer, die sich auskannte.

Schnell wandte ich mich um und verschwand wieder zwischen den Stämmen. Ich brauchte nicht einmal lange, um meine Gefährten zu finden.

Sie saßen eifrig redend zwischen Bäumen beieinander und schienen sich nicht die geringsten Sorgen um mich gemacht zu haben.

Ich ärgerte mich über mich selbst. Warum hatte ich mir eigentlich solche Sorgen gemacht?

Als ich ankam, sah Aragorn auf. „Ah, Suilion, wir fragten uns schon, wo du steckst, doch Gandalf beruhigte uns…."

Mit erstaunen sah ich auf den Neuankömmling. Es war ein alter Mann, wie es schien, mit weißem Haar und Bart und in einen weiten, grauen Umhang gehüllt.

Als er mich sah, lächelte er und eine unbeschreibliche Fröhlichkeit schien von ihm auszugehen, doch ich ahnte, dass dahinter auch ebenso große Macht steckte.

Ja, ich hatte von Gandalf gehört, wenngleich ich ihm nie begegnet war, doch bisher hatte man mir gesagt, er sei tot.

Ich deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Das also", sagte ich leise. „ist Gandalf, der Zauberer…"


	29. Éolinds heimat

legoland: na dann will ich mal nit so sein… ;)

vielen dank für dein review,ich hab mich sehr gefreut du ich freue mich überhaupt über jeden weiteren kommentar zur handlung.

Kathi

Kapitel 29

Éolinds Heimat

Das Pferd der Rohirrim war schnell und ausdauernd und so ritt ich lange im Galopp über die gleichförmige, doch schöne Landschaft. Es war eine einsame Reise und ich machte nicht viele Pausen, doch das treue Pferd hielt durch. Bereits als zwei Tage später die Sonne sich langsam gegen Westen neigte, erblickte ich in der Ferne Edoras. Ich stieß einen heiseren Jubelschrei aus und trieb mein Pferd in einen schnellen Trab. Auch seine Müdigkeit schien beim Anblick seiner Heimat von ihm abzufallen und so folgte es bereitwillig.

So gelangte ich durch das große Tor, das von geschnitzten Pferdeköpfen geziert wurde und ritt in die Stadt ein. Erst auf dem Platz vor der großen Halle saß ich ab und blickte mich bewundernd um. Die Halle war riesig und alt und das goldene Dach schimmerte hell in der schwachen Sonne. Hohes Gras wuchs zwischen den Steinstufen, die hinaufführten und bewegte sich sanft im Wind. Die Halle war aus Steinen erbaut, doch die meisten anderen Häuser in dieser Stadt aus Holz. Und hoch auf dem Tor da sah ich nun, als ich hinunterblickte, die flatternde grüne Fahne mit dem weißen Pferd von Rohan darauf.

Nun war ich unschlüssig was zu tun war. Ich war müde von der langen Reise und hatte Hunger und Durst, ebenso wie mein Pferd. Ich hatte mir bisher kaum Gedanken gemacht, was ich tun würde, wäre ich erst einmal hier. Doch die Häuser um mich wirkten zu und ein wenig verlassen und nur die stillen Wachen auf den Türmen und am Eingang der Halle zeigten, dass hier Leben war. Diese beobachteten mich misstrauisch doch rührten sich nicht.

Doch als ich noch so unschlüssig herumstand, da öffneten sich die großen Tore zur Halle und eine junge Frau trat heraus. Ihr langes weißes Kleid und das beinahe hüftlange, offene Haar wehten schwach im Wind. Schön war sie, doch ihre Miene war bitter und traurig. Als sie mich bemerkte, schritt sie schnell die Stufen hinab und trat auf mich zu.

Etwas verwundert musterte sie mich und mir wurde klar, dass ich keinen besonders guten Anblick bot, denn mein Gesicht war verschmutzt und die Haare hatte ich zu einem festen Zopf zusammen gebunden. Außerdem trug ich eine leichte Rüstung, die Feanor mir in Minas Trirth überreicht hatte und schmutzige Hosen, deren Enden in abgenutzten, verdreckten Lederstiefeln steckten.

Ich sah heruntergekommen und ärmlich aus. Neben ihr selbst in dem schönen weißen Gewand und mit dem gepflegten blonden Haar, kam ich mir unbedeutend und schmutzig vor.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte sie nun. „Ich kenne euch nicht und ihr kommt unerwartet an diesen Hof"

„Mein Name ist Éolind.", erwiderte ich etwas zaghaft. „Ich komme von nirgendwo, doch ich bin weit gereist und komme hier her, um etwas Ruhe und vielleicht eine Heimat zu finden."

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Nun gut, Éolind, dann will ich nicht weiter fragen. Mein Name ist Éowyn. Ich sehe, dass ihr erschöpft und wohl auch hungrig seid und niemand soll behaupten können, in dieser Stadt gäbe es keine Gastfreundschaft. Euer Pferd soll versorgt werden und ich will sehn, ob ich einen Platz finden kann, an dem ihr einige Zeit bleiben könnt und essen findet."

Glücklich dankte ich ihr und sie rief einen Knaben, der die Stute wegbrachte, von der ich mich mit einem Klaps auf den Hals verabschiedete.

Dann lief Éowyn voraus und brachte mich selbst zu einer kleinen Herberge am Rand der Stadt. Das Gebäude wirkte etwas verfallen und heruntergekommen, doch innen war es freundlich und warm und die Wirtin war eine rundlich, alternde Witwe, deren Kinder lange fortgezogen waren, mit rosigen Wangen und einem warmen Lächeln.

Dort verlies mich Éowyn und nun erst wurde mir klar, woher mir der Name bekannt vorkam. Sie war die Schwester, von der der Anführer der Reiter in der Ebene gesprochen hatte!

Ich wohnte noch viele Tage bei der alten Frau Ringwen und bald begann ich, ihr im Haushalt und in der Führung der Herberge zu helfen und bezahlte dafür den Unterhalt nicht mehr, denn sie hätte protestiert, wenn ich es doch getan hätte. Ich hatte sie bald ins Herz geschlossen und sie wurde eine de wenigen, der ich von meiner langen Reise erzählte. Und als sie erfuhr, dass ich Weise war und keine Heimat hatte, da sagte sie ganz einfach, dies wäre nun meine Heimat und so blieb es dann auch.

Sie gab mir auch die Kleider ihrer Töchter, die einfach waren und mir doch gut gefielen, denn sie boten eine Abwechslung zu der Kluft, die ich den letzten Wochen tagein tagaus getragen hatte.

Und eines Tages lernte ich beim Waschen meiner alten Kleider am Fluss ein Mädchen namens Brethil kennen. Sie war klein und etwas rundlich und trug ihr helles Haar immer zu einem ordentlichen Zopf zusammen gebunden. Ich mochte sie gleich, mit ihre freundlichen Blick und ihrem hellen Lachen, denn Brethil lachte oft und gerne. Sie war eine Magd der hohen Frau Éowyn und nun erst erfuhr ich, welche Ehre es gewesen war, von dieser selbst empfangen und begleitet zu werden, denn sie war die Nichte des Königs.

Und eines Tages wurde eine der anderen Mägde im Kindbett krank und starb und ich übernahm ihren Platz.

Die Arbeit war nicht schwer; ich half beim Kochen und Waschen, schüttelte die Kissen auf und lüftete die Decken. Es waren Arbeiten, wie ich sie nie getan hatte, doch vom Krieg hatte ich lange genug und war froh, für eine Weile hier Frieden zu finden.

Nie erzählte ich jedoch allzu viel aus meiner Vergangenheit, oder sprach zu lange über Idril, Suilion und Eltaithir. Ich redete gerade soviel, dass niemand zu aufmerksam wurde und wenn jemand begann darüber zu reden, wechselte ich so schnell wie möglich das Thema.

Ich und Brethil wurden mit der Zeit gute Freunde und auch Gwen, Lireth und Galwen schloss ich bald ins herz.

Oft saßen wir des Mittags, wenn es nichts zu tun gab auf den Sonnenbeschienen Felsen, sahen den Jungen bei ihren Schwertübungen zu und aßen Brethils köstliche Plätzchen. Es gab nichts Amüsanteres, als zu beobachten, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, wenn Gwydion, der hübsche Sohn des Schmieds, vom Kampf erhitzt eine Pause machte und ihre Backkünste lobte.

Doch noch immer verbrachte ich auch viel Zeit mit der alten Frau Ringwen und oft saßen wir abends beisammen, wenn die Grillen im hohen Gras, das das Haus umgab, zirpten und man auf den Steinstufen davor sitzen konnte und beobachten, wie die ersten Sterne am Himmel erschienen. Manchmal erzählte sie dann Geschichten von ihren Söhnen und Töchtern, von denen manche schon gestorben waren und oft sagte sie, da sie froh war, dass ich gekommen war, denn ich wäre wie eine weitere Tochter für sie und sie fürchtete den Tag, an dem auch ich gehen würde. Dann nahm ich sie in die Arme und war froh und traurig zugleich und versicherte ihr, dass ich nicht gehen würde, solange ich nur bleiben dürfte, denn ich war glücklich in Edoras geworden.

Bevor ich Magd wurde, hatte ich Éowyn nicht wieder gesehen, doch nun sah ich sie oft, wenngleich ich kaum mit ihr sprach. Sie war einsam und zurückhaltend und sorgte sich viel um König Theoden, denn dieser war alt und schwach und hinter seinem Thron stand immer

Grima, den alle nur Schlangenzunge nannten, was bereits viel über den Charakter dieses düstren, gedrungenen Mannes aussagt.

Eines Tages fragte mich Éowyn jedoch, wie es mir nun erging und fröhlich berichtete ich ihr von meinem jetzigen Leben. Und als ich ihr das so erzählte, die Wäsche, die ich gerade vom Fluss gebracht hatte noch in der Hand, da fiel mir etwas ein.

„Wartet einen Augenblick, Frau Éowyn!", rief ich ihr hinterher, die sich bereits umgedreht und sich einige Meter den Gang hinunter entfernt hatte und überrascht wandte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht, dass ich euch nicht früher Bericht erstattete, doch ich traf euren Bruder …"

Schnell eilte sie auf mich zu und nun stand ein Lächeln auf ihren blassen Lippen, was wahrlich nicht oft geschah: "Wirklich? Nun, bei allen Göttern, dies hätte ich wahrlich nicht erwartet. Doch sagt mir, wie geht es ihm, ist er wohlauf?"

Froh, ihr eine Freude machen zu können, sprach ich weiter und verriet damit wohl mehr über mich, als beabsichtigt.„Ja, das ist er, Herrin. Ich traf ihn und seien Reiter zwei Tage bevor ich hier erschien und ihr mich traft. Damals schied ich von meinen drei Gefährten um hier eine Heimat zu suchen, denn ich war des Reisens und des Kämpfens für eine Weile leid und er gab mir das Pferd, sodass ich hier her kommen konnte…"

„Den Göttern sei Dank, Éolind, denn lange Zeit ist vergangen, seit er von hier schien und oft fürchtete ich um ihn. Doch was sprichst du vom Kämpfen und Reisen, du, wo du doch eine Frau bist?" Prüfend sah sie mich an und ich verfluchte mich innerlich selbst. Ich schluckte.

„Oh, nicht habe natürlich gekämpft… „, erwiderte ich schnell und versuchte mich an einem zaghaften Lächeln. „Doch sagte mir, warum schied er aus Edoras?" Ich bereute diese Frage sofort nachdem ich sie gestellt hatte, den das Lächeln auf Éowyns Lippe verblasste, als hätte man eine Kerze ausgeblasen, und die alte Bitterkeit kehrte in ihre Züge zurück. „Das", sprach sie leise. „ist eine lange Geschichte und vielleicht erfährst du sie einmal, genauso, wie ich deine Geschichte vielleicht eines Tages erfahren werde, doch nun lass es gut sein."

Und damit drehte sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten im Gang. Einen Augenblick blieb ich verwirrt und fassungslos stehen, dann wandte ich mich jedoch Schulter zuckend um und ging meiner Arbeit nach.

Ich sah sie danach nur noch selten und wenn ich sie sah, wechselten wir kaum ein Wort miteinander. Das betrübte mich ein wenig, denn trotz ihres Ernst und ihrer Verschlossenheit mochte ich Éowyn gern und oft fragte ich mich, warum sie so bitter war.

Immer öfter auch gedachte ich meinen Gefährten. Ich fragte mich, wo sie nun sein mochten und wie es ihnen erginge. An diesen tagen war ich rastlos und erledigte meine Arbeit ungenau und fahrig und verbrachte viel Zeit alleine.

Trotz allem waren es glückliche Tage für mich, wenngleich sich im Osten der Schatten ballte und schlechte Nachrichten immer häufiger wurden und ich wünschte mir, diese Zeit möge niemals vergehen.

Doch dann kam der Tag, als Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und Gandalf und mit ihnen Suilion an den Hof kamen. Noch Jahrelang sollte man davon sprechen, wie Gandalf den König Theoden geheilt hatte, doch für mich zählte an jenem Tag nur das Widertreffen mit Suilion. Lange saßen wir beisammen und erzählten von den Ereignissen der Zeit unseres Scheidens und ich wusste, dass an diesem Tag all mein Glück der vergangenen Zeit für immer zusammenbrach.


	30. Die schlacht von helms klamm

Hi!

Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich hatte wochenlang kein net und konnte nicht mehr uploaden. Darfür gibt's jetzt auhc gleich zwei kapitel auf einmal! Würd mich ber reviews freuen.

Danke noch an euch alle für die reviews legoland: freu mich, dass es dir bis hierher ebenfalls gefallen hat, danke für den kommi… ;)

Kathi

Kapitel 30 – Die Schlacht von Helms Klamm

Es regnete. Schwere Tropfen fielen erst vereinzelt, dann immer dichter vom tiefschwarzen Himmel und verwandeltem die Erde hinter dem Wall nach und nach in Schlamm. Ich selbst stand neben Legolas und Gimli auf der dicken Festungsmauer und starrte missmutig in das Tal hinab, das schwarz vor wimmelnden Feinden war. Die Nässe machte meine Kleider schwer und klamm und die Rüstung behinderte mich unangenehm in meinen Bewegungen.

Auch Legolas und Gimli ging es da nicht viel besser, obwohl zumindest Ersterer der Situation angemessen bemerkenswert frohen Mutes war.

Ich jedoch machte mir Sorgen, Sorgen über Sorgen. Die herannahende Schlacht erschien mir beinahe aussichtslos und ich fürchtete um de Frauen, Kinder und Alten in den Höhlen, wenn die Festung fallen würde. Außerdem fragte ich mich, wo Éolind war. Ich hoffte, dass sie mit den anderen Frauen in die Höhlen gegangen war, doch ich kannte sie und fürchtete, sie trieb sich hier irgendwo herum. Ich war lange mit ihr gereist und ich es hätte mich kaum überrascht, wenn sie selbst mit eigenen Augen zusehen hätte wollen, anstatt in den Höhlen zu warten, bis alles vorbei war.

Ich wusste auch, dies würde nicht die letzte Schlacht sein, die diese Menschen zu schlagen hätten, nicht das letzte Mal, dass sie dem Tod ins Auge blicken würden. Ich sah die Angst in ihren Augen, ebenso wie Legolas sie gesehen hatte und ich hatte sie verstanden.

Viele würden die Sonne nicht mehr aufgehen sehen.

Die Stunden die folgten, waren die schrecklichsten meines Lebens. Ich trug eine tiefe Fleischwunde am Arm davon und mehrere leichte Schrammen am Kopf, doch was mich wirklich schmerzte, waren die Leichen, die überall im Schlamm lagen. Ich erkannte die verunstalteten Gesichter von Männern, mit denen ich am Mittag noch geredet hatte, die Leichen der Jungen, an die ich vorhin noch Waffen verteilt hatte, die verkrümmten Körper eines Alten, der mir am Tag davor noch von seiner Familie erzählt hatte, die in den Bergen lebte.

Sie alle, alle diese sinnlosen Morde machten mich wütend und bald entsetzte es mich, wie leicht mir das töten fiel. Schon nach kurzer lag der schwere Blutgeruch in der Luft. Wohin man ging überall sah man nur Tod, Kampf und Elend, hörte die Schreie von Menschen und Orks. Je weiter ich ging, desto heftiger kämpfte ich gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit an.

Es gab einen Punkt, an dem ich aufhörte zu kämpfen. Ich weiß nicht, was mich dazu veranlasste, plötzlich umzudrehen. Ich glaube, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ich war am Ende, nicht körperlich, sondern seelisch. Ich wollte nicht mehr töten, denn bereits zu viele waren in dieser grausigen Nacht gestorben.

Ich stand alleine im Regen, das blutige Schwert in der Hand, das Gesicht von Matsch und Blut verkrustet und blickte hinauf zum dunklen Himmel.

Es war mir, als könnte es keinen Morgen mehr geben. Und selbst wenn, würde es ein blutiger sein.

Wo waren sie nun, die Valar, die uns hierher geschickt hatten? Was sollte ich hier, was konnte ich schon tun? Meine Hilflosigkeit machte mich beinahe wütend. Ich kam mir unnütz vor. Was erwartete man nun von mir? Sollte rum laufen und versuchen, so viele Feinde wie möglich zu töten und am Ende selbst irgendwo möglichst heldenhaft sterben? Ic lehnte mich gegen die Idee auf. Ich wollte nicht mehr töten.

Ja, wo waren sie, die großen strahlenden Valar aus den Büchern und Geschichten der Elben? Wo waren sie nun, da wir sie doch brauchten? Das alles hier erschien mir so sinnlos, so wahnsinnig. Wieso war ich nicht in den Wäldern geblieben, wo ich weder Elben noch Zwerge noch Menschen traf, die mich in ihre Kriege mit dem Osten hineinzogen? Wieso war ich jemals diesem Mädchen gefolgt, das seine Freunde vermisste?

Hätte man mich in diesem Moment gefragt, hätte ich geantwortet: lass mich zurück in den Fangorn gehen, die Sonne auf meiner Haut genießen und die Duft der Bäume in der Luft riechen. Lasst mich einfach alle in Ruhe.

Ich war halbwegs verzweifelt. Ich stand da und suchte nach dem Sinn, nach dem Sinn für all dieses Leiden.

Plötzlich jedoch sah ich Matsch einen alten Mann liegen. Er hatte seinen Helm und sein Schwert verloren und sein rechtes Bein war merkwürdig verdreht. Zuerst hielt ich ihn für tot, doch dann sah ich, dass seine Brust sich noch leicht bewegte. Schnell eilte ich auf ihn zu, steckte das Schert weg und untersuchte ihn genauer. Sein Gesicht war zu einer grausigen Grimasse des Schmerzes verzogen, doch er lebte tatsächlich noch. So schnell und gut ich konnte packte ich ihn unter den Armen und zog ich ihn durch den Matsch ohne Rücksicht auf sein gequältes Stöhnen zu nehmen. Ich wusste, welche Schmerzen er litt, doch ich konnte mich nun nicht darum kümmern. Niemand achtete auf uns, als wir die Burg erreichten und in den Burghof gelangten. Ich rief einen der Männer dort herbei und sagte ihm, er solle den Mann in die Höhlen schaffen, wo sich die Frauen um ihn kümmern würden.

Einen Augenblick sah der Mann mich an. Als sei ich wahnsinnig geworden, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und tat wie ihm geheißen.

Schnell eilte ich wieder nach draußen. Ich atmete tief durch. Ich hatte meine Aufgabe gefunden. Dann lief ich weiter, auf der suche nach weiteren Verletzten.

Bald fand ich einen Jungen, wohl kaum 15 Jahre alt, der einen Arm verloren hatte und bewusstlos da lag. Er hatte bereits viel Blut verloren und nur an seiner sich schnell hebenden und senkenden Brust erkannte ich, dass er noch am Leben war. Schnell bückte ich mich zu ihm hinab, riss einen Streifen von seinem Hemd ab, das unter der Rüstung hervor schaute, und verband damit notdürftig den Armstumpf. Doch als ihn packen wollte, da stürzte ein großer Ork auf mich zu. Ich hatte kaum Zeit, mein Schwert zu ziehen und den Hieb zu parieren. Doch als der Ork, wütend, dass sein Angriff fehlgeschlagen war, wieder zuschlagen wollte und ich bereits glaubte, sein Hieb würde mich fällen wie einen jungen Baum, da stockte er mitten in der Bewegung. Erstaunt sah ich auf, als er mit einem Grunzen nach hinten kippte.

Aus seinem Nacken ragte ein schlanker Pfeil empor und nur wenige Meter entfernt stand Legolas. Nie war ich so froh gewesen, ihn zu sehen.

Er sah geschafft aus, sein Gesicht und seine Kleider waren nass und vom Schlamm verschmutzt, die silberblonden Haare verklebt.

Er half mir, den Jungen in die Burg zu schaffen, nickte mir dann noch einmal kurz zu und stürzte sich wieder ins Schlachtgetümmel. Er hatte einen anderen Weg gewählt als ich.

Fünfzehn Menschen schaffte ich in dieser Nacht noch in die Burg und drei weitere starben in meinen Armen, ein Junge starb in den Höhlen. Jeder dieser Tode tat mir weh und danach suchte ich nur noch verbissener nach Verletzten.

Als der Morgen graute, eilte ich selbst das erste Mal selbst in die Höhlen um nach den Verletzten zu sehen. Ich fand sie alle gut umsorgt, die Wunden waren ausgewaschen und verbunden worden und man hatte ihnen zu essen und zu trinken gegeben.

Einige von ihnen waren bei Bewusstsein und als man ihnen sagte, ich habe sie gerettet dankten sie mir überschwänglich. Es waren die einzigen glücklichen Momente in dieser Nacht und dem darauf folgenden Tag, doch sie schafften es, meine Stimmung etwas zu heben und mir neuen Antrieb zu verschaffen.

Nie zuvor hatte ich mich so über den grauenden Morgen gefreut. Noch immer tobte die Schlacht, und mittlerweile auch auf den inneren Mauern der Burg. Ich musste nicht mehr nach unten in den Schlamm gehen, um Verletzte zu finden, denn auf den Mauern lagen genügende.

Oft genug passierte ich es mir, dass ich hoffnungsvoll eine Gestalt aus einem Haufen Leichen hervor zog, nur um dann zu erkennen, dass der Mann sein Leben gerade ausgehaucht hatte. Dann schien jedes Mal ein großer Teil meiner Hoffnung zu zerschlagen, ich fühlte mich sinnlos und fehl am Patz. Ich fragte mich, warum ich nicht mit den anderen kämpfte und versuchte, dieses Volk zu retten. Erst als ich lange Zeit später mit Legolas einmal über diese Nacht sprach, sagte er mir, dass es mutig genug gewesen war, was ich dort getan hatte.

Doch nun, als ich herumirrte und versuchte, dem Feind eher auszuweichen, als ihn zu bekämpfen, da kam ich mir reichlich fehl und ganz und gar nicht mutig vor.

Manchmal frage ich mich nun, warum ich damals immer weiter machte, warum ich nicht irgendwann einfach aufgab. Ich schätze, es war ein gewisser Stolz, der dabei war. Ich wollte nicht der einige kampffähige Mann sein, der nicht irgendetwas tat, um den Orks Einhalt zu gebieten. Ich schätze, ich hatte einfach nach einem Ausweg gesucht, etwas zu tun und doch nicht kämpfen zu müssen, denn fürs Kämpfen war ich wohl einfach nicht geschaffen.

Es waren Gandalf und die Reiter der Rohirrim unter Éomer, die schließlich der Schlacht die Entscheidende Wendung gaben. Sie vertrieben die letzten Orks.

Langsam legt sich Stille über das Land. Nebel war aufgekommen und Leichengeruch lag schwer in der Luft. Die Sonne schien nur blass durch die grauen Wolken.

Ich wanderte allein über das Schlachtfeld, doch ich fand keine Überlebenden mehr. Die, die vielleicht noch hätten gerettet werden können, waren wohl von ihren eigenen Leuten nieder geritten worden oder von den letzten herumstreifenden Orks getötet worden. Trauer und Verzweiflung überkamen mich als ich all jene Leichen sah, zum Teil grässlich verunstaltet. Wie viele von ihnen hätte ich retten können? Was waren 15 Menschenleben im Vergleich zu all diesen hier?

Eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf wollte mir sagen, dass es eine ganze Menge war, dass ich alles getan hatte, was ich konnte, doch ich hörte nicht darauf. Wenn ich nur schneller gewesen wäre, wenn ich nicht immer so lange gebraucht hätte!

Ich fühlte mich unsagbar müde. In der Nähe des gesprengten Walls sank ich schließlich einfach zu Boden. Ich konnte nicht mehr, ich war am Ende. Ich wollte nur noch schlafen und hoffen, dass das aufwachen rosiger sein würde. In meinen Träumen verfolgten mich die Bilder der Schlacht, die Gesichter all jener, die vor meinen Augen gestorben waren.


	31. Hoffnungslos

Kapitel 31 – Verzweiflung

Es war dunkel um mich. Es herrschte jene Art von Dunkelheit, die sich so schwer um einen legt, wie eine Decke, sodass ich mir sicher war, hätte jemand eine Kerze angezündet, wäre das Licht sofort verschluckt worden. So ging ich nur langsam, stets darauf bedacht mit dem Fuß nicht etwa über einen vorstehenden Felsvorsprung oder- was schlimmer war- ein am Boden liegendes Skelett zu stolpern. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass auch das in dieser Finsternis nicht ganz unwahrscheinlich war. Es herrschte tiefe Stille, nur durchbrochen vom dem leisen tappen meiner Füße auf dem harten Felsboden.

Ich war müde und zugleich kämpfte ich mit aller Macht dagegen an, denn mir war vollkommen klar, dass Unachtsamkeit mich in diesen verteufelten Gängen das Leben kosten konnte. Doch die Dunkelheit setzte mir schwerer zu als die Müdigkeit oder der Hunger. Niemals in meinem Leben hatte ich mich so sehr nach frischer Luft gesehnt, nach sprudelndem Wasser und Bäumen in der Sonne. Niemals hatte ich es für möglich gehalten, mich jemals so nach solchen Dingen zu sehnen.

Ich dachte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr an meine Gefährten oder meine Vergangenheit nach, es war, als wäre all das, was einst so wichtig gewesen war, aus meinem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Alles was noch zählte, war zu überleben und die Hobbits zu beschützen.

Auf irgendeine Weise fühlte ich mich verantwortlich für sie, ich konnte nicht erklären warum.

Ich spürte jedoch, das meine Anwesenheit ihnen eine Funken Zuversicht schenkte, als sei ich ein lebender Beweis, das es noch irgendwo Gutes gab auf der Welt, dass es irgendwo einen Ort gab, wo der Schatten nur in alten und fernen Erzählungen bestand, wo Elben in den Bäumen sangen und der Wind ungestört zwischen silbernen Baumstämmen hindurch strich, auch wenn wir nun meilenweit von diesem Ort entfernt waren.

Nur Gollums Hass auf mich schien täglich zu steigen. Ich hatte das Funkeln bemerkt, das immer häufiger in seine blassen Augen trat, wenn er mich ansah. Manchmal warf er mir während des Wanderns von der Seite her Blicke zu und schaute schnell wieder nach vorn, wenn er sah, dass ich es bemerkt hatte. Er beunruhigte mich und ich war froh, dass Sam meine Abneigung gegenüber diesem Wesen zu teilen schien.

Armer Sam. Der einst etwas rundliche, fröhliche Hobbit, den ich in Bree kennen gelernt hatte, wirkte nun müde und ausgezerrt. Ständig umsorgte er rührend Frodo, der dies oft kaum zur Kenntnis zu nehmen schien. Ich wusste, Sam würde lieber freiwillig in den nächsten Abgrund springen, als Frodo dem Feind auszuliefern. Bei Gollum war ich mir da nicht halb so sicher. Eigentlich war ich eher vom Gegenteil überzeugt, doch ich hütete mich, dies zu sagen, da Frodo nicht auf mich gehört hätte, und es Gollums Hass nur noch gesteigert hätte. Und ich wusste, Gollum kannte wohl als einziger den Weg, der uns heil über die Berge und nach Mordor bringen sollte.

Doch nun hatte er uns in diese abscheulichen Tunnel geführt und mit jedem Schritt wuchs mein Unbehagen. Gollum war voraus gelaufen, ihm folgten Frodo und Sam und ich bildete den Schluss. Zumindest hoffte ich inständig, dass Sam noch vor mir war, denn ich hörte seine Schritte schon lange nicht mehr. Doch Hobbits gehen auf leisen Sohlen, selbst wenn sie müde sind, und dieser Gedanke beruhigte mich etwas.

Und so drang ich tiefer und tiefer in die Dunkelheit ein und mit jedem Schritt entfernte ich mich weiter vom Tageslicht. Hier wurde mir das erste Mal wirklich klar, warum es heißt, dass Elben Tunnel und Stollen aller Arten hassen. Diese bedrückende Finsternis vernebelte meine Sinne und Gedanken, ich konnte mich kaum noch mehr auf den Weg vor mir konzentrieren, bald kämpfte ich mit aufsteigender Übelkeit. Ich wollte Sam bitten, eine kurze Pause zu machen und ich war mir sicher, er müsse in seinem Rucksack irgendwo noch wenigstens ein kleines Streichholz haben, doch auf mein Rufen reagierte niemand. Krampfhaft versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen, tief durchzuatmen, doch die Luft schien mir plötzlich zu schwer zum atmen, sie verstopfte meine Lungen… ich keuchte mühsam. Mir schien es, als halle das Trommeln meines Herzens überall an den Wänden nieder und würde tausendfach zurückgeworfen. Ich spüre wie meine Schritte langsamer wurden und ich taumelte. Wieder rief ich nach Sam, Frodo, am Ende sogar nach Gollum, doch niemand antwortete. Um mich war Stille, nur tiefe, lichtlose, niederdrückende Stille. Licht, wo war nur das Licht?

Ich sammelte meine Kräfte und versuchte schneller vorwärts zu kommen. Immer schneller hallte die Trommel. Ich keuchte. Frodo! Sam! Es konnte nicht sein, es dürfte nicht sein- ich musste sie finden! Immer schneller stolperte ich vorwärts. Mir schwindelte. Plötzlich ein Widerstand an meinem Fuß, ich stolperte, keuchte entsetzt auf, dann schlug ich hart auf den kalten, feuchten Boden.

Ich schnitt meine Hand an den scharfen Steinen auf dem Boden und spürte, wie das Blut über meine Finger rann, doch ich kümmerte mich nicht darum. Ich schrie durch die Dunkelheit, immer wieder jene Namen, unfähig einen anderen Gedanken zu formen. Mühsam versuchte ich mich aufzurappeln, doch es war als seien meine Glieder gelähmt. Um mich war tiefste Schwärze und ich glaubte keinen Schritt weiter gehen zu können, als hätte diese Umgebung alle Lebenskraft mit einem Male aus mir heraus gesogen.

Mir war übel und mein Mund war ausgetrocknet. Schweiß rann mir über den Rücken. Ich sank zusammen. Ein letztes Mal rief ich nach den Hobbits, nach meinen Freunden, die nun irgendwo da vorne in der einsamen Finsternis waren. Langsam überkam die Verzweiflung mich. Ich war allein, ich hatte jene verloren, die ich gelobt hatte, zu beschützen. Ich war alleine, müde und durstig, und nirgendwo gab es Licht und Rettung.

Ich wehrte mich nicht mehr gegen die Müdigkeit, die mich immer stärker überkam und bald zog sie mich hinab in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf, der mir wenigstens für eine kurze Weile Vergessen und Erleichterung brachte.

Als ich erwachte, war mir kalt. Ich zitterte und zog Beine und Arme eng an den Körper. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich wieder wusste wo ich war. Ich blinzelte, doch um mich blieb es dunkel. Immerhin waren meine Gedanken wieder klarer, obgleich mich angesichts meiner Lage neue Verzweiflung zu überkommen drohte.

Als ich mich langsam versuchte auf zu richten, bemerkte ich jedoch, dass sich über meinen ganzen Körper Spinnen breit gemacht hatten. Manche waren winzig klein, sodass sie aus nicht mehr als einem kleinem schwarzen Punkt und zappelnden Beinen zu bestehen schienen, doch andere waren bereits faustgroß und man konnte die bösartigen Gesichter mit den glänzenden dunklen Augen erkennen. Hastig sprang ich auf und schüttelte sie alle angewidert von mir ab. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mir sicher war, dass sich kein einziges Lebewesen mehr auf meinem Körper befand.

Einen Moment stand ich nun still und sammelte meine Gedanken. Mir war klar, dass ich Frodo und Sam unbedingt finden musste. Noch hatte ich etwas Hoffnung, aus diesem Tunnelsystem heil herauszukommen. Ich wusste, dass eine gewisse Chance bestand, sie noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen, auch wenn sie gering war. So versuchte ich so gut wie möglich, alle düsteren Gedanken und Zukunftsvisionen von mir fort zuhalten und stapfte los in die Dunkelheit.

Zuerst waren meine Schritte zaghaft und unsicher, denn meine Glieder taten mir weh vom Liegen auf dem harten, kalten Seinboden, doch mit der Zeit schritt ich weiter aus und ging schnell voran. Ich lernte langsam, meinen Weg durch das Fühlen an den Wänden zu finden, und hier und dort sah ich, dass das Tageslicht schwach durch winzige Stellen im Fels schien. An solchen Stellen legte ich oft kurze Pausen ein und erfreute mich an dem wenigen Licht, bevor ich weiterging.

Doch je weiter ich kam, desto mehr nahm der fürchterliche Gestank zu, der hier herrschte und wenn ich an eine Wegkreuzung kam, was immer öfters geschah, dann besann ich mich auf Gandalf, der uns in den Mienen von Moria den Weg geleitet hatte, und wählte jenen Weg, wo die Luft nicht ganz so unerträglich schien.

Und als ich so ging, da schien sich mein Mut immer mehr zu festigen und die Einsamkeit und Dunkelheit berührten mich nicht mehr so sehr wie zu anfangs. Es war keinen falls so, dass ich resistent dagegen wurde, es war eher, dass ich mich damit abzufinden begann und mir wieder und wieder sagte, ich würde dem allem nur durch weitergehen entkommen können.

Nach einiger Zeit jedoch begann ich an den Wänden große Löcher zu fühlen und die größten von ihnen warn einige Schritte breit, andere nur etwa einen halben. Doch wo sie waren, da schien der Gestank noch schlimmer zu werden, dass mein Atem stockte, und so beschleunigte ich meine Schritte jedes Mal, wenn ich eines ertastete.

Langsam begann ich mich auch zu fragen, wer in diesen Löchern wohnte oder wer sie gegraben hatte, doch ich konnte mir auf diese Fragen keine Antworten erdenken.

Als ich jedoch schon lange lief, da durchschnitt plötzlich ein markerschütternder Schrei die Stille. Er schien weit entfernt und doch durchdrang er Mark und Bein. Für einen Moment hielt ich erschrocken inne, doch als der Schrei verklungen war, da lief ich schneller los als zuvor, die Hand fest auf dem Schwertgriff an meiner Seite.

Lange Zeit lief ich so und die Dunkelheit um mich schien immer dichter zu werden und ich wusste, ich musste in etwa den Mittelpunkt des Tunnelsystems erreicht haben, denn es war lange her, seit der Fels das letzte mal so dünn gewesen war, dass hier und dort Tageslicht durch Spalten dringen konnte, als ich wieder inne hielt.

Der Gang war an dieser Stelle sehr breit und an der Seite hatte ich gerade wieder eines dieser Löcher erfühlt, als ich hörte, wie etwas auf mich zuzurasen schien. Es war wie das Geklacker von vielen Beinen und in den Lärm mischten sich gequälte, tierähnliche Laute. Nie zuvor hatte ich solches vernommen.

Doch da es, was immer es auch war, immer näher kam, kroch ich schnell und sosehr mich dies auch anwiderte, in das Loch an meiner Seite. Es war eines der kleinern, nur etwa einen langen Schritt breit und ich verbarg mich gerade soweit, dass auf dem Gang nichts mehr von mir zu sehen war.

Kaum hatte ich mich dort verborgen, da rauschte auch schon etwas an mir vorbei, ich konnte nicht bestimmen was es war, doch es füllte beinahe den ganze Gang und bewegte sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit und von dem Wesen ging ein übler Gestank aus, der meine Sinneszellen einige Zeit betäubte. Doch so schnell es auch gekommen war, so schnell war es vorbei, und es schien mich nicht bemerkt zu haben. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Lärm war verklungen. Ich hielt einen Augenblick noch inne, doch dann spürte ich, dass sich in der Dunkelheit in den Tiefen des Lochs hinter mir etwas regte und so machte ich, dass ich schnell wieder hinaus stieg.

Es dauerte, bis sich mein Geist und Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatten. Ich begann mich zu fragen, was das wohl für ein entsetzliches Biest gewesen sein mochte, dass mich da beinahe erwischt hätte, doch war es mir klar, dass ich die Antwort auf diese Frage wohl niemals bekommen würde und vielleicht auch nicht wollte.

Ich wanderte noch lande durch die Dunkelheit, doch nichts weiter geschah und irgendwann spürte ich, dass sich frische Luft in die alte, abgestandene, an die ich mich langsam gewöhnt hatte, mischte. Meine Füße taten von der langen Wanderung weh und meine Glieder waren müde, doch von meinem Herzen fiel wahrhaftig ein Stein, als ich schließlich in die kühle Nachtluft hinaustaumelte.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis die alte Verzagung zurückkehrte. Ich weiß nicht, was ich all die Zeit erwartet hatte. Das Sam und Frodo hier freudestrahlend auf mich warten würden, sobald ich die Tunnel hinter mich gebracht hatte? Auf jeden Fall war dem ganz und gar nicht so.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich meine Augen an das - wenn auch schwache- Licht gewöhnt hatten, das Sterne und Mond gaben und um mich erblickte ich nichts als lehre Felslandschaft.

Ich tat noch einige Schritte in die Nacht hinaus, bis ich an eine tiefe Felsenkluft kam und mcih dort einfach fallen ließ, den ich wusste, ich würde an diesem Tag keinen weiteren Schritt tun können.

Die Tunnel lagen nun hinter mir, doch vor mir lag Mordor, eine zerklüftete karge Landschaft, die aus rauem Fels zu bestehen schien und weit und breit war kein lebendes Wesen zu erblicken.

‚So', dachte ich mir schließlich. ‚Nun bin ich also hier und doch keinen Schritt weiter als zuvor.'

Es war keine Verzweiflung, die mich nun überkam, sondern eher eine Art hoffnungslose Resignation, denn etwas wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, als ich so da saß und den kalten Wind genoss, der mir durchs Haar und über die trockene Haut meines Gesichts fuhr.

Ich hatte Frodo und Sam verloren und es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, nun noch nach ihnen zu suchen. Von nun an würden die beiden sich wohl alleine behaupten müssen, denn etwas sagte mir, dass auch Gollum ihnen nicht helfen konnte oder würde. Alles was ich selbst tun konnte, war Hoffen und alles versuchen, selbst zu überleben.

Ich verbarg mich zum schlafen in einer kleinen Aushöhlung im Fels, wo ich sicher war, dass man mich nicht allzu schnell finden würde. Es dauerte jedoch trotz meiner großen Müdigkeit lange, bis ich Schlaf fand und der Morgen begann dann bereits zu grauen. Als der die ersten Sterne verblassten, war mir klar geworden, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit für mich gab, jemals heil zurückzukehren: ich musste umkehren und versuchen, den Weg zurück zum Lager des Herrn Faramirs finden, denn ich hatte nicht genug essen, um weiter zu gehen und Frodos und Sams Spur zu finden. Es war hart, doch ich sah nicht einmal einen anderen Weg, als genau jenen zurück zu nehmen, den ich her gekommen war: durch die Tunnel und dann die großen Treppen hinab, und schließlich durch das Morgultal. Seit wir dieses durchquert hatten, waren wohl etwa drei oder vier Tage vergangen und ich wusste, sobald ich es hinter mir gelassen hatte, könnte ich wieder Nahrung in der Natur finden.

In meiner Manteltasche hatte ich eine zerbröckelte Lembaswaffel gefunden und meinen halbleeren Wasserschlauch. Ich wusste, dass der Mangel an Wasser und Nahrung die Reise erheblich beschweren würde, doch ich wusste ebenfalls, dass es durchaus eine gewisse Chance für einen Elben gab, diese Reise zu überstehen und ebenfalls, dass es meine _einzige _Chance war, wenngleich eine verzweifelte.

Ich war froh für den Schlaf, als er mich ereilte und erwachte erst spät am nächsten Morgen, als die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand.

Stockend und stöhnend kam ich auf die Beine und rieb mir die Augen. Und vor mir da lag die karge Ebene von Mordor und in die Ferne am Horizont glaubte ich sogar den roten Schimmer des flammenden Berges Orodruin zu sehen. Meine Freunde waren nun irgendwo dort vor mir und schlugen sich alleine durch dieses schwarze Land und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie mehr Hoffnung hatten und froheren Mutes waren als ich.

Doch dann schulterte ich das wenige, das mir geblieben war und der Moment, in dem ich mich umdrehte und energisch zurück in den bedrohlich dunklen Tunneleingang trat, gehörte zu den elendsten meines Lebens.

Ich möchte nun nicht allzu viel von dieser einsamen Reise berichten, die wohl die beschwerlichste war, die ich je hinter mich gebracht hatte und bringe würde, doch es sei gesagt, dass ich den Weg durch die Tunnel nun erheblich schneller fand as das erste mal und ich erfuhr erst viele Tage später, welche Umwege ich beim ersten Mal wohl gelaufen sein musste. Einsamkeit, Hunger, Durst und Müdigkeit zerrten an mir, doch ich begegnete keinem Feindne, denn das wäre wohl mein Ende gewesen in diesem Zustand. Als ich das Morgaltal ereichte und die Brücke überquerte, da war ich beinahe am Ende meiner Kräfte. Des Tags und des Nachts quälten mich Wahnvorstellungen, die von meiner Müdigkeit und dem langen Hunger herlangen und als ich Ithilien erreichte, war ich nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst. Nun, da ich dies alles berichte, erscheint es mir unmöglich, wie ich dies alles ohne größeren Schaden zu nehmen überstehen konnte und als mich später andere danach fragen, konnte ich ebenso wenig antworten wie jetzt.

Doch Tatsache ist, dass ich Ithilien tatsächlich errechte, Ithilien, wo ich unter den Bäumen schlief und mich von wilden Pflanzen und Beeren ernährte. Das frische Quellwasser erfrischte mich und eines Tages traf ich Wachen aus Herrn Faramirs Lager, wo ich lange Zeit weilte.

Immer öfter gedachte ich jedoch Frodo und Sam, während ich selbst mich nur langsam erholte und nie verschwand die Bitterkeit darüber ganz, dass ich am Ende versagt hatte.


	32. Die Wege kreutzen sich

Kapitel 32: Die Wege kreuzen sich

Suilions POV, Corsarenschiffe Anduin

Der Morgen graute, doch die Sonne war hinter den schwarzen Wolken nicht auszumachen. Ich stand auf dem Bug des Schiffes und blickte den Anduin hinab gen Süden. Neben mir standen Legolas und Aragorn, in ein leises Gespräch vertieft. Ich hörte nicht zu, denn ich konnte mir denken, worüber die beiden sprachen.

Das schwarze Segel über uns flatterte leise im kräftigen Südwind, der mir das dunkle Haar ins Gesicht blies und an meiner leichten Kleidung zerrte.

Der Wind trug uns nun nach Süden, auf die Felder des Pelennor zu. Der Wind trug uns in den Krieg.

Ich fürchtete die Schlacht nicht, doch frage mich, ob ich den Abend noch erleben würde. Es war eine ernsthafte, wenn doch recht schlichte Frage, man konnte weder groß darüber nachgrübeln noch daran verzweifeln. Ich stellte sie an niemanden bestimmten, nicht an mich selbst, oder an das Leben im Allgemeinen. Ich stellte sie einfach und wusste gleichzeitig, es würde keine Antwort geben, ehe die Sonne unterging.

Ich fürchtete mich nicht vor dem Tod und diese Tatsache ist nichts, auf das ich nun stolz sein könnte, denn es hatte bei weitem nichts mit Mut oder Tapferkeit zu tun. Ich sah den Tod wohl einfach nicht als Ende aller Dinge, sondern nur als eine Art Schwelle in eine andere Welt, wohl kaum besser oder schlechter als diese.

Nicht, dass es nichts gäbe, das ich nicht vermissen würde, doch ich wollte mich nicht an das Leben klammern, wie ein Ertrinkender im weiten Meer. Ich wollte nicht so feige sterben.

Ich hatte bereits schon einmal ein altes Leben aufgegeben und war hierher gekommen und das Alte war auf der Schwelle zu glühender Asche verbrannt, die nun irgendwo in meiner Seele begraben lag.

Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob es jemanden kümmern würde, würde ich gehen um woanders meinen Frieden zu finden. Idril wäre wohl ein wenig traurig, würde aber schnell drüber kommen. Ich kannte sie nicht als jemanden, der Gefühlen zu lange nachhing. Feanor würde mich wohl als Freund und Reisegefährten vermissen, ebenso wie Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli. Éolind wäre traurig. Ja, Éolind sicherlich. Ein Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht. Es lohnte sich alleine schon, sich ans Leben zu klammern, damit sie nicht weinen musste. In einer gewissen weise, liebte ich sie. Es war nicht jene feurige, leidenschaftliche Art, in der Feanor und Idril sich liebten, anbeteten und manchmal auch hassten, es war etwas Freundschaftliches, Zartes, Offenes.

Was auch geschehen würde, Liebe konnte zerstört werden, doch meine Freundschaft zu Éolind war fest wie der Fluss der Zeit.

Ich fragte mich, wo sie nun wohl war. Ich hatte sie am Tag nach der Schlacht noch mehrmals kurz gesehen, doch wir hatten kaum geredet. Sie hatte sie um die Verletzten gekümmert, geheilt, beruhigende Worte gesprochen, ich hatte geholfen, die Leichen zu verbrennen.

Als ich an die Schlacht von Helms Klamm dachte, sann ich darüber nach, was ich wohl in dieser nun Kommenden machen würde. Ich konnte den Blutgeruch förmlich schon riechen, obwohl wir noch viele Meilen entfernt waren. Ich fürchtete den Tod nicht, doch ich fürchtete das Töten.

Eltaithirs POV, Minas Tirith

Brandgeruch lag in der Luft und wohin ich auch ging, hörte ich den Lärm der Orks vor der Stadt. Lange hatte ich im untersten Stadtring gedient, hatte geholfen, die Brände zu löschen, die Verwundeten in die Häuser zu schaffen, doch nun eilte ich nach der Stadtmitte. Gawain war mir hinterher gelaufen, hatte mich über den Lärm hinweg angeschrieen und gefragt, warum ich meinen Posten verließ, doch ich hatte nicht geantwortet, nicht einmal zurückgeblickt. Zeit für Erklärungen würde später sein, falls es dann noch einen geben würde, der erklären könnte und einen um zu begreifen.

Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Tausend Fragen sprangen durch meinen schmerzenden Kopf. Warum hatte ich erst jetzt davon erfahren, wie hatte das geschehen können?

Ich erreichte das Tor zum dritten Stadtring. Die Wachen hier hatten ihre Posten verlasen. Nun, ich würde mich später darum kümmern. Beinahe hätte ich laut gelacht. Ich selbst ging dorthin, wo ich nun garantiert am wenigsten gebraucht wurde und wollte mich um Wachen kümmern, die ihren Posten verlassen hatten? Absurd und doch ließ der bittere Hintergrund das Lachen ersterben, bevor es den ausgetrockneten Lippen entweichen konnte.

Und so hastete ich durch das verlassende Tor und weiter die schmale Straße entlang, steil den Berg hinauf , vorbei an den großen grauen Häusern, noch leerer und trauriger wirkend als sonst, und den Lärm der Schlacht im Rücken.

Heißer, klebriger Schweiß rann mir über Stirn und Rücken und die Rüstung hing mir schwer an den müden, schmerzenden Gliedern. Mein eigenes Keuchen und das unablässige Trommeln meines Herzens rangen mir in den Ohren, immer öfter stolperte ich über das unregelmäßige Pflaster, und doch ignorierte ich die Müdigkeit und riss mich wieder und wieder aufs neue zusammen.

Ich durfte nun nicht aufgeben und ich hätte es auch nicht gekonnt, denn viel zu heiß brannten die Gefühle in mir.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich empfinden sollte: Glück, Schmerz, Ärger?

Es hieß, sie sei mit dem Herrn Faramir gekommen. Doch warum hatte sie mich nicht aufgesucht, als sie zurück in die Stadt kam, warum war sie so schnell wieder nach Osgiliath aufgebrochen? Nun gut, ich kannte sie genug und ich sollte es am besten wissen. Idril war nun mal Idril, heißblütig und rastlos und vielleicht hätte ich es zu jenem Zeitpunkt ebenso gemacht wie sie.

Umso weniger konnte ich sie mir in einem Krankenbett vorstellen. Ich war stets überzeugt gewesen, die bloße Vorstellung von tagelanger, untätiger Ruhe würde sie um den Verstand bringen. Umso mehr wuchs nun meine Sorge.

Als ich die Häuser der Heilung erreichte, war ich noch nicht völlig erschöpft, doch nass geschwitzt und die Hitze stand mir in Gesicht geschrieben. Einige weiß gekleidete Frauen wollten mir in den Weg treten, als ich mir meinen Weg durch die schmalen Gänge bahnte doch ich schob sie wortlos beiseite und sie leisteten keinen Widerstand, denn der Anblick eines schmutzigen, keuchenden, gondorianischen Kriegers schien sie eher zu verwirren und zu besorgen, als in Angst zu versetzten.

Ein kleines, zierlich wirkendes Mädchen fragte ich nach dem Zimmer in dem meine Geliebte untergebracht war. Hastig deutet sie mir den Weg, nicht wagend, Einspruch zu erheben. Als ich durch die Gänge eilte wurde mir klar, dass mein Gesicht rußgeschwärzt war und an meiner Rüstung Blut klebte, dass ich inmitten dieses friedlichen, reinen Hauses wirken musste, wie ein großer Schmutzfleck an der Wand, doch es kümmerte mich nicht, genauso wenig wie alles andere. Ich wollte nur noch dieses Zimmer finden, sie sehen, mich überzeugen, dass sie am Leben war, ihre lang vermisste Stimme hören und die Welt würde wieder in Ordnung sein. Die Valar wussten, ich hatte um sie gefürchtet. Wenn ich abends auf der Mauer gestanden hatte und auf die Ebene hinter geblickt hatte, da hatte ich an Idril gedacht, wenn ich in der Nacht schlaflos gelegen hatte, dann hatte ich mich gefragt, wo sie war, wenn ich in der Kammer gesessen war und Schwert und Rüstung poliert hatte, bis sie glänzten, dann hatte ich für sie gebetet.

Und nun hieß es, sie sie krank, von einem vergifteten Pfeil getroffen in der aussichtslosen Schlacht um Osgiliath. Doch Idril musste am Leben sein, es konnte gar nicht anders sein, ich konnte mir ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen.

Keuchend blieb ich vor einer hohen weißen Tür stehen. Als ich sie öffnete, merkte ich, dass meine Hand zitterte.

Éolinds POV, Dunharg

„Frau Éolind?"

Ich blickte auf. Zuerst dachte ich es wäre ein Junge, den irgendjemand mit einer etwas zu großen Rüstung und einem Helm ausgestatte hatte, doch bereits nach einigen Augenblicken wurde mir klar, dass ich mich irrte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus.

„Merry!", rief ich. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte, als ich ihn in die Arme nahm und mich drückte. Er war es tatsächlich! Ich hielt ihn ein wenig von mir weg und betrachtete ihn prüfen.

„Du bist gewachsen, Herr Hobbit", stellte ich schließlich schmunzelnd fest.

„Ihr auch, Frau Éolind", sagte er und grinste glücklich.

Was für einen Kontrast sein schmales, helles Gesicht mit den funkelnden Augen doch zu der grauen, tragischen Welt darstellte, in der jeder nur noch an Krieg und Verderben dachte.

Ich fragte mich, wie viel Zeit wohl vergangen war, seit ich ihn und die anderen in Bruchtal verlassen hatte, doch es schien mir wie eine Ewigkeit, oder vielleicht auch zwei.

Bald wanderten wir zu zweit durch die große Festung im Fels. Viele seltsame Dinge erzählte er mir, von Ents und dem weißen Zauberer Saruman, der nun in seinem eigenen Turm gefangen saß. Er sagte mir auch, dass er mit den Rohirrim gekommen sei und ich fragte mich, warum wir uns nicht zuvor getroffen hatten. Doch die Wege des Lebens sind seltsam und ich war mehr als froh, ihn nun zu treffen, denn der Hobbit vermochte mich selbst an diesen grauen Tagen noch aufzumuntern.

Doch dann musste er zurückkehren und seiner Pflicht als Knappe nachkommen. Lächelnd blickte ich ihm hinter her, als er davon eilte und kehrte dann ebenfalls zu meiner Arbeit zurück.

Ich wusste, man hatte mich nur aus Freundlichkeit bis hierher mit reiten lassen und erwartete von mir, mit den anderen Frauen Schutz zu suchen, bis alles vorbei war. Wütend warf ich die schwere Bürste, mit der ich eben noch meinen Stiefel auf Fordermann gebracht hatte ins schmutzige Wasser. Es war nicht so, dass ich mich nach der Schlacht sehnte, doch ich konnte mich auch nicht mit dem Gedanken abfinden, untätig herum zu sitzen, während anderswo meine Freunde ihr Leben gaben.

Ich stellte die Stiefel in die Sonne und wanderte barfuss zu der Stelle, wo der Fluss sich seinen Weg durch die Felsen bahnte, und ließ mich auf einem runden Felsen nieder. Wütend starrte ich in das klarblaue Wasser. Ich wusste, ich hatte keine Chance, die Heerführer dazu zu überreden, mich mit zu nehmen, nicht einmal Éowyn würde mitgenommen werden und niemand würde eine aufmüpfige Magd auf der Reise verstecken.

Nun, es gab einen Weg, doch er war alt, gefährlich und simpel. Die Heerschau sollte morgen beginnen, ich konnte es also schaffen. Nun, ich müsste es vorbereiten, einiges besorgen, und niemand durfte mich vermissen…

Doch kaum jemand wird wohl ermessen könne, wie gut mir dieser kurze Augenblick tat, in der ich den jungen Hobbit wieder getroffen hatte. Es war, als wäre mein Herz, dass der Krieg so schwer gemacht hatte, nun wieder ein wenig leichter geworden, wie eine dunkle Kammer, in die ein plötzlicher Strahl Sonnenlicht fällt, nur ein schwacher Schein, und doch vermag er die Dunkelheit en wenig zu lichten.

Eltaithirs POV, Minas Tirith

Die Tür öffnete sich auf meinen sanften Stoß hin lautlos und ich machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt in das helle Zimmer.

Es war ein großer Raum mit weiten Fenstern und weiß getünchten Wänden. Ein großes, weiß bezogenes Bett war das einzige Möbelstück hier. Und wahrhaftig da lag sie, in eine Vielzahl von Kissen gebetet. Jemand hatte ihr vorsichtig Gesicht und Haare gewaschen, sodass nur am Hals und den Armen, die ruhig auf der Bettdecke lagen, Spuren von Blut und Schmutz zu erkennen waren.

Langsam trat ich auf sie zu. Mir war schwindlig und ich stütze mich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab, wo sie eine dunkle Spur hinterließ. Ich kümmerte mich nicht darum. Nichts kümmerte mich mehr, bis auf die reglose Gestalt vor meinen trüben Augen.

So zierlich wirkte sie, wie sie so da lag, so wunderschön wie damals, als wir im morgengrauen Abschied genommen hatten.

Doch ihr Gesicht war schneeweiß, umrahmt von der zerzausten Mähne.

Wenn sie sich doch nur rühren würde.

Leise rief sich se beim Namen, wieder und wieder, doch sie erwachte nicht. Kein Flattern der Lider, kein Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen.

Eru, wie ich sie liebte. Sollte sie nun…?

Ich spürte, dass ich weinte. Langsam wandte ich mich um, in meinem Herzen das Bewusstsein, dass Idril mich verlassen hatte.

Als ich aus dem Gebäude hinaus in den Tag stolperte hörte ich neue Schreie und Brandgeruch lag nun auch hier schon schwer in der Luft.

Heiße Wut begann in mir zu brennen, ein schwelendes Feuer und e dauerte nicht lange, bis meine gepeinigte Seele lichterloh in Flammen stand.

Diese Orks, die nun wohl schon in den ersten Mauerring vorgedrungen waren, nach den Geräuschen zu urteilen sie hatten meine Geliebte auf dem Gewissen und nun wollten sie wohl auch noch den Rest meiner Freunde erwischen. Ich war ihnen schon einmal entkommen. Die Narben auf meinem Rücken brannten zornig.

Nein, noch mehr konnten sie mir nicht antun, sie hatten mir bereits beinahe alles genommen, was es zu nehmen gab.

Ich hatte mein Schwert gezogen und war bereits wieder auf dem Weg durch die Stadt.

Alles was ich wollte war Rache.

Ich war nie ein besonders geduldiger Mann, doch auch nie zuvor hatte ich diese Wut gekannt.

Suilions POV, Pelennor

Wir kamen mit einem günstigen Nordwind und mit uns kam der Tod. Ich war einer der ersten, der vom Bug des Schiffes sprang und vor mir erblickte ich nur Verderben und Elend. Ich zog mein Schwert und ich wusste, ich war nun vollkommen auf mich alleine gestellt.

Schnell eilte hinter Legolas und Aragorn über die Ebene. Das Gras war bereits platt getrampelt und der Boden von riesigen Füßen aufgerissen. Hier du da lagen Leichen und abgerissene Körperteile.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir die ersten Kämpfe erreichten. Bald wurde ich von meinen Freunden getrennt und lange Zeit stand ich alleine.

Ich spürte kein Mitgefühl, für jene die tötete, noch Verzweiflung. In mir war es nun kalt. Ich verlor, während ich kämpfte, jegliches Gefühl für Ort und Zeit. Ich wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden vergangen waren, seit wir die Schiffe verlassen hatten, noch wie nahe ich nun der Stadt war. Hier und da empfing ich leichte Fleischwunden, doch ich spürte den Schmerz nicht. Es war wie ein böser Traum durch den ich wandelte und ich konnte nur versuchen, einigermaßen heil hindurch zu kommen. Ich hatte mich mit meiner Rolle abgefunden.

Nie würde ich diese Resignation wieder ganz ablegen können die ich in jenen Stunden gewann.

Schließlich sah ich Éolind wieder.

Sie kam mit den Rohirrim vom Steinkarrental. Sie hatte sich Ruß und Dreck ins Gesicht geschmiert und trug einen Helm, unter dem nur die Augen hell hervorblitzen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie eigentlich erkannte. Vielleicht war es ihr Gang, ihre vertraute Art sich zu bewegen, vielleicht ihre Gedanken, die ich irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf verschwommen auffing.

Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich bemerkt hat. Sie kämpfte tapfer gegen einen Harad-rim und das Schwert blitze in ihren Händen wie ein Stern am Nachthimmel.

Nein, sie schlug sich nicht schlecht, beinahe so gut wie Idril. Sie war in diesem Augeblick nicht mehr die Heilerin, die Sanfteste von uns vieren, mit dem freundlichen Blitzen in den braunen Augen und dem leisen Lächeln.

In diesem Augenblick war sie eine Kriegerin, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, blitzschnell und brutal.

Und in mir, tief in meinem herzen, da starb etwas, als ich sie so sah.

Eltaithirs POV, Minas Tirith

Langsam sank ich an einer Hauswand zusammen. Mir war schwindlig und übel. Klirrend viel das blutige Schwert neben mir zu Boden. Meinen Helm hatte ich lange zuvor irgendwo verloren, ich wusste nicht wo. Oder wann.

Nie zuvor hatte ich mich so müde gefühlt wie jetzt. Wäre ein Feind gekommen und hätte mir den Tod angeboten, so hätte ich ihn bereitwillig entgegen genommen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie viele ich getötet hatte, wie viele Haradrim, wie viele Orks ich in meiner blinden Wut abgeschlachtet hatte.

Nachdem ich Idril tot liegend gesehen hatte, war ich zurück in die unteren Stadtringe gerannt, wo nun Feinde wie die Ratten durch das offene Tor stürmten. Es war wie ein düsterer, wahnsinniger Traum gewesen. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über mich und meine Gedanken gehabt. Manchmal hatte ich einfach sterben wollen, manchmal hatte ich Rache gewollt.

Und doch, all das, was ich getan hatte, hatte meinen Schmerz nicht löschen können.

Traurig blickte ich zum mit düsteren Wolken verhangenen Himmel empor. Eru, was hatte ich nur getan?


	33. Idril in den Häusern der Heilung

so, ich hab mich mal ein bissel zusammen genommen ud hier das nächste kapitel... :)

freue mich weiterhin über reviews.

(ehemals) B-Horn: na dann welcome back… g

Queen of angmar: Denke kaum, dass sie spinnen mag… ;) Naja, bei der weiß man nie…

Legoland: Vielen dank ebenfalls für dein review… knuff freut mich ja, dass die story dir gefällt…

knuff

Kathi

Kapitel 33 – Idril in den Häusern der Heilung

Éolinds POV

Ich fand Feanor erst viele Stunden, nachdem die Schlacht vorbei war. Suilion war bei Idril geblieben, die wir fiebernd in den Häusern der Heilung vorgefunden hatten. So war ich war alleine losgezogen, denn niemand wusste, wo Feanor war und niemand wollte ihn gesehen haben.

Er saß in einer Hintergasse irgendwo im vierten Mauerring an eine Hauswand gelehnt, die Beine eng an den Leib gezogen und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Er blickte nicht auf, als ich mich stumm neben ihn setzte und ich unternahm keinen Versuch ihn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, denn ich wusste, er hatte mich mit seinen scharfen Sinnen längst bemerkt.

Lange zeit saßen wir so da und ich betrachtet ihn von der Seite. Er hatte seinen Helm, ebenso wie das Band verloren, mit dem er normalerweise sein dunkles Haar zusammen hielt, sodass es ihm nun frei über Gesicht und Hände fiel. Die Kleidung, die er unter der Rüstung trug und der Waffenrock waren schmutzig und zerrissen, die Hände zerkratzt und blutig. Die Arme waren beinahe ganz nackt, sodass man die schwarzen Schriftzeichen erkennen konnte, zart und sorgfältig angefertigt.

Das schöne Schwert entdeckte ich erst nach einigen Augenblicken einige Meter entfernt. Er musste es einfach fallen gelassen haben, als er hierher kam.

Schließlich jedoch blickte er auf und sah mich an. Ich erschrak ein wenig.

Die geröteten Augen zeigten, dass er geweint hatte und rote Schrammen durchzogen sein schmutziges Gesicht. Über die linke Wange zog sich eine schmale Wunde, wahrscheinlich vom Krummschwert eines Südländers, über der sich bereits eine dunkle Schmutz- und Schorfschicht gebildet hatte.

Zuerst schien er mich nicht zu erkennen, doch dann lächele er.

„Éolind", sagte er leise, kaum hörbar. „Es tut gut, dich zu sehen."

Ich legte vorsichtig den Arm um seine Schulter. Von der Hauptstraße drangen Stimmen und Geräusche zu uns hinüber.

„Was ist los, Eltaithir?", fragte ich und nannte ihn bewusst bei seinem alten Namen. „Warum sitzt du hier und grämst dich, während es draußen noch so viel zu tun gibt?"

Wieder lächelte er, doch seien Augen blickten traurig.

„Du weißt es noch nicht, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme klang wackelig und leise, als drohe sie jeden Moment umzukippen.

„Was weiß ich noch nicht?", fragte ich ruhig.

Er blickte mich zögernd an, als frage er sich, ob ich die Antwort verkraften würde. Ob er selbst sie ein weiteres Mal verkraften würde. Dann holte er tief Luft, anscheinend zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass ich ein Recht hatte, es früher oder später zu erfahren. Unbewusst hielt ich den Atem an.

„Idril ist tot. Ich fand sie in den Häusern der Heilung, sie wurde in Osgiliath von einem schwarzen Pfeil getroffen."

Beinahe hätte ich laut gelacht vor Erleichterung. Das war es also! Er musste sie in den Häusern der Heilung schlafend vorgefunden haben und hatte gedacht, sie sei tot!

Zischend entwich de angehaltene Luft aus meinem Mund.

„Und ich hab mir schon sorgen gemacht… Feanor, ich fürchte, du hast dich ziemlich geirrt…"

Er sah mich einen Augenblick verständnislos an, dann wurde er wütend. "Wie kannst du darüber lachen? Sie ist tot, ich habe es gesehen! Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?"  
"Feanor, sie ist nicht tot!", rief ich ihm ins Gesicht. „Sie ist nicht tot, verstehst du… sie hat geschlafen!"

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bis er sie durchbrach. Langsam schienen meine Worte sein innerstes erreiht zu haben. Er blickte fassungslos zu Boden, dann wieder zu mir und wieder zu Boden und noch einmal zu mir„Nicht tot…? Aber… sie wurde doch getroffen, von dem Pfeil…"

„Ja, sie ist schwer krank, aber im sterben liegt sie nicht, dazu hat es nicht gereicht…"

Er sprang schneller auf, als ich ihm mit den Augen folgen konnte und schien nun nicht zu wissen, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, wobei er mich anscheidn mit eienm schlag völlig vergesse hatte, sowie alles andere um ihm herum. Er ließ das geliebte Schwert einfach liegen, wo es war, und sprintete die Straße entlang. Kopfschüttelnd blieb ich einen Moment stehen, bevor ich mich aufmachte ihm zu folgen.

„Ach, Feanor, Feanor… du hast mir wieder sorgen bereitet…"

Schnell eilten wir die Straßen hinauf zu den Häusern der Heilung und fanden Suilion noch immer an Idrils Bett wachend vor. Kummervoll blickte er uns entgegen.

„Ah Feanor, ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht… Und nein, sie ist noch immer nicht erwacht."

Idril war tatsächlich leichenblass im Gesicht und ihr Atem ging rasselnd und so flach, dass ich ihn kaum spürte, als ich ihr eine Hand vor den Mund hielt.

Vorsichtig betastete ich ihre Stirn. Sie war ganz kühl.

Lange blieben wir schweigend an ihrem Bett sitzen und blickten auf den ruhenden Körper hinab.

Ach, wie hatte ich nur denken können, sie wäre gesund. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte… dass sie blitzartig erwachen würde, sobald Eltaithir an ihr Bett trat? Ich machte mir Vorwürfe, ihm falsche Hoffnungen gemacht zu haben. Der traurige, gebrochene Blick seiner Augen, war mit mein verschulden. Ich konnte mir denken, wie weh es ihm tun musste, sie so zu sehen.

Draußen war es Nacht geworden. Manchmal begann Idril seltsame Dinge zu murmeln, die für uns völlig unzusammenhängend schienen. Einmal rief sie laut Elltaithirs Namen, als sei sie in Not, doch als er sie darauf anzusprechen versuchte, antwortete sie nicht. Doch stets lag sie ganz ruhig da, als würden die Schrecken, die ihre Seele durchwanderte ihren Körper nicht im Geringsten berühren.

Ich trat zum Fenster und blickte auf die Stadt hinaus. Die Brände im untersten Stadtring waren bereits weitgehend gelöscht worden und in allen Straßen herrschte nun reges Leben: Leiche wurden fortgeschafft und Zerstörtes wurde bereits wieder aufgebaut, Häuser wurden von Blut und Schmutz gereinigt, die letzten Orks, die sich in den Straßen herumtrieben entweder verjagt oder getötet. Jeder machte sich anscheinend irgendwo nützlich und doch würde es lange dauern, bis die Erlebnisse dieses Tages vergessen worden sein würden.

Vor meinen Augen jedoch zog die ganze Reise vorbei, alles was ich in den vergangen Wochen und Monaten erlebt hatte.

Ich erinnerte mich, wie ich Idril in Bree das erste mal getroffen hatte und wir uns mit Aragorn und den Hobbits auf die Reise gemacht hatten. Ich erinnerte mich, wie Idril im Wald verloren gegangen war und wir sie erst bei der Wetterspitze wieder gefunden hatten, wo sie das erste Mal, ihren Mut bewiesen hatte.

Das alles schien mir so unglaublich lange her und doch so nahe. Ich erinnerte mich daran, als sei es erst wenige Tage her und doch standen so viele Ereignisse dazwischen.

Ich erinnerte mich auch an einen dünnen Holzstab, den ich damals besessen hatte. Ich wusste, ich hatte auf der Reise zur wetterspitze irgendetwas wichtiges damit angestellt, doch ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, was es gewesen war. Es war, als sei dort ein dunkler Fleck in meinem Gedächtnis und ich konnte so viel darüber nachsinnen, wie ich wollte, der Fleck blieb.

Wieder einmal fragte ich mich, wie ich bloß nach Bree gekommen war, denn von Rohan aus war das eine weite Reise. Doch ich hatte mich mittlerweile damit abgefunden, dass ich wohl über meine Kindheit und Jugend nie mehr erfahren würde, als ich bereits wusste: nichts.

Nun aber öffnete sich die Tür und mehrere Personen traten ein und rissen mich damit aus meinen trübsinnigen Gedanken. Zuerst kam eine rundliche Frau, die offensichtlich zu den Heilerinnen hier gehörte. Die zweite war niemand anders als Aragorn und die dritte Gandalf. Erstere und Gandalf blieben neben der Tür stehen, während Aragorn uns kaum eines Blickes würdigte und an Idrils Seite trat, sodass Suilion und Feanor schnell beiseite wichen um ihm platz zu machen.

Aragorn legte die Hand auf Idrils Stirn. „Weh, weh", sprach er leise du wohl mehr zu sich selbst, als zu uns anderen. „Ich ahnte bereits, dass es mit ihr nicht gut gehen würde, obwohl sie eine erstaunliche Kraft besaß. Dies ist keine normale Erkrankung, sondern sie wurde vom schwarzen Anhauch getroffen, ebenso wie Faramir, mit dem sie reiste…"

Hier schaute Gandalf überrascht auf. „Sie kam mit Faramir?"

Aragorn nickt nur und sah ihn nicht an.

Er nahm und einige Blätter aus der Manteltasche und warf sie in einen Topf mit heißem Wasser, den die Heilfrau mitgebracht hatte.

Sofort stieg ein wohltuender, fremdartiger Geruch auf. Ich konnte ihn nicht identifizieren, doch er schien die Luft irgendwie frischer zu machen, als käme ein kräftiger Windstoß von den Bergen direkt durch das Fenster.

Und Feanor gab einen überraschten Ruf von sich, als Idrils Lungen sich aufzublähen schienen und mit einem heftigen Atemstoß öffnete sie die Augen und blickte sich verdutzt um.

Wir alle waren vorgeeilt und standen im Kreis um ihr Bett herum und eine Weile lang sprach niemand ein Wort, bis Gandalf die Stille brach.

„Ach Idril, Kind… Schlimmes hast du durch gestanden, seit ich dich im schönen Lothlorien verließ und schrecklichere Dinge durchlitten, als wohl mach anderer hier. Du weiß gar nicht, wie sehr es mich freut, dich lebend zu sehen."

Ich konnte nur erahnen wovon er sprach, denn Idril hatte uns kaum von ihrem Sturz in die Tiefen Morias erzählt und was danach geschehen war. Und doch war uns immer klar gewesen, das sie so Gandalf noch mehr misste, als wir anderen, den er hatte ihr in jenen Tiefen das Leben gerettet.

Und nun sahen wir mit erstaunen, dass sie lächelte. Ihr Blick streifte uns alle und blieb schließlich als letztes an Feanor hängen, der neben ihrem Bett stand. Verwundert sah ich, dass Tränen in seinen Augen standen, als auch bald in den ihren.

Und ich spürte, dass die beiden nun allein gelassen werden wollten und verließ leise den Raum, die anderen folgten mir, denn auch sie schienen zu ahnen, dass die beiden nun vieles zu besprechen hatten.


	34. Idrils Kummer

AMM- Kapitel 34- Idrils Kummer

Viele Tage vergingen, Abend folgte auf Morgen und auf den Abend folgte die Nacht. Noch immer war ich den Häusern der Heilung. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis ich wieder aufstehen dufte. Oft fiel ich ins Fieber zurück und nachts plagten mich düstere Träume, aus denen ich schweißgebadet erwachte.

Doch schließlich erlaubte man es mir, in die Gärten hinauszugehen und ich genas schneller. Ich traf Faramir wieder und er erzählte mir von seiner Zeit mit Eltaithir. Er erzählte, lange Zeit habe er gedacht, dieser sei tot und er war erstaunt als ich ihm unsere gemeinsame Geschichte erzählte. Er war ein ernster, doch freundlicher Mann und ich verstand bald, dass die Soldaten ihn als Hauptmann verehrten.

Später lernte ich auch Éowyn von Rohan kennen. Éowyn war stolz und mutig, doch ich mochte sie nicht besonders, obgleich mir später oft gesagt wurde, wir hätten viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Doch sie erzählte mir von Éolinds Leben in Rohan. Dies zu erfahren machte mich traurig. Éolind schien dort wahrhaft glücklich gewesen zu sein.

Nun, ich hatte keine Heimat, doch irgendwie… ich hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Mir gefiel das Leben auf reisen, mit all seinen gefahren, auch wenn ich mich oft nach Frieden gesehnt hatte.

Die Gärten dieser Häuser waren übrigens wunderschön. Es wuchsen viele mir unbekannte Blumen und fremdartige Bäume hier und man hatte einen guten Ausblick über die Stadt und die Ebene. Ich verbrachte bald immer mehr Zeit alleine hier, da meine Freunde die meiste Zeit beschäftigt waren und halfen, wo Hilfe benötigt wurde und Feanor noch immer als Soldat im Dienste der Stadt stand.

Oft sehnte ich mich danach, Frodo und Sam wieder zu sehen. Ich hatte die beiden auf unserer gemeinsamen Reise ins Herz geschlossen und noch immer schämte und verfluchte ich mich für mein Versagen. Ich hatte sie verloren. Ich, der einzige Schutz, den sie abgesehen von ihrem Mut und ihrer Willenskraft hatten. Éolind hatte natürlich versucht mich zu beruhigen. Natürlich.

Ich erinnerte mich genau ihrer Worte: „Idril, es war nicht _deine_ Schuld. Jeder andere an deiner Stelle wäre einfach nur froh, überlebt zu haben."

Ja. Ich hatte überlebt. Und es war mehr als knapp gewesen. Als ich in Ithilien angekommen war, war ich nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst gewesen und hatte keine Hoffnung merh gehabt, jemals wieder Frieden finden zu können. Ich hatte drei Tage und drei Nächte lang nichts gegessen und kaum getrunken, keinen Schlaf gefunden, ich war beinahe wahnsinnig vor Selbstverachtung, Schmerz und Erschöpfung und Faramirs Männer hatten eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um mich wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Ich war mir sicher, dass ein Mensch diese Strapazen nicht überlebt hätte.

In dieser Zeit in der Höhle hinter dem Wasserfall, hatte ich oft darüber nachgedacht, wie es diese Menschenkrieger wohl schafften, so zäh und tapfer zu sein, obwohl sie doch so schwach gebaut waren. Und ihre Leben waren so kurz! Was lohnte es sich, so tapfer fürs überleben zu kämpfen, um nur wenige Jahrzehnte später vom Alter bezwungen dahinzusiechen und schwach zu sterben? Ich verstand das nicht, warum die Menschen vonAnfang an so gestraft waren.

Erst viele Jahre später sollte ich verstehen, dass der Tod der Menschen nicht unbedingt eine Strafe darstellt.

Eines Tages überbrachte mir jedoch Suilion mir eine Nachricht. Ich war froh in zu sehen, denn tagelang hatte ich kaum etwas von den anderen gehört, außer von Eltaithir, der mich mindestens einmal am Tag besuchte. Suilion hatte sich verändert, er war ernster geworden, wirkte erwachsener, vielleicht lag das an dem forschen Blick der dunklen Augen, vielleicht an den vielen neuen Kratzern, von denen einige ihre Narben hinterlassen sollten.

Nun, wir redeten nicht lange, denn er war nicht sehr gesprächig, obwohl er sich ebenfalls zu freuen schien, mich zu sehen. Doch erzählte er mir vor allem von einem Rat in dem kleinen Zelt vor der Stadt. Es war beschlossen worden, in eine Schlacht gegen Sauron zu ziehen und ihn heraus zu fordern, um sein Auge von den beiden Hobbits abzuwenden, die nun sein Land durchquerten.

Ich seufzte. Hätte ich nicht versagt, wäre auch das vielleicht nicht nötig gewesen.

Natürlich sprang ich sofort auf, verlangte mitziehen zu dürfen. Doch Suilion antwortet nicht schaute mich nur mit seinen unergründlichen dunklen Augen an. Dann stand er ebenfalls auf und umfasste mit sanftem Druck meine Schultern.

„Idril", sagte er leise. „Ich weiß, wie sehr es dich verlangt wieder zu kämpfen, denn es scheint in deiner Natur zu liegen. Aber verstehe doch! Du hast bereits genug geleistet und bist mehrmals nur knapp dem Tod entronnen, reicht dir das denn nicht? Nun ist es an anderen, zu kämpfen."

Ich sah ihn unglücklich an, widersprach jedoch nicht. Suilion hatte etwas, das einen sofort überzeugte. Vielleicht war es diese tiefe Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen Augen, vielleicht diese feste, doch sanfte Stimme, vielleicht die Eindringlichkeit, mit der er sprach.

„Aber, was ist denn mit euch?", fragte ich schließlich leise. „Werdet ihr gehen?"

„Nun, Èolind wird nicht kämpfen wollen, doch fragte man sie, würde sie natürlich gehen, wie sie nun einmal ist. Feanor zieht mit den gleiche Freuden in den Kampf wie du, denn auch sein Herz sehnt sich danach, Mittelerde zu verteidigen und Ruhm zu erlangen, also schätze ich, seine Entscheidung liegt dir am offenstem…"

Ich wollte kurz protestieren, schließlich fand ich dies alles maßlos übertrieben, unterließ es jedoch. Ich wusste, dass er im Endeffekt Recht behielt.

Er lächelte kurz, doch humorlos. „Ich für meinen Teil habe genug gekämpft. Ich wünsche mir nichts, als zum Fangorn zurück zu kehren, der meine Heimat ist, vielleicht den Düsterwald zu besuchen, Lothlórien zu sehen. Doch wenn mein Schwert und mein Bogen gebraucht werden, werde ich zur Stelle sein. Du aber brauchst Ruhe, denn noch bist du nicht geheilt."

Und mit diesen Worten schenkte er mir ein letztes freundliches Lächeln, drehte sich um und verschwand in der Tür.

Traurig blickte ich ihm hinterher.

Nun also sollte es in die letzte Schlacht gehen. Und ich würde nicht dabei sein, sondern hier sitzen und tatenlos zusehen müssen, wie meine Freunde im Kampf ihr Leben gaben. Mir war, als würde mich die bloße Vorstellung umbringen.

Bereits am nächsten Tag kamen Feanor und Éolind zu mir. Ihnen folgten Pippin und Merry. Das Wiedersehen mit den Hobbit war freudig und unbeschwert. Wir erinnerten uns an unseres ersten Treffen kurz vor Bree, als mir Frodo ganz und gar nicht trauen wollte und für eine Weile waren wir eine fröhliche Gesellschaft und es gab viele Scherze und Lachen. Und doch ging mir das kurze Gespräch mit Suilion nicht ganz aus dem Sinn.

„Werdet ihr ziehen?", fragte ich schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile unverblühmt. „Ihr wisst schon, in die Schlacht."  
Einen Moment warfen Éolind und Feanor sich kurze Blicke zu, als hätten sie gehofft, ich würde dieses Thema nicht anschneiden.

Sie wandte sich mir zu und schenkte mir ein krampfhaftes Lächeln. „Das wissen wir noch nicht.", sagte sie leise. An ihrem Blick konnte ich ablesen, dass sie sich kaum etwas sehnlicher wünschte, als nicht kämpfen zu müssen, doch dass eine Entscheidung längst gefällt war. Éolind würde ihren Freunden folgen. Und Feanor kannte ich, wie Suilion so treffend festgestellt hatte, gut genug um seine Einstellung zu kennen.

Doch dann bemerkte ich mit Erstaunen, dass seine Miene versteinert blieb.

„Nein", sagte er schließlich „das wissen wir tatsächlich noch nicht." Fragend blickte ich ihn an, doch er war schon zum Fenster getreten und blickte nachdenklich hinaus.

Als die vier einige Zeit später gegangen waren, fragte ich mich, ob Éolind und Feanor über dieses Thema gestritten hatten.

Die Heerschau fand einige Tage später statt, während denen nur Legolas und Gimli mich einmal mit den Hobbits besuchen kamen. Natürlich war es gut, zu fünft über alte Zeiten zu plaudern, doch langsam sehnte ich mich danach, wieder selbst etwas zu erleben.

Ich wollte wieder reisen, über die Ebene jagen wie früher, mit nichts als einem Ziel vor Augen und dem Willen, den nächsten Tag noch zu erleben.

Legolas berichtete mir, dass er Feanor und Éolind tatsächlich streiten gehört hätte. Es sah aus, als wollte Suilion ziehen, denn obwohl er das töten eigentlich hasste, war er überzeugt, dass Gondor ihn brauchen würde und Éolind wollte bleiben, denn sie verabscheute diesen Krieg und hieß den Plan der Heerführer nicht gut, doch mein Geliebter war unentschlossen, zwischen seinem feurigen Geist, der ihn nach Osten in den Krieg zog und seinem Herzen, dass ihn rief, hier bei mir zu weilen. Dies alles verwunderte mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt recht und ich nahm es ihnen übel, dass sie nicht mit mir darüber redeten.

Doch als ich darüber nachdachte, da wurde mir klar, dass es im Endeffekt von Feanor abhing, was geschehen würde und damit auch von mir.

Legolas schien sich allerdings recht gut mit Suilion angefreundet zu haben. Der Elb, der mir nun nicht viel älter erschien als ich selbst, erzählte, dass sie ausgemacht hätten, sie würden einander ihre Heimat zeigen, sollte irgendwann einmal Frieden herrschen. Nun, dies alles verwunderte mich nicht weiter, denn die beiden waren einander im Geiste ähnlich, wenn auch Legolas Grünblatt oft offener und freundlicher schien als der dunkle Suilion.

Der Tag verging schnell, doch abends saß ich noch lange auf der niedrigen Mauer im Garten. Über mir leuchteten hell und klar die Sterne Yavannas. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich könnte dort oben sein. Frei sein und still auf die Welt hinab blicken ohne jede Sorge und Menshen und Elben ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Nun, es war ein Traum, dich ein schöner Traum.

Dann jedoch dachte ich an Eltaithir. Eltaithir, das Blitzzeichen. Diesen Name hatte er sich nach der kaum erkennbaren Narbe auf seiner Stirn gegeben.

Nun, auch für mich war er ein Zeichen. Er war derjenige, der mir Hoffnung gegeben hatte, der mein Leben einmal wie ein Blitz erhellte und ebenso schnell wieder erloschen war, als ich ihn in Minas Tirith verließ. Doch das Feuer, dass der Blitz in angesteckt hatte, brannte noch. Und wie.

In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir, ihn wieder zu sehen. Ich wünschte mir, er möge niemals in diese Schlacht ziehen, denn etwas sagte mir, er würde nicht zurückkehren. Ich weiß nicht ob es ein Zeichen der Valar war oder eine Vision, als ich so dasaß und die Sterne betrachtete, ich wusste es einfach.

Er würde nicht zurückkommen.

Niemals.

Er kam alleine, am Abend vor dem Auszug des Heeres. Ich war wieder im Garten und saß unter einem knorrigen, alten Baum. Ich las ein Buch, das mir eine der Heilfrauen gegeben hatte, das mich jedoch nicht sonderlich interessierte.

Als ich ihn kommen hörte, klappte ich es zu, legte es beiseite und blickte ihm ruhig entgegen.

Im schwachen Licht wirkte sein Gesicht weiß wie Schnee in den Bergen und seien Augen funkelten im Licht der Sterne.

Schnell stand ich auf und er trat nahe an mich heran, sodass ich seine Hand greifen konnte, Sie war ganz kühl. Lange Zeit standen wir uns so gegenüber, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, genossen die Stille um uns und in uns. Es gibt Augenblicke, da braucht man keine Worte, denn ich wusste, weshalb er gekommen war.

„Es ist lange her.", sagte ich schließlich leise. „Und es war nur ein Kuss, nicht mehr. Du brauchst dich mir gegenüber… nicht auf irgendeine Art verpflichtet zu fühlen…"

Ich erschrak selbst darüber, wie brüchig meine eigene Stimme klang und wie kühl meine Worte.

„Liebst du mich?" Er sah mich traurig an.

Ich nickte und lächelte schwach. „Natürlich."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen und langsam überkam ich Verzweiflung. Ich wusste er würde im Endeffekt doch gehen. Ich liebte ihn so sehr, so sehr. Wie konnte ich ohne ihn leben? Ich wusste es nicht. Und irgendwann brach es einfach aus mir heraus, ein leises, brüchiges Flehen, eine einfache Bitte von jemandem, dem sie alles bedeutet.

„Ich bitte dich, geh nicht. Dieser Kampf ist aussichtslos und… ich kann mich nicht schon wieder von der trennen. Nicht jetzt, wo endlich Friede zu sein scheint, wenigstens ein bisschen. Ich liebe dich, Eltaithir, ist das denn nichts wert? So lange waren wir getrennt und nun da wir uns sehen, da gehst du schon wider…?"  
Ich spürte, dass Tränen in meine Augenwinkeln traten und drückte sie mühsam herunter. Nicht weinen jetzt, bloß nicht weinen!

Er schien ruhig zu bleiben, doch in seinen Augen sah ich, wie aufgewühlt er innerlich sein musste.

„Idril…", sagte er leise, es war nur ein Wispern, sanft wie ein Windhauch. „Idril, Mädchen, du weißt nicht, wie gerne ich bleiben würde. Ich liebe dich so sehr und ich möchte ich nicht von dir trennen, auf keinen Fall. Ich liebe dich wirklich, so wahr die Sterne am Himmel stehen. Und doch… muss ich gehen, am Ende, muss ich doch gehen. Wir wurde gerufen, um den Gefährten bei zu stehen und Mittelerde vor dem Untergang zu retten, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, woher ich kam. Vielleicht wurde ich damals einfach aus Aules Feuer geboren, vielleicht gibt es ein Lben davor, an dass ich mich nicht erinnern kann. Dies alles bleibt mir verborgen, denn das wissen nur die Vala. Doch ich kann das alles nicht im Stich lassen nun, denn es ist mein Schicksal, das die Vala mir vorsahen und außerdem… würde ich mir niemals verzeihen."

Bitter blickte er zu Boden.

Ich schluckte. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, nicht fassen. Mir war schwindlig, wie damals, als ich hatte erkennen müssen, dass ich Frodo und Sam verloren hatte. _Eltaithir würde gehen. _

„Ja", flüsterte ich schließlich. „Ja, du musst gehen. Ich habe versagt, als ich nicht hätte versagten dürfen…Nun darfst du nicht auch noch aufgeben."

Er sah mir in die Augen. Himmel, diese Augen. Ich sah das Feuer in ihnen, seine Leidenschaft, sein unbändiger Lebenswille.

„Du hast nicht versagt, _Melisse_. Du bist später umgekehrt als alle anderen, Frodo und Sam ausgenommen. Bis an die Grenze des schwarzen Landes bist du vorgedrungen und du hast den Weg zurück geschafft. Es gibt niemanden hier, der dich nicht bewundern würde, für das was du getan hast…"  
Ich antwortete zunächst nicht, sondern blickte hinauf zu den Sternen, wie um innerlich Kraft zu sammeln. Dies war unser letzter Abend. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihn jemals wieder sehen würde. In mir schien es zu brennen, ein Feuer das mich innerlich verzerrte und dessen Glut jedem Blick seiner Augen heißer und wütender wurde.

„Küss mich", wisperte ich. „Küss ich nun, auf das wir uns niemals vergessen werden, in Leben oder Tod… auf das Feuer und Wasser ein letztes Mal vereint sein mögen, bevor sie für immer scheiden müssen… "

Ich wusste später nicht, warum ich das gesagt hatte, die Worte erschienen einfach in mir und ich sprach sie aus.

Fenaor sah mich einen Augenblick an und Verwunderung stand in seinen Augen, dann trat er näher zu mir und berührte mit sinn Lippen die meinen.

Ich brannte. Ich vergaß wo wir waren, vergaß meinen Namen, was geschehen war. Ich vergaß alles. Da waren nur noch wir beide und die Sterne über uns, der Wind in meinen Haaren und Gewändern und seine Hände auf meinen Wangen. Es war ein Augenblick für die Ewigkeit und ich wusste, in mir würde er ewig leben.

So, das wars erst mal wieder…

Beim schreiben hatte ich einfach das Verlangen, noch ein bisschen Romantik in die Sache zu bringen, im Nachhinein, beim Korrigieren hab ich noch einmal versucht deutlicher zu machen, dass die Freunde ihre Vergangenheit nun wirklich voll und ganz vergessen haben.

Viele Kapitel sinds auch nicht mehr, bis die Entscheidung naht… und damit das Ende.

Ich überlege allerdings im Moment, ob ich es nicht noch zu einer kleinen Fortsetzung wagen soll… ich hätte im moment echt lust dazu, obwohl ich eigentlich noch anderweitig genug zu schreiben hätte.

Ich würd auch sehr gerne vielleicht mal nen comic dazu zeichnen, zumindest zu ein paar szenen, zB die Ankunft in ME und die ersten Begegnungen…

Naja, mal schaun.

Vielen Dank noch mal für alle reviews,

ich hab mich über jedes sehr gefreut.

Gruß +

kathi


	35. Chapter 35

So meine lieben, wir kommen zum Ende… klar kommt noch ein Epilog, aber der wird eher kurz.

Viel Spaß mit diesem letzen Kapitel…

Gruß,

Kathi

Kapitel 35 – Abschied

Wir marschierten lange und schweigend. Éolind lief neben mir, doch wir wechselten kaum ein Wort und Suilion war irgendwo weiter vorne. Ich wusste oft nicht, wo wir gerade waren, verbrachte viel Zeit alleine.

Ich dachte an Idril. Ihr Bild war in meinem Kopf eingebrannt auf immer. Ich sah sie vor mir, wie die Tränen in den hellblauen Augen gestanden hatten, in denen sich das Licht von Elbereths Sternen spiegelte. Ich sah das helle Haar, das wirkte wie gesponnenes Silber. Ich spürte meine Liebe zu ihr.

Nichts wünschte ich mir sehnlicher, als sie wieder zu sehen, sie noch einmal in den Armen zu halten, sie noch einmal zu küssen.

Ich hatte gedacht, Éolind würde mich verstehen, dich sie tat es nicht. Niemand schien zu verstehen, was in mir vor sich ging

Eines Abends jedoch saß ich mit Beregond am Rande des großen Lagers auf einem Felsen. Da war ein kleines, fast ausgetrockneter Teich und die Steine, die wir warfen, hinterließen kleine kreise in der schlammig braunen Oberfläche des Wässerchens.

„Glaubst du, wir werden zurückkehren?", fragte ich leise, als ich das lange Schweigen nicht mehr aushielt, und war erstaunt, dass er lächelte:

„Ja, das denke ich. Wenn du kämpfst… dann träume dabei von deiner Heimkehr in die weiße Stadt, träume vom Frieden und wie du dein blondes Elbenmädchen heiratest. Stell dir vor, wie es sein wird, im Sonnenschein über blühende Wiesen mit ihr zu reiten, wenn der sanfte Duft der Wildblumen in der Luft liegt die die warme Mittagsonne deine Haut wärmt. Wir werden zurückkehren."  
"Ja, antwortet ich", das ist ein schöner Gedanke."

Wir erreichten das große Tor mehrere Tage später. Ich stand in den Reihen der gondorischen Soldaten und bekam von den Verhandlungen des Königs mit den Gesandten des Schwarzen Landes so nur wenig mit.

Als der Befehl erfolgte, liefen wir voran, die Schwerter gezogen und es dauerte nicht lang, bis sich die ersten Orks zu uns vorschlugen.

Ich wurde von meiner Einheit abgeschlagen. Verbissen kämpfte ich gegen einen jungen Harad-rim, dessen Gesicht unter dem leichten Helm vor Schmerz verzerrt war. Er war kaum älter als ich. Er fügte mir eine leichte Wunde an der Hand bei, doch ich tötete ihn schließlich.

Suilion sah ich nur einmal aus der Ferne. Er stand neben Legolas und schoss neben ihm mit dem Bogen nach Orks. Éolind sah ich überhaupt nicht, mehr doch ich machte mir kaum Sorgen um sie. Sie würde ihren Platz gefunden haben.

Zu anfangs lief für mich alles Recht gut, auch wenn ich nicht mehr die geringste Ahnung hatte, wo meine Kompanie war, wo Osten und Westen war. Ich handelte mir einige leichte Kratzer ein, doch nichts Schlimmes.

Doch zu spät gewahrte ich den großen Bergtroll, der von hinten auf mich zukam. Er schien mich gar nicht richtig bemerkt zu haben, sondern streifte mich nur, doch die scharfen Kanten an seinem schweren Panzer verhakten sich in meiner Rüstung und ich wurde wie eine Stoffpuppe mitgerissen und schließlich bemerkte mich das Unwesen und schmetterte mich zu Boden.

Ich keuchte. Der Hieb hatte alle Luft aus meinen Lungen gedrückt, vor meinen Augen stand nur tiefe Schwärze. Die Welt um mich verschwamm, meine Gedanken drehen sich. Mein Körper war wie gelähmt, die Beine spürte ich nicht mehr. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, und ich spürte wie mein Blut in allen meines Körpers pulsierte, wie rasende Trommeln. Ich wusste, was geschah.

Ich wusste, dass ich starb.

Dann dachte ich an Idril, die nun in Minas Tirith saß und wartete, ich möge zurückkommen. Doch nein. Sie hatte gewusst, wir würden uns nicht wieder sehen, nie mehr. Ich hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich es nicht erkennen wollen.

Nun lag alles klar vor mir, die ganze Reise, mein Schicksal. Nun erkannte, ic, das alles auf dies hier hinauslief.

In mir herrschte tiefe Ruhe, um mich die Stille.

Ein letztes Mal öffnete ich die Augen um den Himmel über mir zu erblicken

Die Wolken brachen auf und die Sonne trat hervor, schien hell und klar auf mich hinab.

_Nun ist es also an der Zeit zu gehen. Und ich werde gehen…möge die Welt nach meinem Scheiden eine bessere werden. Mögen meine Freunde, die ich zurücklasse jenen Frieden erleben, von dem wir alle so sehnsüchtig träumten. Ich gehe nun und ich kann nichts tun als hoffen, dass jemand da sein wir, der sich erinnert, an das was war, das es immer jemanden gibt, der bereit ist zu kämpfen, bereit seine Träume zu verfolgen. Ich gehe nun und die Valar mögen meinen Weg behüten. _

Und mit diesem letzten Gedanken, da schlossen sich meine Augen endlich und ich stieß einen letzten seufzenden Atemzug aus, der im Lärm der Schlacht unterging. Die Trommeln in meinem Körper brausten ein letztes Mal zu einem gewaltigen Crescendo auf und erstarben schließlich ganz.

Doch das war nicht das Ende.

Ich blinzele. Das erste, was ich spürte, war die Wärme um mich. Eine wohlige, angenehme Wärme, wie ich sie zu lange Zeit vermisst hatte. Ich holte tief Luft und stieß sie wieder aus, dann öffnete ich die Augen.

Ich lag augenscheinlich ein einem großen Bett, das weiß bespannt war. Verwirrt setzte ich mich auf. Helles Sonnenlicht strömte durch große Fenster und die Einrichtung des Raumes erinnerte mich an die Häuser der Heilung. Und doch… die Möbel waren anderes, die Luft, und es gab hier viel mehr Betten.

_Der Krankenflügel._

Krankenflügel? Ich wusste nicht, woher der Gedanke plötzlich kam. Doch, natürlich, der Krankenflügel. Ich war schon oft hier gewesen. Bilder tauchten in mir auf, von einem Mädchen, deren Gesicht ganz von dunklem Fell überzogen war, in einem dieser Betten. Ein Zittern durchlief mich.

Ich wusste doch genau, dass ich Eltaithir war, ich war in den Legionen Gondors marschiert, ich hatte Idril Nînsellwen unter den Sternen geküsst.

Mir war plötzlich schwindlig.

So viele Erinnerungen.

Sie alle strömten auf mich ein, wild durcheinander.

_Ein überaus fetter Junge mit einem Fahrrad und einem dreckigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, der Ausblick von den Mauern Minas Tirith' auf die weite Ebene, Suilions ernstes Gesicht, die grausige Erscheinung eines dürren Mannes, auf dessen Hinterkopf ein schlangengleiches Gesicht mit roten Augen prangte, ein weiter Hof auf dem sich überall Orks tummelten, Blut tropfte auf den Boden… Schmerz, so viel Schmerz… ein grüner Blitz, der das Bild durchstach.. _

Ich fuhr aus meinen Gedanken auf.

Ja, so viele Erinnerungen.

Mein Blick schweifte durch den Raum.

Plötzlich jedoch zuckte ich zusammen. Das Bett neben meinem war nicht lehr, wie ich zunächst gedacht hatte. Nein, dort lag ein Mädchen, das Gesicht halb zwischen den Kissen verborgen, mit langem, leicht gelocktem Haar, von dem jede Strähne eine andere Mischung von rotblond und braun inne zu haben schien. Zuerst wusste ich nicht, wer das war, doch dann wurde mir mit einem Schlag bewusst, woher ich sie kannte. Ja, ich kannte sie tatsächlich, auch wenn sie sich sehr verändert hatte.

Seufzend sank ich zurück in die weichen Kissen.

Ja, ich war Eltaithir. Doch ich war auch Harry Potter, ein Waise der hier zum Zauberer ausgebildet wurde.

Zwei Leben.

Als ich aus dem Schlaf erwachte, in den ich bald wieder gefallen war, war es Nacht geworden, doch der Raum war hell erleuchtet. Und um mein Bett… ich riss die Augen auf. Da standen sie alle, Ron mit dem größten Teil seiner Familie, Seamus, Dean, McGonagall und mit ihr die Hälfte des Kollegiums, Dumbledore, und neben Ron, da stand Éolind, die nun wieder Hermione Granger war und mir traurig und froh zugleich entgegenlächelte. Lange Zeit herrschte Stille bis schließlich Dumbledore leise sagte „Nun, da bist du also wieder, Harry."

Es war ein Augenblick für die Ewigkeit, als ich so dalag und in die tiefblauen Augen hinter den halbrunden Brillengläsern des Schulleiters blicke.

Doch mit seinen Worten war das Schweigen gebrochen, und alle schienen irgendetwas zu sagen zu haben, nur Éolind blieb still. Zwischen uns war bereits genug gesagt worden.

Ich erfuhr schließlich, dass man unsere Körper im verbotenen Wald gefunden hätte, anscheinend völlig leblos. Wir hatten es wohl den Zentauren zu verdanken, am Ende hierher zurückgebracht worden zu sein. Dumbledore hatte lange gebraucht um Severus Snape und Gregory Goyle vor dem lebenslänglichen Aufenthalt in Azkaban zu bewahren und das Zauberministerium zu überzeugen, dass die beiden uns nicht umgebracht hätten.

Ich, Ron und Hermoine waren uns später einig, dass so sehr wie sie hassten, Azkaban hätten wir ihnen doch nicht gegönnt. Und doch würde sich Ron ewig an den Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern gewisser Slytheriner erfreuen, als die beiden aus dem Gefängnis zurückkehrten, obgleich sie nur wenige Tage dort verbracht hatten.

Ich und Hermione musste indes feststellen, dass wir beide uns wohl etwas verändert hatten. Hermiones Haar hatte sich geglättet und war nicht mehr ganz so braun wie vorher, sondern spielte anscheinend alle Nuancen zwischen brauen und rotblond durch. Man konnte ihren Schopf nicht zu lange anschauen ohne zu glauben, wahnsinnig zu werden. Ihre Züge irgendwie schärfer geworden und ihr Augen heller.

Ich selbst war ein gutes Stück gewachsen, wenn auch Ron mich natürlich immer noch überragte. Ich war muskulöser geworden und auf dem Rücken trug ich Narben, meine Oberarme bedeckte eine Art Tätowierung, die sich in die Haut eingegraben hatte und wohl niemals verblassen würde.

In den ersten Wochen nach unserem Erwachen, saßen ich und Hermione oft still zusammen und sprachen über alte Zeiten. Wir fragten uns, was wohl aus den andern beiden geworden war. Waren sie ebenfalls plötzlich gestorben und zurückgekehrt? Irgendetwas sagte uns, das es nicht so war. Vielleicht hatten die Valar gewusst, dass wir beide die einzigen waren, die zurückwollten oder mussten.

Ich sorgte mich vor allem um Idril. Natürlich hatte sie von meinem Tod erfahren. Ich fragte mich, was nun aus ihr werden würde. Würde sie verbittert und einsam durch die Welt ziehen und irgendwann in Einsamkeit und Abgeschiedenheit ihren Tod finden? Ich wusste nicht und würde es wohl niemals wissen.

Manchmal sah ich sie jedoch noch im Traum. Ich sah sie um mich trauern und dann blickte sie mich still und bitter an, doch als ich sie rief, antwortete sie nicht. In jenen Nächten erwachte ich schweißgebadet und mit Tränen in den Augen.

Ron fragte nie nachdem, was geschehen war. Ich schätze, alle wussten, dass ich und Hermione mit unseren Geistern irgendwo anders gewesen waren. Natürlich kursierten in Hogwarts wilde Gerüchte, doch wie es immer ist, erstarb die Neugierde mit der Zeit und alles kehrte in den gewohnten Alltag zurück.

Ich erfuhr nie, ob es nun ein mächtiger und fremder Zauber war, den Goyles Tank durch Zufall an uns gewirkt hatte oder ob es tatsächlich die Valar gewesen waren, jene Götter einer fremden und fernen Welt, die uns geholt hatten, um Mittelerde zu helfen.

Dies war übrigens eine andere Frage, die mich später mehr und mehr zu quälen begann: Hatten wir eigentlich geholfen? War unser Erscheinen nicht umsonst gewesen? Natürlich sollte ich es nie erfahren.

Ich las irgendwann Tolkiens Roman „Der Herr der Ringe", was mir etwas Befriedigung brachte. Es schien mir zu beweisen, dass das erlebte nicht nur ein seltsamer Traum gewesen war, sondern real. Nirgendwo in der Erzählung tauchten jedoch Feanor, Suilion, Éolind und Idril auf und Tolkien selbst war schon lange tot. Es gab niemanden, mit dem ich darüber sprechen konnte.

Nur Ron erzählten ich und Hermione lange Zeit später in einer einsamen Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum von unserer Reise nach Mittelerde. Ich war überrascht, wie bereitwillig er uns glaubte. Vielleicht lag es an den Veränderungen, die wir durchgemacht hatten, vielleicht an den vielen seltsamen Abenteuern, die wir bereits gemeinsam durch gestanden hatten.

Ich weiß nur, dass es gut tat, es loswerden zu können, denn damit schien eine erhebliche Last von meiner Seele zu fallen.

Danach träumte ich immer seltener von Mittelerde und von Idril und dem was geschehen war und hätte sein können. Mein Kampf gegen Voldemort war noch nicht beendet und über meiner eigenen Welt breitete sich bereits ein Schatten aus.

Doch niemals vergaß ich meine Liebe, die für immer verloren war und niemals konnte die Zeit meine Narben ganz verschwinden lassen und mich vollständig von meinem Schmerz erlösen, auch wenn die Vergangenheit mehr und mehr verblasste, da mich mein Leben in Hogwarts voll und ganz in Anspruch nahm.

Ich war Zuhause.


End file.
